¡Ámame más!
by Shiori Misaka
Summary: Cap.20 UP! El regreso de Hao parece inevitable. Los shamanes deben prepararse para una nueva batalla... Sin embargo, nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados se han hecho presentes. Tres chicas completamente diferentes aparecerán ofreciéndoles nuevos poderes.
1. Capitulo I

**Autora:** Shiori Misaka

**Titulo: **"Aishitene Motto!" (en japones, significa '¡Ámame más!')

**Genero**: Acción / Romance / Comedia / OC

**Carácteres:** Principalmente Yoh Asakura, Ren Tao, Horohoro Usui y algunos Personajes Originales, pero hacen aparición todos los del elenco de Shaman King xD

**Advertencias:** La mitad de los personajes que aparecen son OC, con el objetivo de dar una verdadera "segunda parte" a la historia, eso si... algunos tienen más relevancia que otros. Es un fic bastante largo asi que espero que lo disfruten n-nUu de repente podría incluir alguna insinuación Yaoi y/o Yuri, pero de forma muy leve o-oUu

**Desclaimer:** Los personajes Shaman King no me pertenecen u-uUu (lamentablemente, haria tantas cositas con ellos xDDD), aquellos personajes que no aparecen en el Anime/Manga me pertenecen a mí, sobretodo hay dos personajes que coinciden con los nombres de otros ya existentes (Ayu Tsukimiya y Natsume Maya) pero quiero advertir que ambos no tienen nada que ver con sus respectivas series.

**Summary:** El regreso de Hao parece inevitable, los shamanes deben prepararse para una nueva batalla... sin embargo, nuevos enemigos y nuevos aliados se han hecho presentes. Tres chicas completamente diferentes apareceran ofreciéndoles nuevos poderes a los shamanes, ¿será esto obra de Hao? ¿O acaso podría ser obra del destino?

**-- **

**Capitulo I:  
Empieza el Segundo Semetre**

_- Y usted, Ayu Tsukimiya ¿acepta amar a este hombre y serle fiel, hasta que la muerte los separe? – le preguntó el sacerdote a la hermosa chica._

_Su cabello era pelirrojo y liso hasta los hombros, un cintillo rojo le adornaba, unos grandes y adorables ojos rosados. Una chica algo baja pero muy linda, Ayu se ruborizó y miró a su prometido._

_- Yo...yo…_

_Tartamudeaba mientras las plumas blancas volaban a su alrededor, y todo se desvanecía…_

- ¡¡ACEPTOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!

Con solo un salto, la pequeña pelirroja consiguió dejar inconsciente a su espíritu acompañante, y a la vez, abrir bien los ojos y percatarse de que estaba en su alcoba, dormida sobre su escritorio, aquél blanco y hermoso vestido había desaparecido, la boda y las flores también…y por supuesto, él ya no estaba a su lado…

--

**Ayu´s POV**

"Amor"…qué palabra tan misteriosa. Una palabra mágica que puede cambiar al mundo entero una vez pronunciada por alguien. Por fin…voy a pronunciarla para ti.

- ¡Oye, baka! – grita Kururu, apartándome de mis pensamientos - ¿¡Qué se supone que aceptas…¡Me has dado un buen susto!

Ahh…lo había olvidado, Kururu estaba dándome lecciones de matemáticas. "Ya entiendo porqué me dormí" pensé, riendo para mí misma. Definitivamente, no tengo sentido de la responsabilidad. En mi mente solo pueden rondar otro tipo de pensamientos… Me quedé mirando unos momentos hacia la ventana. Estaba lloviendo a cántaros, cosa que hacia que el ambiente estuviese un poco triste y somnoliento, miré hacia mi escritorio, sobre el que me había dormido.

- Ayu…¿de nuevo estabas soñando con ese chico de tu clase? – me preguntó Kururu, en tono de regaño.

Me puse como un tomate. ¿¡Cómo es posible esto!?

- ¡Ahh gomenasai¡Es que no puedo dejar de pensar en él!

Mi nombre es Ayu Tsukimiya, tan solo tengo 14 años…Soy solo una estudiante normal de secundaria, y como muchas otras chicas de mi edad ¡estoy enamorada!

- Niña, a este paso no podrás concentrarte en tus deberes…- me dijo.

Está bien, tal vez no soy tan normal como las chicas de mi edad. Tengo una hermana mayor que vive en Hong Kong, mi padre y mi madre también viven en el extranjero. He tenido que vivir en este departamento para una persona sola, durante bastante tiempo con el dinero que me envía mi papá. Oh, lo siento, no he estado sola. Kururu está conmigo. Mi familia siempre ha sido muy sensible a los espíritus, y Kururu es uno de ellos, es pequeña y siempre me acompaña, al parecer era buena amiga de mamá, ella me la dejó antes de irse para que me protegiera.

- Deberías olvidarte de ese tío, - me dijo ella, algo molesta – no es un sujeto normal…es más, te está haciendo actuar muy extraña, Ayu.

- ¡Te equivocas¡Yo lo amo mucho! – insistí, con fuerza. – Desde el primer día…del segundo semestre del año pasado, apenas le vi supe que…¡me enamoraría perdidamente de él!

- Allá tú…

Kururu nunca consigue ganarme en este tipo de discusiones, fue así como llegó la noche. Mañana empieza el segundo semestre¡daré lo mejor de mí! He de estatura y mis pechos son más grandes. "Sin embargo, dudo que algún día él se llegue a fijar en mí…" me decía a mi misma, mientras estaba en la tina: desde el primer día de clases, desde que llegó, siempre he estado pensando en él. En su amabilidad, en su sonrisa, en su forma de ser. Pero pareciera que siempre está acompañado, como si alguna presencia, o los sentimientos de alguien le siguiesen a todas partes, soy una persona muy sensible a estas cosas…Kururu no deja de decirme que no me involucre con él, que quiere a alguien más…¿podrá ser cierto eso?

No me había dado cuenta, pero estaba transmitiendo estos sentimientos en voz alta. Mi amiga espíritu guardó silencio, aunque hubiese dicho algo…no le habría escuchado, apenas dije esto me dormí profundamente. No sin antes soltar una que otra lágrima.

--

- ¡Salud! – cuatro vasos chocaron, derramando levemente un poco de cerveza.

(N/A¿¡están tomando cerveza¡Demándenlos son menores de edad! O weno…en realidad era lo único q se me ocurrió, q van a tomar? Juguito de naranja? o.oU)

Han pasado ya seis meses desde que los chicos consiguieron derrotar a Hao, y éstos regresaron sanos y salvos a Japón. Las vidas de estos adolescentes han transcurrido con paz y normalidad desde entonces. La razón de la celebración en esta ocasión es, que al día siguiente, Horohoro iría por primera vez a la secundaria superior (debido a que él es un año mayor que Yoh y los demás) y también, Len había decidido regresar de China para quedarse un tiempo con los Asakura. Convencidos de que ese era un suceso digno de celebrarse, han reunido a todos sus amigos en el templo de los Asakura, donde habían estado viviendo Yoh, Anna y Fausto, sin embargo, ahora habrían más hospedados.

El ambiente era un tanto familiar, más íntimo, siendo jóvenes que han tenido que aprender a dividir su tiempo entre las tareas comunes de un estudiante de secundaria, y salvar el mundo humano de las constantes amenazas sobrenaturales que les acechaban a causa de Hao. En tanto que hacía tiempo que no se juntaban, no había más adinerado que la familia Oyamada para pagar la cena de bienvenida para los recién llegados.

- ¿Alguien desea decir unas palabras de apoyo para nuestros amigos? – preguntó Yoh, haciendo de anfitrión.

- Yo – se ofreció, para sorpresa de todos, Anna.

La razón del porqué se encontraban allí era más que un reencuentro de amigos de toda la vida, alrededor de la mesa, celebrando estaban Yoh, Anna, Len, Horohoro, Pilika, Chocolove, Ryu, Fausto VIII y Manta por supuesto, quien era el original pagador de esa loca cena. Hay quiénes les hubiese gustado que Lyserg hubiese estado allí, sin embargo, debido a que estaba viviendo en Inglaterra en compañía de Jeanne, no se le podía exigir demasiado. Todos habían seguido yendo a sus respectivas escuelas, a pesar de que Anna faltase de forma constante, Yoh iba a una secundaria inferior pública junto con Manta. Por otra parte, Len seguiría yendo a aquella secundaria privada, mientras que Horohoro había decidido entrar en la escuela junto con ellos, para ser alguien en el mundo humano, e ir a Honan, la secundaria superior pública.

- Adelante, Anna, estoy ansioso por escuchar lo que tienes que decir – rió Horohoro.

Aunque los testigos sonreían, ansiosos de escucharle, tenían miedo de lo que podía llegar a decir.

- Solo quería dejar en claro…- empezó Anna - ¡…que no pienso pagar ni un solo peso de tu escuela ni de esta cena¿Me escuchaste?

- ¡Anna¡Ya dije que yo cubriría los gastos! – defendió Manta.

- Vamos, no peleen – sonrió Yoh, - después de todo somos grandes amigos…y los amigos están para apoyarse en todo momento…

El shaman puso su mano sobre el hombro de Horohoro.

- Yoh…- murmuró el chico, sonriendo orgulloso, confiando en que su amigo tendría un discurso inspirador para él.

- Bien…confiesa Horohoro¿a cuánta gente tuviste que sobornar para poder ser aceptado en Honan? – preguntó con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios.

Mientras Horohoro sentía que se congelaba así mismo, Len se ahogó con el trago que se llevó a la boca, escupiendo y riendo sin pudor alguno.

- ¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso¡Yo solito estudié todo lo que dijeron!

- Bueno, hermano – interrumpió Pilika, - digamos que yo estuve todos los días obligándote a repasar tu materia…¡Tú solo te quejabas de levantarte temprano a hacer tus tareas!

Todos se rieron de Horohoro. Mientras Len y Chocolove fastidiaban a Horohoro, Pilika dio un sorbo de jugo y rió para sus adentros. En realidad, su hermano se había esforzado como nunca en su vida para poder ser aceptado en esa secundaria, tomando en cuenta el misterioso historial de Horohoro, el hecho de que lo hubiesen aceptado se consideraba algo así como un milagro. No obstante, cuando ella recibió la noticia de los mismos labios de su hermano mayor, no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lágrimas y felicitarle con un abrazo.

- ¡Al menos yo me esforcé en conseguir mis notas! – gritó apenado, Horohoro – no soy como otros que le compran sus buenas calificaciones a los profesores…

A Len se le paró el cabello mostrando que estaba furioso. (xDD)

- ¿¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!? – gritó, parándose de la mesa, mostrándole el filo de su cuchilla.

- Vamos, Len ¡tranquilízate! – intentó calmarlo Manta, que le sujetó de la pierna.

- Ya déjalos Manta, - le dijo Yoh, sonriendo como de costumbre – ésta es su manera de decir que están felices de verse…

- ¿¡Qué estas diciendo!? – gritaron Horohoro y Len, al unísono.

- ¿Ves¡Se llevan de maravilla!

Y en medio de las risas, los gritos y los tentativos golpes, una idea no dejaba de rondar por las mentes de los presentes: no importaba que el tiempo hubiese pasado, que ya no había contra quién luchar o que hubiesen tomado caminos diferentes, las cosas seguían siendo igual. Y eso resultaba curiosamente reconfortante.

--

**Yoh 's POV**

- ¡Ya me voy!

Bajé impacientemente las enormes escaleras de mi casa. Apenas pude dormir. Me fui a la cama muy tarde debido al tandeo que armamos anoche¡aunque estuvo muy divertido! Estuvimos hasta la madrugada haciendo fiesta, Anna me regañó mucho al respecto, aunque también fue partícipe de la fiesta, no hizo más que quejarse; hoy es el primer día de clases después de las vacaciones de verano, tan solo fueron dos semanas pero supongo que se aprovecharon bastante. La llegada de Len y los hermanos fue todo un acontecimiento. Pero bueno, ya estoy llegando tarde a clase…

- Yoh, ve a prepararme el desayuno, me quedé dormida por lo de anoche – escuché decir desde la habitación de Anna.

"No eres la única" pensé, algo triste. Demonios, ahora tendré que prepararle el desayuno. Estuve así unos momentos, preparé unos huevos, unas verduras y un poco de arroz, y cuando Anna salió de la habitación lo único que dijo fue:

- Ya no tengo hambre, vamos que llegamos tarde…

Hubo un silencio mientras ella se arreglaba la corbata.

- Genial. Y yo que me levanté temprano para cocinarle esto…

Miré los huevos, y luego la miré a ella.

- ¡A comer! – grité, mientras me zampaba el desayuno que le correspondía a Anna.

- Lo siento, tienes razón – dijo ella de repente, - creo que me lo comeré…- y acto seguido, me quitó el plato y el vaso de jugo de naranja.

Anna comía rápidamente la comida que con tanto cariño le preparé¡no puede ser así¡Aww! Me quedé mirándole unos segundos mientras se zampaba los vegetales, la verdad es que ella es muy linda…si tan solo fuese más dócil…Dejó la mitad del plato en la mesa.

- ¿No te lo vas a comer? – pregunté.

La rubia de mi prometida se levantó de su asiento y se disponía a marcharse.

- No tengo mucho apetito, tengo un nudo en estómago…- me respondió – supongo que anoche bebí demasiado…

- Bueno. Más para mí…- le dije, sonriendo, mientras me terminaba el tazón de arroz.

Ella parpadeó un tanto confundida, y como de costumbre, me dio la espalda con indiferencia y se fue por la puerta principal, seguida por mí.

- ¡Espérame Annita! – grité, siguiéndola.

Cuando noté que nos íbamos hacia otra dirección, me detuve.

- Espera, Anna, la escuela está por allá…- le recordé.

Ella dejó de andar, y dándome la espalda dijo:

- Tenemos que ir a buscar a Manta, no creo que quiera empezar el nuevo semestre yéndose solo al instituto.

Le sonreí, asintiendo, y juntos fuimos a buscarle. No importaba que llegásemos tarde, supongo que Anna no es tan mala persona como la hacen ver, eso o solamente quiere perder clases.

--

**Horohoro 's POV**

Finalmente, con un poco de ayuda de Pilika, conseguí llegar a Honan. El lugar era bastante grande y superaba mis expectativas¡espero conocer muchas chicas lindas en este lugar! Cuando llegué al salón que parecía ser el mío, tomé aire y con una gran sonrisa triunfante entré en lo que sería mi curso. Parecía que las personas que allí estaban me miraban curiosas, sobretodo parecía que estaban mirando mi cabello¿a que chilo con mi corte? Aun así me sentía bien, ya que después de éste día, sería un chico normal y completo.

- Chicos, antes de empezar la clase debo presentarles a dos nuevos estudiantes – dijo la profesora, parándose junto a mí.

"¿Dos…nuevos estudiantes?" me pregunté. Junto a mí, la profesora escribió mi nombre en la pizarra.

- Él es uno de ellos, él es Horohoro, viene de las montañas de Hokkaido y es un ainu, espero que le reciban cálidamente ya que es la primera vez que viene a la escuela.

"¡Tonta¡No tuvo que haberles dicho eso!" pensé alterado, se escuchaban murmullos por todo el salón, de seguro que estarían centrados en mí como era de costumbre. Ellos me miraban extrañados y luego reían eufóricamente sin control¿¡qué es lo que les causa tanta gracia!? Esos idiotas me miraban mucho el cabello. Creo que esto ya no me agrada tanto.

De pronto, se escuchó que alguien azotaba la puerta, las miradas del salón, incluyendo la mía, se dirigieron a ver a la persona que llegaba. Una chica entró al salón con una actitud un tanto despreocupada. Una mujer, parecía mayor que yo pues era muy alta, su cabello era increíblemente largo y ondulado que cubría su cuerpo, color azul oscuro, mucho más oscuro que él mío, podía ver el océano en sus cabellos. Con unos grandes ojos cafés y una piel de tez que parecía muy suave.

Sin poder evitarlo, mis ojos fueron directo a ver su cuerpo. "¡Ay madre¡Qué diosa!" me dije a mí mismo, cubriendo mi nariz: parecía como si escurriese sangre de ella. Ocupaba una polera negra no demasiado escotada, pero sus "niñas" se dejaban notar mucho, y la mayoría de esos sujetos de mi curso lo había notado tanto como yo. Estaba demasiado formada para tener solo quince años¡sus senos eran enormes! Y sus piernas largas y atléticas, que dejaba lucir en una mini falda mezclilla. Cada detalle era la perfección, y su rostro que mostraba una mueca parecida a una sonrisa. Aún así, su rostro parecía ser de una mujer mayor. Sobre su hombro llevaba una mochila pequeña y gris, estilo occidental.

- Ehh, ehh…¿Señorita, qué se le ofrece? – preguntó la profesora.

Hasta ella parecía nerviosa ante tal mujer. Ella miró al salón e hizo un gesto de asco al sentir miradas sobre su cuerpo, sin embargo, le sonrió a la profesora.

- ¿Esta es la clase primero A, no es así? – preguntó ella.

La profesora asintió, luego le miró, sorprendida.

- ¡No me digas que tú eres Haruko Matsumoto! – ella miró de arriba abajo a la peliazul – tú…¿repetiste el año?

- Así es. ¿Cómo lo supo profesora? – preguntó Haruko, algo seria.

- Solo…intuición.

A decir verdad yo también sabía que esa chica no tenía mi edad¡eso es totalmente imposible! Estoy seguro que si Ryu viese una chica así le entraría un paro cardíaco de tan viejo que es. Jeje. La profesora nos invitó a sentarnos. Me sentí algo aliviado ya que ahora todos miraban a Matsumoto en lugar de a mí, me senté en un puesto a mitad del salón, y aquella extraña chica se sentó junto a mí. Por mi conveniencia, decidí ignorarla. Aquél día fue cuando empezaron mis días como estudiante de Honan, así como empezó una clase normal en la que tuve que ponerme a tono con todo, aquél mismo día fue cuando conocí a la persona que haría que los problemas y el caos, volviesen a este lugar.

--

**Len 's POV**

Yoh y Anna se habían quedado dormidos por la velada que habíamos tenido ése día, más Horohoro se levantó muy temprano. Claro, ese idiota no pudo dormir en toda la noche porque era su primer día de clases. Lo sé porque estuvo moviéndose demasiado en el futon, a diferencia de Yoh y Manta que dormían como un tronco. De vez en cuando me levantaba a mirar las estrellas, y sentía la presencia de alguien que me observaba, aunque no estoy muy seguro de que así sea. A lo mejor inconscientemente, yo también estoy algo nervioso.

Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a Yoh y a los demás, me alegra que todos estén bien¿acaso esto es lo que llaman "amistad"? Las clases en mi instituto están apunto de empezar, permanezco en mi puesto sin hablar con nadie, contemplando el exterior desde la ventana, sumergido en mis pensamientos como de costumbre. Es algo cálido lo que siento, algo que jamás había venido antes…un presentimiento, el presentimiento de que algo va a pasar o alguien va a venir. ¿Estamos del todo seguros que Hao…murió?

Pues aunque estemos en duda con eso, yo aún siento su presencia, aún creo que continúa aquí, vigilándonos en todo momento, aunque la idea me inquieta un poco. Incluso una persona muerta, su espíritu siempre permanece vivo…si el alma de Hao hubiese regresado con Yoh, todo estaría solucionado, pero no fue así. Aquél hombre desapareció después de aquella batalla, junto con el espíritu del fuego que voló hacia las estrellas. Todos están muy tranquilos ahora, por eso he preferido guardarme para mí estos pensamientos.

- Señorito¿hay algo que le esté preocupando? – me pregunta Basón muy seguido.

- No es nada…- respondo siempre.

Difícilmente puedo ocultar mi rostro melancólico, en el fondo preocupado, en el fondo inseguro de lo que significaría el regreso de Hao. No hemos peleado hace mucho tiempo, y no hay porqué. Pero aún así, yo sigo esforzándome e intentando superar a Yoh, sobretodo ahora que está tan relajado, puedo entrenar y entrenar hasta el día en el que pueda superarle. Cuando ese día llegue, me sentiré completo.

- Ehh…¿Len Tao? – escucho decir.

Me giro hacia una muchacha de noveno D, la clase de al lado.

- ¿Si? – pregunto, confundido.

- ¡Konnichiwa! Me preguntaba si tendrías un momento…– preguntó ella.

Miraba al suelo ruborizada, estaba algo extraña.

- Pues…- prosiguió – lo que pasa es que…tú…¡tú me gustas mucho!

Me sobresalté, mientras ella se me declaraba, y me decía hace cuánto yo le gustaba, yo le contemplaba sorprendido por el valor que había tenido en decírmelo. No pude evitar sentirme algo mal…al rechazarla.

--

Len Tao. Un príncipe de cabello negro como la noche, con un peinado algo extraño, ojos penetrantes, serios color dorado con los que mira una profunda mirada a la vida. Su cuerpo tan atlético y cuidadosamente alimentado.

Él es el heredero de la dinastía Tao, una dinastía conocida por crueles y sanguinarios asesinos que manejan el arte del taoismo y se mantienen con una vista cerrada, odiando profundamente a los humanos y guardando odio hasta para los miembros de su familia. Len se liberó de estas cadenas gracias a la ayuda de Yoh Asakura, un muchacho que al parecer era el Otro Yo de Hao, aquél que manejó los poderes de los cinco elementos. Yoh Asakura le hizo ver que los humanos no son seres sucios, que también tienen sentimientos y evolucionan a medida del tiempo…aunque claro, durante mucho tiempo. Len es proveniente de China, junto con su hermana Jun Tao, sin embargo, cuando se encuentra aquí en Japón, va a la escuela privada Sêinan, la cual es considerada la más prestigiosa de Fumbari oka. Vino únicamente para ver a sus amigos y permanecer a su lado, estará aquí por un año o más, en casa de los Asakura…en la escuela es tremendamente popular con las mujeres, hay un club fans de él que le mira de lejos y le saca fotografías. Cada mes, una o dos chicas se le declaran, más él rechaza a todas.

- ¡Miren, miren¡Len Tao estaba mirando para acá! – gritó una chica a otra.

Se encontraban en descanso, y como de costumbre, Len se ponía a leer un libro en una banca, junto a Basón (aunque claro, nadie sabía esto), mientras las chicas se dedicaban a contemplarle.

- ¿Qué estará leyendo? – preguntó una de las chicas.

- Apuesto que está leyendo algo de cultura general…¡no creo que le interesen las novelas de amor!

- Ayy¿cómo es posible que un chico así no tenga novia?

Las chicas seguían cotorreando sobre Len y lo maravilloso, lindo e inteligente que era, mientras éste ignoraba completamente que esas chicas le observaban…sintió un poder espiritual muy grande acercándose a él. Sobresaltado, Len se levantó de la banca y miró a sus espaldas, y no vio nada ni a nadie¿podrá haber sido su imaginación? Aunque era muy extraño, ya que eso que había sentido parecía…un poder tan imponente como era el de Hao.

"Tsk…debo dejar de pensar en eso, Hao ya murió, eso debe estar bien metido en mi cabeza" se dijo para sí cerrando los ojos, fue entonces cuando un viento muy fuerte hizo presencia, acariciando el rostro de Len y el de todos los estudiantes de ese instituto, una sombra también pasó sobre ellos unos instantes, devolviéndoles el sol después. Cuando se volteó, sus ojos no lo podían creer, el espíritu del fuego ¡el espíritu del fuego se encontraba volando por los cielos! Se iba marchando, de modo que ninguno de los otros estudiantes pudo verlo, pero él si…¡en verdad el enorme espíritu acompañante de Hao acababa de pasar sobre sus cabezas! Impactado, Len se quedó contemplando el cielo, un escalofrío pasó por su nuca, sintiendo que una de sus compañeras le decía:

- ¡Len Tao-sama¡Es hora de ir a clase! – le dijo la chica, sonriéndole con un rubor en sus mejillas.

- ¿Eh? Si, ya voy.

--

**Ayu 's POV**

Al día siguiente, me levanté temprano ya que comenzaba el segundo semestre, estaba algo confundida y alterada, por el sueño tan extraño que tuve.

Éste trataba de un sujeto con cabello largo, una larga capa que se mecía al compás del viento y unos penetrantes ojos negros; su rostro me era muy familiar pero no sé muy bien dónde lo he visto. Tras de sí había un enorme gigante, una criatura que parecía ser un enorme fantasma materializado, cuando intenté tocarle…me quemé. Luego, conseguí ver a ese muchacho sujetando del cabello a otro, quien estaba gravemente lastimado, poco a poco ese chico se apoderaba de su alma. Sin poder evitarlo, viendo como ese sujeto le robaba el alma, solté una lágrima…sé que tengo mucha sensibilidad para ver cosas sobrenaturales, pero a decir verdad, este mismo sueño se repite una y otra vez. Es algo que realmente no quisiera volver a ver.

Me alisté para ir al colegio, mientras pensaba que aquellos sueños eran producto de ver mucha televisión, y camino hacia el colegio, recordé todo mi sueño, cerré los ojos, sentí un mareo, y cuando volví a abrir mis ojos, me encontraba frente a uno de los chicos de mi escuela. No había conseguido ver bien quiénes eran hasta que…

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Tsukimiya-san? – me preguntó preocupado, noté que me encontraba en el suelo a unos pocos metros de la escuela.

"Me desmayé", me dije. Estaba bastante confundida, sentía que todo esto había sido un sueño…de pronto, subí la mirada para agradecerle al chico. Cuando le vi, casi automáticamente mi corazón se puso a palpitar a máxima velocidad.

- Sí...- respondí al joven - ...arigatou, – agregué un poco apenada.

¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo¡No puedo creerlo¡En realidad Yoh Asakura está preocupado por mí! Sentía que mis mejillas subían de color.

- No fue nada...pero ¿qué te sucedió? – agregó con más preocupación Yoh.

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que…yo…¡yo…! – intenté decir, pero mi garganta impedía que las palabras saliesen.

Dios quiera que nadie me haya visto en este momento¡pero qué vergüenza! Aun así, Yoh Asakura me dirigía esa sonrisa tan mona que me encanta.

- ¡Solo sentí un mareo! Gracias por preocuparte…lo que pasa es que…- intenté decir algo – últimamente no he podido dormir bien…

- ¿Eh¿Y eso porqué¡Qué daría yo por poder dormir cómodamente y sin interrupciones!

Nuevamente sonrió. Pero ¿qué quería decir con eso?

- ¡Yoh¡Vamos a llegar tarde¡Apresúrate! – gritó una voz a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ya voy! – le contestó Yoh, con una gotita en la cabeza – lo siento, Tsukimiya-san tengo que irme¡nos vemos en clase!

- ¿Eh?...Sí – respondí mientras él se iba con dos de los amigos que siempre le acompañan.

Su nombre de pila es Anna Kyouyama, ella es la única persona, la única mujer que ha podido intimar con Yoh más que cualquier otra, siempre les veo juntos, hay rumores de que son novios o algo así. Otros dicen que son familiares…más yo deseo que la verdad sea lo último, no soportaría que en verdad ella fuese pareja de Yoh. Él me ayudó a levantarme de forma muy amable, y luego se fue con la muchacha rubia, quien le miraba disgustada…estamos en el mismo salón, y de las pocas veces que le he hablado, siento que no le agrado.

- ¡Qué suertuda eres, Ayu! – me repetían mis amigas, yo no podía evitar seguir sonrojándome cada vez que lo mencionaban. – Mira que Asakura se preocupó…

- ¡Oh, miren! Ahí viene…- gritó otra amiga – y parece que viene acompañado de Kyouyama…

Ese nombre es lo único que podría llegar a arrancarme de mis pensamientos, esa mujer tan extraña, con una presencia más imponente y fría que la de cualquiera. Esa tenacidad con la que habla…sin embargo, pareciera suavizarse cuando está junto a Yoh.

- Siéntense de una vez, jóvenes – advirtió el profesor, quien intentaba iniciar las clases.

Luego de unos minutos así lo hizo, y seguimos así hasta la hora de salida, claro, aunque soy buena estudiante, me costaba mucho prestar atención. No podía dejar de mirar a Yoh, quien distraído escuchaba música, y luego me dirigía a ver a Anna, quien contemplaba la ventana sin interés por la clase. Cuál de los dos más distraído. Hubo un momento en que el profesor nos hizo quedarnos, pues al parecer los chicos de secundaria nos encargaríamos de organizar el festival del Obon de la escuela, que se realizara en dentro de dos meses.

(N/A: Obon es una creencia budista…según la cual los espíritus muertos visitarán la Tierra jeje, se celebra en Agosto y tiene gran influencia sobre los shamanes o sobre gente q ve cosas sobrenaturales…weno, eso es obvio ya q ellos son los únicos q pueden verlos n.nU)

- Bueno...- empezó a explicar el profesor – sabrán nosotros hemos sido los elegidos para dirigir el festival, y queremos el apoyo de todos. – Hizo una pausa. – Queremos saber quienes se anotarían para hacer las comidas que se venderán en el festival.

Muchas de mis compañeras levantaron su mano, y el profesor fue apuntando a todos. Luego de varios minutos, y varias áreas de reparto...

- Bien, y…¿quiénes serán los que dirigirán el festival? – preguntó el profesor, esperando que alguno de los alumnos animara el espectáculo.

Hubo un silencio, el profesor esperaba con esperanzas que alguien se animara a hacer de anfitrión principal, pero como muchos saben, los anfitriones nunca se divierten en esos festivales¡se dedican a presentar la música y esas cosas! Ni yo estaría interesada en eso…hasta que…:

- Que te parece a ti, Asakura – dijo, apuntando a Yoh – no te apuntaste a nada…y con tu carisma creo que serías buen animador.

-…¿Yo? – preguntó Yoh, confundido, después de una pausa.

Si Yoh llegase a animar…¡ahhh! En mi mente solo pasan imágenes de Yoh con una yukata¡eso sería tan kawaii!

- ¡Yo también! – salté de mi asiento sin pensarlo.

Todos mis compañeros me quedaron mirando.

- Muy bien, Tsukimiya – dijo el profesor, apuntando mi nombre, cuando terminó de escribir, levantó la mirada hacia nosotros – creo que serían perfectos para animar el festival…

Al escuchar esto me quedé helada. La voz del profesor retumbaba en mi cabeza¿yo…me…inscribí? Se preguntó mi mente, reaccionando a lo que acababa de hacer: nunca había actuado en público, volteé a ver a mis amigas, todas ellas hicieron un gesto de aprobación, algunas incluso me aplaudieron suavemente. ¡No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer! Luego, sonrojada, miré a Yoh…¡también estaba mirándome!

- Bueno... – dijo él, también levantándose de su asiento -…acepto – agregó con su encantadora sonrisa.

- ¡Perfecto! – agregó alegremente el profesor, apuntando también su nombre.

Muchas de mis compañeras me miraban con miradas de éxito y felicitación, ya que todos en el salón saben lo que siento por Yoh, solo él parece ser el que no se entera. Al verlas, sólo logré sonreírles nerviosa, una vez mirando a mi compañero, me sonrió con ternura, noté que Kyouyama me miraba con recelo.

- Tsukimiya-san¿has animado antes? – preguntó Yoh Asakura, después de clase.

- Nunca... – dije - ...¿y tú? - pregunté esperanzada en que él sí lo haya hecho.

- Tampoco – respondió sonriendo, y después rió para sí mismo.

- No se preocupen – dijo el profesor, entrando en la conversación – tomen esto...- agregó, dándonos unos libretos a cada uno.

- ¿Libretos? – dijimos al unísono.

- Sí, estos libretos son de los alumnos que animaron el año pasado, podrían obtener alguna ayuda de ahí... - indicó animosamente el profesor, cogiendo nuestras manos y estrechándolas contra su rostro, empapado en lágrimas de emoción – les deseo suerte, chicos...

"Gracias…profesor" pensé, sin poder contener la felicidad que tenía de hacer este proyecto tan importante junto a mi amado Yoh Asakura. El único problema ahora era cómo demonios íbamos a animar un festival del Obon…¡Pero bueno, una cosa a la vez!

--

**Preview:**

Las cosas hasta ahora no han empeorado, todos son pequeños misterios inconclusos del primer día de los chicos. ¡En el próximo capítulo de este fic de "Shaman King: Aishitene motto"!

Horohoro tendrá problemas con Haruko Matsumoto, la chica nueva de su salón. Len Tao conocerá a una mujer misteriosa que parece estar relacionada con Hao¿qué hay entre ellos dos? Ayu irá a la casa de Yoh debido al trabajo de la escuela. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Un extraño presagio". Que la fuerza los acompañe! xD

_**Reviews Onegai! n.n**_


	2. Capitulo II

**Capitulo II:  
Un Extraño Presagio**

La clase había terminado y finalmente los chicos salían a descanso. Horohoro se sentía satisfecho ya que había entendido la mayor parte de la materia de historia, todo gracias al entrenamiento de su hermana, quien le puso el hábito de estudiar seguido. Mientras el ainu ordenaba todos sus libros y cosas en su nuevo puesto, escuchó que a sus espaldas había un escándalo.

- Hey, preciosa ¿cuánto cuestan los melones? – se burló uno de sus compañeros.

Un grupo de chicos rodeaba y observaban de arriba abajo y con descaro, el cuerpo de la mujer. Haruko solo permanecía inmóvil, sin expresión alguna en sus ojos, dejando que hablasen lo que se les diese la gana. Horohoro notó esto y se disgustó enormemente, esa no era forma de tratar a una dama.

- ¡Eh¡Matsumoto! – la llamó un chico.

Había dibujado en la pizarra a una mujer desnuda y alrededor decía: "¡Hoy espectáculo¡Matsumoto se lo quita todo!", todos los alumnos rieron eufóricos, intentando tocarle.

(N/A: sehh xD esto es una referencia al primer episodio de "Gokusen", solo que ella no es la profesora)

- Idiotas…- murmuró Haruko.

Acto seguido, dio una patada en el miembro de uno de los que le estaban agrediendo, luego plantó una en la cara del chico que había echo el dibujo. Con esta patada, se le habían visto todas las bragas, cosa que hizo todo un espectáculo con los chicos. Los alumnos se disgustaron y empezaron a rodearla, pretendiendo intimidarla.

- Hey, no creo que esa sea forma de tratar a una chica…- se escuchó decir.

Detrás de todos estos chicos, Horohoro les miraba furioso, tocó el hombro del sujeto que parecía ser el líder. Éste, molesto se volteó, y junto con esto, un golpe en el estómago bastó para hacerle callar…sin dudarlo, todos los otros compañeros se le abalanzaron a Horohoro, quien disimuladamente hizo la posesión de almas con Koloro, lo que le dio más fuerza para acabar enseguida con ellos. Las chicas del salón le miraban muy impresionadas, y murmuraban con sorpresa, excepto Haruko, quien aún le miraba sin expresión.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

Una vez acabé con todos esos idiotas, me dirigí hacia Haruko Matsumoto, un tanto preocupado. Me pregunto como pudo con esos tipos, también me intriga un poco saber qué hubiese echo si yo no hubiese llegado.

- ¿Todo bien, señorita? – le pregunté, intentando ser discreto.

- No estoy interesada – me respondió, cortante.

Confundido, le quedé mirando extrañado. No estoy seguro de lo que quiso decir, mientras la mujer se apoyaba en la pared del salón, cruzaba los brazos y me ignoraba.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, haciendo como si no hubiese escuchado.

- Dije que aunque hayas venido con tu numerito del caballero de brillante armadura, no me interesas…no saldré contigo – me dijo, altivamente.

Una parte de mí se decepcionó, aunque esa no eran mis intenciones, hubiese sido genial tenerla como novia. ¡Ahhh¡Pero no es momento de pensar en ello! Sacudí mi cabeza y le grité, molesto:

- ¡Oye, huerita¡En ningún momento dije que quería salir contigo¡No te vengas de chula conmigo que no ves que te protegí de esos pervertidos!

Ella tomó asiento, y me dejó hablando solo, sin prestarme atención mientras yo intentaba explicarle y gritarle la situación. Ella sacaba su celular de su mochila y entabló una conversación, ignorándome completamente. Me sentí tan disgustado que le grité algo como: "¡¡BUENO PUES SI ASÍ LO QUIERES, BIEN!!" y me senté en mi lugar, continuando en lo que estaba. Estaba algo irritado¡qué mujer tan altanera! Dedico parte de mi tiempo y de mi fuerza para que no le fastidien ¿y así es como me pagan? Supongo que las chicas jamás me verán… ¡ni siquiera me ven como amigo o caballero! Sin más, creen que soy un pervertido.

La clase empezó cuando el profesor entró al salón. Mientras yo hacía mis deberes, miré de reojo a Matsumoto, quien también me estaba mirando, cuando se percató me sacó la lengua. ¡¡Ahhh¡Se comporta como una cría! Cabreado, le regresé el gesto aún más notoriamente, ella me miró con recelo, y acto seguido, puso un par de audífonos en sus orejas y comenzó a escuchar música, ignorándome completamente otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Cuando salimos al descanso, pregunté a Yoh si podríamos ensayar en su casa, aunque, con dificultad aceptó, supongo que lo había incomodado, e intenté retractar lo que dije, pero, él respondió cortésmente que no había problema.

- ¿Estás seguro? Pues…a decir verdad, no hay mucho espacio en mi casa, entonces…- intenté decir.

Era la primera vez que hablaba a solas en un descanso, con Yoh, como si fuésemos grandes amigos. A decir verdad yo le proponía algo nerviosa las ideas que tenía para el festival, Yoh solo me miraba fijamente y sonreía con mis comentarios. Más feliz no podía estar, mientras le comentaba los proyectos que podríamos hacer, a Yoh, me sentía la persona más contenta de este mundo. Fue hasta que alguien interrumpió éste mágico momento…

- ¡Yoh! – gritó alguien a nuestras espaldas.

Me voltee y conseguí ver a Kyouyama y a Oyamada que venían hacia donde estábamos nosotros. ¡No puedo creerlo¿¡Tan poco dura mi felicidad!?

- ¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer de anfitrión en el festival del Obon? – preguntó Oyamada, incrédulo. – Pues sinceramente…no te imagino en ello.

Jah. ¿Qué Yoh no haría buen papel de anfitrión¡Sería perfecto¡Se vería tan bello con su yukata! Inconscientemente, dije este comentario en voz alta:

- ¡No seas aguafiestas, Oyamada-san¡Estoy segura que Yoh hará un trabajo perfecto!

Al decirlo, de forma tan melosa y ruborizada, me contuve y volví a mi estado normal. Oyamada me miró extrañado y Anna no dejaba de mirar feo a Yoh¿en verdad pasará algo entre ellos?

- Pues yo pienso que está bien – dijo Yoh, - nunca he hecho esto así que estará bien probar…además Tsukimiya-san sabe mucho de estas cosas¿no?

- ¿Eh? – me sobresalté. ¿Por qué dice eso?

- Las ideas que me has dicho las has sacado de leyendas japonesas de fantasmas o mitos de esta región¡creo que sabes mucho de los espíritus, Ayu¡Eres absolutamente increíble organizando esto!

…Mi mente no podía reaccionar en ese momento. ¿Yoh estaba…dándome un cumplido? Me cubrí la cara con mi cuaderno de notas, donde escribía todas esas cosas que se me venían a la cabeza. Me ruboricé de forma incontrolable y le di las gracias en un susurro. Yoh me seguía sonriendo, sin dejar de hacerlo. Una brisa pasó entre nosotros y yo me sentí extraña, como si el corazón se me estuviera desbocando.

- ¡Pues entonces les deseo mucha suerte! – sonrió Oyamada.

- ¡Arigatou! – le dije, intentando reponerme.

Es increíble que ése pequeño y tierno chico que parece de primaria tenga mejores calificaciones que yo. Fue entonces cuando recordé que tenía que ir a devolverle el libro de ciencias que había tomado prestado de la biblioteca. Me despedí y dejé atrás a los tres.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Al verla marcharse sin problemas di un suspiro aliviado, siempre supe esto, sin embargo ahora quería comprobárselo a Anna y a Manta, quienes seguían perplejos. Aunque me ha convenido que se fuera, ya que Amidamaru hubiese tenido que permanecer oculto aún más tiempo, sé perfectamente que Tsukimiya Ayu, mi linda compañera de clase, puede ver espíritus, y no lo ignora. Siempre la veo hablando con un pequeño espíritu del bosque, y de tanto en tanto, se libera en ella una cantidad enorme de poder espiritual, sobretodo cuando está conmigo. Miro a Manta y a Anna, quien también me dirigen una mirada confusa y perpleja.

- ¿Qué sucede? – dije, más unos instantes después recordé que se había sentido de Tsukimiya un gran poder espiritual. – Ah... tú también sentiste eso¿no?

- Hn. Siempre lo supe, es increíble que una niña tan boba tenga tal cantidad de poder – dijo Anna intentando restarle importancia a aquel extraño poder.

- No me lo esperaba¿será que Tsukimiya es un shaman? – preguntó Manta. – Sé que ve espíritus e interactúa concientemente con ellos pero…

- Si, tiene un fuerte poder, pero ella no pareció darse cuenta de lo que realmente sucedía, me pregunto que fue lo que le habrá sucedido... – comenté, algo confuso.

- Hn... – murmuró Anna, apoyándose en la pared.

Conociéndola, debe estar disgustada, no solo por el extraño poder espiritual que tiene Ayu, sino porque somos compañeros en el proyecto del festival del Obon. Sin embargo, no puedo hacer nada, necesito estar cerca de ella, para comprobar si ese poder proviene de quién creo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El primer día de todos los shamanes había terminado, y la noche había arribado, Pilika se encontraba en la casa de los Asakura, junto con todos, conversando sobre los acontecimientos. Yoh, Anna y Manta habían acordado no mencionar a Ayu hasta que hubiesen comprobado que aquella esencia que habían sentido en ella era similar a la de Hao. Len tampoco quería mencionar que había visto al espíritu de fuego volando sobre su escuela. Aunque todos ellos sabían que eran informaciones fundamentales, nada era seguro. Horohoro y Pilika eran los que parecían más contentos.

- Y dime Horohoro¿qué me dices de tu primer día? – preguntó Yoh, sonriendo.

- ¡Si¡Hermano, cómo te fue en la escuela! – pidió saber Pilika.

Horohoro estaba muy emocionado, ya que después de la hazaña con los idiotas de su salón, un grupo de chicas parecían querer ser sus amigas, y le elogiaban diciéndole cosas como "eres increíble" o "fuiste muy valiente". El chico le demostraba una gratitud enorme a su hermana por haberle enseñado tanto.

- ¡Te dije que todo esto funcionaría! – le animó Pilika.

- Muchas gracias hermanita, - decía Horohoro, emocionado. – Me fue de maravilla, hice muchas amigas y le di una paliza a unos sujetos que estaban fastidiando a…

Fue entonces que recordó a Haruko Matsumoto, la muchacha del día. Automáticamente, adquirió una expresión algo enojada.

- ¿Qué pasó hermano¿A quien estaban fastidiando? – preguntó Pilika, curiosa.

- Ahh, solo era una chica que también llegó hoy – cortó Horohoro.

- Me alegro por ti, no fuiste el único – rió Yoh. - ¿Y qué hay contigo, Len?

El muchacho le miró de reojo y luego dio un sorbo de leche.

- Pues…normal, como siempre – comentó él. – Una chica se me declaró.

- ¿¡Qué!? – gritó Horohoro, sintiéndose destrozado.

"Hasta al enano le va bien con las chicas" pensó, recordando nuevamente la escena de Haruko diciéndole que no le interesaba ser su novia.

- ¿Otra vez? – preguntó Manta, extrañado.

- ¿¡Cómo que "otra vez"!? – gritó Horohoro.

- ¿Es que no lo sabías? A Len se le declaran prácticamente todos los meses, - comentó Yoh – siempre ha sido muy popular con las chicas, jeje.

Nuevamente, Horohoro sintió que un bloque de hierro le aplastaba la cabeza.

- ¿Y a ti como te fue? – preguntó Len.

- Ah, pues…supongo que como siempre, - rió Yoh - ¡ah¡Cierto¡Mañana viene Tsukimiya-san por lo del festival del Obon!

- Oh¿es cierto que tu escuela va a celebrar el festival del Obon? – preguntó Horohoro, saliendo de su depresión.

- Así es, yo y una compañera de clase tenemos que organizarlo.

- Y supongo que la invitaste a la casa, - comentó Anna, molesta.

- Pues si, según he escuchado, ella vive sola en un pequeño departamento, no puedo pedirle mucho. Sus padres viven en el extranjero y su hermana también está lejos, ha vivido prácticamente sola.

- ¿Y qué? Tú tampoco vives con tu padre, ni con tu hermano y tu madre murió.

Anna se levantó de la mesa, visiblemente molesta, se marchó a la cocina, a dejar los platos sucios. Todos le quedaron mirando, curiosos, excepto Yoh, quien seguía comiendo a gusto. "Al parecer Yoh aún no se da cuenta…de los sentimientos de Tsukimiya" pensó en esos momentos Manta, algo preocupado.

- Oigan¿y no han sabido nada de Chocolove y Ryu? – preguntó Pilika. – Desde la fiesta de anoche, se fueron sin dejar rastro…

- Ah, ya vendrán un día de estos – comentó Yoh – suelen pasarse seguido por aquí…

- Con permiso – dijo uno de los muchachos.

Len se levantó de la mesa y salió al patio, mientras de lejos, Pilika le miraba. El muchacho caminó hasta el patio trasero de los Asakura, el cual era muy grande. Len contempló su reflejo en el agua, confundido aún por lo que había visto ese día. Era ya de noche, y los peces aún nadaban en aquél estanque. Sumiso a sus pensamientos y a sus emociones, con la única compañía de su sombra, no sabía exactamente qué le producía esa sensación de que algo no andaba bien, de que Hao no había muerto del todo, que su poder aún se sentía…más débil y disperso, pero se sentía. El sonido del movimiento de unas ramas lo alertó, se volteó hacia los arbustos y comprobó que algo se movía de ese lugar, Len sacó su cuchilla y se puso a la defensiva: una de esas extrañas presencias se acercaba a gran velocidad.

Sintió la presencia de tres seres relacionados con Hao, no podía equivocarse, era su olor. Len se dirigió corriendo hacia el arbusto. De un salto, una muchacha salió de entre las hojas y cayó al suelo gravemente lastimada, Len se asustó y se dirigió hacia ella, antes de poder acercarse, vio a dos sujetos persiguiéndola. Su memoria no le fallaba…esos sujetos eran¡dos seguidores de Hao! Había conseguido recordarlos en un momento, la muchacha era algo extraña: su cabello era rosado y largo hasta la cintura, tenía dos orejas blancas muy extrañas entre medio de su cabello, sus ojos eran grandes y color lila, con unos ropajes de pelea que cubrían una bella figura. De su frente salía sangre que era el resultado de una herida.

- Ayúdame…- suplicó.

Los sujetos aparecieron y le sujetaron de los brazos, intentando llevársela.

- ¡Déjenme en paz¡Yo no tengo nada que ver con ustedes! – gritó la chica, desde el suelo. - ¡Suéltenme!

Ante este grito, los dos sujetos empezaron a quemarse, y la chica consiguió saltar hasta una roca que estaba entremedio del estanque. La chica se dispuso a lanzarles un ataque, asomó una pluma roja que al segundo se encendió en llamas, soltando de esta forma, su enorme posesión de objetos: el espíritu del fuego apareció frente a ellos, sin embargo, tenía una forma diferente. Era similar a la figura de un hombre con alas de fuego, y era un tanto más pequeño que el espíritu del fuego que poseía Hao, parecía más a un ave. Len se quedó estupefacto. "Éste es el espíritu que surcó los cielos esta tarde" pensó, impactado, sin poder notar que junto a él los sujetos eran quemados vivos y unas agujas doradas clavaban en sus cuerpos. Los sujetos fueron asesinados casi al instante en el que las agujas les clavaron, muriendo desangrados y calcinados.

Ella sonrió con maldad al ver a su enemigo morir de una forma tan cruel, fue al instante que otro sujeto extraño apareció tras ella.

- ¡Miserable! – gritó, apunto de atacarla. - ¡Deja de usar para tu beneficio los poderes del señor Hao!

"¿Del señor Hao?" dijo la mente de Len. Y antes de que el sujeto pudiese tocar a la chica, el ataque de la cuchilla dorada fue suficiente para derrotar al distractor. El cuerpo del seguidor restante se desplomó en las aguas del estanque, haciendo que éste levantase agua, provocando cierto temor en la mujer. Len no guardó su cuchilla, y miró a la muchacha extrañado. La chica de un salto bajó de la roca y llegó junto a él.

- Muchas gracias, - le dijo aliviada – tenían ya rato siguiéndome y pensé que nunca me iba a librar de ellos – le sonrió. – Tú debes ser Len Tao…

Le extendió la mano. Len le miró con frialdad.

- ¿Eh¿Y tú eres…? – preguntó Len.

- Soy Natsume, Maya Natsume – la chica le sonrió con ternura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Len, puede que tú no lo sepas. Pero desde que Hao "murió", y abandonó sus poderes, parte de esos poderes residen en mí. Y parte de ese odio es transferido en mi interior, Len Tao, eres por quien estoy aquí, por quien yo he nacido…compartimos un mismo nombre y debo protegerte y tú me protegerás a mí. Puede que aún lo ignores pero Hao bautizó a sus cinco herederas con un nombre, que sería el que compartirían con los amigos de su peor rival: Yoh Asakura. ¿Qué debo hacer? Soy la única de nosotras que sabe la realidad…pertenezco a la carne de Hao, mis poderes debería otorgárselos a él. Pero ahora tú eres mi mayor prioridad, debo encontrar a las otras chicas ¡para que ellas no cometan el error de seguir los pasos de Hao!

Ayy…¿así que este es Len Tao¡Qué lindo es! Como desearía hacer el presagio de la profecía realidad, pero si esas cosas ocurriesen el señor Hao no estaría haciendo esto¿querría verlos felices¿Querría hacerlos sufrir? No comprendo cuáles son sus intenciones, solo sé, que Len y yo ocultamos el mismo nombre y tengo un deber sobre él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

No sé porqué, sentía conocerla. No estoy seguro de dónde o cuándo pero ese nombre, y su rostro me suenan mucho, como si ya nos hubiésemos visto antes. Le toqué la frente, que sangraba debido a la herida que esos sujetos le habían hecho hace unos momentos. Pero…si para ella fue tan fácil derrotarlos¿por qué no contraatacó antes¿Es que esperaba el momento preciso?

- ¿Estas bien? – le pregunté.

Ella me sonrió muy segura de si misma.

- Si, no es nada – dijo – esos idiotas me pillaron desprevenida, no hallé otro mejor lugar que venir hasta acá. Y ahora que aquí me encuentro, necesito que me hagas un favor.

- ¿Un favor?

Eso me pareció muy extraño, hace un rato…emanaba un poder espiritual escalofriante y junto a ella había un espíritu idéntico al de Hao, el fuego obedecía a sus palabras y bailaba a su lado, y el olor de Hao provenía de ella. Sin embargo, ahora que la veo de cerca, no es más que una chica.

- Vengo a por ti Len, - me dijo con una sonrisa.

Me sobresalté, y le miré sorprendido. Estaba apunto de ponerme a la defensiva, sin embargo, ella se acercó provocativamente.

- Yo…siempre…siempre te esperé…- continuó ella.

No pude evitar sonrojarme. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Le di la espalda, ocultando que me sonrojaba, y puse mis manos en los bolsillos. Si estaba dispuesta a atacar, lo sentiría con facilidad.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver Hao y tú? – pregunté, sin mirarla.

- Soy parte de Hao, - dijo Maya¿qué quería decir con eso? – pero en mi mente estás todo el tiempo…mi deber es estar contigo, permanecer junto a ti, la verdad es que me gustas…

- ¡¿Qué yo te qué?!

Sin mero aviso, la chica me abrazó y se apegó a mi pecho. ¿¡Qué demonios está haciendo¡No puedo evitar sonrojarme¡Ahhh¿Quién diablos es esta mujer? No comprendo…ella debe ser una de las seguidoras de Hao, aún así ¿por qué? Sobretodo siendo que dijo que era parte de él. No puedo confiar en ella…puede traicionarme en cualquier momento¡debe ser una trampa¡Una farsa para atacarme en cualquier momento!

- Len…no te preocupes, yo nunca te haría nada – susurró ella, acercándose aún más.

Ahora que la veo de cerca, es una chica hermosa…¡Ah¡No¡No puedes estar pensando eso ahora! Maya tomó entre sus manos mi rostro y empezó a acercarlo con el mío. La sorpresa fue grande cuando…me besó. Mi primer beso. ¡¡Mi estúpido primer beso!! Me solté de golpe con ella y le miré molesto.

- ¡Maya¡Dijiste que no me harías nada! – le grité.

- Solo fue un beso – dijo ella, pícaramente.

- ¡Pero…!

¡Maya¿Por qué me besaste¿Es que no vienes a matarme? Pero ¿quién es esta mujer¿Y por qué emana un olor tan parecido al de Hao¿Y por qué su espíritu acompañante es idéntico al de él¿Qué es eso de que le gusto? No entiendo a Maya, no entiendo qué es lo que me quiere decir, ni siquiera…¡puedo decirle que estoy pensando esto! Ella se apegó aún más a mi pecho y me abrazó con fuerza. No sé que hacer, necesito quitármela de encima, en cualquier momento…puede hacer cualquier cosa.

(N/A: jeje lo sé…les suena a una serie conocida? xD yo mejor me callo)

- En vez de una orden, esto es mucho mejor…- dijo Maya.

Aún no entiendo, esta chica es demasiado extraña, no comprendo qué es lo que pasa con ella. Porqué tiene ese aire, esos poderes, ese olor tan similar al de Hao. Incluso su presencia me recuerda a la de él.

- Siempre te ando siguiendo, Len – me dijo.

Eso explicaría la presencia que venía conmigo en todo momento, esa persona que parecía estar allí, pero creía que no ya que parecía ser Hao quien me perseguía.

- No entiendo nada – susurré.

Poco a poco, sentía su voz más lejos, mis pensamientos se desvanecían y su presencia también. Luego, la oscuridad me nubló la vista.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

Ya comenzaba el segundo día de colegio, me sentía bastante bien en aquella escuela¡no puedo creer que no lo intenté antes! Aunque anoche Len ha estado actuando extraño, parecía que no podía conciliar el sueño después de haberse despertado de aquél extraño desmayo. ¡Mira que encontrarlo tendido frente al estanque! Estaba totalmente K.O, debí haberle dibujado algo en la cara mientras no veía, jeje.

La clase debía de haber comenzado, me encontraba en mi asiento como de costumbre. La puerta se azotó con fuerza, con una sonrisa, esperé encontrar al profesor pero nooo, la única que se encontraba allí con su violenta presencia, era Haruko Matsumoto. Quien nuevamente venía a la escuela con ropas provocativas, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla con cortes en los muslos, se veía muy sexy…¡pero era totalmente descarado¡No puede ser así! Mientras yo pensaba esto, no me había dado cuenta que el profesor finalmente entró al salón y se disponía a dar clases. Yo escribía como de costumbre cada detalle de lo que decía el profesor, para demostrarle a Pilika que no soy ningún vago. Por el contrario, la chica con la que había tenido un primer roce de antipatía seguía escuchando música sin poner la más mínima atención a lo que el profe decía. ¡Era algo irritante!

- ¿Alguien tiene algún comentario respecto al tema? – preguntó el profesor, claro, yo fui uno de los primeros en levantar la mano, más el sujeto me ignoró por completo. – Qué tal usted, señorita Matsumoto…

- Está bien, yo quiero decir algo – dijo Haruko.

Todas las miradas se posaron sobre ella, y claro, yo le dirigí una mirada de odio otra vez, primero insinúa que estoy interesado en ella y luego me roba la pregunta. Venitas aparecían en mi frente de lo irritado que estaba con ella, pero decidí aguantar y esperar en silencio a ver qué contestaba.

- De acuerdo, Matsumoto¿tiene alguna crítica sobre los comentarios emitidos en el libro que vimos el semestre pasado? – dijo el profesor.

- No tengo idea, - respondió Haruko, descaradamente.

¿¡Entonces porqué demonios hizo eso¡Estoy convencido que lo hizo para quitarme la oportunidad de hablar! Pero debo comportarme, es solo una niña…no importa que tenga deseos de tomarla por su frágil cuello y retorcérselo hasta escuchar sus vértebras tronar una tras otra…

- Pero…- prosiguió Haruko – le recomiendo que se aleje tres pasos de donde se encuentra.

Todo el salón comenzó a murmurar al escuchar ese extraño comentario.

- ¿Te estás burlando? – preguntó el maestro, muy molesto por la manera en que parecía decirlo, en un tono altanero y burlón. ¡Como ella!

Ella simplemente le quedó mirando con esos ojos cafés sin expresión alguna¡esa tía me enerva! El profesor también le puso mala cara, cosa que garantizó la victoria, aunque antes de pedirle la opinión a otro alumno, se volteó para apuntar algo en la pizarra.

¡Ah! Un escalofrío pasó por toda mi espalda¿qué era esta presencia¡¿Qué demonios es esto que estoy sintiendo ahora?! Parece ser un poder enorme, muy similar al que poseía Hao, pero eso es imposible, ese sujeto está muerto y bajo tierra…aunque aquél poder emanado de algún lugar se seguía esparciendo y cada vez era más fuerte. Busqué a mis alrededores algo que pareciese inusual, pues parecía que todo iba bien. Siento que…algo está apunto de suceder.

Se escuchó que algo se rompió con mucha fuerza. Me giré lentamente para comprobar que una de las lámparas del salón que estaba justamente sobre el lugar que antes se encontraba el profesor, se desprendió del techo. El hombre, con el impacto que le rozó, se movió torpemente y cayó sobre su escritorio. Gracias a Dios evitó el choque. El cristal de la lámpara se quebró en cientos de pequeños pedazos filosos, uno de ellos chocó contra mi mejilla, cortándome levemente. Algo así era lo que ocurriría, fue entonces cuando aquél enorme poder se fue poco a poco desvaneciendo, y casi de forma inconsciente, mis ojos siguieron a Haruko. ¿Cómo fue que sabía lo que iba a pasar? El profesor, el resto de la clase y yo miramos a la chica, atónitos.

- Se lo dije – dijo ella, poniéndose de pie. – La hora acaba de terminar, nos vemos la próxima clase – junto con esto último, le guiñó el ojo y caminó fuera del salón.

Los ojos de todos los espectadores la seguían, y estoy seguro de que ella lo sabía. Ninguno comprendía exactamente qué había sucedido, ni yo me lo tengo muy claro. ¿Cómo es posible que haya previsto lo que pasaría¿Es que acaso ella es como…?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Espera!

Como era de esperarse, una voz le llamaba a sus espaldas, lo que provocó que la chica se detuviese. Horohoro fue tras ella, más que nada por la curiosidad que le provocaba aquella mujer, quería saber cómo lo había sabido…cómo lo había sentido antes que él. Si sus habilidades extrasensoriales no fueran buenas, jamás habría podido llegar tan lejos como shaman, y ahora esta chiquilla aparecía así nada más y presentía con mucha precisión aquél futuro que los shamanes estudian tanto. Había algo demasiado raro.

Haruko se detuvo y arqueó una ceja ante el chico que le alcanzó por los vacíos pasillos. Como se detuvo sin avisar, tomó a Horohoro por sorpresa y este se cayó de espaldas al piso al intentar frenar. En vez de ayudarle, Haruko se puso a reír abiertamente en su cara, poniéndolo en ridículo. Horohoro gruñó y se levantó con decisión. Esto hizo que Haruko adaptase de nuevo esa actitud de "no-quiero-nada-con-el-mundo" que le sonaba tan familiar de otra persona en especial…

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó cortante, Haruko.

Horohoro se dedicaba a recoger los libros que se habían caído al piso con el choque, un pedazo papel voló de uno de ellos y Haruko consiguió cogerlo. Era una fotografía de una linda chica de cabello celeste, más claro que él de ella, y unos ojos azules, sonriendo con alegría a la cámara.

- ¡Dame eso! – Horohoro le quitó de golpe la fotografía de Pilika y la guardó en su mochila.

- Linda chica, - comentó ella – por el color del pelo creo que es un familiar, mucho menos será tu novia…aunque, es demasiado linda para ser pariente tuya…

Haruko rió con malicia, pero el ainu hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

- ¡Ese no es el tema! – se defendió el chico. – Lo que quiero saber…es cómo pudiste predecir lo que acaba de suceder en el salón de clases.

- Mira cabezotas…Horohoro¿no? – preguntó molesta. – Así como no es de mi incumbencia el saber quién demonios es la niña de la foto, no es asunto tuyo el saber sobre mí. Así que considérate oficialmente a mano¡y apártate de mi camino! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer y tú no figuras en ellas.

Horohoro se movió un poco para dejarle el paso, y le miró MUY enojado, apunto de explotar de furia. No pudo evitar murmurar un 'piérdete', tanto Haruko como Horohoro. Por otra parte, el ainu siguió su camino a paso firme y muy disgustado con esa niña. "¡Que mujer tan irritante!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

¡¡No puedo creerlo¡Iré a casa de Yoh Asakura¡Es la primera vez que voy a ir a su casa¡Estoy demasiado contenta! No he podido estudiar ni pensar ni hablar con claridad este día, por eso es que las clases se me han pasado volando. Solo he estado pendiente y mirando siempre a Yoh¡es tan guay¡En realidad no puedo creer que vaya a hacer el proyecto con él! Hasta que finalmente, después de una larga espera, llegó el fin del día. Yoh me llamó para que fuésemos juntos a su casa, curiosamente, Oyamada nos acompañaba.

Al llegar, nos encontramos en un gran templo que parecía ser la casa de los Asakura. Pasé a su sala, mientras veía todo el lugar, era realmente como un dojo de esos antiguos¡que duermen en futon y todo! Noté que la casa era bastante bonita, aunque al entrar, parecía que había alguien en casa…de seguro serían los padres de Yoh. Entramos a la sala, donde Oyamada nos sirvió un poco de té.

"Parece que Oyamada-san se siente muy familiarizado con Yoh" pensé, viendo como servía y hablaba como si estuviese en su casa. Eso estaba muy bien¡ambos eran grandes amigos! La casa parecía bastante solitaria exceptuando por nosotros, era extraño porque creía haber sentido a alguien. Como sospechaba…escuché repentinos pasos detrás de la puerta tras de mí, me giré y conseguí ver que quien entraba a la sala era…

- Oye, Yoh – dijo una voz un poco fría.

La sorpresa fue bastante, tanto para ella como para mí. En mi mente se procesaba lentamente, mientras que ella me observaba en silencio, sin comentarios. Estoy segura que en toda la vida de Yoh, soy la primera mujer en incomodarle tanto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

¡Qué problema¡Qué hará Ayu con que…la vea metida en la casa! xD ¡Y qué estará pensando ella! Esto en verdad es algo muy confuso para todos. ¡En el próximo capítulo de este fic!

Ayu descubrirá que Yoh no es el lindo chico normal que ella pensaba, además tendrá al fin la conclusión de ese escalofriante sueño que ha tenido. Horohoro se encontrará con Maya, quien va a la escuela de Len para decirle algo¿qué será? No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Pensamientos que roban el sueño". Les agradezco por seguir el fic ¡la acción apenas comienza!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	3. Capitulo III

**Capitulo III:  
Pensamientos que Quitan el Sueño**

**Ayu 's POV**

Volteé a ver, nerviosamente, de quien se trataba y me topé con…¿¡Kyouyama¡Es Anna Kyouyama¿Qué demonios está haciendo aquí¿Y por qué llama a Yoh por su nombre de pila? Como de costumbre, tenía esa expresión disgustada, aunque hoy no fue a la escuela, parecía estar muy bien como siempre.

- Konnichiwa – saludé discretamente.

Kyouyama no suele venir seguido a la escuela, no le gusta mucho. Fue entonces cuando la chica me quedó mirando, como si recién hubiese notado que yo estaba allí. Como de costumbre, me miraba con desprecio y frialdad. Siempre que Kyouyama está cerca, siento algo de miedo, como un dolor en mi pecho, o esos extraños sueños y sensaciones regresan a mí, no entiendo muy bien el porqué.

- Después de que hagan su tarea del festival, - prosiguió Kyouyama – necesito que vayas a hacer las compras…

Tras decir eso, dejó en la mesa una lista de compras diarias. ¿Por qué Kyouyama le está pidiendo a Yoh que haga las compras por ella?

- Claro, Anna – respondió Yoh, con una sonrisa.

Ella le dirigió una mirada bastante altiva, y salió de la habitación. Oyamada parecía haber olvidado algo, y con un rostro de preocupación, siguió a Kyouyama. Una presión en mi pecho comenzaba a hacerme sentir muy extraña, aunque intenté disimular aquella molestia.

- ¡¡AYUMIIII!! – gritó a mis espaldas la voz de Kururu.

Aquella voz chillona que llegó de repente hizo que diese un salto y chillase. Me asusté mucho. ¡Demonios¡Estoy segura que eso le pareció algo extraño a Yoh, quien no ve cosas sobrenaturales!

- Oh, pero qué lindo espíritu – comentó Yoh, sonriendo.

Le miré sorprendida. Se dirigía a Kururu¡¡sii!! Se dirigía a ella¿cómo era posible que él pudiese verla? Con el susto, terminé en el suelo, y más apenada de lo que yo creía.

- Y dime¿cómo te llamas? – le preguntó Yoh.

- Yo soy Kururu, una amiga de Ayu, tú debes ser Yoh Asakura…

- Así es¿cómo lo sabes?

- He escuchado a Ayu hablar mucho sobre ti…

¡¡AHHHHHHHH¡No puedo creer que la tonta de Kururu haya dicho eso¡Me puse como un tomate de forma instantánea! Apenas puedo mirar a Yoh, pero como siempre, él solo ríe y conversa con la idiota de Kururu¡demonios¿Por qué tenía que pasar esto¿Cómo es que Yoh puede verla¡¡Estoy demasiado confundida como para pensar bien!!

- ¿Eso significa que tú puedes verme? – dijo alguien a mis espaldas.

Me giré, y…¡¡AHHHH¡Un fantasma¡El fantasma de un samurai¡Era enorme¡Era muy alto¡Me asusté tanto que llegué a levantarme de mi lugar y me caí otra vez!

- Ah, ignórenla, - dijo Kururu – es que nunca antes había conocido a alguien fuera de su familia que pudiese ver espíritus…

- ¡Ah¡Así que Tsukimiya-san¿Eres un shaman?

Yoh me hizo tal pregunta…no entendí¿un shaman¿Qué es eso¿Se come¡Suena como algo delicioso! Aunque aún no comprendo que Yoh pueda ver espíritus.

- No, esta tonta no tiene las agallas para serlo…– comentó Kururu.

- ¡¡Ahh¡Cómo te atreves a decir eso! – grité, mientras le daba unos jalones a la pequeña - ¡eres una insolente pequeño demonio!

- Jeje parece que ustedes se llevan de maravilla – comentó Yoh.

Estas palabras fueron suficientes para que yo soltase a la idiota de mi espíritu y le devolviese la sonrisa a Yoh. ¡¡Es tan lindo!! Pero¿qué demonios estoy haciendo¿Yoh puede ver espíritus¿Y eso de cuándo¡Ouch! De nuevo ese apretón en mi pecho, llegó tan repentinamente, esto es muy extraño, será mejor salir de acá…Me levanté, tomé mis cosas mientras intentaba sonreír, de este detalle no se percató Yoh ya que estaba conversando junto con el samurai y la torpe de Kururu¡¿cómo puede hacer esos comentarios frente a Yoh?! No puedo más¡tengo que salir de aquí!

- ¿Eh¿Tsukimiya-san adónde…? – Yoh no alcanzó a formular su pregunta, puesto que yo había salido corriendo de la habitación.

- ¡Wow! – choqué con Oyamada en el camino, quien llevaba las tazas - ¡casi se caen¿Adónde vas con tanta prisa?

- ¡Gomen¡Recordé que tenía que hacer algo! – digo, sonriendo.

Ahora, a correr de nuevo. Mientras intentaba encontrar la salida de la casa, me metí a muchas habitaciones¡era todo un templo¡Era enorme¡No tenía idea de dónde demonios me encontraba! Este apretón en mi pecho me estaba desesperando, hacía que actuase de manera extraña, definitivamente no quiero causar problemas. ¡Al fin¡La salida!

- ¿Qué ocurre, Tsukimiya-san? – preguntó una voz familiar.

Yoh y compañía (es decir, Kyouyama, Oyamada, Kururu y el extraño samurai) se encontraban en la entrada, tomando té. ¿¡Cómo llegaron antes que yo!?

- Ehh, gomen…¡es que…¡Tengo algo que hacer! – digo, intentando aparentar el dolor que siento.

La mirada de Kyouyama me penetró totalmente¡qué mujer más escalofriante!

- Está bien, no te preocupes, pero al menos quédate un poco más – sonrió Yoh - ¡acompáñanos a tomar el té!

¡¡Yoh Asakura es tan lindo!! Sin embargo, mientras estoy aquí tengo que controlarme. Aunque estoy segura de que Kururu lee todos mis pensamientos. Me voltee para relajarme, y fue cuando vi frente a mí a un muchacho…como pude intenté distinguirlo, pues mi pecho me apretaba muy fuerte, apenas dejándome respirar.

- ¡Len¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? – preguntó amistosamente Yoh.

Miré fijamente al muchacho, era de mi estatura (¡estamos igual de chaparros!) su cabello negro, sus ojos color ámbar, llevaba un peinado divertido, su mirada era tan fría como el hielo¡idéntica a la de Anna!

- Oh, Len, te presento a Tsukimiya-san – dijo Yoh, de repente.

No sé qué sería, solo sé que sentía aquella permanente presión en mi pecho, ya no podía soportarlo, cogí fuertemente aquella parte donde sentía el dolor, di unos pequeños gemidos, intentando calmarme. Cuando abrí los ojos, me encontraba en el suelo, Yoh y Oyamada se encontraban junto a mí, muy preocupados.

- Se siente un extraño poder espiritual dentro de ella…- comentó el extraño muchacho.

Me extrañó un poco que dijese eso¿es que acaso él también podía ver espíritus? Pero supongo que esas palabras bastaron para que aquél dolor se alejara de mí. Me sorprendí mucho, y poniéndome de pie, un poco jadeante, pedí disculpas a los chicos por haberles causado problemas, cogí mis cosas y llamé a Kururu. Me iba marchando pero…

- Tsukimiya-san…- llamaron las palabras de Yoh - ¿estas segura de que te sientes bien?

Me encantaría que él me acompañase hasta mi casa, más la mirada de Kyouyama parecía saberlo¡qué mujer tan irritable!

- Si, lo estoy, no te preocupes…Yoh – dije sin pensar en lo que decía – disculpen las molestias.

Me reverencié y me despedí con mis brazos en alto, yéndome de aquel lugar confundida por aquel dolor, y también por el repentino cese de éste.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna 's POV**

- Parecía una baka onna como las demás…- comentó Len, una vez que ella se hubiese ido.

- ¿Fue por eso que llegaste? – pregunté.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

- Sentí desde muy lejos un impresionante poder espiritual que venía desde acá…- explicó Len.

Lo comprendo perfectamente. Esa mujer no es cualquier persona, al menos ahora no lo es…antes, hubiese pasado perfectamente como una compañera normal, sin embargo, desde la repentina desaparición de ese sujeto…Ésa niña ha estado revelando una cantidad de poder espiritual enorme, casi tan potente como la de Hao, incluso, el aura que ella emite es muy similar al de Hao. ¿Por qué¿Y por qué antes no lo habíamos notado? Puede ser que esto sea recientemente, o a lo mejor…

- Anoche, – Len interrumpió mis pensamientos – anoche me encontré con una mujer muy similar a ella. Su aura a veces se mostraba idéntica a la de Hao, pero cuando ella se tranquilizaba parecía dejar de expulsar esa energía…

Me sorprendió escuchar eso. ¿Otra más?

- Tsukimiya-san siempre ha sido muy sensible a los espíritus – dijo Yoh, - por eso siempre me ha simpatizado mucho…sé que ella es una muy buena persona, ya que ha aprendido a vivir sola y a pesar de todo siempre está junto con su espíritu acompañante. Es una chica admirable sin mencionar que es muy hermosa…

Di a Yoh un jalón de orejas.

- ¡De acuerdo, me callo Annita!...- le solté. – Pero hay algo que estoy seguro…ese poder proviene inconscientemente de su interior, y aún no tenemos previsto que sea de Hao…

- Yo si lo creo…- comentó Len – anoche una extraña mujer con la misma esencia de Tsukimiya se presentó ante mí…y dijo que ella era parte de Hao…

- ¿Por eso es que estuviste inconsciente frente al estanque? – preguntó Manta, curioso.

Len asintió con la cabeza. Claro, lo más probable es que el espíritu de Hao aún esté vivo, sin embargo…¿Quiénes exactamente son estas extrañas mujeres que a veces parecen tener una relación con Hao? También me intriga el saber si es que Ayu Tsukimiya y esa mujer de la que habló Len anoche, tienen alguna relación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

No pude dormir esa noche…otra vez. Ayer tampoco pude, después de haber conversado con ella, después de haber sentido esa esencia tan próxima a Hao¿¡es posible que Tsukimiya tenga una relación con Maya!? En mi mente se repite esa pregunta incesables veces, sin embargo, pareciera ser que Maya estaba mucho más conciente de quién era ella o qué venía a hacer…sin embargo, según lo que Manta me habló esta tarde de Ayu Tsukimiya, es una chica de su curso, siempre ha sido bastante normal, solo que hace un par de meses se siente un enorme poder espiritual en ella. Sin embargo, es de forma muy casual. Al parecer Yoh ha intentado acercarse a ella para averiguar bien qué es eso que proviene de su interior…eso no me lo trago mucho, sobretodo cuando mencionó que era una chica muy linda. Si Yoh se llegase a interesar en alguien que no fuese Anna¿qué ocurriría con su compromiso?

Tsk. No sé porqué…pero nuevamente recuerdo el rostro de Maya, debe estar loca si piensa que creeré en sus palabras. Aunque…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Llegué a mi casa sin ningún contratiempo, le di una paliza espiritual a Kururu, y ya que no tenía tareas me puse a ver la tele, pero a los quince minutos me sentí cansada, y después de darme un baño, me fui a acostar. ¡No hay nada como dormir! Sin embargo, esos pensamientos pasaron por mi cabeza otra vez. Mi sueño fue el mismo que el día anterior, realmente ese sueño me daba una sensación extraña, pero logré notar algo: aquél joven de cabellos largos miraba fijamente mi rostro, mientras hacia daño al joven, clavaba en mí su mirada y yo sentía haberle visto antes. Luego, el otro muchacho moría frente a mis ojos otra vez. Me desperté sobresaltada, lo que le sucedía a ese chico me dolía muchísimo, no lo podía soportar.

De nuevo ése apretón en el pecho, diablos...recuerdo que también el casa de Yoh me sucedió lo mismo¡es cierto! Ése chico dijo unas cosas extrañas, algo de poder espiritual, creo, ay... El dolor es tan agudo, no sé si podré soportarlo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

¡Demonios¡No he podido dormir en lo que va de la noche! Y eso que yo suelo dormir como un tronco, de seguro que algo me está preocupando…¿Qué podrá ser¡Ajá¡Debe ser esa estúpida de Haruko Matsumoto con su extraña telequinesis! Debe haberme echado mal de ojo o algo así…me levanto para ir a tomar agua. La casa es muy silenciosa de noche, llega hasta a dar escalofríos…¡Ug! Un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, que extraño…esta presencia es como…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Horohoro corrió a toda velocidad hasta llegar al jardín trasero de la casa de los Asakura. Era el mismo sitio donde la noche anterior…

- ¿¡Qué estás haciendo aquí!? – gritó Horohoro.

Una extraña mujer estaba quemando hojas a las afueras de la casa. Ella expulsaba el mismo olor que Hao, cosa que al ainu no le causaba ninguna gracia. La chica se volteó a verle, poco interesada.

- ¿Hn¿Y tú quién eres? – preguntó la mujer.

- ¡Aquí soy yo el que hace las preguntas¡Qué haces quemando hojas en propiedad privada¡Sabes que por esto pueden llevarte presa! – gritó Horohoro, algo nervioso.

- Oh, gomen-ne…me gustaría quedarme, pero estoy en una misión de búsqueda…

"Me pregunto quién será" pensó Horohoro, llamándole la atención lo bonita que era la chica y a la vez las extrañas orejas blancas que sobresalían de su cabello.

- Estoy buscando a una niña, - dijo ésta – debe de ser más pequeña que yo…no es shaman pero es muy sensible a todos los espíritus…

Horohoro no tenía deseos de ayudarle, aunque tampoco quería que hiciese nada malo. Ese poder espiritual que emanaba parecía ser demasiado peligroso.

- Haz lo que quieras, solo no causes problemas – mencionó Horohoro.

- Demasiado tarde para eso, - dijo ella, mirando a un lado. – Mm…este lugar es demasiado grande, nunca había estado aquí…¡Oh, por cierto! – pareció recordar algo, antes de irse – mi nombre es Maya, dile a Len que pasé¿eh?

- ¿A Len? – Horohoro frunció el ceño.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, Maya se fue marchando de la casa de los Asakura. Las llamas la iban rodeando haciendo que ésta desapareciese, Horohoro le miraba extrañado mientras ella desaparecía, sin embargo, antes de marcharse se escuchó:

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encontrar a una chica de cabello azul en este lugar?

Y algo somnoliento, Horohoro volvió a entrar a la casa. Maya ya se había desvanecido como las cenizas, acompañada de una escalofriante risa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

- ¡Ya me voy! – grité a la casa.

Me iba marchando hacia la escuela, sin embargo, el idiota de Horohoro me detuvo en el acto:

- ¡Espera Len¡Tengo que decirte algo!

- Ahora no, Horohoro – le grité, cortante.

Voy a llegar atrasado si me quedo demasiado tiempo aquí. Salí corriendo de casa hasta llegar a la escuela, no parecía que lo que quería decirme era muy importante, así que no me interesa escucharle. Al llegar, todo parecía ir bien, hasta el descanso, como de costumbre, me encontraba bajo un árbol leyendo un buen libro hasta que…

- ¡¡Len Tao!!

Una voz peculiarmente familiar parecía muy próxima a mí, cuando miré comprobé que Maya Natsume¡¡la misma chica del otro día!! Estaba junto a mí, con una peculiar sonrisa, intentando ver qué leía. ¿Cómo es posible¿Estaba tan cerca y no pude sentir su presencia?

- ¿Qué haces Len? – me preguntó ella, con una sonrisa inocente.

¡Me sonrojo otra vez! Aparto la mirada para disimular.

- Leo…- respondo, fríamente.

- ¡Ah¿El ainu te dijo que pasé ayer?

¿Ayer¡Ah, estúpido Horohoro¡Eso era lo que tenía que decirme! Me pregunto qué habría pasado, pues anoche se estuvo paseando mucho por la casa…¿habrá conocido a Maya?

- ¿Qué…haces aquí? – le pregunté, algo intimidado.

- ¡Solo quería pasar a verte, Len, eres tan lindo! – me dijo ella.

¿¡De qué demonios está hablando¡Qué deje de hablar estas cosas! Estoy sonrojándome y encima parece que todos nos están viendo…

- Por cierto, - mencioné, aprovechando que estaba aquí - ¿puedes decirme quién eres tú?

- ¿Yo? – se preguntó ella. - ¡Yo soy tu prometida, Len Tao!

………

- ¿¿¡¡¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!???

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Ouch. Parece que Len Tao aún no entiende lo que quiero decirle¡maldición! Jeje pero no me rendiré, ahora que finalmente está a mi lado, aprovecharé el máximo para estar con él. Aunque parecía muy impresionado por la noticia¡parece no estar captando la idea! Sip, sip, tendré que hacer algo.

- ¡Len Tao¡El señor Hao me dio el mismo nombre que a ti!

El chico pareció recuperarse del estado de shock, y me miró sin comprender.

- ¿Nombre? – preguntó.

¡Este chico no sabe nada de nada¡Pero se ve tan guapo así¡Lo quiero tantoooo! Abracé a Len muy fuerte, aunque a él parece no agradarle¡él se va a casar conmigo cueste lo que cueste!

- ¡Espera¡Espera¿¡Puedes aclararme todo este asunto!? – gritó Len de repente.

Estaba rojo como un tomate, pero aún así, me sujetó de los hombros y se puso al frente de mí, mirándome a los ojos. ¡¡Está tan lindo así!!

- ¡¿Qué relación tienes tú con Hao¿¡Y qué es eso de que eres mi prometida¿Y eso del nombre¡Te exijo que me lo expliques…! – me gritó.

Qué avergonzado parecía. Creo que es porque todos sus compañeros lo miraban¡pero se ve tan lindo así¡Sin duda que es el mejor destinado que me pudieron haber elegido! Lo abrazo con fuerza otra vez, la gente nos mira nuevamente.

- ¡Te quiero, Len! – le dije. – Sin embargo…hay otra cosa que tengo que hacer ahora…- lo miré a los ojos – pero te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, estaremos todo el tiempo juntos…

- ¿Qué? Pero…

Y me fui de allí, tan rápidamente gracias al poder del espíritu del fuego, dispuesta a cumplir con mi cometido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Había sonado la campana que anunciaba el fin de clases. Para la mayoría de los alumnos, era una gran suerte que ese día fuese viernes, sobretodo para Horohoro quien salía contento del aula. Fue cuando sintió una presencia…o algún extraño presentimiento, de que alguien le observaba, sin poder explicárselo, se detuvo y se volteó. Acertadamente, para ver a Haruko Matsumoto, quien le llamaba por la espalda, comprobando que era ella quien le llamaba, el ainu volvió a darle la espalda. No fue hasta que ella le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡¡Ah¿¡Por qué hiciste eso¡Tienes un complejo de agresividad!

- ¡Y parece que tú tienes un complejo de tonto! – le gritó enfadada Haruko.

Horohoro se recargó en la pared.

- ¿Qué quieres¿No te reíste lo suficiente de mí ayer? – preguntó el chico, molesto.

- Créeme, jamás me aburriré de reírme de gente como tú…- se burló la chica – pero bueno, ya que con esas estamos no querré decirte lo que tenga que decirte…no verás lo que estará ocurriendo con tu hermana…

Quiso retirarse, pero la mano de Horohoro en su hombro la detuvo, Haruko se giró para verle y sorprendida comprobó la determinación que tenían los ojos del muchacho.

- ¿Qué sucede con ella?

Haruko le miró de frente, y le miró seriamente. Luego miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie la escuchase, y le indicó a Horohoro que se acercara más.

- Una palabra de esto y te voy a patear tan fuerte que tu pequeño espíritu va a sentir náuseas… – dijo amenazadoramente.

Horohoro le quedó mirando, impresionado. ¿Es que ella podía ver a Koloro? El pequeño espíritu del bosque se quedó también sorprendido por el comentario, y Haruko dio un profundo suspiro.

- Bien…no te aburriré con los detalles, soy una Kuchiyoseya, y sé controlar el elemento del agua gracias a los poderes que me otorgaron…

(N/A: ustedes saben que los shamanes son aquellos que pueden comunicarse con los muertos y hacer pactos con ellos. "Kuchiyoseya" es un shaman que resuelve misterios sobrenaturales y lleva a los espíritus errantes al más allá, a cambio de una buena suma de dinero. Aquellos que quieran una referencia, vean "Mikami" y "Daydream")

- Si, claro…y yo soy un shaman que sabe ocupar el eleeeeemeeeeentoooo del hielo – dijo Horohoro, incrédulo.

- ¡De hecho, lo eres! Y es más…sé por visión que la mujer del fuego va a atacar a tu hermana…ya que según sé, Pilika, está enamorada de su destinado…

- ¿¡De qué estás hablando¡Pilika no está enamorada de nadie! Es solo una niña…tú lo que quieres es jugarme una broma pesada, si ella corriera peligro, yo ya me hubiera enterado…

- ¡Tal vez¡Pero eres tan idiota que creo que no te diste cuenta!...- Haruko, al ver que Horohoro le ignoraba, se disponía a irse. - ¡Bien¡Como quieras¡Yo ya cumplí con decirte!

- Mejor cállate y deja de decir tonterías…

Horohoro le dio la espalda y se iba marchando sin escucharla, pero entonces un dato que había pasado por alto lo golpeó de regreso a la realidad:

- Espera…¿Cómo supiste que su nombre es Pilika…?

El celular de Haruko comenzó a sonar, Horohoro guardó silencio y la miró fijamente.

- ¿Diga?...Ah, hola, Maya – saludó Haruko.

Aquél nombre rebotó en las retinas de la memoria de Horohoro. Recordó la voz de Maya y su risa burlona, entró por sus oídos casi perforándolos. ¿Una chica de cabello azul¿Una niña pequeña con sensibilidad espiritual pero que no es shaman?...La única persona que cumpliría esas características…que tendría relación…podía ser que…

El ainu miró fijamente a Haruko, quien hablaba indiferente con la chica al otro lado del teléfono. ¿Qué relación tenía Maya con Len? No le había podido decir al idiota que ella había estado la noche anterior, sin embargo ella parecía interesada en él¿qué pasará entre ellos dos? Y un detalle que había perturbado a Horohoro durante mucho tiempo…¿Pilika en verdad estaba enamorada de Len? Era algo que había escuchado hacia un tiempo mencionar a Manta, como una suposición, y también cada vez que Len hace presencia Pilika pareciese estar observándole. ¿Estaría Maya rivalizando…con Pilika? Haruko colgó el teléfono y dio un suspiro.

- Esta chica…no tiene remedio, - comentó Haruko – es una amiga de la facultad…

Horohoro le miraba con una expresión de sorpresa y horror, mirándola fijamente. Quería decirle algo, pero no había tiempo, necesitaba llegar a casa lo más pronto posible. Salió corriendo por el pasillo de la escuela, más recordó algo y se devolvió, mirando fijamente a Haruko.

- Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando regrese…- le dijo con una voz amenazadora.

Acto seguido, el ainu salió corriendo del lugar, dejando a la chica sola. Una vez lejos de la escuela, llegando a la residencia de los Asakura, Anna le dio la noticia de que Pilika había salido, cosa muy extraña ya que Pilika siempre solía quedarse en casa…Horohoro gritó con furia, y unas hojas que caían de los árboles se congelaron de manera súbita. Había dejado ir a una persona con un poder espiritual temible, que lo más seguro era que buscase a su hermana, si ella terminaba lastimada…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Al fin habían terminado las clases, me dirigía a casa como de costumbre. Manta había pasado a hacer unas diligencias y después nos encontraríamos en casa. Me encontraba caminando por las calles, silbando una canción. Al entrar a casa, me encontré con la sorpresa de que ni Horohoro ni Len ni Pilika estaban en casa, solo Anna, quien como de costumbre, miraba la televisión.

- ¡Ya llegué!...¡Qué hay Anna! – saludé.

Me sorprendió mucho al verle bien, pues su expresión parecía ser un poco…áspera, como si algo muy grave hubiese ocurrido. Dejé de sonreír, y puse un semblante de preocupación. Ella parecía algo incómoda, no estaba viendo la televisión, su mirada parecía algo perdida.

- ¿Qué sucede? – pregunté.

Anna me miró de reojo y luego volvió a adquirir su acostumbrada frialdad.

- Pilika fue de compras, Horohoro fue a buscarle…Len no ha regresado…- Anna me miró bastante seria – alguien ha venido a matar a Pilika…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Éste sueño, es el mismo de días anteriores, lo es…¿es que acaso necesita de mi ayuda? No lo sé, pero no podré soportar ver cómo le roban el alma a aquél chico. Esta vez me acerco hasta donde están los dos muchachos, el de cabello largo me sigue mirando, una sonrisa se traza en sus labios, su sonrisa no es la misma…pero pareciese muy familiar a la de una persona que conozco. El joven que permanecía inconsciente también creí reconocerlo, pero en los sueños uno nunca recuerda este tipo de cosas. Fui corriendo hacia el par de muchachos, sin embargo, una hilera de fuego se prendió en frente de mí, deteniéndome.

- No te entrometas en esto, niña…- dijo el sujeto de cabello largo, mirándome de reojo.

- ¡¿Qué no me entrometa¡¿Cómo tienes las agallas para decirme eso sabiendo lo que le vas a hacer?! – dije directamente, no me importaba que cosas intentara hacerme.

Vi al muchacho, sujeto por el cabello, el pobre no tenía idea de lo que le está pasando ahora, me llenaba de coraje saber lo que ese desalmado le haría.

- ¿¡..Por qué...¿Por qué haces esto? – dije con mis ojos llorosos, cayendo sobre mis rodillas - ¿no ves cuan cruel estas siendo con el chico¿Qué no sientes...remordimiento de tus actos?

El sujeto no parecía arrepentido, me miró fríamente y luego se agachó para alcanzar mi altura y me dirigió una tierna sonrisa.

- Eres adorable…pero sabes, el alma de este individuo me pertenece, y necesito de sus fuerzas para cumplir mi deseo…

- ¡Qué egoísta¡Eres tan ruin¡No hay pecado más grande que robar la vida! - reclamé, aferrándome aún más a su brazo.

Era un chico muy musculoso, no le costaría trabajo golpearme y sacarme del camino, pero aún así no desistiré…no permitiré que lo maten, tendrían que eliminarme primero a mí.

- Tú no entiendes…éste chico y yo somos la misma persona, el único pecado que se ha realizado aquí es que nuestras almas se han dividido en dos y se han creado dos individuos con cuerpos, personalidades y poderes totalmente diferentes…pero eso no quita que su vida me pertenezca.

Él me explicaba todo esto, pero yo me rehusé a escucharle. Sin pensarlo, empujo al sujeto, y éste se echa para atrás, soltando al chico, y éste cae al piso. Voy enseguida a cogerle, y lo recuesto en mis piernas. Una hilera de fuego rodea al otro chico y éste, sonriendo, se desvanece con el fuego…su rostro me suena peculiarmente familiar, sin embargo, aún no sé dónde lo he visto. Miro al muchacho que estaba entre mis brazos, y aparto su cabello de su rostro…¿¡Eh¡No puede ser¡Ese rostro¡La mirada del otro tipo¡Este cabello tan cuidadosamente puesto sobre su rostro¡Es Yoh¡Yoh Asakura! Siento como si me vuelvo a sonrojar, au…pero…¿por qué ese extraño sujeto quería su alma? Dijo que era porque ambos son una misma persona

- Jeh. No te preocupes, yo te protegeré, Yoh...no tienes porqué temer…Ayu te cuida – dije a Yoh, quien dormía plácidamente sobre mi regazo.

Es tan lindo cuando está dormido ¡ay¡Me sonrojé de nuevo!...Miro hacia todos lados, era un sitio muy extraño, lleno de pilares y estaba muy solitario, tras de mí había una enorme columna de espíritus con enormes poderes, y unas aves extrañas volaban sobre nosotros. Acaricié la frente de Yoh, estaba dispuesta a levantarme, pero sentí una mano sujetándome fuerte, intentando no dejarme escapar.

-¡¡Suéltame!! – dije luchando con todas mis fuerzas, me logré liberar de ella, pero ya tenía frente a mí a dos más.

- No tienes forma de salvarte, ni a ti, ni a él...- dijo una voz a lo lejos.

Aquellas eran unas manos muy extrañas, eran humanas pero eran largas y parecían provenir de una enorme oscuridad que se estaba formando tras nosotros. La voz también venía de ése enorme agujero.

- ¡¡Ahh¡¡Déjanos en paz! – grité, abrazando a Yoh.

Las manos sujetaban nuestros brazos e intentaban quitármelo.

- Entregaremos su alma al señor Hao – dijo nuevamente la voz.

- Eso lo veremos – dije esquivándolas con dificultad – no permitiré…no permitiré que toquen a Yoh…¡¡tendrán también que matarme a mí!! - al terminar de decir éstas palabras una luz blanca me cegó...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aún en la pieza de Ayu, dormida a la luz del día (estaba tomando la siesta) se encontraba el espíritu, quien no era ni mas ni menos que la madre de Yoh, quien falleció al tenerle a él después que Hao, ella fue quien hizo tener aquel sueño a Ayu, y ante la reacción de ella, sonrió, dejó de tocarle su frente, dejándola soñar algo diferente. Observó su rostro más tranquilo, pero aún con el sudor por el sueño anterior, acomodó los cabellos que caían sobre la frente de la joven, y volviendo a sonreír, desapareció.

Más tarde, Ayu se levantó con gran ánimo, recordando su sueño, donde pudo salvar a su amado Yoh e iban a un lugar completamente diferente.

-¡Por fin el sueño cambió! – dijo alegremente a Kururu – así es mucho mejor¿no? – agregó sonriendo.

Su espíritu iba a hablar, pero Ayu decidió primero y sin esperar respuesta, se fue a limpiar su cuarto, luego bajó para preparar el desayuno, mientras mantenía su vista en donde pisaba, pues era muy común que Ayu se cayese por cualquier razón.

- Vamos Kururu...ayúdame y ponte a aspirar la casa – dijo cuando estaba colocándose su delantal, para preparar la comida.

- Yaa…esta bien – se resignó la pequeña Kururu, buscando en el armario la aspiradora.

Luego de la cena, Ayu levantó los platos y los lavó.

- Mañana será un buen día para la limpieza¿no lo crees?

- Hn…- le respondió Kururu, desganada. – No me mires a mí.

- Oh, vamos. Ayúdame con esto y te prometo que en la noche arrendaré esas películas americanas que tanto te gustan y una bolsa llena de tus caramelos favoritos.

- ¡Ah¡Eso es otra cosa! – exclamó Kururu, con una expresión totalmente diferente.

- ¡No seré responsable de tus caries!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Al fin la pesadilla de Ayu ha terminado¿pero por qué la madre de Yoh ha venido? (ni yo lo tengo muy claro aún xD) ¡Ni siquiera había bajado para ver a sus hijos! Mala mamá ¬¬ En el próximo capítulo de este fic de Shaman King…

Los shamanes viajarán a la ciudad a buscar a Pilika, pero al mismo tiempo, sienten una extraña presencia en un parque extraño q inventé recién y Haruko está haciendo trabajos como Kuchiyoseya. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Calor en el corazón". ¡Que lindo título! xD me emocionooo…

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Capitulo IV:  
Calor en el Corazon**

Mientras tanto cuatro muchachos se encontraban ya en un tren bala dirigiéndose a la ciudad, ya que según las estadísticas de Anna, Pilika había decidido ir a visitar a Chocolove, quien trabaja en un bar de comediante. Yoh, Horohoro, Len y Manta decidieron ir todos juntos, aunque aún no le hubiese pasado nada a Pilika, lo mejor era advertirle.

- Entonces ¿no la pudiste rastrear? – preguntó Manta.

- No, a disfrazado su poder espiritual y su olor – respondió Len – seguramente con la intención de atacarla por sorpresa.

Len se cruzó de brazos y miró por la ventana.

- ¿Estas seguro de que ha venido a matarla? – preguntó Yoh.

- Deja de preguntar estupideces, - se sobresaltó Horohoro - ¿por qué otra razón una mujer como ella, esos poderes, vendría hasta aquí vendría en busca de una chica como Pilika? Eso es lo que ella me dijo cuando estuvo conmigo…

- Además, a mí me dijo que tenía un asunto pendiente – comentó Len – lo más seguro es que se trate de eso…

- Cierto, Len…¿qué exactamente eres de esa chica? Pues mencionó varias veces tu nombre y parece que tú también la conoces...

Len se quiso levantar de su asiento y romperle la boca por hacer un comentario tan fuera de lugar en un momento como ese, pero Yoh lo detuvo.

- No sacarás nada así, - dijo él – dime Len ¿tú conoces a esa chica?

- Bu…bueno…

Len miró al suelo y se ruborizó mucho¿qué podía decirles? Si les decía que no la conocía les estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco es del todo cierto que hay algo entre ellos ¿o si? A decir verdad ni él entendía muy bien su relación.

- Su nombre…su nombre es Maya Natsume – dijo Len, intentando parecer sereno – ella dice ser…una parte de Hao, pero la otra noche era perseguida por un grupo de hombres de Hao y ella los quemó vivos…Su espíritu acompañante era idéntico al de él…y su olor, más después de eso no volví a sentir ésa aura maligna en ella…

- ¿Creen que tenga algo que ver con Hao?

- Eso es obvio, - comentó Horohoro – si es que dijo eso…debe serlo.

- Manta¿no quieres volver a casa?

- ¿Qué estas diciendo? – gritó el pequeño – ¡olvídalo Yoh¡Yo me quedaré aquí con ustedes!

- Es bastante peligroso. No sabemos bien qué tan fuerte es esta tal Maya Natsume. Así como puede hacerse cargo uno solo de nosotros, podría necesitarse de más…

- Pues yo dudo que sea tan fuerte como Hao, - dijo Horohoro – y aunque lo fuese lo derrotaríamos sin problemas…después de todo, Hao era el shaman más fuerte del torneo ¡y nosotros lo derrotamos! Eso nos convierte a nosotros en los más fuertes¿no?

- Te equivocas – interrumpió Len. – Existen muchos shamanes más fuertes que nosotros y que Hao a quienes no les interesa el trono del Rey Shaman. Centenares de guerreros sumamente fuertes decidieron no participar en el torneo. Además, no tenemos la certeza de que Hao murió en ese momento…simplemente su presencia desapareció por el momento junto con el espíritu supremo. Puede ser que esta chica sea parte de él y le haya propuesto el reto de eliminar a Pilika…

- ¿Por qué alguien haría eso? – gritó Horohoro, molesto - ¿por qué alguien querría hacerle daño a Pilika?

- No estoy seguro, puede que se refiera a otra persona – comentó Manta, pensándolo bien.

- Puede ser, sin embargo, no me sorprendería si atacase a algún ser querido nuestro – dijo Len.

- ¿¡Qué¿Y eso por qué? – exclamó Horohoro.

- Porque, como dijiste antes, fuimos nosotros quienes derrotamos a Hao… – dijo Yoh, con frialdad.

Hubo un silencio entre todos. Cada uno de los presentes sintió una punzada en el corazón, y quien más la sentía era Horohoro, no se perdonaría que hiciesen daño a su hermana por su culpa…

- Solo espero que lleguemos antes de que algo suceda…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pilika 's POV**

He estado todo el día buscándolo¡y aún no llega! Acordamos hace más de media hora el juntarnos en el parque Suou.

(N/A: existe algo así??? O.o weno filete xP toy loca! No me demanden! ToT)

La ciudad es tan grande, tengo miedo de salir a alguna parte y perderme. Chocolove me prometió llevarme donde trabajaba para mostrarme sus nuevos chistes¡es tan gracioso! Él siempre intenta hacer reír a la gente, no importa lo graves que sean las circunstancias…mi hermano también es un poco así, solo que le sale lo bobo natural, jeje. Extraño mucho a Tamao, desde que se fue a Izumo a entrenar con el señor Yomei y la familia Asakura he estado muy sola, bueno…tengo a mi hermano. Y también a la señorita Anna y a los demás…

Aunque, creo que este sentimiento no me invadiría si es que Len comprendiera mis sentimientos…no he podido decirle lo que siento aún, sin embargo llevo mucho tiempo esperándolo, creí que cuando nos separáramos iba a cambiar, pero este sentimiento solo se endureció, más cuando lo volví a ver en el rencuentro, él estaba allí y mi corazón no volvió a ser el mismo otra vez. Sigue teniendo un carácter problemático pero no puedo evitarlo¡estoy enamorada de él!

- ¿Pilika? – llamó una voz.

Me voltee extrañada. Era una mujer quien me llamaba, cielos…es muy hermosa y parece ser mayor que yo.

- ¿Puedo ayudarle? – pregunto, intentando ser cortés.

No parecía una mala persona ni mucho menos, pero era algo extraña, su cabello rosado me recordaba al de Tamao, pero era más claro y largo, y entremedio tenía dos ¿orejas? Parecían orejas de algún animal. Sus ojos grandes me miraban sin expresión¿qué querrá una chica así de mí?...

- Encantada de conocerte…mi nombre es Natsume Maya…

La chica sonrió con un poco de picardía, mostrando dos pequeños colmillos. La mujer se acercó a mí, retrocedí un poco intimidada, se sentía una energía abrumante en ella.

Calor…Mucho calor…

- No tienes idea de lo que he esperado para conocerte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

Me mordí el labio inferior al ver el reloj de mi muñeca, demonios…falta más de media hora para que termine mi castigo. ¿Pueden creerlo? Me castigaron por pegarle en las bolas a un idiota que me estaba faltando el respeto, encima tuve que toparme con ese Horohoro o como se llame. Al parecer soy la única castigada ¿es que nadie más hizo algo? El único que me hace compañía es el profesor Kuzunoha, en una sala llena de pupitres y soy la única idiota sentada en uno de ellos, estoy obligada a hacer un ensayo de 500 palabras. Los últimos veinte minutos he estado recibiendo la mirada del profesor diciéndome "no te quiero en mi clase". Si por mi fuese, le daría en toda la cara con un golpe que dijese "no me importa", claro…si sé que eso está prohibido, pero ¿tengo opción? No. Así que, a falta de alguna otra posibilidad tendría que quedarme aquí sentada los próximos 30 minutos.

No quiero que me castiguen de nuevo así que será mejor aguantarme. El profesor se dedicaba a leer el diario, claro, ya se aburrió de estarme mirando las piernas…mientras, yo hacía lo mismo, tomé el cuaderno y lo puse en la última página, comencé a dibujar garabatos sin sentido. Fue cuando recordé el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior…

"_¿Tú eres Pilika? He estado esperando a por ti…necesito que me ayudes en algo…"_

Era una mujer de largo cabello y tan ondulado como el mío, color rosado y ojos color púrpura. Calculo que es más pequeña que yo pero definitivamente más grande que la hermana de ése estúpido, pues de su cabello salían dos orejas…me pregunto qué clase de espíritu será ella… Pilika le miraba aterrada, sus labios estaban separados intentando lanzar un grito de ayuda, pero nunca palabra alguna emergió de ellos. Solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás, buscando la manera de escapar…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entonces Haruko se levantó y se dio cuenta que seguía en su cama. Gotas de sudor frío caían por su frente, y su jadeante respiración apenas y comenzaba a normalizarse. Una vez que se había estabilizado, se bajó del colchón y se paró frente a la ventana de su habitación, buscando consuelo en la luna, y una razón por la que ella tuviese que lidiar con situaciones parecidas...

- Tienes un don. Agrádeselo – murmuró molesta, como si estuviese imitando a alguien.

No era muy difícil darse cuenta de que el tal llamado 'don' no era causa de alegrías para la chica de cabellos azules. De hecho, era una carga con la que estaba ya harta de batallar. No solamente le traía varias penas, y le proporcionaba conocimientos que eran mejor ignorar, sino que la hacía sentir como todo un fenómeno. Su familia se encargaba de eso sin tener que hacer alusión alguna a sus habilidades especiales.

¿Entonces por qué confiarle su más grande y guardado secreto a un total extraño? Que además debe mencionar que no le simpatizaba en lo más mínimo. La respuesta era sencilla, si algo le llegaba a pasar a Pilika, después de haber tenido esa visión, el remordimiento en su conciencia iba a ser algo imposible de soportar. No podía dejar de preguntarse a sí misma si había hecho lo correcto, pero lo único que podía hacer era rezar para que todo resultara bien.

"_Tú y yo vamos a tener una conversación muy seria cuando regrese..." _

- Idiota… – susurró ella, mientras hacia como si hiciera la tarea, para que el profesor no sospechara.

¿En realidad pensaba aquel hombre que iba a volver a dirigirle la palabra después de haber quedado expuesta de esa forma ante él? En realidad que existe gente ingenua en este mundo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

- ¡¡Achiss…!! Jeh, parece que alguien está hablando de mí. ¿Podría ser que esa persona fuese Yoh?

Recibí un golpe martillo de parte de Kururu¡eso me pasa por decir estas cosas tan embarazosas en voz alta!

- ¡Deja de pensar en él todo el tiempo! – me gritó. – Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de encontrar algo de acción para el fin de semana…

- ¿Acción?...¡Ah¿Por eso me hiciste venir a la ciudad?

- Así es, solo aquí en el centro puedes encontrar las mejores películas. ¡¡Algo como "40 días y 40 noches", "The Girl Next Door" y "American Pie" no es algo que se encuentra en todos lados!!

- De hecho si…- una gotita me apareció en la frente.

(N/A: Lo siento por el gusto picardo de películas xD pero esas son mis películas gringas favoritas, junto con "Secreto en la Montaña", "Este cuerpo no es mío" y "Chicas pesadas" y…bueno ya me callo n.nU)

Observo el cielo…ya está asomándose la puesta de sol, se oscurecerá pronto, si tuviera padres estaría sumamente preocupada por volver a casa pronto sino me darían un gran regaño. Jeh, un regaño, es algo que no me han dado hace mucho tiempo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manta 's POV**

- ¡No te preocupes hermanita¡Tu hermano esta aquí para protegerte de todo aquel que quiera dañarteeeeeeee! – gritó Horohoro.

Apenas nos bajamos del tren, el muy histérico se puso a correr a toda velocidad al parque Suou, adonde Anna nos había dicho donde estaría Pilika. Horohoro nos guiaba, corriendo a toda velocidad impulsado por el ferviente deseo que corría por sus venas…supongo que esto se llama amor de hermanos. Es algo así como lo que yo tengo con Sayuri…¡supongo! Ahhh, me estoy quedando de último y todo porque soy el que tiene las piernas más cortas.

- ¡¿De donde sacó Horohoro esa velocidad?! – gritó Yoh, mientras corríamos.

Es verdad Horohoro no es tan ligero, no recordaba que corría tan rápido. A veces el corazón nos otorga fuerzas que en realidad no poseemos, jeje.

- ¡Eh, chicos¿Qué haces aquí, pues hombre? – dijo una voz conocida.

Todos nos detuvimos de golpe¿ese no era Chocolove? Al verle bien nos percatamos…¡si era Chocolove¿Cómo es posible¡Si Pilika se iba a juntar con él hace una hora!

- Chocolove…¿no que ibas a juntarte con Pilika? – preguntó Yoh, igual de confundido que nosotros.

- Si, pero cuando fui adivinen…¡¡me dejó plantadito, plantadón!! Órale parece que esto es cosa de todas las chicas…- dijo Chocolove, mientras lloraba.

Eso no era lo más importante ahora…¡Pilika! Al escuchar esto, todos fuimos corriendo hasta el parque Suou, Chocolove, confundido nos siguió.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

No me convence la respuesta de Chocolove, está muy cerca…ya debió haberse deshecho de Pilika, estoy seguro que ése poder espiritual provenía de esa mujer llamada Maya¡rayos! Es insoportable que esa baka tenga tanto poder. A menos que no lo sea, hn, debo saber si mi suposición es cierta... ¡¿pero que rayos estoy pensando¡¿Estoy pensando en salvarla?!...Finalmente llegamos al parque Suou, donde efectivamente, Pilika no está, sin embargo ése poder espiritual y esa aura tampoco están presentes.

- No está aquí…- digo.

- ¿¡Pero cómo es posible¿Y Pilika¡Esto no puede ser! – furioso, Horohoro da un golpe al piso.

Puedo entender como se siente. Si fuese mi hermana, estaría igual. Manta se queda hablando con Chocolove, explicándole la situación, mientras Yoh y yo hacemos un rastreo espiritual por todo el parque: no hay nadie con un poder fuera de lo común¿¡cómo es posible…!?

- ¡Vamos, ven aquí! – dice una voz familiar a mis espaldas, más soy el único que se voltea.

Observo a un animal que se resiste a las órdenes de una extraña mujer, que en cuclillas le llama, la veo bien…esas orejas blancas¡debe ser Maya! Pero parece algo diferente de lejos, no he sentido en todo este tiempo poder espiritual alguno, debió ser un error, pero ¡¡estoy seguro que provino de esa mujer!! Y además, estoy seguro de que ella está allí…me quedo paralizado intentando comprobar lo que digo. Veo que el animal se escapa de donde está ella.

- ¡Espera!... – dijo, pero no pudo completar la frase, cayendo recargada en sus rodillas, tenía un aspecto extraño, como aturdida.

- Puede ser... – fue lo único que dije, bajo, muy bajo.

En ese momento volví a sentir aquel elevado poder espiritual¡sabía que no era un error! Sin avisarle a los demás me acerco corriendo hasta donde está ella, pero algo hace que me detenga en seco: estoy completamente seguro de que este poder es idéntico al de Hao. Basón aparece junto a mí, diciéndome una serie de cosas sobre la chica, más yo no puedo escucharle. La chica está temblando del dolor, pero aún así, me dirige una mirada y una sonrisa algo…sádica. Los demás se acercan corriendo hasta donde estoy yo, parece que se dieron cuenta del poder espiritual. No se esperan de quien proviene…¡¡porqué no puedo moverme!!

- ¿¡Sentiste eso!? – gritó Horohoro.

- ¡Qué poder espiritual tan peligroso! – exclama Yoh. – Es el mismo que sentí el otro día en Tsukimiya…

¿Tsukimiya? Claro, la chica del otro día, ella también expulsó un poder similar. Sus voces se iban alejando de a poco…

- ¿Len?...¿Len?...¡¡Len!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ése idiota de Len, siempre causándonos problemas…- exclamó Horohoro, mientras Yoh sujetaba a Len.

Len había caído inconsciente de la nada, después de haber estado un buen rato contemplando a la chica que llamaba a una ardilla. No parecía mostrar señal de que iba a despertar, sin embargo, aquél poder seguía latente frente a ellos.

"Este poder se parece mucho al que sentí en Tsukimiya", pensaba Yoh, mientras soltaba delicadamente a Len, dejándole en el pasto. El shaman levantó la mirada, algo sobresaltado.

- De-desapareció – expresó el ainu, atónito, al ya no percibir el poder espiritual de hace un momento.

Miraron hacia todas partes, había un par de personas por allí así que no estaban del todo seguros si es que la chica que había expresado ese poder había sido o no Maya. Yoh se acercó a la muchacha extraña que había de seguro expulsado aquél poder…estaba dando la espalda, y en ella se veían dos orejas blancas, pero al acercarse a ella, se percató que esas orejas se habían desvanecido, es más, esa espalda y ese cabello le parecía familiar.

- ¿Tsukimiya-san? – dijo Yoh, al darse cuenta. - ¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica se volteó, sobresaltada, comprobando que Yoh estaba allí.

- ¡Asakura! Eh…estooo…- tartamudeó ella, sonrojada. - ¡Vine a arrendar unas películas y a comprar dulces!...Ehh…son para Kururu, no son para mí…

- Jeh, a que tú también vas a comer – comentó Kururu.

Yoh y Manta se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. "Si no es Tsukimiya, entonces debe ser un espíritu que se ha dado cuenta que hemos advertido su poder", pensó el chico de cabello café, llegando con su compañero al parque. "Len había dicho que esa mujer llamada Maya estaba en busca de Pilika, pero aquí solo veo a Tsukimiya¿ella no fue?...", se decía a si mismo, confundido.

Mientras, cerca de ellos, pero en una dirección contraria, se encontraba Maya, oculta en unos arbustos, con el rostro pálido por lo de hace unos segundos, ya había controlado los estremecimientos que tenía, y estaba dispuesta a marcharse, cuando oyó que nombraron a la pelirroja con la que la habían confundido.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? – preguntó Ayu, curiosa.

- Yoh, este no es el momento para estas cosas…- dijo la voz de Len.

Los demás se voltearon, él estaba siendo ayudado por Horohoro y Chocolove para poder caminar hacia ellos. Estaba pálido, y parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento otra vez.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Este es el chico del otro día, parece malherido, me pregunto qué le habrá pasado…y…¿¡que quiso insinuar con esa frase!? Espero no estarme sonrojando ahora.

- ¿Estas cosas?...¡Espera¡No es lo que tú crees! – agregué, pensando en lo que podía estar imaginando. – Oye…¿tú no eres…?

- Mi nombre es Len Tao – le dijo el chico, altanero – lo recordarás con facilidad…Yoh, ella no fue quien expulsó ese poder…

¿Ese poder¿A qué se refiere con eso?

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro? El otro día sentí esto mismo proviniendo de ella…- comentó Yoh¡está tan lindo!

Sentí que alguien me jalaba el cabello, parecía ser que Kururu me estaba tirando el cabello, no decía nada pero tengo la sensación de que quiere que nos vayamos de allí. ¡Ni hablar! Yo estaré siempre junto a Yoh. Lo único que me preocupa, es que lo que hayan sentido ellos fue lo mismo que yo presentí hace un momento, ese extraño poder…y ese apretón de pecho regresa a mí. ¡Esta vez tengo que disimularlo! No puedo permitir que vuelvan a preocuparse por mí, ya es demasiado. Me agarro la camisa. Mi corazón pareciera como si estuviera apunto de desbocarse, era como si alguien estuviese apretándolo con una fuerza descomunal.

- Tsukimiya¿estás bien? – preguntó Oyamada.

- Tu rostro está muy pálido¿te sientes bien? – preguntó Yoh.

¿Qué voy a hacer? Ya se dio cuenta de que estoy mal, debo fingir que estoy bien, no creo que sea correcto decirle¿o si? Yoh es un amigo de confianza y es encantador pero…No sé si deba.

- Ahh…pues no es nada, nada – respondí con una sonrisa fingida, aún agarrándome el pecho, estaba nerviosa que descubra mi farsa, muuuy nerviosa.

- Disculpa, pero no te creo – dijo seriamente Yoh¡¡ya me descubrió¿¡Ahora qué hago!?

Ehh…de acuerdo¡se lo diré! Si¡eso haré! Espero que esto no le vaya a ocasionar molestias, tomé un largo suspiro y mientras sus compañeros atendían a Len Tao, quien aún estaba algo aturdido, yo le contaba a Yoh y a Manta sobre mi dolor en el pecho, como fue la primera vez que me dolió, y como fueron siendo cada vez más seguidas, y de que Kururu me había prohibido contárselo a alguien ya que podía causar problemas. Según ella era una especie de crecimiento espiritual. En fin, después de un tiempo, terminé mi relato y los tres quedamos en silencio.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Intento relacionar correctamente todo lo que Tsukimiya me dijo, pero parece como si faltaran piezas, el poder espiritual que hay dentro de ella es mucho, y parece que no puede controlarlo, y por eso tiene esos dolores en el pecho y muchas convulsiones, pero, si no pudiese controlarlos del todo entonces tendría mucho mas seguidos aquellos dolores. Y a pesar que son más seguidos que antes, no es lo suficiente como para poder dar una correcta teoría, pues puede ser una enfermedad cardiaca, lo que digo son sólo hipótesis, suposiciones que pueden tener grandes rasgos de error, es mejor que no apresure las cosas, pues se podría complicar...

- Ya veo…pero¿no has decidido ir al doctor? – pregunté intentando quitar dudas.

- No he tenido mucho tiempo, pero había pensado en ir el domingo, tengo el día libre – respondió sonriente - ¿cree que tenga alguna enfermedad? - me inquirió, cambiando súbitamente su expresión, a una muy preocupada.

- No lo sé, Tsukimiya-san, pero es mejor que prevenga todo tipo de problemas¿no? – respondí, intentando alejarla de mi verdadero propósito, aunque dudo mucho que lo sepa, no lo creo...

- Bueno, tengo que irme, cuídate, ...adiós – dijo, yéndose con Kururu a su lado.

- Hn... Ésa niña es la que posee ése poder espiritual... – dijo Len, llegando junto a nosotros apenas se fue Tsukimiya.

- Así es, pero aún no ha dominado sus poderes, creo que aún ni siquiera sabe que existen... – respondí.

- Al principio pensé que era proveniente de Maya, sin embargo…cuando esa chica empezó a convulsionarse, se sintió un poder espiritual aterrador otra vez…no cabe duda que es ella…

- Sin embargo, - Horohoro llegó hasta nosotros e inquirió: - ella no es la chica que dijo que venía por Pilika…es más, Pilika no está y ella tampoco…

- Jah. Como si eso importase ahora…

- ¿¡Qué dijiste, enano!?

Len se fue caminando algo mareado, siendo perseguido por un furioso Horohoro. Chocolove y Manta les siguieron y después yo me decidí a ir a por ellos.

- Parece que te ha disgustado ver a una mujer que podría tener demasiado poder espiritual…¿no?

Esto último, fue una pregunta más para mí mismo que para Len, a quien creía dirigirla, los chicos me quedaron mirando y luego siguieron el camino. Amidamaru me seguía algo preocupado, pero no podía evitar el pensar en qué haría una chica como ella con un poder tan horrible y semejante como el de Hao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manta 's POV**

Después de lo ocurrido, decidimos regresar a casa todos juntos…claro, menos Pilika, era la única que no estaba allí y no la habíamos encontrado por ninguna parte. Creo que el más afectado por todo esto es Horohoro. Ese poder espiritual que se sintió hacia un rato…como bien dijo Yoh, lo más probable es que fuese de Tsukimiya …me pregunto adónde habría ido y qué estaría haciendo, aunque parezca muy normal e inocente, esa chica más de una vez ha expulsado un poder que se siente con fuerza. He visto muchos espíritus últimamente por acá, me pregunto si tendrá relación con ella…

- ¿Tú también lo has sentido, no es así? – dijo Horohoro, de repente. – Ese extraño presagio que parecieran expulsar algunos shamanes de por acá…

- ¿Shamanes? – pregunté.

- Así es, Fumbari oka ha estado siendo frecuentado por shamanes – comentó Yoh.

- ¿Pero es que acaso los has visto?

- No, pero los he presentido¿no, muchachos?

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza. Al parecer, era cierto de que habían más fantasmas en los alrededores¡eso es porque están de espíritus acompañantes! Al llegar a casa, todos nos decidimos quedar con Yoh y Anna, aunque esto fue un gran disgusto para la última, jeje.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

Tranquila Haruko…todo está bien, seguramente el orangután llegó a tiempo, salvó a la chica y ahora ella lo está recompensando con…

… (escenas censuradas)

¡¡AHHHHH¡Cierto que son hermanos¡Por poco lo olvido¡Tengo que dejar de comprar esos mangas, son casi adictivos y están empezando a atrofiarme la mente…! Bien como sea, tengo un trabajito que tengo que hacer aquí con un cliente. Me subo al metro con mis audífonos siempre confiables colgando alrededor de mi cuello, como de costumbre también llevo mi mochila por si la necesito. Al llegar a la ciudad, iba caminando por las calles mientras siento las miradas de un par de hombres, y ese sentimiento de repulsión vuelve a mí…¡¿Qué no tienen otra cosa que hacer, animales!? Y sin remordimiento, les enseño el dedo de al medio a los tipos. No me interesan las miradas sorprendidas de las colegialas o los ojos asesinos de las madres que cubrían los ojos de sus pequeños.

Al diablo. Nunca me ha preocupado lo que piensen de mí, y esta vez no será la excepción, tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza como para que me preocupe algo así…Ouch. Alguien me chocó¡ay, no¡Mi reproductor de CD se cayó al suelo! Debo recogerlo antes de que alguien lo…Mi reproductor fue aplastado y pateado por las personas que venían caminando en la acera.

- ¡PERO PORQUÉ NO TE FIJAS POR DÓNDE CAMINAS! – grité, furiosa a la criaja que me había chocado.

Recogí mi amado reproductor, que estaba hecho añicos. Luego miré desde ángulo alto a la pendeja que había hecho esto…cabello hasta los hombros y colorín, cintillo rojo aburrido; ojos grandes y rosados, sin muestra de maquillaje, sin figura, baja, sus ropas eran sin chiste y pasadas de moda…genial, me acabo de topar con una 'chica buena'.

- ¡Disculpa, pero TU chocaste conmigo! – protestó la chica.

Vaya, chica buena con actitud, eso no se ve todos los días. La chica se llevó la mano al hombro.

- ¿Qué no piensas disculparte? – me preguntó desafiante, qué conmovedor.

- Princesa…- me incliné hacia ella de forma amenazadora – aléjate de mi camino…

La niña tragó un poco de saliva nerviosa. Debería tener entre doce y catorce años, no más de eso, se ve demasiado infantil¿eh¿Un espíritu le acompaña? Es un espíritu muy bonito, pequeño y muy rosado, con un martillo en la mano, creo que quiere golpearme…haré como si no le he visto. La mocosa bajó un poco la cabeza y se hizo a un lado.

- Bien…- sonreí, satisfecha de que accedía.

Me detuve de pronto al ver sus ojos observándome…no podía moverme¿qué era esto? Miré los ojos de la niña que me miraban con curiosidad, sentía un poder espiritual muy fuerte…cerca de aquí…¡demonios¡Debe ser el demonio del fuego! Este poder hace que mi conciencia se desgarre de forma infernal…

- ¿Qué te pasa ahora? – preguntó la niña, confundida por mi reacción.

Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo…¿Quién es esta mujer¿Quién puede tener tanto poder espiritual guardado en un solo cuerpo? Me pregunto si será un simple espíritu o…un dios. ¿Por qué a mí¿Por qué no puedo llevar una vida normal¿Por qué tengo que acarrear con esto? Y esta mocosa…esta pelirroja también tiene en parte la culpa…parte del poder que presiento también reside en ella…furiosa la empujo lejos, haciendo que esta caiga al suelo junto con todas las bolsas que llevaba.

- ¡Oye¡No tuviste porqué hacer eso! – me gritó.

- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! – le respondí con los ojos llorosos.

La gente se empezó a reunir alrededor nuestro. Tantos rostros, tantas miradas analizando cada movimiento que hacía, pero a unas cuadras un poder espiritual que yo jamás podría llegar a controlar…no podía soportar más. Me abrí paso a empujones entre la multitud, salí corriendo del lugar desesperada, mientras el viento se llevaba mis lágrimas. Nunca pensé que esto…pesara tanto…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Ya veo…eso fue lo que sucedió – dijo Anna, una vez que los chicos terminaron su relato. – Estaba segura de que Tsukimiya tenía tal poder…

- Anna¿tú sabes porqué hay tantos shamanes últimamente? – preguntó Yoh, algo preocupado.

- Lo más probable es que ellos también sintieron algo extraño, o puede que por intuición sepan que algo está apunto de ocurrir…

"¿Algo…está apunto de ocurrir…?" repitió la mente de cada uno de los chicos presentes. Fue entonces, exactamente en ese momento que cada uno de los shamanes de toda la ciudad, sintió un enorme escalofrío por la espalda, dando a sentir un poder inigualable que se expandía a lo lejos…Un poder idéntico al de Hao.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Haruko tiene la mente coshina xD jajaja…¡Wah¡Si¡Está apunto de aparecer un personaje muy bello! Solo tienen que imaginárselo U pero si quieren yo les envió una imagen de referencia. Ahora…el preview .

Un poderoso oponente ha aparecido y ha atacado a Ayu, este puede ser el comienzo de los problemas para los shamanes…¿Ayu revelará ese poder espiritual q tiene oculto¡Que¡¿Yoh quiere declarársele…?! ¬¬ No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "El primer enemigo". Si se lo pierden…los hago pishula xD

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	5. Capitulo V

**Capitulo V:  
El Primer Enemigo**

- Tú tienes poder espiritual... - dijo un shaman, un gran hombre de poco poder, acercándose a una persona que se encontraba arrinconada -...dámelo, dame tu poder espiritual...

- ¡Aléjate de mí, bestia infeliz! – gritó la joven, asustada.

- Así que te niegas¿no, humana? Pues veamos lo que tienes…– respondió el hombre, a punto de clavar una posesión de objetos en el cuello de la muchacha.

Un enorme dragón apareció tras el sujeto, que estaba apunto de atacarla, este dragón atacó por la espalda al shaman, dejándolo en un estado inconsciente y revolcándolo en el piso. La muchacha regresó su posesión y el dragón desapareció.

- No lo haces nada mal – sonrió Haruko – aunque, no eres lo suficientemente fuerte.

Hubo un silencio entre ambas, mientras se veía claramente como un torbellino de agua rodeaba a la muchacha de pelos azules, y junto a ella, aparecían temibles espíritus de agua a su servicio.

- Mi nombre es Haruko Matsumoto, y soy una Kuchiyoseya…vengo a por ti…- vio bien a la chica - ¿¡¡EHHH!??

- ¿Eh¿Tú de nuevo? – preguntó Ayu, algo molesta.

- ¡¡Qué diablos haces aquí¡Estoy esperando a alguien!

- Pues…si tú eres Haruko Matsumoto, supongo que a quien estas esperando…es a mí…

La peliazul le miró incrédula¿ella era la chica con la que tenía que negociar?

- Está bien, empecemos de nuevo, - dijo la pelirroja – mucho gusto…mi nombre es Ayu Tsukimiya.

- Oye, párale, no te pongas así que hace poco hacemos teatro en vía pública por tu culpa…

- ¿¡Por mi culpa…!?...Ags, qué más da.

"¿De verdad es ella?" se preguntó Haruko, aunque debía serlo ya que tenía la misma voz que por teléfono, claro que ahora por lo del incidente en la calle…habían empezado con el pie izquierdo. Mientras Ayu tampoco creía mucho que ella fuese la Kuchiyoseya que tanto le habían aconsejado en llamar para su problema…pero ella había vencido a ese tipo sin dificultades, así que debía de tener un gran poder espiritual¿no?

- Bueno, pero ¿por qué te seguía ese shaman? – preguntó Haruko, disimulando.

La pelirroja dudo al dar la respuesta.

- Pues…no estoy muy segura...- dijo Ayu. – La verdad es que, hace un tiempo estoy expulsando un poder espiritual y no sé qué será…pues creo que ésa es la razón por la que me perseguían.

- Así que por tu poder espiritual... – respondió la peliazul - pero ¿sabías que esto podía sucederte?

-...Sí, sabía que habían diferentes poderes, aunque no los sentía muy bien, supuse que eran gente como yo que obtuvieron poderes, pero a comparación con mi poder, ellos eran extremadamente poderosos, apenas hace unos días he empezado a poder sentir éstos poderes dentro de mí...

"Es verdad, yo también pude sentir hace un rato esa enorme cantidad de poder que recae en ella" pensó Haruko, bastante sorprendida de que una criaja así tuviese un poder tan temible.

- Sin embargo, hace un rato estaba en el parque y sentí muy cerca de mí un poder espiritual igual de fuerte…y más temible – comentó Ayu.

"¿Cómo¿Entonces no fue ella?" pensó Haruko, muy confundida. Había sentido varios poderes muy similares en el día y no estaba segura de que provenían de la misma persona, aunque la intensidad y el olor eran idénticos.

- Pues…últimamente se está llenando de shamanes, y eso es bastante molesto – inquirió Haruko. – Me pregunto cuál será el motivo…

- A mí también me gustaría saberlo…- se dijo Ayu.

No podía dejar de pensar que Yoh había sentido aquél poder que ella emanaba, Kururu le dijo después de esos dolores el verdadero motivo por el cual los dolores en el pecho se le venían.

- ¡¡Ayuuu!! – gritó una voz conocida, la pequeña espíritu en la que pensaba Ayu, llegaba junto a ellas, volando. – No sabía que la señorita Matsumoto ya había llegado…

- ¡Eh¡Desde cuando la tratas con más respeto que a mí! – saltó Ayu, molesta.

- Ella es una poderosa Kuchiyoseya, si me meto en problemas con ella, me enviará al infierno…por cierto, supongo que ya saben de qué son esos extraños poderes que salieron hace un tiempo de Ayu.

Las dos negaron con la cabeza, haciendo que Kururu se decepcionase. Fue entonces, cuando sintieron un movimiento entre la basura, el sitio donde estaba inconsciente el shaman que había atacado a Ayu, al sujeto le empezaron a salir unas extrañas orejas blancas de la cabeza, similares a las de un gato o un zorro. Luego, los presentes vieron claramente como su espíritu dejó el cuerpo y se fue flotando hacia algún sitio…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

¿¡Cómo es posible!? Es un poco menos dramático que en mi sueño…ya que salen pequeñas llamas del infierno como su fantasmita, sin embargo cuando le robaron el alma a Yoh se veía claramente cómo era que lo hacía¡esto es muy extraño!

- Ese espíritu está siendo enviado a su superior, - comentó Kururu.

- ¿Su superior? – preguntó Ayu.

- El sujeto que hizo la extensión de ese shaman, ese sujeto no es humano ¿ven las orejas? Las personas con apariencia humana que tienen esas orejas son extensiones o "copias" de algún otro ser más poderoso…

- ¿Ahhh¡Y tú cómo sabes eso!

Es imposible¡Kururu me ha estado ocultando cosas que deberíamos tener por sabidas¡Qué demonios son esas orejas!

- Si, es verdad – asintió Haruko – los seres con esas extrañas orejas sufren de ser humanos creados…sin embargo¿qué shaman puede tener TANTO poder de sobra como para crear tantos shamanes?

- ¡¡Ahh¿¡Hay tantos shamanes por aquí!?

¡Yo no he visto a ni uno solo¡Ni siquiera tengo muy claro qué es un shaman! Las referencias que me da Kururu nunca sirven demasiado…parece que esta chica maleducada de Haruko entiende más de lo que habla que yo.

- Hemos visto bastantes con orejas…aunque esto es bastante grave ya que al parecer está buscando a gente con un poder espiritual tan fuerte como el de Ayu o como el de ese tal Yoh Asakura – comentó Kururu.

¿¡Yoh¡Dijeron Yoh¡Significa que Yoh tiene algo que ver con todo esto!

- ¿Hay alguna forma de que podamos evitar el ataque de estos idiotas? – preguntó Haruko.

- Necesito que le des de tus enseñanzas a Ayu, - comentó Kururu – es por eso que te pedimos que vinieras…necesitamos que nos ayudes a encontrar a esos shamanes con orejas y deshacernos de ellos. Y aprovechando, quiero que Ayu se haga un shaman hecho y derecho…

¿¡De qué demonios están hablando¡No entiendo nada¡Mis ojos están dando vueeeeltaaaas¡No entiendo de qué tanto hablan!

- No te preocupes, mientras me paguen…lo haré – expresó Haruko.

¡Qué desagradable es no poder saber naaaadaaaaa!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de esta pequeña plática, las chicas se encaminaron a casa de Ayu, dispuestas a empezar enseguida con el entrenamiento.

A la mañana siguiente, amanecieron muy cansadas en la sala de estar de Ayu. Habían estado entrenando toda la noche, intentando de explicarle a Ayu lo que eran los shamanes y lo que era la posesión de objetos…pero era demasiado difícil que Ayu pudiese concentrarse. Haruko hacia lo que podía como profesional, ella no tenía una posesión de objetos definida, pero una Kuchiyoseya profesional sabía todo lo que se debía de saber sobre el poder espiritual y los fantasmas, ella tenía su poder totalmente controlado del dragón de agua.

Por otra parte, Yoh amanecía esa mañana con un sueño pesado, así que le costaba trabajo despertar…sin embargo, hubo un pensamiento que casi le hizo saltar de la cama:

- ¡Es verdad! – gritó de repente – Tsukimiya ya debe haber ido al médico, si puedo saber que ésos dolores tienen que ver con la cantidad de poder espiritual…Sí, tal vez, es demasiado poder para ella…

Yoh se dirigió hacia la casa de Ayu, pues ella hace algún tiempo me había explicado donde vivía, cuando estaba a punto de llegar ahí, el shaman sintió un poder no muy lejos de allí…un enorme poder espiritual otra vez. "Estoy seguro que esto proviene de la casa de Tsukimiya…" pensó el muchacho. Sin embargo, alguien le detuvo antes de partir.

- Un minuto Yoh¿adonde crees que vas? – preguntó Anna, en la entrada de la casa.

- Emm…voy a ir a ver a…Tsukimiya, es que ayer dijo que se sentía mal…y hoy tenía que ir al doctor y…y…¡bueno ya sabes!...Estoy preocupado…

Yoh estaba demasiado nervioso como para hablar bien, no quería que su prometida malentendiera las cosas. Sin embargo, era demasiado tarde para eso.

- Vamos – dijo una voz a sus espaldas – ella será una presa fácil para esos shamanes que pretenden un poder tan grande…

Len estaba tras él, y junto a ellos aparecieron Horohoro y Chocolove, dispuestos a marcharse.

- De acuerdo, entonces vamos a explicarle el asunto…- comentó Yoh – lo que menos quiero es que Tsukimiya termine en problemas innecesarios por culpa de ese extraño poder espiritual…además me gustaría saber cuán fuerte puede volverse…

- Así que esas son tus verdaderas intenciones, - comentó Anna. – Pues vale. Un oponente fuerte es lo que menos necesitamos, pero requerimos de un aliado que nos ayude a encontrar a quien secuestró a Pilika…

- ¡Entonces está decidido¡Vamos a casa de Tsukimiya! – exclamó Manta, llegando con ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Estoy ya casi en la puerta de Tsukimiya, espero que se encuentre, aunque como es temprano, no creo que haya salido. Toco el timbre, y espero a que abra. Cuando se escuchó el girar de la perilla de la puerta, veo a Tsukimiya, estaba desaliñada, parecía que acababa de salir de la cama y aún no despertaba bien.

-...¿Si? – preguntó, aún con los ojos cerrados.

- Tsukimiya-san, soy yo Yoh Asakura - dije, mirando su rostro aún adormilado.

- ¿Yoh...? – dijo frotándose sus ojos - ...¡Yoh! – agregó levantándose por completo, y escondiéndose tras la puerta, la cual estaba entrecerrada.

Parecía algo despistada y muy nerviosa por mi presencia, puesto que se escondía detrás de la puerta y tartamudeaba.

- Dis...Disculpa, buenos días¿qué haces por aquí? – dijo sonriendo nerviosamente.

- Bueno, vine porque necesito hablar contigo – dije con una voz seria, tal vez más de lo que quería.

- ¿Eh? - expresó ella, desconcertada – ¿conmigo?

Tsukimiya hizo una pausa y pareció ablandarse.

-...Sí, claro, adelante, disculpe si todo está desordenado - agregó, abriendo la puerta.

- Gracias – mencioné al pasar a su sala, me ofreció asiento, y me pidió que la esperara un momento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

¿De qué querrá hablar Yoh? Se nota tan serio, no parece él mismo, Yoh suele sonreír siempre, en un principio creía que había la posibilidad de que pudiese declararme sus sentimientos… ¡ah¿Será eso¿Será posible que la razón por la que Yoh esté aquí sea…? No, tengo que alejar esos pensamientos tontos de mí…y sobretodo me encontró en pijama¡que vergüenza! Me he quedado dormida y las tontas de Haruko y Kururu se fueron dejándome tirada en la sala, espero que Yoh no lo note…pensaba en dormir un poco más. En mi cuarto, me cambio rápidamente, para asearme de la misma manera, cuando ya estoy lista, me aproximo a la sala, Yoh aún muestra gran seriedad en su rostro, me preocupa lo que tiene que decir, espero no sea nada malo...

- Disculpa por hacerte esperar, Asakura – dije, sin poder evitar un sentimiento extraño al ver su rostro, como si supiera de que se tratara.

- No se preocupe – dijo él, sonriendo, pero no era la misma sonrisa de siempre...parecía, un poco fingida -...Eh, Tsukimiya-san¿ya se ha hecho la revisión médica?

Oh, es cierto, había olvidado a Haruko, va a volver en cualquier momento y no quiero que Yoh note lo que es ella¡si no creerá que estoy metida en sectas raras!

- ¿Eh?... Sí, parece que no fue nada... – respondí -...disculpa que te haya preocupado, y gracias por haberlo hecho – agregué.

-...Tsukimiya-san¿podemos conversar mientras damos un paseo? - me preguntó Yoh.

- Sí...claro - respondí, desconcertada por su comportamiento.

Que extraño¿por qué me siento tranquila, si la noticia no parece ser buena? Ugh…creo que la razón es porque Yoh quiere que yo vaya a pasear con él, definitivamente esto es muy romántico¿será que quiere formalizar la relación¡Ayy¡Pero qué cosas estoy pensando! En fin, no puedo quitar la sonrisa de mi cara¡demonios! Salimos de la casa, y por un momento quedamos en silencio.

-...Bueno, Tsukimiya-san...lo que quería decirte... - dijo, con voz seria, se giró a mirarme, parecía algo nervioso o como si no podía encontrar las palabras.

Nos detuvimos, dejamos de caminar y él me quedó mirando frente a frente, se ve tan lindo…no puedo aguantarlo más, me estoy sonrojando. Pero quiero que me mire, quiero que me mire ahora y para siempre. ¡Estoy segura de que este es mi gran momento! Yoh está intentando decirme sus sentimientos…¡esto es tan romántico!

- ¿Si…Yoh? – le animo a seguir.

Pero fue entonces cuando una extraña criatura como esas de los demonios de las leyendas pasó entremedio de nosotros, rompiendo este mágico momento, la criatura me empujó y caí al suelo, mientras que Yoh adquirió un semblante serio. Después de eso, vimos que una cadena con poder espiritual amarraba al monstruo, seguimos ese poder espiritual y vimos a un extraño sujeto, muy guapo deberé decir…su cabello era largo y plateado y sus ojos de un profundo azul, de su cabeza salían dos extrañas orejas largas como de zorro.

(N/A: Los q quieran una referencia de cómo es Tamaki! n///n Los q vieron "Yu Yu Hakusho", se parece a Youko Lyserg, y los q vieron "Sakura Card Captors" se parece a Yue, el ángel eso es por si no se imaginan lo guapo q es!)

- Pero qué suerte la mía – dijo la bestia con una sonrisa maligna – he encontrado al hermano menor de Hao Asakura, y a su novia…– agregó acercándose hacia nosotros.

- ¿¡Novia!? - exclamé, - ¡espera…esto no es lo que usted cree!

Fue entonces cuando sentí recorrer un escalofrío por mi cuerpo, esa criatura similar a los dragones con escamas verdes estaba tras de mí. El ser aquel se acercó muy rápido, mi cuerpo no reaccionó, y en un segundo estaba entre las garras del demonio, siendo apretada fuertemente en el cuello.

- Lo siento, pero tendré que pedirle a Kijima que se encargue de ustedes dos, los haré morir... Lenta y dolorosamente... – dijo el sujeto que controlaba aquella bestia, apretaba más y más mi cuello, ya no podía respirar.

Conseguí dirigir la mirada hacia el guapo muchacho que controlaba la posesión de objetos de este monstruo. Veía sus hermosos ojos azules, eran vacíos, dejaba notar que no se sentía mal por asesinar a alguien, más bien,...parecía disfrutarlo...

- Suéltala... – dijo Yoh, y en ése mismo instante, alejó al demonio de mí.

Caí al suelo, pues el demonio me había levantado unos centímetros de aquel. Tenía aún miedo por la mirada de ese hombre...

- Pero...Yoh...¿qué piensas...hacer? - dije, jadeando, pues aún no había recuperado del todo el aliento.

- Sí¿qué piensas hacer, Yoh Asakura? – dijo hombre, - verás que estoy muy molesto por lo que le hiciste al señor Hao, y nosotros, Las Luces de Fuego no permitiremos que interrumpas en los propósitos de nuestro señor…

- De qué estas hablando, si Hao ya desapareció…- dijo Yoh, algo tranquilo, aunque de pronto pareció recordar algo y cambió la expresión.

- No nos rendiremos a nada¡Kijima, muéstrale tu poder! – gritó el joven, mientras el monstruo rugía con furia.

El demonio mostró unos horribles colmillos que sobresalían de su boca, sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar y su piel llena de escamas verdes pareció paralizarse, unas especies de aletas amarillas sobre su espalda se levantaron y dejó mostrar unas filosas garras en sus patas. ¿Cómo es posible que ese hombre pudiera crear a ese monstruo con el poder espiritual? Haruko no me explicó nada de esto, solo me enseñó lo básico de personificar el espíritu con un objeto inanimado y hacerlo cambiar de forma…pero…nadie me dijo que… Pensaba que era un sueño, solo una pesadilla, y que pronto me levantaría…pero parece que no es así…

Yoh pareció sonreír, si, mostró esa sonrisa llena de confianza que me hace creer que todo estará bien. Sacó una espada de ésas de samurai, al desenvainarla, el extraño samurai de cabellos blancos del otro día apareció junto a él…

- ¡Amidamaru¡Concédeme tu alma! – dijo Yoh, tomando el espíritu de ése samurai y juntándolo con el de la espada.

Fue entonces cuando vi una mezcla de poderes increíbles mezclándose entre todos. Un enorme poder espiritual se sintió en Yoh, apoderándose de su cuerpo y su espada. Pronto, pude ver que Yoh compartía un solo corazón con ese samurai, como si fuesen una sola persona.

- Qué extraño…creía que tú dominabas la posesión de segundo grado – comentó el hombre de cabellos plateados.

- Puedo hacerla sin la espada sagrada pero aún así¡es muy agotador! - dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa – presta mucha atención Ayu…

¿A…Ayu¡¡Me llamo por mi nombre¡Esto no es un sueño¡Estoy en una verdadera pelea entre shamanes!

- Quiero saber quién eres y qué relación tienes con Hao – dijo Yoh.

- No creo que quieras averiguarlo…- comentó el hombre – vamos, veamos quién de los dos es más fuerte…¡Kijima!

El sujeto movió la cadena de posesión de objetos y el monstruo de forma inmediata se lanzó sobre Yoh, comenzando la batalla con aquel ser, la cual no podía verla bien, se movían rápido, y no todos sus movimientos podía seguirlos, aunque distinguía que Yoh esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de aquél demonio. Parece que Yoh no es un shaman común y corriente…¿porqué le buscarán?

No me puedo mover, quiero salir de allí pero mi cuerpo no me responde, siento un gran temor, le tengo miedo a ambos, al demonio y al sujeto de largos cabellos que observa como quien disfrutara el sufrimiento de los demás. Su sonrisa, su mirada me recuerda mucho a la del joven de mi sueño…siento algo de temor, no puedo ocultarlo, Se está acercando a mí¡¿qué hago?! Quiero irme...¡quiero irme¡No quiero que se me acerque! Pero mi voz está apagada, no puedo emitir ningún sonido.

- ¿Ayu Tsukimiya? – preguntó el sujeto de cabello plateado, sujetando de mi hombro.

Yoh estaba muy ocupado peleando como para preocuparse por lo que podía hacerme este sujeto.

- Hemos estado esperando hace tiempo por ti…Las Luces de Fuego necesitan de la auténtica…

¿¡De qué demonios me está hablando este tipo!? No le entiendo nada…

- Tú compartes el mismo nombre que Hao, sin embargo, los originales son Hao y tú…ya que nosotros no somos más que extensiones. Qué descortés soy, me presento, mi nombre es Tamaki Yoko. Me gustaría que conocieras a mi señor…

-...¡No! - haciendo un esfuerzo, alejé su mano de mí, y me alejé de él, unos cuantos pasos – no se acerque, por favor... – expresé, con miedo.

Veo como Yoh logra cortar en varios pedazos a aquel ser, con un ataque de su espada, al verlo pelear parece otra persona, un ser más despiadado. El monstruo desapareció y la posesión de objetos se terminó, dejando caer al suelo la cadena que le sujetaba. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estábamos el señor Tamaki y yo.

- ¡Aléjate de ella! – gritó, atacándolo con su espada.

No tengo idea de cómo, pero Tamaki esquivó rápidamente el ataque y pasó por nuestras cabezas, se marchó no sin antes decir:

- ¡Ya verás, Yoh Asakura, esto es solo el comienzo¡Me cuidaré de que no hagas enfadar al señor Hao!

Mientras él se marchaba corriendo, yo apenas alcancé a echarme para atrás para esquivar el ataque de espadas de Yoh, que por poco me llega y consiguió rozarme, cortando con su filosa espada mi cintillo rojo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Demonios, ese maldito ya se había marchado, y aún no le he explicado ni la mitad a Tsukimiya. Le extendí la mano para que ella se levantase, parece que Haruzame cortó accidentalmente con su poder espiritual el cintillo rojo que siempre trae Tsukimiya. Me disculpé con ella y le ofrecí que se levantara, pero ella rechazó mi mano.

- Pero...Tsukimiya-san¿qué te pasa? - pregunté, parece que no ha podido comprender lo que sucede.

Tiene mucho miedo de que vaya a lastimarla, no puedo dejar esto así, si la dejo tal como quiere, ella no podrá ser capaz de defenderse cuando la intenten atacar, si muere sería mi culpa, debo ayudarla, pero... ¿cómo?

- Tsukimiya, tranquilízate, no te dañaré, lo juro, confía en mí – dije, intentando calmarla.

- Yoh... ¿qué era eso¿Qué hiciste? – me preguntó dando unos pasos atrás, - y además por qué…por qué…

- ¿Si¿Qué pasa?

Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, tiene mucho miedo...

-…¡¡PORQUE YA NO ME LLAMAS "AYU"¡Llámame por mi nombre de pila¡Llámame¡Llámame!

Oh¿era eso? Tsukimiya se da media vuelta, y corre haciendo un escándalo, voy detrás de ella, y la encuentro en compañía de tres demonios encadenados con una extraña posesión de objetos¡es el mismo poder de ese sujeto! De nuevo desenvaino a Haruzame y con un ataque de espada fugaz puedo acabar fácilmente con ellos…

-...Tsukimiya-san...digo, Ayu – dije, viéndola en el suelo, recargada en sus rodillas

-...Gomenasai –dice acercándose a mí, me pongo de cuclillas, y la cojo por su hombros, ella sigue disculpándose.

- Ya cálmate, Ayu...ya todo pasó – dije con una voz débil.

Nunca la había visto tan asustada, siempre, en el colegio, tenía una gran sonrisa, pero, nunca así...Es una expresión que me dan deseos de protegerla.

- S-sí... – fue lo único que dijo, se levantó, temblando.

No estaba seguro de explicarle todo, no parecía ser una buena ocasión, pero, si no era ahora, podría ser la última vez que la vea, viva...Nos dirigimos, a mi casa, donde nos esperaban los demás, tenía que explicarle que era lo que pasaba, para que ya no pueda ser blanco de los shamanes como él. Al llegar, Anna ofreció asiento a la invitada, mientras Horohoro hablaba con ella y Chocolove intentaba animarla con sus chistes, llevé a un lado a Len y le expliqué que había sucedido antes de llegar ahí.

- Pero...entonces¿tiene miedo? – preguntó, después de finalizar mi relato.

-...Sí, eso parece. – respondí.

- No podemos dejarla así, después de todo, si no la entrenamos, moriría a manos de esos sujetos que dicen seguir a Hao…

- No te preocupes, todo se solucionará – agregué, sonriendo y llevándome de nuevo hacia donde estaban los chicos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Quisiera creer que todo se solucionará, pero no será fácil... Regresamos con los demás chicos, la chica ya estaba más calmada, y parecía que Horohoro no había hablado todavía de los shamanes y consiguió cambiar de tema, eso es mejor, tenemos que explicárselo despacio.

- Bueno, y dime¿cuál es tu nombre? – dijo Horohoro – cuando chocamos no me dijiste tu nombre – agregó, riendo.

- Mi nombre es Tsukimiya Ayu – respondió ella, también sonrió – tú tampoco me dijiste el tuyo.

- Su nombre es Horohoro, aunque suene ridículo – dije en un tono aburrido, haciendo que el idiota se molestase.

- ¡Y el mío es Chocolove¡El más chistoso y masculino del grupo! – agregó el moreno.

Está alardeando¿es qué no se cansa?

- Gusto en conocerlos... – dijo la chica, sonriendo falsamente, por el comportamiento tan extraño de Chocolove.

- Yo podía haber dicho mi nombre por mí mismo, Len – alegó Horohoro, intentando empezar una "pelea".

- No soy tan torpe como tú – agregué riendo.

-¡¿Acaso quieres pelear?! – dijo él, con su puños listos.

- No hay tiempo para eso, no seas inmaduro – dije, haciendo que él se enfureciera más.

- Es verdad, no podemos perder tiempo... – dijo Yoh en acuerdo conmigo.

Luego de un momento regresó Manta, había regresado de hacernos unas compras, junto a Anna quien nos dio una reprimenda por no estar haciendo los deberes del hogar, eso es lo malo de los domingos. Cuando ya estuvimos reunidos, le explicamos con detalle a Ayu lo que era el poder espiritual y la posesión de objetos y las cosas que se pueden hacer con ella, también le contamos que ella poseía dentro aquel poder, y que podía utilizarlo si entrena. Esto lo explicó Yoh más que nadie, ya que cada vez que alguno intentaba decir algo éramos interrumpidos, además, parecía que esta niña escuchaba mucho más el relato de Yoh. Al principio no estaba segura de cómo se utilizaba, ya que ya se había hecho una idea pero no lo había conseguido, así que decidí hacer una demostración, contra Horohoro, de mi cuchilla dorada. Éste, hizo aparecer su espada, pero Anna nos detuvo antes de empezar a destruir MÁS su casa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

¡Demonios¡Dónde maldita sea se fue la tonta de Tsukimiya¡No voy a poder trabajar así! Una vez que Kururu y yo regresamos de hacer unas compras, Ayu ya no se encontraba tirada en el piso donde la habíamos dejado la última vez…qué extraño¿dónde estará? Anoche tuvimos un largo entrenamiento de posesión de objetos, esa niña aún no sabe ni cómo tomar a su propio espíritu, tampoco tiene la más mínima gota de concentración, uff…pero mi deber ahora es encontrar a esos seres con orejas. Según he escuchado, los shamanes que tienen orejas blancas no son humanos, sino son extensiones de shamanes con increíbles poderes…no cualquiera podría hacer a un ser que absorba tu energía para poder vivir y para poder atacar. Sin embargo, cuando mueren, lo que queda de su alma regresa a su dueño.

Esos seres últimamente han estado muy presentes en la ciudad, y estoy segura de que todos tienen un mismo dueño. Ya me he topado con varios en el camino y algunos dicen ser de "Las Luces de Fuego", esto me hace deducir que hay un shaman que está creando extensiones de sí mismo en masa…pero ¿existirá una persona con tanto poder espiritual como para mantener a todos esos seres? En fin, si éste estúpido poder me sirve, lo haré para sacarle plata a todas las personas que me han pedido que acabe con ellos…al parecer son muy poderosos.

Tsk. Hablando de eso, aquí se aproxima uno de ellos…lo bueno de ser una Kuchiyoseya con el poder del ojo del dragón es que nuestros sentidos están aun más desarrollados que el de los shamanes normales, al igual como la capacidad de tener visiones del futuro o del pasado, así como la capacidad de hablar con los muertos y poder hechizar fantasmas. Entrego todos mis hechizos al dragón de agua.

- ¿Haruko Matsumoto? – dijo una voz tras de mí.

No me digné a voltearme, no tenía porqué.

- He escuchado muchas cosas de ti, la única Kuchiyoseya de la ciudad…cazas fantasmas a cambio de dinero, aquellos espíritus que a los shamanes son imposibles y también tienes bajo tu poder el dragón de agua que te permite tener visiones…

- Vaya, has conseguido mucha información de mí…- dije, interesada. – Me pregunto porqué, Tamaki Yoko…

Me voltee para verle. No parecía sorprendido…su cabello era igual de largo y sus ojos tan azules como había visto en mi visión, y las mismas orejas que tenía la mujer de cabellos rosados también. Tengo que admitir que es muy lindo. Me pregunto qué hará un domingo en la mañana en pleno Fumbari oka. Me apoyé contra un muro, cruzada de brazos.

- ¿Y¿Qué es lo que quieres¿Pelear? – pregunté, intentando no parecer sorprendida.

- No. A decir verdad solo vengo a decirte que me encontré con ellos hace poco…- dijo Tamaki.

¿A ellos¿A quién se referirá?

- Me encontré con Tsukimiya, tu clienta – siguió él – y también con un sujeto cuyo nombre te hará recordar…¿no conoces a Yoh Asakura?

- ¿¡Asakura!? – salté.

No. No puede ser. Ese nombre…creo que ya lo había escuchado mencionar a alguien¿no fue el famoso tipo que venció a Hao Asakura en el torneo de shamanes que ocurrió hace solo siete meses? Creo que es su hermano gemelo pero no es tan temible como Hao.

- El mismo. Lamentablemente no pude ver la impresionante posesión de objetos de segundo grado, pero aún así venció fácilmente a Kijima…

- ¿Qué¿Soltarás demonios por toda la ciudad? – pregunté.

- Mmm…no quiero arruinar la sorpresa, pero si quieres saberlo, ven al parque Hâchiko en quince minutos más…te demostraré lo que puedo hacer…

Y desapareció con el viento. ¿Cómo es posible? Ése ser tiene de esas orejas, es parte de Las Luces de Fuego¿pero quién fue el creador de ése clan¿Quién está creando esos shamanes con habilidades tan diferentes a las normales? Desearía decir que esto no me incumbe…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Fue entonces cuando lo sentí…ese sujeto otra vez, ése tal Tamaki del que tanto habló Ayu, el sujeto que peleó contra mí sin decirme su nombre. Me pregunto porqué se lo dijo a ella, porqué sabía quién era¿querrá su poder para algo en especial? Pues ya es demasiado tarde, nosotros la haremos nuestra amiga y será una shaman con buenas intenciones…no dejaré que mi compañera vaya por el mal camino. Salgo corriendo de casa sin dar explicaciones, Horohoro, Len y Chocolove parecieron sentir lo mismo que yo, parecía ser como si Manta y Ayu también nos estuviesen siguiendo. Me detuve.

- ¡Ayu¡Manta¡Quédense en casa! – grité.

- ¿Eh¡¿Y eso por qué?! – preguntó la pelirroja - ¡¡yo quiero ir, Yoh!!

- Tengo el presentimiento de que éste combate será más serio de lo que crees, por favor, quédate con Anna…alguno de ellos se quedará para enseñarte la posesión de objetos.

- Quédate tú, Chocolove – dijo Manta.

- ¿Eh¡A pues¡Porqué tengo que ser yo! – gritó el moreno.

- No. Manta tiene razón, Chocolove, éste combate será en serio…tengo ese presentimiento, y tú aún no alcanzas la posesión de segundo grado – expliqué. – Len, Horohoro, vamos.

Y así, fuimos corriendo hacia donde nuestros corazones sentían esa potente presencia, que nos llamaba desde el parque Hâchiko…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Ehhh…terminaron de leer? si tan leyendo esto significa q van recién en el quinto capitulo de mi fic q me cuesta tanto seguir ToT nahh ni tanto xD las ideas fluyen solas en esta cabezotota, yaaa…ya sé q kieren q diga¡En el próximo capítulo de este fic de "Shaman King": Aishitene motto!...xD

Yoh se ve en un delicado problema n.nU Tamaki es muy fuerte¿conseguirán derrotarlo? Y adema Ayu descubre una cruda realidad, gran parte de los misterios se revelan. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Revelaciones del pasado". En el próximo trato de aclarar dudas . verán q hago referencia a muchos animes! xP no me demanden ToT

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	6. Capitulo VI

**Capitulo VI:  
Revelaciones del Pasado**

Len gruñó con furia. Le habían atacado un par de veces y no tenía rasguños, todos los shamanes estaban con sus armas en posición. Haruzame, la espada de hielo y la cuchilla dorada.

- ¿Realmente creen que podrán derrotarme? – preguntó Tamaki, de forma altanera.

Yoh sonrió, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado en el día y las confusiones que habían tenido, confiaba en si mismo y en el poder de su equipo, disfrutaba de la vida más de cualquier otra cosa, y de la tranquilidad. Ahora parecía que las peleas se presentarían nuevamente en sus vidas, después de lo de Hao, habían pasado solo seis meses y ese había sido un buen descanso para los shamanes, pero no podía permitir que el poder de Ayu cayese en manos equivocadas. Por otra parte, Horohoro lo único que deseaba era saber dónde estaba su hermana, la cuál llevaba un día desaparecida, se encontraba furioso ya que ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que seguía con vida. Len también quería descifrar esos misterios que han estado rodeándolos últimamente, quería saber quién era la mujer con idénticas orejas que tenía ése tal Tamaki, y sobretodo, quería apalear a alguien como en los viejos tiempos. Sonreía ligeramente como un niño cuando está apunto de realizar una travesura.

Horohoro lo detestaba, en el fondo era divertido pelear con él y todo, pero desde que se había presentado la posibilidad de que su hermana estuviese en peligro por culpa de Len, no podía quitarse de la cabeza…a lo mejor era verdad, y esa tal Maya vino por Pilika por una pelea amorosa. No podía soportar eso, aunque hubiese sido cualquiera de sus amigos se hubiese sentido igual, era su hermana…la única persona en el mundo que lo amaba. Aún así, Yoh sonrió confiado a éste extraño sujeto que había aparecido frente a ellos, con extrañas vestimentas y muchas cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo…parecía que su posesión de objetos las ocupaba con esa arma. Aún así, Yoh se enorgullecía más por sus amigos que por cualquier otra cosa.

- Yo creo que si…- dijo el shaman, muy confiado.

Éste les dirigió una sonrisa a sus dos amigos, éstos se la devolvieron y recuperaron la confianza. Yoh siempre les levantaba el ánimo fuese como fuese.

- ¿Y¿Cuál es el plan? Oh, gran líder – preguntó Horohoro, recordando los viejos tiempos.

- Creo que deberíamos separarnos y atacarlo desde diferentes ángulos, eso nos daría una posibilidad de encontrar su punto débil.

Horohoro puso una expresión confundida.

- Ehh…no entendí…

-…No importa, solo vamos – dijo Len, sin querer un segundo más de tiempo.

Así Yoh atacó al sujeto por la retaguardia, mientras que Len y Horohoro atacaba de ambos costados y de frente, y por mucho que intentaban, el enemigo siempre conseguía esquivar todos los golpes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Tamaki, bostezando.

¡Este sujeto me saca de quicio! Apreté los puños¿cómo puede esquivar tan fácilmente todos nuestros ataques?

- ¡Rápido! – advirtió Yoh - ¡se está escapando!

Jah, esto es muy irónico, a cada batalla que tengo con oponentes fuertes mis poderes mejoran notablemente, cada vez soy más fuerte, y ahora lo menos que quiero es ser vencido por este sujeto tan altanero. El tipo se precipitó hacia el bosque más rápido que los demás, vamos tras él…vaya, creo que mi velocidad también a mejorado mucho, pienso que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para derrotarlo.

Pronto nos detuvimos en un claro, no había nadie, pero aún podía sentir el ki del enemigo. Se escondía, era demasiado cobarde, no valía nada, no merecía malgastar su tiempo con él.

- ¡No eres nada más que un maldito cobarde! – grité. - ¡Muéstrate¿O acaso tienes miedo de perder?

Se escuchó una risa maligna que hizo que Horohoro se estremeciera, creo que al fin piensa hacerlo en serio, esto será muy interesante.

- Yoh, déjamelo a mí – le dije, estoy seguro ser suficiente.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? – gritó él. – ¡Te va a matar¿Qué no sientes su poder espiritual?

- ¡Es verdad, éste enano se cree mejor que los demás…! – alegó Horohoro.

Es un idiota, la respuesta es obvia.

- No será porque lo soy…- dije yo.

Yoh soltó una risita mientras que Horohoro estuvo haciendo un escándalo, es todo un tonto. ¡No puede dejar de fastidiar a los demás¡Soy demasiado maduro como para ponerme a pelear con él!...

- ¡Al menos yo no voy por la calle con un peinadito tan ridículo como el tuyo! – me gritó el estúpido.

- ¡¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?! – le grité. Ahora sí que me hizo enojar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yoh sonrió al escucharlos, le hacía mucha gracia verlos discutir de esa manera, aún parecían dos niños jugando un juego que ninguno de los dos parecía haber ganado aún. Fue entonces cuando aparecieron tres demonios hechos con la posesión de objetos, de la misma manera que estaban los demonios anteriores…pero estos eran de un color anaranjado vomitivo y eran todos idénticos.

- ¡No se queden ahí parados! – gritó Len.

Vaya que comentario más acertado. Yoh y Horohoro sonrieron con entusiasmo, se sentían capaces de todo, y junto con Len comenzaron a atacarlos a diestra y siniestra.

- Esperen…creo que para hacerles más fácil y justo el encuentro deberíamos ser tres¿no es así? – dijo Tamaki.

Yoh centró la mirada en el sujeto del medio, parecía ser el verdadero y no uno de sus tantos clones, creados por él. Len gruñó con molestia, aquel shaman no sólo parecía estar jugando con ellos, si no que se burlaba. Horohoro atacó con su espada de hielo al de la izquierda, Len con su lanza dorada al de la derecha e Yoh con su cuchilla de buda al restante de al medio.

Cada uno se quedó peleando con el demonio que había atacado. Yoh parecía estar peleando con el original, mientras que Len no podía ver a los demás luchando, sólo él y el clon del demonio que tenía enfrente. Su mirada estaba vacía y Len se daba perfecta cuenta de que no eran parte del shaman contra quien realmente peleaban ellos, eran simplemente títeres bajo su poder que servían para entretenerlos mientras el verdadero enemigo se escondía sobre las ramas de un árbol, viendo cobardemente como ellos peleaban. Sin embargo había logrado darse cuenta de Yoh, que había sido tan tonto como para confiarse y dejar que el enemigo tomase la ventaja.

Horohoro también se había dado cuenta, y por alguna razón, a aquellos malditos demonios manejados por Tamaki al que tenían que derrotar no les afectaban ningún golpe, nada. De repente notaron que los demonios copias desaparecieron y volvió a ser uno, pero¿dónde estaba Yoh?

- ¡¿Yoh¡¿Dónde está Yoh?! – gritó Horohoro, con aquella expresión desconcertada en el rostro, obviamente no parecía entender nada de nada.

El demonio no parecía tener ningún rasguño, y sus copias se habían desvanecido en el aire. El demonio de garras, escamas y colmillos permaneció de pie, llevaba una cadena que le rodeaba el cuello. Mientras que a sus espaldas apareció Tamaki, con el otro extremo de esa cadena.

- Oh, no se preocupen por su amigo, pronto estará junto a ustedes, - dijo él. - ¿Quién será el próximo a quién debo vencer?

- Yo... - Horohoro se adelantó con nerviosidad.

Temía que ese sujeto le venciese, pero debía saber que es lo que le ocurría a Yoh así que el sujeto asintió y volvió a hacer que su criatura se dividiera, pero esta vez en dos. Tres demonios idénticos, que aunque no constituían una amenaza, ya que no parecían tener intenciones de atacarlos, los desviaban de su objetivo, que en realidad era, acabar con el enemigo. Y ese era Tamaki. Eran un arma para distraerlos, nada más, Len sabía que Horohoro no duraría, así que intentó desembarazarse de su oponente, pero no podía.

En cualquier lugar a donde intentaba escapar para zafarse de tener que luchar contra aquellas marionetas, se las encontraba impidiéndole el paso. Así que intentó partirlo de nuevo y aprovechar los pocos instantes que le tomaban regenerarse para escapar, pero esta vez, el clon de su enemigo esquivó el ataque. Luego de aquello, finalmente Len logró derrotar al estúpido demonio, se giró a ver a Horohoro quien tampoco estaba…y se encontró frente a frente con Tamaki. También, estando junto a él, consiguió distinguir a Yoh…tirado en el suelo con mucha sangre, junto a los pies de él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

¡Yoh¡Estoy segura de que Yoh ahora está en problemas¡Maldita sea y yo no puedo hacer nada! Quiero aprender, quiero aprender a controlar mi poder para ser una fuerte shaman y poder ayudar a Yoh en todo lo que pueda…¡en verdad que quiero hacerlo! Estoy ahora en casa de los Asakura, tomando el té con Oyamada y Chocolove, sin embargo, Kyouyama aún está viendo la televisión y comiendo galletas, como si no le importase en lo absoluto lo que fuese a pasarle a Yoh. Oh, cierto…hay una duda que he tenido hace tiempo en mi cabeza.

- Oye, Oyamada-san – llamé.

- ¿Si, qué ocurre? – preguntó el pequeño.

- ¿Por qué siempre hay tanta gente en casa de Yoh? Siempre les veo aquí…

- Ah…pues bueno, jeje, no te asustes por lo que voy a decirte pero a decir verdad como ésta es una casa grande…solemos alojar muchos amigos.

- ¿Alojar…amigos?

¿Cómo era eso¿Y no importaba que fuese gente como Kyouyama?

- Len viene de China y es quedarse acá o un hotel en la ciudad, y aunque eso es mucho mejor, nosotros preferimos que se quede con nosotros – explicó Oyamada, - Horohoro viene de Hokkaido junto con su hermana Pilika, y no tienen otro lugar donde quedarse. Chocolove vive en la ciudad y se quedó esta noche, yo vengo seguido porque Yoh y yo pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo juntos…y bueno, Anna…- parecía que se estaba poniendo nervioso – pues Anna…¡vive aquí con Yoh!

- ¿¿¡¡¡¡EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!?? – grité.

Creo que le sorprendió el verme así…así tan sorprendida…así tan impactada. Pero ¿¡qué esperaba!? Oyamada también sabe que a mí me gusta Yoh¿¡entonces qué significa eso de que Kyouyama vive con Yoh¿Será acaso que…?

- Bueno…lo que pasa es que…- intentó decir – pues…no es tan así como tú lo ves pero…

- Esta casa le pertenece a la familia Asakura, y yo soy la prometida de Yoh así que tengo todo el derecho de estar acá…- dijo Anna, sin ninguna dificultad.

- Ah, ya veo – dije, tomando té…y luego escupiéndolo todo. - ¿¡¡QUE ERES SU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!??

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Len no podía incorporarse, estaba demasiado exhausto, la pelea había sido demasiado dura, el poder de ese sujeto era impresionante. El shaman se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba, con la cadena de su posesión colgando de su mano derecha, de ella goteaba la sangre que había sido derramada, el talismán comenzó a brillar más intensamente de poder espiritual, y entonces...

- Es hora de ponerle fin a tus sufrimientos…- dijo el hombre, acomodando su cadena y apunto de realizar el ataque. - ¡¡Muere!!

…Una llamarada de fuego, una flecha de fuego que lo rodeó hizo que el ataque se detuviera, un poder espiritual enorme se sintió de forma súbita. Tamaki se asustó tanto al sentirlo que saltó hacia un árbol para evitar quemarse con ese poder y ese fuego. El sujeto miró hacia donde estaba Len, él tampoco parecía entender de dónde venía, pero ya había sentido ése poder antes…podía…¡podía ser…! No había sido él esta vez, ese fuego enorme siguió a Tamaki, quien empezó a correr lejos de ése lugar, mirando con rencor a los chicos y a la persona que lo había atacado…

- ¡¡Te acordarás de esta!!...¡Nos encontraremos en otra ocasión! – gritó Tamaki, desvaneciéndose en el aire.

Len se quedó perplejo viendo a su salvadora. Su cabello se mecía en el viento, que acariciaba también sus orejas blancas…¿Cómo¿No que ella también pertenecía a los de su raza? Horohoro se levantó débilmente desde unos arbustos y fue a ayudar a Yoh, quien era el que peor estado estaba, sangraba a mares y no recuperaba la conciencia. Horohoro ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, y fue cuando vio quien acompañaba a Len.

- Maya…- susurró Len.

Ella le sonreía pícaramente, de una forma entre adorable pero a la vez diabólica, la chica se acercó lentamente a Len y le dio un abrazo. Éste no pudo negarse, se quedó paralizado mientras ella apoyaba su rostro en su pecho. Horohoro se acercó con Yoh a cuestas, bastante inquieto.

- ¡Bueno, bueno¡Ahora si me van a decir qué significa todo esto! – dijo el ainu.

- Ah, tú de nuevo¿cómo estas? – preguntó Maya, de forma amable.

- ¡¡Este no es momento de formalismos!! – gritó molesto. – Pero en fin, Yoh está muy grave, tenemos que volver a casa…

Maya miró hacia todos lados, y luego volvió a ver a Horohoro, muy confundida.

-…¡¡Tú también vienes con nosotros!! – le gritó.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

No iré. No iré…demonios¡¿porqué tienen que preocuparme estas cosas?! Las Kuchiyoseya solo nos encargamos de nuestros trabajos, de los fantasmas que molestan a los clientes, ahora solo tengo que proteger a Tsukimiya y el asunto está listo…pero…ese sujeto la mencionó, es muy probable que estén peleando con Asakura en este momento¡¡ay, me muero de curiosidad por saber qué esta pasando!! Y otra cosa, Kururu y Ayu no han aparecido en todo el día, estoy aburrida de estar en esta casa…no hay nada bueno que hacer más que ver televisión, aunque bueno, supongo que es mejor que estar en casa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

- ¡¡Los chicos llegaron¡Los chicos llegaron!

Al saber que Yoh Asakura tenía un compromiso desde los cuatro años con Anna Kyouyama, mi visión de las cosas cambió bastante. Ahora tal vez entiendo porqué Anna es tan severa conmigo o porqué están todo el tiempo juntos siendo tan diferentes el uno al otro. Ambos están destinados a casarse debido a que los Asakura así lo quieren, y Anna es la mujer que tiene por derecho a estar con Yoh y a cuidarlo por el resto de su vida…¡¡¡YO JAMÁS PERMITIRÉ ESOOOO¡¡No importa cómo sea o quién lo haya hecho¡Esto no es amor¡Si alguien te dice con quién tienes que estar, aquí definitivamente solo hay una fuerte ligación de responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y no tiene nada que ver con los sentimientos de las personas!

- Tsukimiya…Tsukimiya…- me decía una voz, mientras yo pensaba esto. – Ya puedes bajarme…

Ups. Estaba estremeciendo a Oyamada mientras pensaba todas estas cosas¡qué torpe! En fin, tengo que ir a abrir la puerta ahora…aún así, no pienso renunciar a mi amor por Yoh, mucho menos ahora que sé esto, ahora mis sentimientos están más firmes que nunca. No me rendiré hasta que esa bruja de Kyouyama lo suelte¡no, señor!

- ¡¡Bienvenidos a casa!! – exclamé, al llegar a la puerta.

Pero al recibirlos, vi también varias cosas que me sorprendieron…creo que es el día de que todos me sorprendan. Len Tao y Horohoro venían con graves heridas, y llevaban a cuestas a…Yoh, quien ni siquiera parecía vivo de tanta sangre que derramaba. Esa escena me estremeció totalmente, peor que todo, junto a ellos y sin ninguna herida en lo absoluto, venía una mujer…una mujer de cabello rosado y unas orejas blancas y largas iguales a las que traía el señor Tamaki. ¡¿Por qué¿Por qué ella está aquí¡Estoy segura de que fue ella quien le hizo esto a Yoh!

- ¡Yoh, qué te paso! – gritó Oyamada, al llegar junto a ellos. – ¡Está muy grave!

- Ayu¿estas bien? – preguntó Horohoro.

Oh, qué descuidada soy, he derramado unas lágrimas. Me las sequé con un dedo y luego intenté sonreír falsamente, pero aún así…la pena que me daba ver a Yoh en ese estado era enorme.

- Len Tao¿quién es ella? – preguntó la mujer que los acompañaba.

¡¿Quién se cree que es como para venir a molestarme?! Le dirigí una mirada de disgusto mientras ayudaba a entrar a Yoh a la casa.

- Es Ayu Tsukimiya, una compañera de clase de Yoh, - escuché decir a Len – pensamos entrenarla para que pueda ser shaman, tiene un muy fuerte poder espiritual…

- ¿Muy fuerte? – dijo la chica. – Estoy segura de que no podrá vencer a Maya…

¡¿Qué cosas está diciendo esa mujer¡Si apenas estoy aprendiendo a posesionar objetos! Qué molesta es. En fin, entramos a Yoh a casa y yo me encargué de sus heridas, mientras estaba en eso, un señor extraño de cabello rubio y apariencia muy lúgubre apareció frente a nosotros, hizo la posesión de objetos y comenzó a curar a Yoh¿y quien es él? No lo había visto antes…pero creo que sabe lo que hace ya que cura a Yoh como un verdadero doctor. Lo dejamos a él solo en la habitación, mientras atendía a mi amado, yo me dirigí a la sala con los demás. Por suerte, estábamos todos…menos Kyouyama.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

Estábamos sentados en círculos, después de que Fausto curó mis heridas y las de Len, nos puso unos vendajes y nos quedamos en la sala con Manta, Chocolove, Ayu y la extraña chica que había llegado. Era muy peculiar, aunque parecía inocente, también tenía ángulos muy diabólicos, me es difícil describirla en una sola palabra. Chocolove y yo nos inclinamos un poco para verla mejor¡es muy linda! Ella retrocedió con impresión, creo que Chocolove tenía esa expresión embobada en el rostro. Lo golpee con el codo para que se tranquilizara.

Fue entonces cuando Fausto entró a la habitación, diciéndonos que Yoh había perdido gran cantidad de sangre en la batalla, pero al parecer se encontraba bien y que debía descansar un poco para recuperar sus fuerzas. Justo después de eso, Anna apareció tras él y se sentó junto a nosotros, parece ser que también está interesada en lo que esta chica pueda tener que decirnos.

- Pues…partamos escuchando quién eres – dijo Anna.

Qué directa…todos lo sabemos¿no?

- Mi nombre es Natsume Maya, - dijo ella, sin cohibirse – y sé lo que piensan…yo no soy miembro de Las Luces de Fuego, que es el equipo al que pertenece el sujeto que le hizo esto a Yoh Asakura…

- No lo eres, pero pareces saber algo…- dijo Ayu, parecía también algo molesta.

Qué curioso. Las chicas le miran como fastidiadas, bueno, puede ser porque Maya tiene muchos "atributos" que le favorecen, partiendo por la bonita figura, su cara parece tallada por los mismos ángeles. ¡Pero ese no es el asunto¡Tenemos que saber qué le pasó a mi hermana!

- A decir verdad, yo solo soy una extensión de Hao…

Todos los demás nos sobresaltamos. ¡¿De Hao?! Eso quiere decir…que Len no se equivocaba con eso que había dicho hacia unos días atrás.

- ¿Hao…sigue vivo? – preguntó Manta, algo preocupado.

- Así es, aunque está muy débil…el poder de los cinco elementos que él controlaba tan bien se dividió en cinco personas, cinco seres completamente diferentes pero todas con algo en común. Yo soy una de esas personas y tengo el elemento del fuego.

Fue entonces cuando recordé cuando me encontré con ella esa noche, ése es el motivo por el cual ella tenía un espíritu tan parecido al de Hao, y además dominaba las llamas de fuego con tanta facilidad. Además, recuerdo que una idiota parecida a ésta dijo una vez que "podía controlar el elemento del agua".

- Ahora, con el poder que le ha quedado, - prosiguió Maya – considerando que el poder de Hao es enorme, hizo varias extensiones de él…en total creo que somos diez, todos tenemos orejas blancas, la mayoría de esas extensiones tienen el nombre espiritual "Firelights".

- ¿Nombre espiritual? – preguntamos todos.

No entendía a qué se refería con eso, y los demás tampoco. Fue entonces cuando Anna se levantó de su puesto, ya que ella parecía entender a qué se refería.

- Los nombres espirituales son nuestros nombres reales, - dijo la itako – son nombres con significados ocultos que portamos antes de nacer…sin embargo, no hasta que consigan una cantidad de experiencia en el shamanismo, no pueden ver su nombre ni saberlo.

- ¿Experiencia¿Y tú cómo lo sabes, Anna? – preguntó Manta.

- Porque yo si la tengo…y yo si tengo mi nombre…

- ¡Espera! – los detuve, porque no estaba entendiendo. – Me puedes explicar qué es eso de los nombres…y qué tiene que ver con esto porque yo lo único que quiero saber es dónde está mi hermana Pilika…

- ¿Pilika¡Ah, te refieres a la chica de ayer! – exclamó Maya, como si recién se viniera a enterar. – Pues no te preocupes, ella está bien…yo no venía a por ella, te equivocas…

- ¿¡Entonces dónde está!?

- No tengo idea…yo me encontré con ella el otro día ya que quería hacerle unas preguntas y después me fui, ella parecía estar esperando a alguien…

Esa versión de los hechos me parece que es correcta…pero aún así, tengo el presentimiento de que ésta chica algo nos oculta, no está diciendo toda la verdad. En fin, escuché a Manta volver a preguntar por eso de los nombres espirituales.

- Yo también quisiera entenderlo…- dijo Len, algo preocupado.

- Todos los shamanes o las personas que nacen con poderes sobrenaturales, tienen el destino preescrito antes de nacer, - dijo Anna – éste destino de cada individuo…se cierra en un nombre que lo identifique, al igual como con el destino, las personas estamos condenadas a nuestro nombre, se elige antes de nacer…y cuando tenemos experiencia, éste nombre aparece grabado en una parte de nuestro cuerpo.

- ¿Y cuál es tu nombre, Anna? – pregunté, curioso.

- No te lo diré.

Ahh, siempre tan simpática. Anna se volvió a sentar, y dio un suspiro.

- Pero…también están los casos que estos nombres se repiten, cuando eso pasa, las dos personas con el mismo nombre, es por dos razones. Porque son extensiones que nacieron del cuerpo de alguien o porque estas dos personas están condenadas a intimar…

- ¿¡Queee¡¿A intimar?! – gritó Ayu, sobresaltada y roja como tomate.

Jeje, parece que esta chica no tiene mucha experiencia con estas cosas…aunque¡a decir verdad yo tampoco!

- Verán, las extensiones de Hao nacieron todas con el mismo nombre, "Firelights" – prosiguió Maya – que significa "Luces de Fuego", estos son los seres destinados a proteger a Hao…sin embargo, yo soy la única de esas extensiones que tiene otro nombre…

- ¿Otro nombre? – preguntó Len.

- Así es, por eso es que no estoy al servicio de Hao y me aprovecho del poder que heredé de él…mi nombre no es "Firelights", mi nombre es uno que ya existe, y que la persona que lo tiene…¡es Len Tao!

- ¿¡¡EHHH!!? – gritamos todos, menos Anna.

¡¿Queeee¡¡Eso significa que Len está destinado a…con ella!! Maldita sea, este maldito bastardo tiene demasiada suerte…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Veamos…si estoy entendiendo bien la situación, todos los shamanes tenemos un "verdadero nombre", el cual ignoramos pero es éste el que rige nuestro destino aunque no queramos…y si alguien comparte éste nombre contigo, y no eres la extensión de nadie, quiere decir que…¿¡entre ellos dos debe de pasar algo¡Demonios¡Demonios¡Diablos¡Parece que Maya está hablando en serio¡Pero no puedo dejar que haga una escena acá también!

- Entonces…Len y tú deben ser pareja, por eso le dijiste que eras su prometida¿no? – dijo Anna.

¡Ah¡Es demasiado directa! Aunque para mi condena, Maya asiente alegremente la cabeza.

- ¡Las personas con el mismo nombre se llaman "destinados"¡Por eso es que debemos estar juntos, Len Tao! – me dijo ella, de forma alegre.

- ¡O-oye¡Esto es demasiado rápido para mí! – le dije, sonrojado. – Además…¿qué beneficio trae a alguien tener un nombre?

- El nombre es lo que te condena a lo que serás en el futuro…¡además, si dos personas con el mismo nombre pelean juntos, se concentra un poder enorme de energía espiritual!

- Eso es verdad – aseguró Anna.

Mmm…¿un poder espiritual enorme? Eso sería bueno, sobretodo siendo que Maya parece ser muy poderosa ya que heredó parte de los poderes de Hao…solo espero que en verdad no tenga ninguna intención de servirle a él o de traicionarnos a nosotros.

- Pero Anna, - llamó Manta - ¿qué pasa si tú e Yoh no tienen el mismo nombre? Él nunca podría llegar a aumentar su poder…

- Te equivocas – dijo Anna, cortante – no por nada soy la prometida de Yoh…

Tras esto, todos nos quedamos en silencio, pensando…¡No puede ser¡La eligieron porque…! Antes de completar nuestros pensamientos, Yoh entró a la sala, somnoliento y bostezando en yukata…parecía estar mucho mejor.

- Escuché toda la conversación…- dijo él – hablan demasiado fuerte…nadie puede dormir así…

- ¡¡Yoh¡Cual es el nombre de Anna! – gritó Manta, alarmado.

- Pues, el mismo que el mío…

Todos nos quedamos en blanco. ¿Cómo era posible? Yoh suspiró y nos explicó con una sonrisa:

- Verán, a Anna la adoptaron los Asakura ya que no tenía familia, claro, eso fue porque ella tenía potencial para ser una poderosa shaman…pero la eligieron para ser mi esposa porque tras entrenarla, mi abuelo se dio cuenta de que nuestros nombres espirituales eran los mismos…

No sé porqué, pero ya lo sabía. Yo tampoco creía que los Asakura hubiesen elegido porque si a Anna, a decir verdad ambos son muy contrarios y encima ella era una niña que habían recogido de la calle, tras todo un historial. Sin embargo, toda la vida el objetivo de la familia Asakura había sido que Yoh se volviese un shaman cada vez más fuerte, hasta poder vencer a Hao, aunque ese sueño ya está realizado, no significa que él debiese quedarse en ese estado. Al contrario, ahora que la meta está realizada, debería prevalecer y seguir esforzándose por ser el mejor shaman…claro, que jamás podrá alcanzarme, algún día, cuando Yoh se vuelva un ser imponente, yo lo derrotaré y reclamaré mi título como el más fuerte. Algún día lo venceré, estoy seguro de eso. Y si él recurre al imponente poder del amor de los nombres, yo también…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Cielos…en verdad estos shamanes no son débiles¿pero en verdad son tan ignorantes? No saben nada de nada sobre las leyes espirituales o lo que ha pasado después de que ellos derrotaron al señor Hao, en fin, con tal de estar junto a Len, nada importa ahora.

- Por cierto, Maya – me llamó el enanín. - ¿Cómo pudiste vencer tan fácilmente a ese sujeto? Dañó mucho a Yoh…

- ¡Ah! Fue fácil…solo le lancé unos ataques y ya…- le expliqué.

A decir verdad…eso no es cierto, lo más probable es que Tamaki no haya querido pelear conmigo…¡es un cobarde! Sin embargo, prefiero que hubiese escapado a enfrentarme con él…

- Es cierto, - afirmó la itako – las extensiones que son de un mismo creador tienen las orejas de un mismo color, debe ser difícil para ti pelear contra alguien de tu misma especie…

Mmm…puedo ver que esa chica sabe bastante. Es muy inteligente, entiende mucho más que cualquiera de estos chicos de lo que estamos hablando…ya entiendo porque el señor Hao la eligió a ella también. Miré a Len, sintiéndome verdaderamente orgullosa¡al fin estoy junto a él!

- Me alegra estar contigo…Len Tao – le dije, y sin más me abalancé hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

¡¡Ahhh!! Este sujeto tiene mucha suerte…pero apenas puedo contener la risa al ver a Len con esa expresión desconcertada en el rostro, que ahora había tomado un color rojizo. ¡Qué tierno! El chiquitín está aprendiendo rápido, pareciera ser que se ruboriza cada vez más, Yoh, Chocolove y yo hacemos bromas por lo bajo, jeje¡se ven taaaan tiernos!

-…Quítate…Maya…- susurró Len, muy avergonzado.

Maya no obedeció y le abrazó con aún más énfasis, luego acercó su rostro al de Len. ¡Todos creímos que lo iba a besar!

- ¿Sabes que te quiero…no, Len? – dijo ella, sonriendo con dulzura. – Como ya te dije antes…me gustas mucho…

Y volvió a abrazar muy fuerte a Len, éste parecía estar poniéndose morado¡jajaja cuán fuerte estará apretándole el cuello! La chica parece que en verdad le quiere¿podría Len imaginarse eso? Esta es la primera vez que veo a una chica tan directa como ella…aunque creo que a Len no le faltan pretendientes.

- Por cierto, Maya – preguntó Yoh - ¿cuál es tu nombre real?

- Pues…¡oh¡El tuyo debe ser "Loveless"¿No? – gritó ella de repente.

Anna pareció disgustada de repente, creo que reveló el verdadero nombre de Yoh, y claro, siendo que es el mismo…también el de ella.

- ¡¡Maya¡No tenías que decirlo! – gritó Anna - ¡ese nombre es muy privado!

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no tenía idea¿qué significa "Loveless? – preguntó Yoh, confundido.

Al parecer no tenía idea de que ese era el verdadero nombre de él y de Anna.

- "Loveless" significa "El que no tiene amor" – dijo Manta – qué nombre tan horrible…¿en verdad ese es el verdadero nombre de Yoh y Anna?

Ella asintió la cabeza, algo disgustada. Yoh parecía también estar decepcionado por el nombre que le había tocado…"Loveless" no es demasiado llamativo. Me pregunto si yo también tendré un nombre privado.

- Ya que lo dijiste, Maya¿cuál es el nombre tuyo y de Len? – preguntó Anna.

- ¡Hey¡Yo también quiero saberlo! – gritó Len – no tengo idea de qué se trate, pero quiero saber cuál es mi verdadero nombre…

Maya parpadeó un poco y quedó mirando de frente a Len. Éste se ruborizó al tenerla tan cerca y ella le devolvió la sonrisa¡hacen tan linda pareja! Jeje.

- Pues, nuestro verdadero nombre es "Gravitation" – explicó ella, abrazando nuevamente a Len, con mucha fuerza. - ¡Por eso es que debemos estar muy juntitos!

- ¡¡Ya te dije que te quites!! – gritó Len, avergonzado.

- "Gravitation" significa "Atracción de los cuerpos" – reflexionó Anna, - ahora entiendo porqué esta chica es tan cariñosa contigo, Len.

¡Jajaja! Encima les tocó un nombre bastante pícaro. Len intentaba quitarse encima a Maya pero ésta no quería, Yoh, Manta, Chocolove y yo no aguantamos más la risa y explotamos a reír. ¡Estaba hecho un tomate!

- ¡¡Maya¡Ya es suficiente! – gritaba él, no parecía estar muy contento de que su verdadero nombre fuese "Gravitation".

- ¡No quiero¡No quiero¡No quiero¡Y no me quitaré! – alegó Maya.

- Por cierto…¿cómo se utiliza el poder que te da tu nombre? – preguntó Ayu, de repente.

Mm…interesante, a mí también me gustaría saberlo.

- Debes llegar a cumplir la profecía que indica tu nombre para descubrir cuál es el tuyo, - explicó Anna – yo nunca he sido una persona con amor…por eso es que descubrí temprano que Yoh y yo llevábamos "Loveless".

Eso suena bastante triste…pero supongo que es verdad. Anna nunca ha sido demasiado cariñosa, y tampoco nunca ha recibido demasiado amor de las personas que le rodean…tal vez es por eso que ninguno de nosotros sabe su nombre, ya que no hemos cumplido con el destino que éste nos dice…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Jeje, si, este fic hace una graaan referencia a la serie "Loveless", jeje…yaaa…¡sorry! Que me encanta esa wea de los nombres…es tan mosha, mosha! weno ojalá les haya gustado el capi, pero vemos q pasa en el siguiente…

Len y Maya parecen ser la pareja perfecta¡pero Pilika ha aparecido! O.o Y no piensa dejar las cosas así como están…encima Ayu y Maya han entrado a un entrenamiento con los muchachos…se convertirán al fin en shamanes eshas y dereshas! O No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Dudas, celos y un duro entrenamiento". Aki veremos muxos triángulos amorosos, jojojo.

**_Reviews Onegai! n.n_**


	7. Capitulo VII

**Capitulo VII:  
Dudas, celos y un duro entrenamiento**

Mientras Maya y Anna explicaban a los chicos como podían la situación, ya habían conseguido descubrir cosas bastante importantes: Hao continuaba con vida y estaba creando extensiones de él mismo, haciendo shamanes muy fuertes con el nombre "Firelights", que es el nombre de los sirvientes natos de Hao. Por otra parte, Anna le reveló a Yoh y a los demás el verdadero nombre de ellos dos, "Loveless", y fue por este nombre que la eligieron a ella como la prometida de Yoh, para que éste pudiese explotar todos sus poderes. Maya le dijo a Len que su nombre era "Gravitation", y por esto, ella pasa abrazada a él todo el tiempo. Pero aún les quedaba algo por saber¿dónde estaba Hao¿Cuáles son sus intenciones¿Y quiénes son esas personas con sus poderes sobrenaturales? Esto podía representar un gran peligro para todos…

- ¡Esperen¡Pero hay algo que aún no me queda claro! – gritó Manta, antes de que fuesen al terreno baldío a entrenar.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Maya, quien estaba abrazada al brazo de Len.

- ¿Cómo es posible que todos los aliados de Hao, "Firelights", tengan ese nombre, menos tú¿No que también eres una extensión de Hao?

Esa pregunta también rebotó en la cabeza de los demás, y todos quedaron mirando a Maya. Ella suspiró, como si fuese a decir algo muy serio.

- ¡No lo sé! – exclamó, haciendo que todos se cayeran a lo animé (xDD). – Solo sé que cuando fui creada…el señor Hao me dejó parte de su espíritu de fuego, y dijo que buscara a Len Tao, porque mi nombre era "Gravitation" y el de él también…me dijo que mi destino era junto a Len¡no lo creen así!

Tras decir esto, con una sonrisa se abrazó más a Len, quien seguía muy enojado por lo que estaba pasando. Yoh dio un suspiro y le sonrió a Ayu.

- Pareciera ser que hoy han pasado muchas cosas, espero no te moleste que dejemos el entrenamiento para otra ocasión – dijo él. – Me gustaría que desarrollaras ese poder y te convirtieras en una más del equipo…no quiero que esos sujetos te hagan daño…

Ayu se sonrojó mucho por lo que estaba diciendo el shaman, que parecía ser muy sincero con su sonrisa. El viento acarició las mejillas de ambos y provocó que volasen unas cuantas flores de cerezo para darle ambiente al lugar. Parecía que todos sabían y se daban cuenta (pues Ayu era muy notoria) de los sentimientos de la pelirroja, pero Yoh aún sentía que quería proteger ese extraño poder que nacía de ella…¿Qué podía ser esa sensación¿Esos sentimientos que nacieron desde que por primera vez creyó que Tsukimiya, su compañera de curso, estaba en peligro? Encima tendrían que organizar el festival que era dentro de unas semanas. Ayu le sonrió y se marchó a su casa, dejando al resto del equipo allí. Yoh se adentró primero a la casa, se recostó y prefirió dormir para sanar sus heridas…no quería pensar en lo confundido que se encontraba su corazón en ese momento.

Len y Horohoro también se cambiaron el vendaje, con ayuda de Maya y Fausto quienes estaban allí para atenderlos. Anna continuó viendo la televisión, aunque Manta se había percatado de aquella mirada que ambos, Yoh y Ayu habían compartido.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Después del rato, decidí ir a pasear por la ciudad, y claro, Maya decidió en acompañarme, Horohoro se reía mientras estábamos juntos, así que también pidió venir. Partimos caminando por el parque Suou, donde Pilika había desaparecido…me pregunto qué será de ella, dónde se habrá metido, y qué tan cierto es todo lo que nos contó Maya de su pasado. Ella me tomó del brazo con aire inocente y alegre, la verdad es que es muy bonita pero…¡¡pero es carne de Hao¡No¡No puedo permitir que esto siga así! Ella y yo podemos compartir un nombre algo…precoz, como "Atracción de los cuerpos"¡¡ahh¡¿Significará que en verdad nosotros vamos a…?!

Mientras caminábamos, una chica que pasaba por allí se rió y nos detuvo, se adelantó hacia donde estaba Horohoro, me pregunto quién será, habla muy divertida con él. Ella nos saludó a ambos y yo escuchaba atentamente lo que decían con Horohoro:

- Konnichiwa, Kurahashi-san – saludó Horohoro - ¿qué te trae por acá¿Ya hiciste los deberes de mañana?

- Oh, aún no, llegaré a casa a hacerlos…estoy haciendo las compras, oye¿quiénes son tus amigos¡Son muy apuestos!

- Son Len Tao y Maya¿a que si¡Son una monada cuando están juntos!

- ¡Es verdad, hacen una muy buena pareja!

Al escuchar esto, mientras ambos reían disimuladamente, sentí deseos de matarla. ¿Qué demonios se mete ella? Intenté hacer como que no he escuchado nada, si no quiero que se meta conmigo, yo tampoco me meteré con ella. Vi que Horohoro se acercó a ella y le dijo muy bajito:

- Pues tienes toda la razón…

- ¡¡Horohoro, qué acabas de decir!! – grité, soltándome de Maya y llegando hasta donde estaba él.

El idiota negó con la cabeza y agitó sus manos nerviosamente.

- ¡Nada, Len¡No dije nada! – dijo él, intentando sacarse peso de encima.

Estoy apunto de sacar mi cuchilla y cortarlo a él y a su amiguita, quien se ríe como tonta junto a él. Miré de reojo a Maya, quien también sonreía como si no entendiera lo que está sucediendo. ¡Es una tonta! Ya se me quitaron los deseos de pasear por la ciudad, le dije a Horohoro que me iba a casa, y éste rápidamente se despidió de su compañera y se vino corriendo tras de mí y Maya, quien tampoco entendía nada.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

Jeje, Lencito parece que se disgustó por el comentario que dijo Kurahashi, y encima porque yo le encontré que era cierto¡pero si es verdad! Él es un buen tipo y todas las chicas pasan enamoradas de él, tengo que admitir que me da un poco de envidia, sobretodo que alguien como Maya se dedique solo a él. Cuando íbamos al terminal, vi un perfil, un rostro que me fue imposible no reconocer, detuve a esa persona por el brazo, haciendo que ésta me mirara.

- ¡¡Pilika!! – grité.

Ella me miró desconcertada. Había mucha gente y si la soltaba la perdería de vista, Len y Maya se detuvieron a mirarme, confundidos, cuando Len vio a Pilika también exclamó sorprendido de verla por aquí. Ella me miraba confundida, e intentó zafarse de mí, pero esta loca si cree que la voy a dejar ahora que lleva dos días desaparecida. Le miré con severidad y ella parecía algo asustada, creo que no quería estar conmigo, de pronto…su expresión cambió por completo y parecía aterrada, aterrada y hacía todo lo posible para que yo la soltase. De forma contraria, yo jalé de su brazo para que tomase el metro con nosotros, más ella lloraba y gritaba que no quería.

- ¡¡Suéltame!! – gritaba ella, moviéndose entera para que la soltase. - ¡Ahh¡Suéltame, hermano¡No quiero subirme a ese tren!

Pero qué cosas está diciendo…¿está loca o qué? No entiendo, creí que todo el misterio estaba resuelto, pero ella no quiere venir con nosotros, no entiendo qué es lo que le pasa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Pilika 's POV**

No puede ser…¿qué hace mi hermano aquí? No entiendo…además¡además qué hace con ella¡Yo no quiero ir con ella¡Esa mujer es terrible¡No iré con mi hermano y con Len, aunque me duela porque ella está ahí! Aún así mi hermano me sostiene del brazo, hago lo que puedo por intentar deshacerme de él, no puedo dejar de mirar de reojo a Maya, lloró…de mis ojos caen lágrimas incontrolables. Odio esto, odio a esa mujer por lo que me mostró…por lo que me hizo, pensaba en regresar a casa con ellos ahora mismo…pero no si ella está allí. No pienso ir.

- ¡Que te pasa, Pilika, desapareces dos días y ahora te encuentro acá! – me gritó mi hermano - ¿qué tienes en la cabeza¡¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?!

Créeme que puedo imaginármelo…puedo saber que estuviste preocupado por mí, ya que yo también estaba preocupada por ti, preocupada por que no quería que esta mujer fuese donde ustedes y les lavase el cerebro. Hizo que yo fuese con Hao¡Hao sigue vivo! Y peor aún, los planes que tiene ahora son demasiado despiadados, esas imágenes…el horror…la sangre que será derramada en la ciudad…¡Y todo será por culpa de ella¡De Maya¡No puedo¡Tengo que salir de aquí! Sin embargo, parece que no tengo escapatoria…oh, no, Len también está aquí¿está con ella¿Está con Maya? Jeh, no puedo soportar verlos juntos, aún me gusta mucho y aún siento celos de ella…¿Por qué tienen que tener el mismo nombre? Cuando Hao me mostró sus intenciones y luego dijo las palabras, mientras sonreía: "No, no es ella" le dijo a Maya, indicándome, desde entonces…esa mujer me dejó prisionera todo el día, sin comer ni beber y atada a las cadenas de restricción.

Y después de eso…una vez Maya se fue yo conseguí escapar, aunque Hao me vio hacerlo no hizo nada…después de todo yo no soy la chica que estaba buscando¿no? Buscaban a una joven de cabellos largos y azules como los míos, pero con un poder espiritual que saliese de lo normal…¿quién podría ser esa persona que están buscando¿Deberé advertirle a mi hermano? Ya no es tiempo para eso, Maya está con Len, y peor aún…está junto a Len, parecen estar muy cariñosos…Jeh, estoy celosa¿es posible eso? Poco a poco siento que el rostro de mi hermano y de los demás presentes se está desvaneciendo, creo que voy a desmayarme…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Comprendo, ahora tendré que tomar el entrenamiento con Yoh…¡ay¡Esa despedida fue tan linda¡Y las cosas que dijo¡Dijo que quería entrenarme para que fuese parte de sus amigos y pudiera defenderme de esos monstruos feos! Solo espero que el señor Tamaki no suelte esos demonios ahora…según sé, ése sujeto es muy fuerte, derrotó a Yoh y lo dejó gravemente lastimado a él y a sus amigos. Y no solo eso, cuando Maya apareció pareció cambiar de parecer sobre la pelea. También el tema de los nombres espirituales¡y de que Anna es la prometida de Yoh es lo más ilógico de todo! No puedo soportarlo, es tan injusto…y no solo eso, sino que ambos tengan un nombre tan extraño como "Loveless", pero ¡lo tengo¡Si el nombre de esa pareja es "Sin amor", quiere decir que es imposible que los sentimientos les afecten a ambos¡Bien¡Solo tengo que hacer que Yoh se dé cuenta que él y Anna nunca se amarán!

- ¿Dónde estuviste en todo el día? – dijo una voz tras de mí, cuando buscaba las llaves de mi casa.

- ¡Oh, Matsumoto-san¡Cierto, debí dejar las llaves en casa! – le dije sonriendo, intentando parecer tranquila.

Ella parecía tener un tono severo en la voz, y encima, Kururu estaba a su lado. Demonios, había olvidado que iba a entrenar con ellas la posesión de objetos…contraté a Matsumoto para que me ayudara a cazar a los demonios que hemos visto y a los extraños shamanes con orejas pero si Yoh quiere que yo lo haga…

- Veo que Yoh Asakura quiere que te unas a su equipo, - dijo Matsumoto.

¿Eh¿Cómo lo sabe? Me mostré muy sorprendida porque lo estaba…al parecer los rumores de esta chica son ciertos, tiene poderes de vidente, todo gracias al poder del dragón de agua.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A la mañana siguiente, Pilika se despertó, sin recordar nada de lo ocurrido…estaba en la casa de los Asakura en un futon, y le dolía mucho la cabeza por las cosas que habían pasado esos días. Horohoro también estaba muy preocupado por la reacción que ella había tenido al verle¿a él¿O será que la razón por la que no quería ir con ellos sería…otra persona? Toda la casa estaba amaneciendo, y los shamanes se preparaban cada uno para ir a sus respectivos colegios, Yoh había decidido hablar con Ayu en clase, cosa que Anna no estaba muy a gusto.

- Ya tendrá que acostumbrarse…- comentó Yoh, a sus amigos – después de todo…lo más probable es que Ayu sea muy fuerte cuando terminemos, y nos ayude a acabar con Hao y sus extensiones…

- Si, es verdad – asintió Horohoro – pero me gustaría saber quiénes son esas personas que heredaron los poderes de Hao, ya sabemos que Maya heredó al espíritu de fuego.

- La pregunta ahora es¿qué pasó con los cuatro elementos restantes? – se preguntó Len.

Los tres se preparaban para ir a la escuela. Manta había llegado a recogerles, Anna también iría con ellos, Maya se levantó especialmente porque había sentido a Len irse de la habitación y Pilika había al fin despertado.

- Buenos días Len – dijo una voz, entrando a la sala, donde estaban todos los demás.

Len se sobresaltó, porque no era Pilika, sino Maya, y sin embargo por un momento había creído que era la otra chica quien le hablaba.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Maya, acercándose a él.

- Preparo mis cosas, para ir a la escuela – dijo Len.

- ¡Ah¡El lugar donde estabas el otro día¡Yo quiero ir contigo!

- Olvídalo¿qué le diré a los profesores¿Qué dirán los demás de una chica tan rara como tú?

Maya lo miró muy triste, parecía que iban a salir lágrimas de tus ojos.

- ¿Yo…soy rara? – dijo ella, pareciendo muy inocente y triste.

Len se sintió algo culpable de haberle dicho algo, Horohoro le golpeó con el codo para que se espabilara, y el muchacho intentó arreglar la situación:

- Ehh…verás Maya, no es eso…es que…las orejas…

-…¡¡BUAAA¡¡LEN TAO CREE QUE SOY UNA CHICA RARA¡¡ERES MUY MALO CONMIGO¡¡BUAAA!! – gritó la chica, haciendo que todos se quedasen medio sordos.

(N/A: toda esta escena pasa en versión Super Deformed xD, ósea, la cabeza de Maya se agranda en comparación a su cuerpo mientras las lágrimas caen como cascaditas ToT y Len y los demás se ven chiquitos al lado de ella)

Pilika, confundida por todo el escándalo, se levanta y aparece en la sala, donde estaba ocurriendo todo. Mira como los demás ríen y alegan y gritan con el asunto, Pilika se cruza de brazos con una expresión fastidiada. Nadie parecía notar que estaba allí.

- Buenos días…chicos – dijo, intentando parecer molesta.

Todos los demás se giraron, sorprendidos.

- ¡Pilika¡Al fin despertaste¿Estás bien? – preguntó Horohoro, contento de ver que su hermana había despertado.

El desmayo y el comportamiento de anoche de Pilika había sido muy extraño, aunque ahora tampoco parecía muy contenta.

- ¿Qué¿Sigues de mal humor? – preguntó su hermano.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de fastidio y caminó en yukata hasta donde estaban Len y Maya, se inclinó para mirar de cerca a Maya.

- ¿Y tú¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Pilika.

- Solo vengo a ver a Len, como me dijo el señor Hao, mi destino es junto a él – dijo Maya, en un tono muy frío.

Esa frialdad con la que Pilika trataba a Maya y Maya trata a Pilika no era propio de ellas dos. Los demás no entendían qué exactamente pasaba, pero se notaba que ninguna de las dos se agradaba mucho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Qué extraño. Esto no es propio de mí, normalmente haría que esta criaja sintiera más miedo del que ya me tenía después de que la secuestré y la llevé con el señor Hao…además¿qué hace aquí¿No se suponía que el señor Hao la iba a sacrificar? Bueno, supongo que no vale la pena, después de todo al final ella no era la chica que yo estaba buscando…aunque creía que era ella¿me dijeron que tenía pelo azul, no? Solo estaba cumpliendo con las características. Aunque esta chica no me cae nada bien, parece ser que está interesada en mi Len, pues veo como se dirige a él. Le pregunta cosas y Len responde, le habla con mucha amabilidad, con DEMASIADA amabilidad, entró mostrando una mala cara¿y ahora viene con eso¿Es esto lo que los humanos llaman celos? Ella le susurraba algo al oído a Len, como si no pudiese escucharla…

- Y verás, esa chica me pone nerviosa, le tengo gran desconfianza por lo que pasó en el otro día…- dijo la idiota.

- Pero¿te hizo algo? – preguntó Len.

- No, no me pasó nada, pero ¡Len ella es muy mala¡Es terrible¡La vi quemando a unos sujetos que creo eran aliados de Hao!

- Si…bueno…

La pendeja le habla a Len, intentando convencerlo de que se aleje de mí, pareciera ser como si yo le diese miedo¡jah¡Es solo una excusa para llamar la atención de Len! Aunque este no parece impresionado por lo que le está contando, pues ¡no tengo nada que ocultar¡Por mí que le cuente todo lo que pasó! Además, Len también me vio peleando con esos idiotas que servían a Hao, sabe que no tengo intenciones de hacer nada…por ahora.

- Oigan, si prefieren los dejo solos, para que hablen con más libertan acerca de cosas que yo no debería saber…- dije, molesta.

Al decir esto, arrugué la nariz, apreté los puños y les di la espalda, marchándome junto con los demás, que se iban al 'colegio'. El chico me agrada, y necesito alguien que me escuche, aunque estos sujetos parecen algo extraños. Jah, no importa, me iré con esa chica, Ayu, ésa mujer está enamorada de Yoh Asakura, se le nota a tres metros…y corre con el problema que Yoh comparte el nombre con Anna, así que ¡están destinados! El único problema es que si el nombre es "Loveless" quiere decir que entre ambos no habrá relación¡a diferencia de mí con Len!

Me alejé apretando los dientes¿cómo puede ser que Len prefiriese hablar con esa chica y escuchar sus estúpidas versiones? Yo ayer les expliqué a todos lo que pasaba, les dije cada uno de los detalles…bueno, se me fue la parte que tengo que buscar a una chica de cabellos azules que controla el elemento del agua, y también olvidé decirles que creí que esa chica era Pilika, por eso me la llevé. ¡Pero eso es lo de menos¡Después de decirle que lo quería…! Esperen…o será que…¿Len no me quiere¡No¡No¡Esto no puede quedar así! Tuve que volver corriendo a la casa de los Asakura, Len intentaba irse pero Pilika seguía hablándole desde la entrada de la casa¿es que no lo va a soltar? Me escondí tras la puerta, viendo la escena.

- Len, la razón por la que no quería volver con ustedes es por ella…esa mujer tiene el mismo olor que Hao – le dijo.

Len se giró a mirarla, se veía a la legua que él no está interesado en ella. Pero entonces ¿por qué parecía tan preocupado cuando nos encontramos anoche?

- ¿Por qué no le dices a Horohoro lo mismo que me estas diciendo a mí? – le dijo Len.

- Pues…porque siento que debes ser tú quien lo sepa, - dijo la niña – tú pareces mucho más cercana a ella así que me da miedo que intente hacerte algo…Len…

Len le sonrió y…¿qué está haciendo¿Se está acercando a ella? Le tocó la cabeza y le hizo algo de cariño, es impresionante que esa cría sea aún más baja que Len, aunque yo también lo soy. Ella se sonrojó levemente.

- Tú deber es decirle esto a tu hermano, es quien más estuvo preocupado todo este tiempo y además yo…- dijo Len, dando un suspiro -…yo tengo que proteger a Maya, así que lamentablemente no puedo, aunque quiera, ponerme de tu parte.

- ¡¡Pero eso porqué!! – gritó la niña, parecía que iban a salirle lágrimas de los ojos.

-…Porque ella y yo…- tartamudeó Len¿qué irá a decir? – ella es mi prometida…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los ojos azules de Pilika se abrieron, impresionada, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba llorando, golpeó la mano de Len que le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, y algo avergonzada, le gritó:

- ¡Idiota¡Len eres un idiota! – gritó Pilika, furiosa – yo…yo siempre…siempre…

Tartamudeaba y jadeaba intentando confesárselo, pero se vio incapaz, sobretodo después de la declaración que acababa de hacerle Len. La chica se subió sobre el piso de la casa Asakura y se adentró en la casa, no sin antes gritar:

- ¡Len, te odio!

Y dar un portazo a la casa. Después de esta escena, Maya apareció por detrás de la puerta de entrada, con una sonrisa triunfal.

- Hola de nuevo¿hablaron? – preguntó a Len, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. – Parece que Pilika estaba un poco…molesta.

Acto seguido, Maya abrazó firme a Len, quien no sabía qué pensar.

- Te quiero…- le susurró la chica, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

Espero que todo salga bien…me preocupa mucho Tsukimiya, solo espero que Yoh Asakura no tenga intenciones parecidas a las de su hermano, aunque por lo que sé, peleó valientemente junto a sus amigos hasta el final. Jah, "amigos", me pregunto si eso fue lo que hizo que él venciese al todo poderoso Hao Asakura…no estoy muy segura¿será posible? No lo sé, nunca he tenido amigos así que no sé si eso te hace o no más fuerte. Creo que es solo una forma de distraerte de lo que debes de hacer o también es una forma de debilitar tu carácter…una persona debe ponerse así mismo primero frente a todo.

Estoy afuera del salón, mientras mis demás compañeros hacen clase…llegué atrasada por quinta vez, llego todos los días atrasada y me lo habían perdonado hasta ahora, la profesora dijo "te haré lo mismo que hacemos a los críos de primaria" y me dejó aquí, junto a la puerta, con mi mochila. Ni siquiera tengo mi reproductor de música que me hace compañía, por culpa de Tsukimiya fue hecho añicos…y no tengo dinero para comprarme otro. Qué mierda. Oh, qué bien, sonó para el descanso…al fin podré dejar mis cosas en la sala y poder relajarme con algo…

Intenté entrar al salón, pero el primer rostro que me encontré al abrir la puerta, fue el de ese estúpido de Horohoro. Me sorprendió el verle allí¿qué hacía? Bruscamente, él me tomó del brazo y comenzó a tirar de él. ¡¿Qué demonios cree que está haciendo?! Ahora que recuerdo, él quería hablar conmigo..."después de haber solucionado esto"¡cierto¡Lo de Pilika me estuvo atormentando todo el fin de semana! Y encima tenía que entrenar a Tsukimiya, quien volvió muy tarde el domingo a casa…

- ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa, animal?! – le grité a Horohoro.

Él me empujó hasta un pasillo vacío, parece ser de los de tercero, y ellos salen más tarde. No había nadie por los alrededores, y Horohoro me detuvo y puso un brazo en la pared, deteniendo mis posibilidades de escapar, se acercó peligrosamente a mí…¿Qué es lo que tiene en mente este pervertido?

- Dime…quién eres, y qué demonios viste en tu visión…- preguntó él, de forma amenazadora.

Fruncí el ceño¿cree que se lo diré?

- Cuando dije que era una Kuchiyoseya y controlaba el elemento del agua…no creíste en nada de lo que te dije…- le dije - ¡y ahora mi cliente quiere unirse a tu estúpido equipo!

- ¿Tu…cliente? – preguntó él, con su cara de bobo.

Parece que aún no se entera de lo que está pasando¡es tan idiota!

- ¡¡Tsukimiya¡Ayu Tsukimiya es mi cliente¡Los Kuchiyoseya cobramos por nuestros servicios! – le intenté explicar. – Ella me pagó para que yo la defendiera de esos extraños shamanes con orejas, de los demonios y espíritus que han aparecido…¡¡y el idiota de Yoh Asakura la quiere hacer shaman¡Eso afecta completamente tu negocio!

- Ah, ya recuerdo…- atinó él – los Kuchiyoseya son esos sujetos que ocupan armas espirituales para cazar espíritus que molestan a los humanos…y así ganar algo de pasta.

Hasta que por fin entendió¿qué no se aburre de ser tan imbécil?

- Pero…¿por qué necesitas el dinero? – preguntó él.

Tsk. Este tipo se me está haciendo bastante molesto…

- ¿Y a ti qué te importa? Pues…solo quiero irme de casa y ser independiente de una vez por todas…- le respondí.

Si él supiese…si él supiese con la vida que he estado acarreando todo este tiempo, quitaría esa cara de bobo y dejaría de tratarme así. Estoy completamente segura de eso.

- Está bien, está bien…- dijo él – supongo que te juzgué mal…pero deberías tratar mejor a las personas de aquí en…

- ¡Olvídalo! – le interrumpí. – ¡No tengo porqué hacerme la agradable con nadie! Es algo que simplemente no va conmigo…

- Pero oye, si eres amable con Yoh y los demás…te apuesto a que querrán que también seas nuestra amiga, y puedes conservar tu trabajo…

¿Este idiota quiere negociar conmigo? Bien, veamos si consigue algo bueno, después de que sus amiguitos eso me quitaron a mi cliente antes de empezar, espero que sea un buen trato. Horohoro suspiró y adquirió un semblante menos serio, pero tampoco se veía como el bobo de antes.

- Verás…si te unes a nosotros, podrás ayudar a Ayu a ser una shaman, y no solo eso…también puedes aprovechar de estar en el entrenamiento de Maya, esta tarde iremos todos a entrenar nuestros poderes de shaman.

- ¡¡Tú no entiendes¡Yo no necesito ser más fuerte! – le grité. - ¡Yo estoy bien así! Solo quiero que Ayu no se vuelva fuerte…

- Pero ella tiene un enorme poder espiritual…

Jah¿cree que no lo sé? Soy quien mejor ha tenido un contacto directo con ese poder.

- Si, pero si ella explota ese poder siendo shaman – le expliqué – lo más probable es que no pueda controlarlo¡es demasiado para ella, entiende¡No será capaz!

- ¡Pero si no lo hacemos, alguno de los sujetos de Hao la va a atacar! – me gritó él. - ¡Y ella debe saber defenderse!

- Hmp. Para eso estoy yo, para eso me pagan…¿no?

- ¡Pero no estarás allí todo el tiempo¿¡Es que no piensas nada más que en el dinero!?

Cuando él me gritó eso, pareció que esa frase rebotó en mi cabeza, como algo que ya había escuchado antes…¿Por qué¿Por qué estos recuerdos vienen ahora? Lo que simplemente quiero es ganarme la vida con éste estúpido poder que me otorgaron¡no pido nada más!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego, después de clase los chicos se dirigieron a un campo abierto, para poder entrenar mejor, e hicieron que Ayu y Maya intentasen expulsar su poder espiritual, lo cual, después de un tiempo, lo hicieron. Ayu intentó sostener en su mano la llama espiritual que contenía a Kururu, e intentó poseerla, donde se mostró un martillo similar al que ella tenía, y Maya formó su poder en el gran espíritu de fuego de alas similares a la de un ave fénix.

- Vaya¡que formas tan diversas se pueden obtener con el poder espiritual! – exclamó Yoh, viendo la forma del poder espiritual de sus amigas.

- ¡Yoh¡Yoh¡Mira como lo hago! – exclamó Ayu.

En el mismo momento, la chica dio un gran salto y golpeó el suelo con el martillo, el color de su poder espiritual era rosado, y al golpear con el martillo la tierra se levantó de forma súbita.

- Yo no soy buena creando armas con mi poder espiritual, y solo sé quemar cosas con el poder del espíritu de fuego…– dijo Maya, sorprendida de ver lo rápido que se superó Ayu.

Len le entregó a Maya una espada, era la espada de Horaiken que había utilizado para realizar su posesión de segundo grado. Se la entregó y le dijo que poseyera el espíritu de fuego con esa espada. Maya así lo hizo, su poder espiritual era de un color rojo intenso, y cuando lo poseyó…la espada cambió de forma, parecía mucho más gruesa y fuerte, y el mango se había puesto rojo y con un talismán al medio.

- ¡Pero Len¡Horaiken es el tesoro de tu familia! – exclamó Manta.

- Si, pero yo puedo hacer la posesión de segundo grado sin la necesidad de esa espada…al igual como Yoh que no necesita de la espada sagrada.

- ¡Así es! – exclamó el shaman.

Luego de esto, empezaron a entrenar con sus armas, Maya se enfrentaría con Len, y Ayu a Yoh. Los testigos, es decir, Chocolove y Manta, se miraron entre sí. Anna y Pilika no estaban presentes.

- Emm…no creo que sea buena idea, - comentó Manta - ¿qué tal si mejor cambian de oponente?

Ayu y Maya se intercambiaron miradas: tenían razón, eran incapaces de pelear contra los chicos que les gustaban. Yoh y Len estuvieron de acuerdo y partió el combate.

- Creo que ellas podrán lograrlo…- dijo Manta, animado.

- ¡Disculpen el retraso¡Tengo una invitada! – exclamó una voz, a sus espaldas.

El combate se detuvo, todos se voltearon para ver llegar a Horohoro, en compañía de una…muy hermosa chica, los testigos no pudieron dejar de mirar los pechos de esa mujer¡eran enormes! Y ella sin duda que era muy hermosa. Ayu y Maya se sintieron incómodas ante esa situación: todos la miraban a ella. Maya decía en su mente¿quién era esa? Y Ayu no dejaba de estar impresionada¿qué hacia ella aquí?

- Les presento a Haruko Matsumoto, - dijo Horohoro, intentando darles ánimo a los chicos. – Ella es compañera de salón, es una Kuchiyoseya, y al igual que Maya sabe controlar los poderes del fuego…ella controla el agua.

Maya se cruzó miradas con la mujer, y hubo un momento de tensión en el asunto. "¿Será ella la chica de cabellos azules?" se preguntó Maya, por otra parte, Haruko también estaba sorprendida de ver a esa mujer allí…ella había aparecido repetidas veces en sus visiones. Aunque partiendo porque ni siquiera quería estar allí, de alguna u otra forma, el idiota de Horohoro la había convencido para ir…pero encima se había encontrado con personas que en sus visiones había analizado muchas veces, exceptuando a Tsukimiya, a quien ya conocía. Sin embargo, el verla haciendo la posesión de objetos con Kururu le llamó la atención…¿en serio fue capaz de explotar su poder? Por otra parte, vio con sorpresa la enorme posesión de objetos de Maya, parecía ser que su espíritu acompañante también era algún espíritu dueño de algún elemento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Muajaja!!! Al fin, al fin!!! El episodio numero siete!! O.o si estas leyendo esto te doy las gracias x3 porq significa q has leído gran parte del fic…no olvides dejar review plisss!! Weno, ahora les cuento q no sé si saben . pero este fic ya está terminado xD así q no piensen q lo voy a dejar a la mitad como otros fics q yo he hecho…porq después de noches en vela y muxo sufrimiento ToT este fic tiene final!!!! Y un final q esta muy guardado en mi casita pero me da lata poner todos los capis al tiro xD

Siguen con el entrenamiento!! Ayu y Maya se han superado…aunque Haruko tiene serias desconfianzas¡waah! Len está en problemas…¿será q su corazón lo confunde¡No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Verdades y peleas", otra ve declararemos varias cosas xD como siempre!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	8. Capitulo VIII

**Capitulo VIII:  
Verdades y Peleas**

- ¡Matsumoto-san! – exclamó Ayu, corriendo hacia ella.

Ambas se preguntaban qué hacían allí…aunque para Haruko era un poco más obvio del porqué, después de todo ella había tenido visiones con respecto a la decisión de Ayu, de entrenar con su amado Yoh Asakura, aún siendo que Kururu al principio le dijo que no, después tuvo que ceder.

- ¡Mira que linda mi posesión de objetos! – exclamó la pelirroja. – A que se parece mucho al que tiene Kururu, aunque es mucho más grande¿no?

Haruko dio un suspiro, se suponía que era ella quien tenía que enseñarle a hacer eso¡tanto dinero que se iba por el inodoro!

- Te ves muy bien – le sonrió Haruko.

Luego la peliazul notó que Maya se acercaba, con la vista fija en ella. "Me pregunto qué es lo que querrá esta chica" se preguntó Haruko, los demás chicos también estaban confundidos.

- Veo que tú eres la chica peliazul que puede dominar las aguas – dijo Maya, en tono serio.

- Y supongo que tú eres Maya Natsume, la mujer que domina el fuego – comentó Haruko, indiferente. – Un placer…no creí que estuvieras con ellos después de lo que le hiciste a Pilika…

- ¡¿A mi hermana?! – gritó Horohoro, - ¡Maya nos dijo que solo le hizo unas preguntas!

La chica de cabello rosa pareció cohibirse un poco, es verdad, no les había dicho toda la verdad. Por suerte, Pilika no le había contado la historia a Horohoro, solo a Len, quien gracias al cielo estaba de su parte.

- Pues verás…- intentó explicar Maya. – Yo creía que ella…

- Era yo…- aclaró Haruko – confundió a tu hermana conmigo, ya que ésta mujer estaba buscando a una niña de cabellos azules y que pudiese dominar las aguas…La necesitaba para llevársela al señor Hao y regalarle su poder.

- ¡Tú cállate¡Que las preguntas las hago yo! – gritó Horohoro, molesto.

- ¡Que¡Pero si te estoy ayudando!

- ¡Yo aclararé este asunto¡Hubiese sido mejor que ella lo hubiese aclarado todo en vez de que tú nos vinieras con tu discursito!

- ¡Jah¡Eres un idiota! Si no quieres saberlo, está bien…pero te advierto que aunque no le haya hecho nada a Pilika, mi dragón de agua me dice que esa mujer le traerá grandes desgracias a tu hermana…

Len sintió una punzada, y recordó lo que había ocurrido esa mañana con Pilika. Se preguntaba si ya se le había pasado. Haruko y Horohoro se quedaron sacándose la lengua, mientras que Maya afirmaba lo que ella había dicho.

- Es verdad, yo llevé a Pilika donde el señor Hao…porque él me dijo que para comprar mi libertad, necesitaba traerle a la muchacha dueña del elemento del agua – dijo Maya. – Me describió a una chica que no era shaman, que tenía poderes sobrenaturales y llevaba el cabello largo y azul…¡¡esa debes ser tú!!

Gritó Maya, apuntando a Haruko, quien dejó hablando solo a Horohoro.

- Disculpa, mi nombre es Yoh Asakura – dijo él, llegando adonde estaban ellas. – Si tu nombre completo es Haruko Matsumoto, supongo que tú eres la famosa Kuchiyoseya…

- ¡¿Kuchiyoseya¡¿Eres una Kuchiyoseya?! – gritó Maya, espantada.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Manta.

- Son una suerte de shaman, pero que ocupan un enorme poder espiritual para cazar fantasmas…- explicó Len – estas personas cobran por sus servicios a los humanos que les necesitan…

- Si, aunque…¿quién dijo que yo no soy shaman? – preguntó Haruko.

Acto seguido, ella dejó aparecer un enorme boomerang, dos veces más grande que ella, hizo una posesión de objetos de color azul oscuro y lanzó el boomerang. En aquel momento, Len lo detiene con su mano, sin sufrir daño alguno.

- Deberías aprovechar tu poder…solo ocupas tu poder espiritual, - dijo él, lanzando el boomerang al suelo – éste objeto no tiene ningún espíritu en él.

- Eso es porque a dragón de agua no le gusta hacer la posesión…- comentó Haruko, algo molesta por la actitud de Len.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

No entiendo…¿por qué el idiota de Horohoro me convenció para venir con él? De seguro es porque tenía curiosidad de saber porqué a Ayu le había interesado tanto este equipo, pero al parecer no tiene nada llamativo: tres sujetos que pueden dominar la posesión de segundo grado, dos tienen espíritus de simples humanos y el otro (que es Horohoro) de un espíritu del bosque parecido a Kururu. Otro sujeto que no para de decir tonterías y tiene el espíritu de un tigre, un niño común y corriente está con ellos, parece ser de primaria. Y claro, Tsukimiya, que está practicando la posesión con Kururu. La única que me llama considerablemente la atención es Maya Natsume, su espíritu parece muy fuerte…es grande, casi tan grande como mi dragón…creo que ella tiene el espíritu de fuego, pero es más pequeño que el que Hao tenía, y es más inexperto también.

- Oigan, no vinimos a hacer vida social sino a entrenar¡así que pónganse serias¿De acuerdo? – gritó el chico bajo que me habló insolentemente hace un rato.

- ¡Si! – exclamaron Tsukimiya y Maya.

Ellas corrieron y continuaron con el entrenamiento. Creo que mejor me largo…sin embargo, cuando estoy en eso, una mano en mi hombro me detiene. Demonios, Horohoro otra vez.

- No te vayas, tú también puedes aprender a hacer la posesión…- me dijo él.

¡¿Quién se cree¡No estoy interesada en esas cosas!

- Tsk. No necesito de la posesión de objetos, soy suficientemente fuerte con mi poder de control de agua…- le dije, mirándolo a los ojos.

Eché un vistazo a lo que estaban haciendo los demás. Maya estaba peleando con el hermano de Hao, a espadasos, ambas espadas eran imponentes e impresionantes, la de él era de segundo grado y era más grande, pero la de Maya tenía un espíritu que perteneció al señor de la oscuridad. Por otra parte, Tsukimiya peleaba contra el chiquillo insolente, veo que sabe usar bien ese martillo…

- Disculpe, Len Tao¿hasta que hora estaremos entrenando? – preguntó la pelirroja.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas¿Acaso ya te cansaste? – dijo en tono burlón, el tal "Len Tao".

- No es eso, es que quiero darle de comer algo a mi pobre pancita estoy muerta de hambre, como me quedé dormida, apenas pude desayunar – manifestó la chica¿está preocupada por su estómago? - ¡Ay¡Pobre de mí! – agregó, con lágrimas recorriendo su rostro como si fueran ríos, que cara más tonta...

- Tranquilízate, Tsukimiya-san, pronto volveremos a casa y les prepararemos a todos la cena…– dijo Yoh Asakura. – Manta…¿fuiste a hacer las compras?

- ¡No pienso ir solo otra vez! – respondió el pequeño.

El pequeño le dio a Ayu un pañuelo ya que seguía chillando, el que la pelirroja aceptó, y se lo devolvió completamente mojado. Todos los chicos, incluyendo al idiota de Horohoro, se pusieron a reír, mientras que el enanín se limitó a sonreír falsamente, mientras estrujaba su pañuelo, dejando caer bastante agua al suelo.

- Gomenasai¡¡que torpe soy!! – dijo la chica moviéndose nerviosamente – lo siento ¿cómo puedo compensarlo?

- Vamos, te preocupas demasiado, no es nada – le respondió el pequeño.

Los chicos reían por las acciones torpes de la muchacha, debo decir que eran bastantes estúpidos sus movimientos, pero parece que causaban gracia para sus compañeros.

- Chicos, yo tengo que marcharme pues…debo regresar a la ciudad – dijo el moreno, - encárguense de la Pilikita que parece sensible…

Los demás se despidieron y él se marchó en dirección al terminal.

- Pero, habíamos dicho que íbamos a acabar a las 6, y pues ya lo son, ya nos podremos seguir...– empezó a decir Horohoro.

Bueno¿y qué hago ahora? Llegamos justo cuando el entrenamiento terminó, supongo que tengo ahora excusa para irme, aunque cada vez que lo intento, Horohoro me sostiene del brazo…es un idiota.

- ¡Así que vamos chicos! – dijo fuerte, Tsukimiya, – vamos¡que lentos son! Apuesto a que no podrán ganarme... – agregó desafiante.

Hn, parece una cría...y yo que creía que pensaba que no era tan infantil como creía.

- ¿Ah si¡Eso lo veremos! – gritó Yoh Asakura.

El chico empezó a correr lo más veloz que podía ganándole a Ayu, y fue seguido por Manta, Maya tomó del brazo a Len y lo obligó a correr tras ellos, Horohoro me miró y tomándome por el brazo, el muy idiota me obligó también a correr tras ellos.

- ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – le grité.

- Solo síguenos¿eh? – me dijo él, acto seguido, me guiñó el ojo.

No tengo idea, quién se cree que es…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Los chicos son muy amables, realmente me agradan mucho, son como mi nueva familia¡verdad! Hablando de eso, ya se acerca la Navidad, faltan algunos meses¡y van a venir a visitarme! Vendrán mis padre y mi hermana¡los espero con ansias!...La competencia de velocidad terminó, ganó, con gran ventaja, Yoh, cada día lo entiendo más, cada día me doy cuenta de porqué lo amo y del porqué me gusta tanto: es alegre y no se preocupa por nada, pero aunque no lo demuestra, es muy inteligente y piensa bien las cosas. Nunca pensé que fuese un shaman tan fuerte¡él y Len Tao son impresionantes! Aunque han sido los únicos que he podido ver en acción hasta ahora…me gustaría ver a Horohoro con su posesión de objetos.

Me simpatiza Horohoro, es muy divertido, aunque no siempre diga cosas con sentido, qué pena que Chocolove se fue, me río mucho con sus chistes. Len Tao, es un chico hasta ahora, muy tranquilo y siempre que habla no es muy simpático, pero a Maya le gusta mucho y cuando está con ella…parece que cambia de actitud, puedo ver que en verdad es un chico muy sensible. Manta Oyamada es un compañero de mi escuela, muy inteligente y agradable, pero que jamás imaginé que pudiese estar envuelto en cosas tan mágicas, jeje, no tengo otra palabra para describir esto; también está Pilika, a quien no he conocido mucho…pero hasta ahora, Maya me ha dicho que no le agrada, creo que es porque a ella le gusta Len. La entiendo perfectamente, es lo mismo que a mí me pasa con Kyouyama…ella es una chica muy seria, no la conozco mucho y habla solo cuando es necesario.

Ahora, quien ahora están intentando es a Haruko Matsumoto…¡mi entrenadora personal! Ella es algo seria para sus cosas, y pierde rápidamente la paciencia, pero en el fondo se preocupa mucho por los demás y ayuda de una forma inconsciente, tiene un carácter muy fuerte pero es simpática. Según Kururu me contó, ella tiene muchos problemas familiares. Cuando hablamos en la cena, me sorprendió el saber que ella y Horohoro van en la misma clase…aunque, qué extraño, porque Horohoro tiene quince años y va en primer año…pero Haruko tiene dieciséis¡eso quiere decir que ella repitió de curso!

- ¡Adiós! – dije al grupo, despidiéndome con ambas manos, antes de dar media vuelta e ir a mi casa.

Ya se hacia tarde, y me fui con Kururu a casa, por suerte ya no tenía hambre. Me puse a estudiar, aunque me costó concentrarme¡como siempre! Luego tendré el tiempo para arreglar mi casa con los adornos navideños, tal vez pueda regalarles algo a los muchachos, y también debo ver que puedo regalarle a mi familia, ah...Realmente, me encanta la Navidad... Los dolores en mi pecho han ido disminuyendo mientras aprendía más sobre el poder espiritual y a controlarlo, creo que por eso eran los constantes dolores... ¡Ah¡Es cierto! He aprender la posesión de objetos en un día, solo me falta controlar totalmente mi poder…Yoh dijo que seguiremos con esto…unas semanas más, hasta pasar a la siguiente prueba…

Me voy a mi habitación para revisar mis cuadernos, está todo en orden, me tiro en mi cama, y me estiro para poder relajarme, realmente...estoy muy...Cansada, creo que mejor me voy a dormir…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de varios días de un extenuante entrenamiento con Yoh, Len y Horohoro, y en parte varios concejos de Anna; Ayu Tsukimiya y Maya Natsume parecían estar mejor preparadas, y ya podían sostener una batalla con los chicos, claro que, con ventaja... Todos pensaban que ya podrían enfrentar al menos, a alguno de los demonios de Tamaki, y que así podría ir aumentando su confianza hasta que logren desarrollarse por completo. Era de mañana, en la escuela de Yoh, estaban en la clase de deporte, e Yoh prefirió ir al último piso de su escuela para poder descansar y escuchar música, pero Manta lo siguió, y lo reprendió.

- ¡Yoh, tú no cambias! – dijo Manta al llegar junto a él.

- No quiero ir a deportes, Manta, tú sabes que no se me dan bien – le dijo Yoh, recostándose en la pared, poniendo sus manos en su nuca.

Junto a Manta, subiendo las escaleras, llegó Ayu, quien estaba preocupada ya que creía que Yoh había faltado a deportes por algo en especial.

- ¿Estás bien, Yoh? – preguntó preocupada, acercándose a él.

La chica no tuvo respuesta, así que se acercó a ver su rostro, al verlo, se dio cuentas que se había dormido.

- ¡¡Ahh¡¡Está muerto!! – chilló Ayu.

El grito fue tan fuerte que los alumnos que seguían en deporte voltearon a ver de donde provenía el grito. Yoh se despertó alarmado y se encontró con Ayu sollozando, y a Manta, que le miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡Cálmate, Ayu¡Sigo aquí! – dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa.

Ayu se tranquilizó y suspiró, no podía dejar de pensar que pronto tendría que enfrentar a Anna…¿sería capaz de tener una batalla en contra de ella…por Yoh? No tenía idea cuán fuerte era Anna, pero según había escuchado, había conseguido vencer a los guardianes de ese ser llamado Hao, había logrado revivir a una persona, además ninguno de los shamanes de esa casa había podido vencerla jamás. La sacerdotisa Anna, a quien eligieron como la prometida de su amado Yoh Asakura, a Ayu no podía evitar preocuparle. Yoh, que notó su rostro preocupado, le puso la mano en la cabeza y se la acarició con ternura.

- Mira, ya va a acabar la hora de deporte¿qué tal si vamos regresando al salón? – dijo el shaman.

El chico dijo esto cogiendo de la mano a su "amiga", y llevándola hacia donde había mencionado. Siendo seguidos por Manta, quien también estaba algo preocupado por lo que Ayu pensaba. Bajaron hasta el salón, Ayu aún sentía que estaba en otra parte, no podía evitar sonrojarse ante lo que había ocurrido hacia tan solo un instante…Yoh le había cogido de la mano, y además le había acariciado la cabeza.

- ¿Tsukimiya-san? – la llamó alguien.

Esto hizo que ella se apartase de sus pensamientos, y de manera casi violenta, se soltó de la mano de Yoh. El profesor jefe de su clase se acercaba a ellos, entregándole un papel a Ayu.

- Muy bien, usted será quien recite la canción en el festival del colegio…debe ser de invención propia – dijo el profesor, viendo a la chica.

- ¿Qué yo qué…? – expresó la chica al salir de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Cantarás una canción? – preguntó sorprendida una de sus amigas que pasaba por allí -¡grandioso!

- ¿Yo?...Pero yo soy mala en... – empezó su explicación.

No pudo terminarla ni decir nada, pues sus amigas empezaron a preguntarle de que escribiría, y si es que no estaba nerviosa por eso.

- Bueno, Tsukimiya, se lo dejo en sus manos –dijo el profesor, - les pido que regresen al salón…que ahora, estudiaremos integrales.

- ¡¿Integrales?! – dijeron todos al unísono.

Luego se escucharon algunos resoplidos de cansancio, y algunas quejas por el tema difícil. Sin rechistar, todos los alumnos tuvieron que regresar al salón de noveno grado A, donde el profesor partió con su clase.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Parece que no han aparecido más shamanes por éstos días, no se siente ninguna presencia extraña, qué aburrido, ya ha pasado un poco más de una semana desde que estamos viviendo con Maya, y desde entonces, desde lo que pasó la última vez, Pilika no ha vuelto a sonreír, parece muy desanimada, y cada vez Maya tiene un comportamiento más extraño. El profesor nos ha dicho que tenemos que ir al laboratorio, después de todo estamos en ciencias naturales…todos en mi clase preparan sus delantales.

Todos en el curso van acompañados por sus amigos…a veces me gustaría que los míos estuviesen aquí…¡ug¡Pero qué demonios estoy pensando! Soy un idiota. Cuando estoy en la escuela, es el único momento en el que puedo estar tranquilo, sin que nadie me fastidie. Aunque a veces me habla una que otra chica…creo que soy algo popular entre las mujeres aunque nunca me ha interesado eso. Hablando de mujeres…una vez llego al laboratorio, siento que alguien toca la ventana. Extrañado, me asomo para ver quien…¿¡Maya¡¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí¡Y como pudo subir…! Ah, está sobre el espíritu de fuego¡maldición¡Si alguien la ve…!

- ¡Has olvidado tu almuerzo, Len! – me dijo, abriendo la ventana.

Intenté hacerle señas para que se fuera, más no hubo caso. De un salto, se adentró en el laboratorio, por suerte, el profesor no estaba en la sala, pero todos mis compañeros se dieron cuenta. Maya me mostró un almuerzo que se veía bastante bien¡no, espera¡No comeré eso¡Tengo que sacarla de aquí!

- ¡Traje tu obento! – exclamó ella, sonriendo.

(N/A: "obento" es en japonés, esos almuerzos empaquetados en unas cajas extrañas, suelen llevar verduras y arroz, entre otras cosas¡obviamente es comida casera hecha en casa! Las chicas suelen hacerles obentos a los chicos que les gustan)

- ¿Tú, lo hiciste? – pregunté.

Ella asintió con la cabeza. Eso significa que debe ser peligroso…ella no es del todo buena en la cocina, aunque tiene buena pinta…las apariencias engañan.

- Len Tao¿quién es esta chica? – preguntó Sachikawa, un compañero.

- ¡¡Soy su prometida!! – gritó Maya, sonriendo.

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan directa¡No sabe la vergüenza que estoy pasando! Sonrojado, me giré molesto hacia ella.

- ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí¡Te dije que no vinieras a la escuela! – le dije.

- Pero sabes Len, en casa me siento sola…- dijo Maya, en tono deprimido. – Pilika me cae mal y Anna no hace más que darme órdenes¡todos ustedes están en la escuela¡Yo quiero estar con ustedes!

- ¡Pero qué dices¡Si soy el único que está aquí!

- ¡Contigo es más que suficiente, Len¡Soy feliz a tu lado!

Sabía que iba a decir algo así. Es tan extraña…nunca deja de decir esas cursilerías. Me giré hacia mi clase, intentando explicar la situación.

- Disculpen, pero debo de irme…si llega el profesor, por favor encúbranme – pedí.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, y sin más, me subí en el mueble, sujetando a Maya, y salté por la ventana hasta abajo. Todo mi curso nos siguió con la mirada, mirándonos por la ventana del laboratorio, sorprendidos por la hazaña que acabábamos de hacer. Llegamos ilesos al suelo, y Maya estaba contenta porque no le pasó nada a su obento.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Que bueno, no le pasó nada…después de todo lo que me costó cocinarlo. Ayu me enseñó a cocinar, y aunque apenas estoy en eso, he estado aprendiendo estos últimos días¡no hago más que quemar la estufa! Pero esta vez creo haberlo hecho bien, espero que esto le guste a Len. Creo que la escuela es un sitio donde se aprende, las compañeras de Len lo miraban mucho y sus amigos me miraban a mí…creo que es un chico muy popular¡pero yo soy su prometida! Espero que les quede bien metido en la cabeza a esas humanas estúpidas. Caminamos un poco, hasta que nos detuvimos bajo un árbol…creo que fue el árbol donde me encontré con Len la última vez.

- Dime…¿encontraste a alguien? – me preguntó Len.

Oh, es cierto, Len me pidió que si no tenía nada bueno o estaba aburrida, me dedicara a pasear por la ciudad y buscar a algún shaman como Tamaki. Me dijo que peleara con él para fortalecerme.

- Pues…solo a uno, - le dije – peleé con él pero no fue la gran cosa…acabé rápidamente con él.

- Entonces, con él, Tamaki y tú…serían tres, faltan siete extensiones que conocer – dijo Len, luego me miró, esperando mi afirmación.

- Pues…puede que sean más, puede que sean menos…yo solo aproximé un número…

- ¡¡Tenemos que tener las cosas claras!!

Ahh…Len es muy gritón, se enoja con facilidad, pero incluso me gusta esa parte de él.

- A lo mejor tienen miedo de que podamos derrotarlos, - dijo Len, parecía muy seguro de sí mismo.

Yo fruncí el ceño. ¿En verdad? Pues yo lo dudo mucho, el señor Hao no es alguien que teme, él lanza sin miedo a sus sirvientes a luchar y no le importa que mueran…su propósito siempre es querer hacer más fuerte a su adversario, para que la batalla final sea placentera. Eso lo sé de cabeza, ya que después de todo yo soy parte de Hao.

- Dime algo, Maya…¿qué exactamente pasó con Pilika? – me preguntó él.

¿Eh¿Por qué de repente me preguntaba eso¿No que Pilika no le importaba? Demonios, esto que llaman "culpa" está persiguiéndome de forma horrible en mi mente, donde Pilika es secuestrada y se la entregaba a Hao, pero si le digo toda la verdad a Len¿él volverá a dirigirme la palabra? No podía imaginarme eso. Solo intenté asustar a Pilika con lo del asesinato, aunque es verdad que he matado a mucha gente¡Len también lo ha hecho, y de forma mucho más cruel que yo! Hao me explicó los historiales de la familia Tao, él tampoco está libre de culpa. En fin, si Len me quería o no, tendría que ser tal y como soy, además…él ya me vio matando gente¿no?

- Está bien…te lo contaré – le dije.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flash Back

Maya le sonrió a Pilika con verdadera complicidad.

- ¿Qué se te ofrece? – preguntó Pilika, confundida.

Maya caminó lentamente hacia Pilika, quemando todo lo que cruzaba en su camino…eso incluía pasto, árboles, flores, pájaros y uno que otro animal que se encontraba por allí, pero ningún humano estaba cerca de ellas. Pilika comenzó a echarse hacia atrás, asustada, mientras Maya pensaba en que debía llevársela al señor Hao. Era la única forma de que pudiese darle su amada libertad, y pudiese vivir al fin junto a Len, como lo había soñado. "Demasiado inocente", pensó con amargura, ya que no imaginaba que la dueña de poderes tan similares a los de ella fuese tan ingenua.

- ¡Aléjate¡Aléjate de mí! – le gritó Pilika, echando a correr.

Maya entrecerró la mirada, y el espíritu de fuego apareció a sus espaldas, volando hacia Pilika y atrapándola entre sus brazos. Pilika intentaba salir, pero el cuerpo de ese extraño hombre ave con signos en el cuerpo la quemaba. El espíritu voló hasta donde estaba Maya, y ésta se dirigió a la pequeña:

- ¿Eres la hermana de Horohoro, verdad?

Pilika solo intentaba zafarse y gritaba que la soltara, Maya se estremeció al pensar que le haría daño a alguien tan inocente e ingenua, sacudió su cabeza como si de esa manera pudiese evitar esos pensamientos y se obligó a continuar.

- Debes de conocerlo mucho, Pilika…¿sabes? Él fue uno de los que derrotó al señor Hao, y creo que por eso te eligió a ti para heredar sus poderes…

Pilika negó con la cabeza, y empezó a aclarar que eso era mentira. Sin más, Maya se subió sobre el hombro del espíritu de fuego y volaron hasta donde se encontraba Hao…que era un lugar totalmente apartado de Fumbari oka, claro que con el poder y la velocidad del espíritu, podían llegar fácilmente allí. Era entre unas rocas de un lugar deshabitado, totalmente desierto, una cueva en la que se refugiaba el personaje llamado Hao, claro que su poder se sentía mucho más débil. A su alrededor, habían varias criaturas que le custodiaban, entre ellas, estaba Tamaki, quien comprobó la llegada de Maya, con la niña. Dejaron el cuerpo de Pilika en un rincón, y Tamaki le puso en las muñecas, en el cuello y en los tobillos las cadenas de restricción…para que ella no pudiese escapar una vez despertara. (estaba inconsciente)

- Es la hermana de Horohoro, - dijo Maya a Hao – cabello largo y azul…niña que no es shaman…debe ser ella¿no?

Hao cerró los ojos y rió por lo bajo.

- ¿Sentiste alguna especie de poder espiritual anormal en ella? – preguntó Hao.

- Pues…no estoy segura si fue ella, pero una vez sentí un enorme poder espiritual en casa de los Asakura…y cuando fui esa noche me encontré con Horohoro.

Maya se sintió algo insegura, ya que podía ser cualquiera de los que vivía en esa casa…incluso una persona que venía de visitas.

- Pues te equivocaste querida Maya, - dijo Hao – ésta no es la mujer que yo escogí…las mujeres que portan los cinco elementos, tienen los mismos nombres espirituales que los que me vencieron…Entre ellas, tú, la del elemento de fuego, tienes el mismo nombre de Len…

Eso significaba que las mujeres que poseían en su interior los cinco elementos, compartían los nombres con esos chicos que derrotaron a Hao, entre ellos estaban Yoh, Horohoro, Len, Chocolove, Ryu, Lyserg y Fausto…

- No te equivoques, - dijo Hao – Fausto ya encontró a la persona con su nombre, esa es Eliza, pero como está muerta no puede hacerle nada…el otro es Yoh, y la persona que elegí es Anna, quien porta el elemento de tierra…

- ¡¿De la tierra?! Pero señor Hao, esa mujer vive con ellos…

- Ella ya sabe controlar su poder, ya que supo que yo introduje en su interior ese poder…La chica del elemento del aire está en Londres aprendiendo a usar sus poderes, y la del corazón, no tiene idea de que tiene esos poderes…

- Pero¿por qué, señor Hao¿Por qué querías que te trajera a la chica que heredó el elemento de agua?

- Porque esa mujer ya aprendió a usar al 100 su poder, no tiene imperfección alguna…la elegí porque era una chica que estaba sufriendo mucho con su familia, y quería darle unos poderes que le dieran sabor a su vida.

Pilika comenzó a espabilarse y a despertarse, cuando notó que estaba en una cueva, junto con Hao y esa extraña mujer, intentó escapar, pero las cadenas de Tamaki le impidieron salir. Pilika lloraba y gritaba para que la dejasen escapar.

- ¿Ves¿Cómo pudiste pensar que la mujer que te estoy describiendo sea esta chica? – preguntó Hao.

Maya miró impactada a Pilika, no podía ser…eso significaba que ella¡que ella no era¡Tal como lo había predicho¡Aún no tenía el pase para ganar su amada libertad! Furiosa, Maya salió corriendo de ese lugar, no quería saber nada más de las mujeres que habían heredado los elementos…solo quería ir donde le decía el destino: junto con Len, su nombre le indicaba que fuese con él. Maya salió corriendo pero fue detenida por dos de los sujetos que controlaba Hao, no eran extensiones, eran sirvientes de él que habían quedado con vida. Siempre que Maya salía sin permiso de los territorios de Hao, esos sujetos la perseguían e intentaban que volviese a casa. Sin embargo, como muchas veces, Maya quemó sus cuerpos y consiguió escapar con ayuda del espíritu de fuego.

La noche ya había caído sobre ellos hace tiempo, y la niña que había secuestrado se había quedado con Hao, viendo esa escena en la que peleaba contra los sujetos y huía de allí, notó que las estrellas brillaban muy intensamente. Suspiró, las estrellas podían ser hermosas pero para aquellos que estaban sumergidos en la oscuridad, estas estaban muy por encima de ellos.

Fin del Flash Back

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Y…eso fue lo que pasó – terminó de explicar Maya.

Fue entonces cuando Len entendió muchas cosas, entendió que Anna siempre supo lo que estaba pasando, ya que ella tenía también un poder guardado en su interior, solo que sabía controlarlo…entonces, esa mujer, Haruko Matsumoto¿podría ser ella la mujer que estaban buscando¿La controladora del agua? Debía de ser ella, ya que dice saber controlar tanto su poder, muestra tanta superioridad…solo faltaba encontrar a las herederas del aire y del corazón. Aunque…podía que ya la habían encontrado…

- Maya…Tsukimiya fue quien explotó esos poderes espirituales ese día que tú sentiste algo en la casa…- dijo Len.

Maya abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendida. ¿Ayu¿Su amiga¿Es que acaso ella tendría también algún nombre en especial? Aún no estaban seguros cuáles eran los nombre de Horohoro, Chocolove y ese tal Lyserg que habían mencionado ya varias veces en la casa…además, la dueña del elemento del aire debía de estar en Inglaterra¿con Lyserg, podía ser?

- ¡Len Tao! – llamó una chica.

Maya se volteó de golpe, parecía molesta¿quién llamaba de forma tan familiar a su prometido? La chica era muy bonita, aunque su corte era muy clásico, parecía una muchacha dulce y sonreía con ternura, ésta caminó hasta donde estaba Len. Su cabello castaño y sus ojos grandes y azules, parecía una mujer muy normal…ésta empezó a hablar con Len de una forma muy amigable y parecía familiarizada con él, había ignorado completamente a Maya.

- Len Tao, te metiste en un verdadero problema por lo del salón de química, - le dijo la chica – tratamos de cubrirte como pudimos¡lo juro! Pero el profesor pareció creer que te habías ido con una de tus fans…

"¡¿Una de sus fans?!" pensó Maya, indignada. Ella no era ninguna de sus 'fans', era su prometida, la única mujer que le amaba de verdad y que tenía derecho a estar con él, además…¿cuántas mujeres quieren a Len?

- Aunque no te preocupes, dijo que como eras tan buen alumno lo iba a pasar por alto, pero no lo hagas más por favor, Len…¿sabes qué? Me gustas mucho, y se te echa de menos cuando no estás en clase…

La chica se inclinó y besó a Len en los labios, Maya vio esta escena impresionada, no salía de su ensimismamiento, y cuando se espabiló, molesta dio un salto y desapareció de ese lugar, se fue por la ventana que habían entrado hacia un rato, un gran error, pensó mientras que aparecía frente a los alumnos de otro salón. Con furia, la chica dio un grito e hizo que todo el laboratorio se incendiara, provocando una gran explosión…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Exploten!!!! Exploten!!!! ...jaja e broma xD pero iwal van a haber cosas wenas de todo este asunto…o no? o.o si kieren saberlo!! No se pierdan el prox episodio!

Maya está echa una furia o.o y la escuela Sêinan se está quemando por completo…pero tercamente, Ayu entra para salvar a una amigui xD No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "¡Incendio en la escuela privada!", no se me mueran!! ToT los necesito pal fic!!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	9. Capitulo IX

**Capitulo IX:  
¡Incendio en la Escuela Privada!**

En un departamento en la ciudad de Fumbari oka, un muchacho de cabello sedoso, bien cuidado, largo y plateado reposaba en su cama. Dormía en un pequeño pero cómodo apartamento, acostumbraba dormir la siesta, estaba bien para una sola persona que vive sola…tenía todas las cosas desordenadas. Era el único de su equipo que tenía una casa ahí, entre los humanos, ya que las otras extensiones preferían dormir al aire libre junto con Hao…pero Tamaki era una extensión, aunque dependiente de Hao igual, gustaba de las comodidades de la vida. Y para él, dormir en una cama era mucho más relajante que en el suelo.

Sonó el timbre de su departamento, nunca recibía visitas excepto del que le cobraba la renta. Con sueño, y muy cansado, se levantó apenas y fue a recibir a quien le tocaba el timbre.

- ¡¿Maya?! – preguntó incrédulo a la vez que se frotaba los ojos.

La chica asintió y entró sin siquiera pedir permiso. Tamaki se quedó impresionado al mirarle, sus ojos tenían lágrimas.

- ¡Hey¿Qué estas haciendo aquí¿No se suponía que tenías que estar en la casa de Yoh Asakura, con Len¿Ah? – preguntó Tamaki, confundido.

Maya negó con la cabeza, con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro.

- Debería de estar, pero es que fui a ver a Len a la escuela y…creo que se molestó conmigo.

- ¿Y…eso por qué? – preguntó Tamaki, confundido.

- Primero porque entré por la ventana, no entiendo bien pero comenzó a gritarme, y eso que yo le había traído su almuerzo…después, me preguntó si yo le había hecho algo a Pilika, esa chica que le llevé al señor Hao, y tuve que contarle la verdad.

- ¿Y¿Se sintió decepcionado de ti y te echó? – preguntó Tamaki, como si fuese obvio.

- ¡No¡Después de que le expliqué todo se arregló!

- ¿Entonces¿Cuál es el problema?

Maya bajó la mirada, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos. Tamaki la miró con seriedad a la vez que recordaba la expresión temerosa de Pilika cuando la habían llevado junto al señor Hao.

- Él…¡lo vi besando a otra chica! – terminó de decir, a la vez que se abalanzaba sobre Tamaki.

Le abrazó con fuerza, mientras sollozaba. Tamaki le acarició la cabeza, podía entender cómo se sentía, le acarició el rostro a la chica y le dirigió una tierna sonrisa:

- Te diré algo, puedes quedarte aquí si quieres, hasta que resuelvas tus problemas con Len¿de acuerdo?

Maya asintió con verdadera alegría, al menos no tendría que dormir a la intemperie. Tamaki decidió intentar subirle el ánimo, después de todo, ellos también tenían muchas cosas en común y eran amigos. Y los amigos estaban allí para apoyarse¿no?

- Bueno, la verdad, es que justamente ahora pensaba en ir a hacer unas compras…¿quieres algo? – preguntó el chico.

- Pueeees…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

- Te estaba buscando…–dijo una voz conocida detrás de mí.

Volteé a ver de quien se trataba y encontré a Ayu junto con Manta. Las clases ya habían terminado y estábamos yéndonos a casa, Ayu parecía muy cansada…después de todo, los profesores le habían jodido mucho por lo de la canción. Tiene que componer una canción para el festival del Obon¡qué suerte que a mí no me hicieron hacer eso! La música no se me da nada bien.

- ¿Entrenaremos hoy, Yoh? – preguntó Ayu.

Aún tenía ánimos, incluso después de lo que pasó. Creo que es muy pronto, está muy cansada después de la escuela.

- Pues no estoy muy ocupado, así que podríamos entrenar desde las 5 PM – respondí ordenando en mi mente todo lo que Anna me dijo que tenía que hacer.

- Bueno, a las 5 entonces, Yoh – sonrió Ayu, antes de irse – nos vemos...

- Si... Adiós – respondí, mientas que Manta lo despedía con el brazo en alto.

Me sorprende mucho, Ayu se ha superado bastante y eso que llevamos solo una semana y media entrenando. Sentí que alguien nos llamaba, así que me giré a ver a Horohoro corriendo, parecía algo alarmado¿qué ocurría?

- ¡Yoh¡Yoh gracias a Dios que te encuentro! – exclamó Horohoro, histérico.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Horohoro? – preguntó Manta, tan confundido como yo.

- ¡Es Sêinan, la escuela de Len¡Algún idiota le prendió fuego¡Hubo una gran explosión¡Hay un escándalo allá!

Manta y yo cruzamos miradas preocupadas. Estaba impresionado¿por qué la escuela de Len se estaría incendiando¿Sería posible que Len estuviese en problemas? Me preocupé mucho. En fin, no iba a solucionar nada quedándome allí parado, Manta y yo fuimos con los chicos hasta Sêinan.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamaki 's POV**

Ya me he metido en suficientes problemas…la cría se escapó, sin embargo al señor Hao no le importó, y cuando ataqué a los shamanes, estuve apunto de acabar con todos ellos, sin embargo, si Maya no hubiese aparecido así como así las cosas habrían terminado mejor. Aún así…¿por qué la tuve que recibir en mi casa? El señor Hao está oculto para que los shamanes no contraataquen antes de tiempo, y soy el único que está aquí, aparte de Maya, los demás vienen a la ciudad de vez en cuando, pero aún así no han efectuado ningún ataque importante…Me pregunto qué le habrá hecho ese tal Len Tao a la linda de Maya, es toda una cría por creer que uno de los shamanes que derrotaron al señor Hao sería capaz de amarla y aceptarla en su casa, después de todo ella sigue teniendo la carne y en sus venas corre la sangre de Hao. Aunque no quiera aceptarlo. Ug, choqué con alguien.

- ¡Ten más cuidado, idiota! – me gritó el sujeto.

¡¿Quién se cree¡Él fue el que chocó conmigo! Es mucho más bajo que yo, es solo un niño. Le sostengo del brazo para detenerle, cielos…es muy musculoso para ser un chico. Este tipo…le miro de frente, esa mirada amenazadora y fría y esos ojos dorados los he visto en alguna otra parte¡ah¡Pero si éste es Len Tao! Es uno de los sujetos con los que me enfrenté el otro día. Él pareció sorprendido de verme.

- ¡¿Tamaki Yoko?! – gritó él, sorprendido.

Qué bien. Al menos recordó mi nombre, yo le sonreí con picardía y le solté bruscamente del brazo, este tipo se cayó al suelo, y parecía muy molesto.

- ¡Estúpido¡Será mejor que me ayudes a levantarme, si no...! – gritó, colérico.

- ¿Si no que? – lo desafié, aunque no estaba seguro si tenía deseos de acabar con él ahora.

Len agudizó la mirada, me vi obligado a ayudarle, después de todo, no quiero ponerme a pelear ahora, no he dormido nada y estoy muy cansado. Además solo estoy aquí porque Maya me pidió que le fuese a comprar unas cosas. Len se sacudió un poco sus ropas y me miró con frialdad.

- Y dime¿qué se supone que haces ahora en la calle caminando como un humano más? No se te olviden las orejas, Tamaki, además tú no entras en la categoría de una persona "normal" – me preguntó Len.

Parecía estar muerto de curiosidad, aunque en el fondo esa pregunta esta llena de sarcasmo y de un humor negro terrible. Éste chiquillo tiene muy mal carácter.

- Vaya tío, qué carácter – le dije, sonriendo un poco. Me agaché para estar a su altura – si sigues así, te van a salir arrugas antes de tiempo…

Molesto, sacó su cuchilla de no sé dónde. Parece que éste chico está muy alterado, debe ser por Maya, la pelea que tuvieron debió haberle afectado de algún modo, aunque puedo divertirme un rato más con él…

- Dime algo, tú tampoco entras en lo "normal", Len Tao…- le recordé con un tono pícaro.

Él gruñó y guardó su cuchilla, creo que comprendió que no quiero hacerle daño.

- Piérdete…- me dijo, mientras se disponía a irse.

- Bueno, para mí eso suena como si estuvieses buscando a algo o "alguien" – le dije acentuando mucho el "alguien" a la vez que tosía un poco disimuladamente, y mi tos sonaba un poco como a "_Maya_".

Len se giró furioso, creo que entendió que sé lo que ocurre.

- ¡¡Eso es algo que no te importa!! – me gritó.

- Bueno, si la estás buscando, está en mi casa – respondí con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Así que a Len le agradaba Maya, vaya, eso era un descubrimiento realmente sorprendente, para Tamaki, él era un ser totalmente frío que aunque en el fondo quisiese a sus amigos y valorase a Horohoro, Yoh y los demás, las únicas personas en quienes confiaba realmente eran en su hermana y en su fiel espíritu, Basón. Sin embargo, los demás eran algo que Len prefería evitar.

El chico lo miró indeciso, en verdad, no sabía porque se había molestado nada más para buscar a esa mujer, bueno, eso era algo que prefería que quedase sin respuesta. Sin embargo, hubo otra cosa que le molestó un poco:

- Hn... ¿y se puede saber porque esta en TU casa?

Len apenas pronunció estas palabras se arrepintió de haberlas dicho¿por qué había dicho eso¿Qué le estaba sucediendo? Tamaki rió para si mismo, de veras que debía de agradarle Maya.

- ¿En verdad estás celoso, Len? – preguntó Tamaki, con esa sonrisa otra vez en sus labios.

- No...

Len se volteó mientras que caminó en la dirección contraria en la que se dirigía Tamaki, quien se quedó observándolo divertido un tiempo más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Sí, es realmente muy fuerte, y siempre le ve el lado bueno a las cosas, sin importar lo mal que la pase. Aunque bien no es bueno mantener el dolor encerrado, ya que si uno intenta solo olvidarlo, cuando, sin querer lo recuerde, va a causar mucho más dolor que antes...Me despedí de Yoh, y me dirigí a mi casa. Kururu me esperaba y me obligó a terminar mis tareas, solo quedaban quince minutos para irme a juntar con Yoh, así que sería mejor que me diera prisa…

Partí el camino hacia la casa de los Asakura, pero en el trayecto…junto con Kururu, tuve un ligero presentimiento, algo muy extraño estaba pasando no muy lejos de allí. Me pongo a correr para ver qué es y es cuando…¡mierda¡La escuela de Len se está incendiando! Hay un montón de gente alrededor, intentando hacer algo, es inútil, el fuego está demasiado esparcido por absolutamente todo el lugar. Me pregunto si Len estará bien…¡Kumiko¡Mi amiga Kumiko Hayase está en esa escuela! Me acerco corriendo hasta allí…veo a Manta quien estaba junto con Yoh y Horohoro.

- ¡Ayu! – exclamaron al verme llegar corriendo.

- ¡¿Qué sucedió?! – grité, al llegar.

- Al parecer la escuela Sêinan se incendió completamente, - explicó Manta – alguien encendió fuego en el laboratorio y hubo una gran explosión…¡lo peor es que aún hay personas adentro!

¡Imposible¡Eso significa que…!

- ¡¿Cuánta gente?! – pregunté.

- Bastante, creo que todos los que estaban en clubes deportivos…- dijo Manta.

Me acerqué adonde estaban los demás: al parecer estaban sacando a algunos alumnos del fuego, gracias a que el fuego se había apagado en los salones principales, aquellos que estaban cerca de la puerta. Maldita sea¿dónde estará el salón de música? Mi amiga Kumiko hace coro en las tardes¡estoy segura de que está allí dentro! Los bomberos no llegarán, está bien, iré. Sin pensarlo más, tomé un balde de agua que encontré en el suelo, me lo eché encima y me las arreglé para distraer a los guardias y entrar.

- ¡¡Ayu¡Qué estas haciendo! – escuché gritar a Yoh.

Los demás también llamaban mi nombre, pero no es momento para eso. Entro en el fuego¡está todo muy caliente acá! Y encima, Kururu aparece a mi lado.

- ¡Debes estar loca si crees que saldrás ilesa de esto¡Eres una…! – me grita.

No la escucho más. Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad y me adentro a los apartamentos, como lo sospeché: hay gente escondida debajo de los escritorios, y el fuego está apunto de tocarles. Voy con dificultad hacia donde están ellos¡Dios¡Hace demasiado calor¡Me estoy asando! Consigo ver a una profesora y a varias alumnas alrededor de una chica que estaba seriamente quemada¡no puede ser, Kumiko! Algo me decía que le podía pasar algo…

- ¡Está muy mal¡Tenemos que sacarla de aquí! – dice una de las chicas de Sêinan.

- ¡¿Pero cómo haremos eso?! – pregunta otra.

- ¡No se preocupen! – les grito yo, entremedio de todo el fuego. - ¡Ustedes esperen acá¡Buscaremos una solución!

El problema es¿qué puedo hacer yo? Me costó demasiado llegar hasta acá con el estrecho espacio entre las llamas, y ahora que miro hacia atrás, el espacio está totalmente reducido y me será imposible pasar sin quemarme. Menos podremos ir todos, las chicas se ocultan y se reagrupan entre ellas en el suelo, para evitar quemarse. Sin embargo, una lámpara del techo hace corto circuito y empieza a arder en fuego también¡está apunto de caer sobre nosotros!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayu se coloca junto a las chicas, protegiéndolas con su cuerpo del fuego ardiente, todas se agachan para no recibir las llamas de la lámpara que colgaba en sus cabezas…estaba apunto de cortarse el cable y caer sobre ellas…

- ¡Ayu¡Espabílate! – grita Kururu, junto a ella.

La pelirroja mira hacia el cielo, y nota que la lámpara se caía sobre ellas, pero antes del impacto…¡la lámpara se transforma en hielo! Apagando las llamas, Ayu hace rápidamente la posesión de objetos y destruye con su martillo el hielo, haciendo que este caiga como pequeños y filosos vidrios al suelo. La chica se giró a ver, y se notó que entre las llamas, haciéndose el paso, estaban Yoh y Horohoro, con su posesión de objetos realizada.

- ¡¡Chicos!! – exclamó Ayu, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Yoh y Horohoro le dirigieron una sonrisa confiada, pero luego cambiaron su expresión, notando que el fuego cada vez predominaba más, las alumnas de la escuela Sêinan y Ayu perdían espacio, y encima una de ellas estaba intoxicada por la falta de aire. Yoh intentó ir hacia donde estaba ella, para protegerla, pero apenas intentó saltar sobre el fuego, éste se hizo más grande. Horohoro soltó una ventisca de hielo, pero su poder rápidamente se derritió enseguida…estas llamas no parecían ser normales¿cómo y quién las había provocado? De pronto, los chicos sintieron que el techo estaba por caerse sobre ellos, ya que sintieron un crujido en la parte de arriba, y el fuego estaba quemando absolutamente toda la baldosa.

- ¡¡Está caliente!! – gritó llorando, una de las alumnas.

A la chica se le estaba quemando el brazo. Todas las presentes, que estaban junto a Ayu, eran miembros del coro de la escuela, y eran todas chicas, más una profesora, quien solo podía proteger a un par de alumnas con su cuerpo, pero ésta también estaba siendo quemada. La pelirroja le miró y cerró los ojos con furia…no podía hacer nada. Notó que el cuerpo de Kumiko también se estaba quemando¡iban a morir¡Estaba totalmente segura de eso!

- ¡¡¡Dragón de agua!!! – escucharon una voz conocida gritar.

Fue entonces cuando un verdadero tsunami, una explosión de agua les remojó las ideas, y los chicos se encontraron de un lugar ardiente, a estar ahogándose en un torbellino acuático. Encima, las nubes de la ciudad se habían oscurecido, y la lluvia empezó a hacer acto de presencia. La ola agresiva llevó a los muchachos a pasear por toda la enorme gran escuela Sêinan, y sintieron en carne como el fuego que quemaba era evaporado y eliminado casi en sus cuerpos.

Yoh y Horohoro salieron disparados por la entrada del colegio, seguidos por Ayu quien estaba mareada de tantas vueltas, después salieron disparadas como motor de potencia, las alumnas de coro (incluyendo Kumiko) y la profesora. También salieron junto con ellos y cayeron a su lado, varios alumnos de otros clubes, junto con el director y varios profesores. Toda la gente que se encontraba atrapada en el edificio consiguió salir con leves quemaduras o con la ropa dañada, pero salieron al fin. Todos tenían los ropajes quemados y cayeron duro en el barro, totalmente empapados, y con lluvia sobre sus cabezas. Aquellos que en el incendio aún no perdieron la conciencia, es decir, Yoh, Horohoro, Ayu y dos de las alumnas, miraron hacia sus espaldas…el humo negro salía de forma tenebrosa del edificio, el cual hacía tan solo un minuto estaba cubierto en llamas. Pero estaban vivos.

- ¡Yoh¡Chicos¡¿Se encuentran bien?! – preguntó Manta, que fue el primero de los espectadores en salir de su ensimismamiento e ir a ayudarles.

Todos los vecinos y la policía, incluso los bomberos que acababan de llegar, quedaron en un estado de shock al ver la escena de todo un enorme y prestigioso colegio sumergido en las llamas, y de forma inexplicable un oleaje con forma de dragón atraviesa cada uno de los pasillos del salón.

- ¡Wow¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! – gritó Horohoro, sacudiéndose el cabello. - ¡Estoy hecho un asco! Pero qué suerte que se puso a llover…

- Si…tuvieron mucha suerte, - sonrió Manta.

- Lo sabía, - dijo Yoh, observando al cielo, todos le quedaron mirando. - ¡Sabía que ella no era una mala persona!

Los chicos guardaron silencio, cada uno pensaba cosas diferentes, pero sin duda que estaban reflexionando lo mismo. Sin más, Ayu recordó a su amiga Kumiko, se volteó y la vio totalmente inconsciente, y con quemaduras en las piernas; dos de sus amigas que estaban conscientes intentaban despertarle. Cuando estuvieron junto a Ayu, le dieron las gracias por todo y hablaron de forma muy amigable: el miedo las había dejado al fin, y había relajo en el ambiente. Yoh y Horohoro ayudaron a levantar a los adultos, que tenían más problemas para recordar lo ocurrido, por otra parte, Manta se adentró con el equipo de rescate de la familia Oyamada que había mandado a llamar, para ver si alguien había muerto o si había algún otro sobreviviente, sin encontrar nada. Todos los testigos fueron corriendo a sus casas, la gente comenzó a correr de un lado a otro…por la repentina lluvia que había caído sobre ellos. En un momento, Horohoro miró al cielo, pensando en una serie de cosas que le costaba asimilar.

Mientras tanto, en el techo de la escuela, Haruko Matsumoto se encontraba con un báculo, apuntando al cielo, muy cansada…con el cabello y el cuerpo mojado, no solo de agua y de lluvia, sino que de sudor, por el fuerte conjuro que había soltado. Jadeaba de cansancio, y finalmente soltó el báculo y su cuerpo se desplomó en el suelo, al mismo tiempo que las nubes negras se apartaban del cielo, y los primeros rayos de sol le alumbraban el rostro.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

¡¡AHHHH¡Estoy hecho una furia! La lluvia estúpida no para de caer y mojarme cada vez más, además, esas estúpidas señoras que venían corriendo y gritando…me tiraron al suelo y me caí al barro¡ahora estoy completamente sucio! Esas viejas se dirigían con conmoción a mi escuela¿habría pasado algo? Es extraño, pues después del beso de Hayase me marché directo a buscar a Maya, quien había desaparecido.

Bueno, por lo menos estaba cerca de la casa de Tamaki, quien antes de marcharse me dijo su dirección, supongo que sabía que vendría de todos modos…creo que así podré explicarle al menos lo que sucedió. Al llegar…genial, la puerta está cerrada, y no hay ninguna ventana ni nada donde pueda entrar, bueno…ni que fuese tan urgente. Estoy apunto de irme pero¡ags¡Diablos¡No puedo dejar las cosas así! Esta bien, está bien…tocaré la puerta.

Como sea, dentro se oyó una voz femenina que respondía:

- ¡Ya voy!

Se oyó un sonido desesperante de las llaves dando vueltas en la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió dejándole ver una Maya muy sorprendida.

- ¿Len¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? – preguntó a la vez que le abría la puerta y lo dejaba entrar.

Qué extraño, parece que no recuerda el incidente de esta tarde.

- ¿Qué crees? Vine a buscarte – dije, me sonrojé un poco al decir eso…¡¿Por qué siempre hago que las cosas suenen tan mal?! – Y ahora que te encuentro¿podrías decirme de una buena vez qué fue lo que pasó en la escuela?

Se lo dije un tanto agresivo, espero que después de esa escena no se vuelva a enojar. Maya pareció recordarlo, pues agachó la cabeza y su semblante se llenaba de tristeza.

- Pues…bueno, quiero pedirte perdón – me dijo ella, cosa que me sorprendí. – No tengo derecho de enojarme contigo…eres libre de estar con quien quieras, además nunca dijiste que me querías…

- ¡No¡Espera¡No es eso! – grité, de forma impetuosa.

Ella quedó mirándome sorprendida¡demonios¡¿Qué hice?! Acabo de hacer ver aún más mal las cosas, por como reaccioné. Fui demasiado precipitado. Acaparé nuevamente una pose indiferente y un tono calmado.

- No tienes porqué preocuparte de ella, - le dije – Hayase ha estado enamorada de mí desde que empezamos la secundaria…estoy acostumbrado a que sea tan directa conmigo.

- ¡Pero eso es demasiado¡Mira que besarte sin más! – gritó Maya, molesta.

Yo le miré extrañado: mira quién viene a hablar ahora. Pero no importa, el asunto no se trata de quién sea más directa. Di un suspiro.

- Da igual, solo quiero que sepas que si eso es lo que te molesta…no tienes porqué, porque aunque Hayase sea muy guapa no me gusta…

"De hecho, tú eres mucho más linda que ella…" dije en mi mente, pero preferí callar esos pensamientos. Maya me sonrió, tal como lo hace siempre, y luego me abrazó con ternura. No estoy seguro si esta es mi forma de disculparme, o fue ella quien pidió perdón, pero me siento aliviado de que todo haya terminado. Me separé de ella con un ligero rubor en mis mejillas: ella también se había sonrojado.

- Da igual, ahora vamos…- le dije, mientras nos marchábamos de allí.

Maya asintió contenta y siguió a mi lado, después de unos pasos, ella dijo:

- ¡Oh, por cierto, Len¿No te molesta que haya prendido fuego a tu colegio?

- ¡¿QUE HICISTE QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

Estoy totalmente seguro de ello…lo sé¡yo lo sentí! La escuché, y esa forma en que soltó esos poderes…fue impresionante, estoy completamente seguro que fue ella. Yoh y los demás también lo saben, pero prefieren callarlo. Veo que la mayoría de los afectados en el incendio se están marchando a sus casas, no sin antes agradecernos. Las amigas de Ayu siguen hablando con ella, la chica ésa que estaba inconsciente se encuentra cubierta con una manta y tomando un té…es la que menos recuerda, ya que fue una de las primeras en desmayarse. Vinieron a buscar a un par de personas en ambulancia, y parece que esa chica también se irá en ambulancia.

- ¿Ya te encuentras bien, Kumiko? – preguntó Ayu.

La chica de cabello largo y ojos azules asintió con una sonrisa.

- Pero creo que aún así iré al doctor…por estas quemaduras, - dijo ella – que lástima…justo cuando hoy había sido un día tan bonito…Pero me alegra haberte visto, Ayumi.

Ayu le sonrió, mientras ella se marchaba en compañía de las otras chicas de Sêinan. Pero yo aún tenía una duda…siendo guiado por mi intuición, subí hasta el último piso de la escuela, hasta llegar al techo, donde por sorpresa, la vi tirada en el suelo, parecía exhausta, estaba mojada y agitada. Me acerqué lentamente a ella y me senté a su lado, sin decir ninguna palabra. ¿Qué podía decirle? Después de lo que había hecho, debería agradecérselo en nombre de todos…al menos Yoh y los demás sabrán que no es una mala persona después de esto, verán que no es la chica fría que aparenta…aunque, tengo que admitir que hasta yo estoy sorprendido por lo que hizo.

-…Gracias…- dije, finalmente, de una forma muy sincera.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos, pero yo no le miraba, y ella tampoco a mí.

- Solo estoy cumpliendo con mi deber, - dijo ella – no puedo dejar que Ayu muera…sino me quedaré sin cliente.

Ya veo, dice hacerlo por dinero. No le creo, pero prefiero dejarlo así. Satisfecho, me levanto y me marcho, despidiéndome de lejos de ella; mientras tanto ella solo cerró los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa irónica.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Esa noche, nos quedamos todos a dormir en casa de los Asakura…Len ya no tenía escuela, debido al incidente, y ya que se había hecho bastante famoso el asunto de que Yoh, Manta, Horohoro y yo estuvimos en el incidente, nos permitieron faltar a clases al día siguiente¡ya que supuestamente deberíamos estar agotados de actitud tan heroica! En todos los canales aparecemos entrando sin permiso al edificio, y salvando a la gente, también nos vemos en la gran catarata, saliendo disparados y ayudando a los demás a sostenerse. Gracias a esto, tenemos un día libre, aunque Anna ha decidido que ocuparemos ese día para entrenar.

Cuando Len y Maya llegaron a casa, les contamos la noticia entusiasmados, ellos parecían estar contentos por nosotros…pero algo me dice que sus sonrisas son algo fingidas, creo que ellos saben algo que nosotros no…¡Bueno¡En fin¡Estoy muy emocionada porque dormiré en casa con Yoh y los demás!

- Bueno, eso es realmente una buena noticia – concluyó Pilika, cuando terminamos nuestro relato.

Estábamos en la cena, y como de costumbre, Manta y Pilika eran los que habían preparado todo. Estaba muy rico y parecía que Pilika no estaba tan deprimida como los días anteriores, según sé, intentó declarársele a Len pero no lo consiguió…¡bueno¡Al menos eso es lo que dice Maya!

- Hey, Manta…¿crees que puedes apurarte con el arroz? – preguntó Len, impaciente.

(N/A¿¡cenan arroz!? De q mundo vienen? o.o…ahh, cierto q Len adora la comida china ¬¬U)

- Espera un poco, Len – respondió Manta, desde la cocina.

Maya sonrió, ella hubiese querido preparar el almuerzo¡después del obento que se había perdido con el incendio¡Len no pudo probar su comida! Puedo entender cómo se siente, jeje, a mí me gustaría cocinar un día para Yoh. Estoy aprendiendo a cocinar…ya que no quiero que los chicos mueran envenenados o algo como eso.

A la mañana siguiente, desayunamos y reímos mucho…¡en esta casa verdaderamente se la pasa muy bien! Dormimos muy bien, es primera vez que me quedo en una casa tradicional japonesa, y duermo en futon…dormí junto con Pilika y Maya. Me pregunto porqué Anna es tan solitaria y tan cascarrabias, como si no quisiese que nadie se le acercase…es una mujer definitivamente especial, no me imagino cómo alguien como Yoh puede estar comprometido con ella, apuesto que solo es por el nombre que ambos llevan. ¡No es justo¡Yo también quiero un nombre! En fin, tocaba día de entrenamientos, Yoh nos dijo que esta vez el entrenamiento sería un poco más apartado. Pasamos entre un bosque, y llegamos a una región árida. El viaje debe haber durado cerca de una hora.

- Bueno...llegamos – dijo Yoh, pero no había nadie.

- No hay... Nadie – dije sorprendida.

Creía que nos esperaba una sorpresa…¡me encantan las sorpresas!

- Bueno, Chocolove tenía trabajo y Horohoro dijo que tenía algo que hacer – comentó Yoh, algo apenado.

- Así que supongo que solo somos nosotros cuatro – dijo una voz fría, ya me era conocida, estaba, como siempre, cruzado de brazos.

- ¿Len, que haces aquí?

- Anna me obligó a venir, para ayudarles – expresó el chico.

Al momento en que, junto a él aparecía Maya con una sonrisa, yo que creía que ella se había quedado dormida.

- ¿Cómo empezaremos el entrenamiento si no tienen con quien batallar? – preguntó Yoh.

- Es verdad, no podremos entrenar... – dije algo desanimada, pues en verdad ya me empezaba a interesar de manera insólita el control del poder espiritual.

- ¿Puedes...? –dijo Yoh mirando a Len.

- Hn... No hay nada más interesante que hacer... –respondió antes de qué Yoh terminara la pregunta.

¡Es irritante¡Qué chico tan testarudo! Al escuchar su respuesta, Yoh sonrió, ellos dos se entienden de una manera fantástica, parece que Len es una persona muy considerada, en especial con sus amigos, un ejemplo claro es con Yoh.

- De acuerdo, entonces yo me enfrentaré con Ayu, y tú batallarás contra Maya¿si? – pidió Yoh.

Lo que a Len pareció sorprenderle, y a mí y a Maya también¡pero si Yoh sabe que no peleamos bien con ellos! Le dirigí una mirada suplicante a Yoh, él me devolvió una sonrisa y dijo:

- La verdadera batalla está en nuestro interior¿no? – preguntó él.

Empezamos a batallar, no podía ver bien los movimientos de Yoh, sabía que era muy rápido, pero en las batallas lo es aún más. Creo que él se dio cuenta que no podía seguirlo ni con la mirada y disminuyó su velocidad, lancé un ataque de mi martillo contra él, pero de un solo salto evitó el impacto del terremoto. Me estaba acostumbrando a su gran estilo de batalla, así que algunas veces puedo prever que debo hacer para poder esquivar sus ataques. ¡Tengo que demostrarle a Yoh cuán fuerte soy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Ésta chica pelea de una forma asombrosa, hace algún tiempo ya llevamos peleando y se está acostumbrando a mi forma de combate, creo que podré mostrar un poco más de mi poder, al menos ya puede seguir mi velocidad, aunque reducida a la mitad, aunque aún sigue siendo como un juego para mí, veo que para ella es todo un reto, no ha logrado hacerme ni un rasguño. Me impresiona lo dedicada que es, parece estar dispuesta a ganarme. La otra batalla también parece estar así, Len no está utilizando toda su capacidad, aunque Maya es mucho más rápida y utiliza mejor su arma. Además, los golpes de Ayu no son con demasiada fuerza…pareciera que no quisiera dañarme. Ouch, ahora consiguió darme un buen golpe en el estómago.

-...¡Gomenasai! – dijo ella, deteniendo su martillo.

- Déjalo ya... ¿Vas a pedirle disculpas a los que intentan matarte? –dije, intentando provocarla.

- A ellos no, pero sí a ti – dijo acercándose a mí¿qué piensa hacer?

De su vestimenta saca un pañuelo y con él limpia la sangre que cayó desde mi boca, el roce entre su mano y mi rostro fue cálido... ¿qué me sucede?

- ¡Si quieres vencerme deberás actuar con más rudeza! – le dije, hablándole seriamente.

-¡De acuerdo! - me respondió, cogiendo fuertemente su martillo.

Se acercó rápidamente y azotó el martillo al suelo, remeciendo la tierra, logró distraerme un momento, iba a atacarme, felizmente pude esquivarla con un salto, usando mi poder de cuchilla de buda, terminé tras de ella.

- ¡Aún estás lenta...! – le dije, ella volteó rápidamente, e intentó atacarme con su martillo, esta vez lo detuve con mi espada.

El martillo era enorme, pero su poder espiritual aún no explotaba de forma que superase el mío. Empezamos así una pelea de resistencia, quien pueda soportar mayor fuerza en el arma podría adelantarse a dar un golpe...es muy fuerte, pero no me ganará así de fácil...di un salto pequeño para apoyar mi cuerpo por completo en Haruzame. No soportó el aumento brusco de peso sobre ella, y cayó al suelo...pero al yo estar apoyado, prácticamente en ella, también lo hice...claro que me apoyé en mis brazos y piernas...quedamos frente a frente...la pelea se detuvo, su poder espiritual y el mío empezó a bajar, sentí una gran calidez encenderse en mí... Sentí su respiración entrecortada, leve... Me quedé observándola...sus ojos, su cabello... sus labios... estaban entreabiertos, como invitando a probarlos...me acerqué despacio hasta casi rozar mis labios con los de ella...

- Y…Yoh... ¿estás bien? – preguntó con cierto temor...

¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? Me separé de ella y recogí a Haruzame que había quedado a unos centímetros de nosotros, como el martillo.

- Ya hemos entrenado bastante...se acabó el entrenamiento por hoy... - dije, sin responder su pregunta.

Len y Maya también se detuvieron, viéndonos confundidos. Si antes me había quejado por el ardor en mis mejillas, ahora debería de hacerlo mucho más, era la primera vez que el ardor era tan intenso, me sentía muy acalorado.

- De...acuerdo – respondió ella, también cogiendo su arma...

Luego de eso todo quedó en un molesto silencio, un silencio que no me atreví a romper, si ni siquiera era capaz de verla... sería peor hablarle. Por suerte, Len y Maya se acercaron a nosotros.

- ¿Qué fue lo que pasó¿Dejamos el entrenamiento? – preguntó Len, fríamente.

Yo asentí con la cabeza, aún nervioso y muy confundido.

- Entonces...mañana a las 6 am...¿no? – escuché decir.

-...S-sí... - apenas pude pronunciar, me aventuré a verla, pero estaba de espaldas.

- Está bien... entonces... ¡nos vemos mañana! – dijo sin ni siquiera voltear y se alejó rápidamente.

Maya se quedó contemplando a Ayu, y Len me quedó observando a mí, quien les daba la espalda. No entendía, era primera vez que esta sensación nacía dentro de mí¿de dónde venía exactamente? Dejé de preocuparme por mi rubor, envainé a Haruzame y me marché, seguido por los demás.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

¡¡¡Amor¡¡Amor¡Esto es una lokuraaaaaa! Wajajajajajajajaj!!!!!! (risa maniática n.nU) weno…pero aun no tenemos muy claro si Yoh descubre o no sus sentimientos…¿Ayu o Anna? Una inocente chika q lo ama oU contra otra q no quiere demostrarle su aprecio x3... Yoh, e un imbécil xD iwal q Len y los demás, weno...!

Los padres de Ayu tienen un accidente… . ella está muy mal! Además, Hao al fin aparece frente a los shikos…xD No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Una cruda realidad y un crudo pasado"…que? También vamo a comer pescado crudo? ¬¬ grax x sus post - los amooo! (L)

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	10. Capitulo X

**Capitulo X:  
Una Cruda Realidad y un Crudo Pasado**

Saliendo de la escuela, como de costumbre estaba Haruko Matsumoto, sin preocuparse de la gente que caminaba a sus espaldas. No tenía demasiados amigos, más bien, ella no consideraba tener éstos. Sin embargo, el día anterior el deseo de salvar a los chicos que se encontraban atrapados en el fuego en Sêinan la llenó y la impulsó a usar todo su poder en el báculo de Tritón, era primera vez que lo usaba, y la había dejado totalmente agotada. Encima Horohoro no había ido ese día a clases…ya que su actitud de "héroe" había sido recompensada.

- Sabía que te encontraría acá, - dijo Horohoro, en la entrada de la escuela.

Haruko no se dignó ni a mirarle.

- ¿Qué haces aquí¿No es tu día libre? – preguntó ella, algo atareada.

-…Entiendo que estés molesta, fuiste tú quien acabó con el incendio por completo y salvó a todas las personas dentro…incluyéndonos…- comentó Horohoro.

- Tsk. Prefiero esto a que me consideren una heroína…he hecho cosas peores y nadie se entera de ello…

Horohoro le quedó mirando, Haruko apartó la vista, ignorándolo. Él sabía que ella era una buena persona, aunque quisiese parecer una chica dura y fría, la verdad era que tenía buen corazón¿cómo podría mostrárselo? Haruko se dirigía caminando en dirección contraria hacia donde él estaba, más Horohoro la siguió…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

- ¡Espera! – grité, como muchas veces.

La chica de cabello azul se detuvo, pero no se giró, estaba apunto de gritarme, lo sé porque parecía querer explotar…pero un impacto nos distrajo. Ambos subimos la mirada al cielo.

- ¡Mira eso! – exclamé – ¡estrellas fugaces!

Ambos giramos a ver el cielo, era un espectáculo extraordinario, nunca había visto algo así de día.

- Es extraño, no se había mencionado hace mucho una lluvia de ellas…– dijo ella, que parecía saber mucho de estas cosas.

- ¿No son hermosas? Vamos¡pide un deseo! – exclamé, emocionado.

Cerré mis manos, y comencé a repetir en mi mente: "Que Haruko se dé cuenta de lo buena persona que es" dije, en mi mente, claro que ella me quedó mirando extrañada.

- Qué infantil eres…- dijo, marchándose.

- ¡No¡Espera! Sigamos viéndolas – alegué, totalmente impresionado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

- ¡Qué hermosas! – gritó Maya de pronto, asustándonos a todos.

La pelirroja, quien estaba muy delante de nosotros, se detuvo también a mirar al cielo. Llegamos junto a ella y subimos la mirada, muchas estrellas parecía llover del cielo, era un espectáculo impresionante…¿en Japón pasa esto? Todos nos sentamos, aunque no sé porqué les hice caso, ver las estrellas fugaces parecían hacer muy feliz a Ayu y a Maya, la última miraba esa lluvia de ellas y en sus ojos se reflejaban cada una de las estrellas, como si fuera un espejo. Me quedé mirando las estrellas reflejadas en sus ojos por un buen tiempo, era placentero contemplar aquello en sus ojos¡aunque no entiendo por qué demonios es así¡Diablos! Parece que se ha dado cuenta que la he estado viendo, volteó mi rostro hacia la lluvia de estrellas, sonrojado.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó ella, intrigada.

- Hn...No, no es nada – le respondí.

Era imposible que le responda que me quedé mirándola, sería una completa tontería, pero ¿por qué¿Por qué me quedé perdido mirando sus ojos? La lluvia de estrellas se había acabado, e Yoh, con una gran sonrisa se levantó.

- Bueno, ya acabó, y creo que ya debemos irnos... – dijo él.

- Sí, también lo creo – dijo la pelirroja.

Y así se fueron ellos caminando adelante, juntos, mientras yo los seguía más atrás, Maya apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro, y seguimos el paso. Ya era hora de cenar.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya han pasado cuatro días desde el último entrenamiento que tuvieron, y ya entraron en vísperas de Navidad. Desde hacía más de dos meses que todo esto había empezado, y ahora comenzaban las vacaciones de dos semanas de invierno. Ya los chicos del instituto Honan estaban terminando los exámenes, a Horohoro le costó sacarle a Haruko qué era lo que quería para Navidad, ya que ésta no parecía interesada en celebrarla. Por otra parte, los chicos de Sêinan ya habían salido antes de vacaciones, debido al incidente del incendio, y muchas chicas que encontraban en la calle a Len, le preguntaban qué quería para Navidad, y antes de recibir la respuesta, Maya ahuyentaba a todas con un poco de su fuego infernal. Tamaki se preparaba para una solitaria Navidad, al mismo tiempo que hacía una semana que los demonios y los shamanes habían empezado a aparecer de forma más constante, probando las nuevas habilidades de Ayu.

Por otra parte, Yoh había invitado a Manta y a Ayu una tarde a su casa, comentando lo del entrenamiento, Ayu les dijo a sus amigos que sus padres y su hermana, Minako, vendrían para la Navidad a celebrarla con ella, y quería saber qué podía regalarles. Tras esto, Yoh y Manta decidieron acompañarla a la ciudad a hacer las compras. Se encontraban en el centro comercial mirando qué podía ser.

- Entonces los dolores han disminuido... – dijo Yoh, muy contento.

- Sí, aunque algunas veces tengo fuertes dolores, pero me estoy acostumbrado a ellos, y además son muy de vez en cuando – respondió sonriendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

- Que bueno – fue lo único que dije, devolviendo la sonrisa.

Esta sensación que me agobia aún no me abandona, pero he hecho todo lo posible para soportarlo, Manta es el único que lo sabe, y Amidamaru, claro. Incluso sin decirles, ellos habrían intuido lo que me pasa con Ayu, ella pareciera que no pasase nada…después de lo de hace cuatro días, ha seguido siendo la misma de siempre, como si el tema no le importase. Me pregunto qué realmente será lo que piensa.

- ¿Crees qué le guste este collar? – me preguntó mostrándome un hermoso collar.

- ¿Eh? – me distrajo de mis pensamientos. – Es realmente bonito, yo creo que le encantaría – le respondí.

- De acuerdo, me lo llevo – decidió.

Le dijo al vendedor de joyas que se lo llevaba, éste se lo agradeció y le entregó el collar en una hermosa caja, después de que Ayu le entregó el dinero. Luego ya estábamos saliendo de la tienda.

- El supermercado es enorme – dijo Ayu -...veamos, ya he comprado el regalo para papá, para mamá y para mi hermana mayor¡está todo! – agregó elevando sus brazos.

- Pareces muy contenta – dijo Manta, sonriendo.

- ¡Claro! Es que voy a ver a mi familia, después de tanto tiempo... – dijo, en un tono muy dulce – suelo verlos solamente en mi cumpleaños y en Navidad…ojalá hubiesen más fechas especiales en las que se molesten en venir…

Noté que la sonrisa que puso era algo afectada, creo que en verdad le importa mucho su familia, bueno…¿y a quien no? Puedo entender como se siente, después de todo, yo tampoco he vivido con mi padre, a mi madre ni siquiera la recuerdo, y mi hermano gemelo es un ser completamente despreciable.

- ¡Pero bueno¡Vamos a comprar el regalo para Kyouyama! – agregó sonriente.

- No te preocupes, yo volveré a venir otro día – dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así salimos de aquella gran tienda comercial, y la acompañé a su casa. En la puerta de ésta, estaba una joven mayor que Ayu, su cabello era largo y rojo, era muy guapa y sus ojos tan rosados como los de Ayu. Supuse que era su hermana, y acerté.

- ¿Minako, qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ayu perturbada.

-¡Ah! – gritó la joven con una voz débil.

Nos vio llegar desde la esquina. Casi en un gimoteo y con lágrimas en los ojos, se acercó corriendo a Ayu y la estrechó contra su pecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que sucede, Minako? – dijo ya asustada.

- Ayu...mamá...ella ha... – dijo entre llanto la hermana de Ayu.

Estaba esperando lo peor, que su hermana estuviese llorando así, tan desesperadamente, debía ser porque...porque tal vez su madre...haya...

- ¿Qué ha sucedido con mamá?...¡Dímelo Minako! – gritó Ayu, muy perturbada.

- Ella...Ha muerto...murió, hace dos días... – dijo su hermana, desplomándose sobre Ayu, ahogándose en llanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

- ¿Qué mamá...ha muerto? Debes...debes estar bromeando¿no? – dije, negándome a creer lo que mi hermana me decía – dime que es una broma... Por favor...

- Ayu... – dijo Manta, con voz tenue.

- Gomen…Gomenasai, Ayu-chan – dijo mi hermana, separándose de mí, y limpiando sus lágrimas – papá también estuvo en el momento del accidente, después de llegar en avión, en el aeropuerto mamá tuvo contracciones…iban al hospital, porque íbamos a tener un hermanito... Pero parece que algo se atravesó en su camino, haciendo que papá tuviese que voltear bruscamente, al hacerlo se estrelló contra uno de los ómnibus que pasaban, y mi padre... Aún continúa en el hospital... Pero no tiene riesgo de morir...

Me quedé helada, mi mamá estaba muerta, iba a tener un hermano, que también murió en el accidente, y papá en el hospital por el accidente¡esto si tenía que ser una pesadilla! Varias lágrimas recorrieron mis mejillas, no podía ser cierto, me repetía, pero, era imposible que mi hermana, siendo tan seria como lo es, vaya a jugarme una broma tan pesada. Recordé todos los momentos que pasé con mis padres.

- ¡¡¡Mamá!!! – grité lo más fuerte que pude intentando desfogar toda mi tristeza con un solo grito.

- No puedo quedarme por más tiempo, solo venía a decirte lo que había sucedido, lo siento, Ayu-chan, no podremos tener una blanca Navidad como tú querías…De verdad... Me gustaría quedarme, no quiero que la pases sola, por eso te quería preguntar si quieres volver a casa –dijo mi hermana, calmando la voz que hace poco estaba entre llantos.

-...No...No quiero volver todavía – dije.

Era verdad no quería estar lejos del lugar que siempre había sido mi país, ir al hospital y ver como estaba papá, no quería verlos todavía, por que sentía que todo lo que había sucedido era mi culpa, ellos viajaron de tan lejos solo para venir a verme, no tendría el valor de verlos a la cara.

-...De acuerdo...adiós Ayu-chan – dijo mi hermana, dándome un beso en la frente, para luego darme un cálido abrazo, y marcharse rápidamente.

Entré a mi casa, Manta se había tenido que marchar…ya que recordaba que tendrían visitas para esta Navidad y tendría que ir a recogerles en el aeropuerto. Espero que hayan sido más afortunados que yo, Yoh me había acompañado, no pude evitar llorar en el camino, aunque de una manera sigilosa, para no llamar la atención de los chicos.

- En verdad, lo siento...– dijo Yoh, escondiendo su rostro.

-...No te preocupes...- dije esforzándome por sonreír -...todo está bien.

Yoh me miró, sus ojos reflejaban abatimiento, así que intenté hacer que no se preocupara por mí, limpié mis lágrimas, y lo levanté de la silla en la que estaba sentado, jalándolo hasta la puerta.

- ¡Vamos a pasear! – dije sonriendo, ocultando como me sentía.

-...Sí – respondió Yoh, asintiendo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Kururu 's POV**

Tengo que decirles a los muchachos, Hao sigue vivo y está creando cada vez más extensiones, al parecer ya sabemos cuál es la fuente de su poder: posee una valiosa joya que puede destruirnos¡debo avisarles! Volando desde el cielo intento encontrar a alguno de los chicos, diviso a Yoh y a Ayu¡demonios¡Otra vez están juntos! Desciendo frente a ellos.

- ¡Chicos! – dije bajando a toda velocidad.

- ¿Kururu? – preguntó Ayu, parecía delicada.

Me pregunto si se enteró ya de lo que pasó en el aeropuerto con su mamá…y lo del choque.

- Chicos¡Hao tiene un objeto muy peligroso! – expresé cuando ya estaba junto a ellos.

Estaba bien que les dijese a ellos primero, Ayu era mi shaman, y además Yoh era algo así como el "líder" del extraño equipo de amigos de Ayu.

- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? – inquirió Yoh.

- Pues verán, al parecer Hao está creando cada vez más extensiones de él…muy fuertes, no sabía de dónde podía sacar tanto poder si después de todo ese poder lo había depositado en Maya y en las demás – expliqué a los chicos – parece que ha capturado a la chica que posee en elemento del viento…¡está usando su poder espiritual para regenerarse! Y no solo eso, está ocupando el poder de una joya espiritual, es un arma que permite incrementar diez veces tu poder…

- ¡Pero qué cruel! – exclamó Ayu, tan sensible como siempre - ¿y qué le ha ocurrido a la chica?

- Ha perdido la memoria, sin embargo…al parecer Hao la encontró en Inglaterra, y la trajo hasta acá…creo que uno de los amigos de Yoh viene a por ella.

- ¡Lyserg! – gritó Yoh, de repente, haciéndole sentido mi historia.

- ¿Si quitan el poder espiritual a alguien podría suceder algo así? – preguntó Ayu preocupada.

- El poder espiritual es parte del alma de los humanos, Hao se está aprovechando del poder que le entregó y lo está duplicando para poder hacer sus extensiones – les dije - ¡por eso debemos avisar cuanto antes a los demás chicos!

Así partimos a buscar a Len, Horohoro, Maya, Haruko, Ryu y a Chocolove, y decidimos separarnos y encontrarnos en la escuela de Haruko, si encontrábamos a alguien, teníamos media hora...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

No creí que fuese buena idea separarnos, por el estado en el que estaba Ayu, ya que si era atacada por algún shaman podría ser vencida si no se concentraba en la pelea, pero, de todas maneras, nos disgregamos.

Fui a mi casa en primer lugar para ver si estaba alguien, solo estaba Anna…como de costumbre, y ella ya sabía todo lo ocurrido¡no entiendo cómo se entera antes que nadie! Me dijo que Len y Maya habían ido con Manta al aeropuerto, y al parecer Pilika había salido de compras con Horohoro, por la Navidad. Con esta información, salí corriendo junto con Amidamaru al centro comercial…de donde venía hace un rato.

- ¡Horohoro! – dije cuando, al fin, lo encontré.

- ¿Yoh?...¿Qué sucede? – preguntó al verme entrar a la tienda.

- Debemos irnos, tenemos un problema…– dije en voz baja.

Pues no podía decir a gritos cosas de tal importancia, así que le dije al oído resumido todo lo que me había dicho Kururu, Pilika parecía que también quería escuchar.

-...Diablos¿esos shamanes no se cansan ni en víspera de Navidad? – dijo aburrido – de acuerdo, haré lo que pueda…voy contigo.

- ¡Oye, espera, hermano¡Tú ibas a acompañarme a hacer las compras! – gritó Pilika, provocando que mucha gente nos mirase.

Estaba haciendo un escándalo, todos nos miraban curiosos, con un suspiro, le pregunté:

- ¿Sabes donde está Haruko?

- Pues, dijo que tenía cuentas pendientes – respondió Horohoro – no tardará en volver a su casa…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

Maldita sea¿por qué tiene que pasarme esto a mí y solamente a mí?

He recibido una llamada, como es de costumbre, al parecer lo que dicen es cierto…y ése estúpido de Hao finalmente si que estaba aprovechándose de una niña inocente para realizar sus planes, pero la pregunta es…¿por qué secuestró solo a esa chica¿No le convendría tenernos a todas para usar el poder de los cinco elementos y reproducir a sus clones? Veamos, hasta ahora sabemos que Maya es la portadora del ave de fuego, yo soy la portadora del dragón de agua, Anna, aunque hasta ahora nos lo ha mostrado solo una vez…posee el lobo de la tierra. Me pregunto qué clase de espíritus y qué clase de personas serán la portadora de la mariposa del aire y la del corazón.

Me detengo en un parque cerca de allí…debería este ser el extenso parque Hâchiko, hemos venido a entrenar aquí muchas veces…además, la mayoría de los shamanes que nos desafían prefieren pelear aquí. Es muy cómodo, es un parque amplio y viene poca gente, debido a los pocos juegos y el ambiente poco familiar que hay por aquí…pareciese más un bosque espeso del que podrías perderte. Fue entonces cuando una figura apareció de la oscuridad, no parecía que estuviese solo. Su rostro…era idéntico al de…

Rápidamente, hice la posesión de objetos a mi bumerang, que es la posesión que hago cuando voy a atacar, no creo que necesite usar el báculo de Tritón, para esta ocasión…

- ¡¿Hao?! – pregunté, insegura.

Él asintió con la cabeza, y con una sonrisa.

- Me alegra conocerte, tú debes ser Haruko Matsumoto…o mejor debería decir, "Black-Rain" – dijo él, sonriendo de una forma entre sanguinaria y tierna.

"Black-Rain" significa "Lluvia negra"…¿Qué quería decir con eso¿Es que acaso se refería a…? Yo no perdí mi postura, más, él hablaba con una sonrisa en sus labios:

- Tú eres a quien yo elegí para heredar el enorme poder del elemento de agua…el control de los mares y de las criaturas…Veo que el dragón de agua se acomodó fácilmente a ti…Te felicito…

No entiendo¿por qué está diciéndome todas estas cosas? Pronto, recordé la misión que le habían entregado a Maya…el capturar a la chica que controla el agua, de cabellos largos y azules, pero aún no consigue ser shaman. ¡¿Es que acaso yo…?!

- A diferencia de las demás, tú pudiste comprender perfectamente el don que se te fue entregado…- prosiguió él – me simpatizas mucho, Haruko, además de ser muy guapa…eres sumamente inteligente, puedes ayudarme con mi propósito.

- Yo…yo jamás haría eso…- le dije, débilmente.

- ¿Estás segura? Mi sueño desde hace más de 1000 años es que en este mundo no existan seres humanos…sino solo shamanes, tú entiendes cuán diminutos son los humanos¿por qué tendrías que pelear en mi contra?

¡¿Por qué está diciendo esto¡Que se calle¡No lo soporto! Pero aún así, mi cuerpo no puede moverse…

- ¿O acaso me equivoco¿Olvidas como te han tratado tus padres todos estos años?

Al decirme esto, sentía que mi corazón se desbocaba…que esos sentimientos de rabia y angustia que yacían en mí durante todo este tiempo. Los golpes, la muerte de papá, todo ¡absolutamente todo lo que ha pasado en cinco años y ha hecho de mi vida una asquerosa mierda¡Todo lo que me ha arruinado¡Todos esos recuerdos pasaron frente a mis ojos! Y sin aguantarlo más, lancé con todo mi poder el bumerang, el cuál Hao ni se inmutó en recibirlo…había explotado, esas emociones cubiertas de dolor las había dejado escapar en tan solo un ataque. La tierra voló, unos cuantos árboles se cayeron con el impacto.

Más yo sabía que Hao no había recibido el ataque…con un solo salto, evitó la bola de humo, y saltó frente a mí, con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios. Le miré con desprecio, y luego con compasión…no compasión por él por supuesto, sino por compasión por mí…un sujeto como él¿cómo podría verme a mí, sino más como una patética humana que no sabe controlar sus poderes? A nuestros alrededores, había muchos de esos shamanes con orejas largas y blancas, pero no se atrevían a salir…aunque dudo mucho que sea por cobardía, ya que pareciesen ser mucho más fuertes que los shamanes que peleamos anteriormente.

Nuevamente esas imágenes pasaron frente a mí…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Flash Back**

Ella tan solo tenía once años de edad, y ya con esa edad, su cara era como la de un ángel. Una chica hermosa que en ese tiempo usaba un par de coletas que le hacían ver adorable. Para su madre, ella era todo, su orgullo, su niña que siempre había estado con ella, incluso después de la muerte del hombre de la casa, su papá. Su adorado padre que la mimaba en todo, y junto con su madre, los tres figuraba la familia perfecta…pero nada de esto podía durar demasiado…

- Haruko, este es tu nuevo padre, - le dijo un día su madre, en la que llegó a casa con un hombre desconocido. – Su nombre es Syusuke Oishi, nos conocemos hace varios meses en el trabajo…y vamos a salir.

La peliazul no estaba del todo segura, miró al hombre, quien le sonreía como quien ya hubiese entrado a la familia. No le agradaba¿un nuevo padre¿Es que podía alguien en este mundo reemplazar a su padre? En fin, eso no importaba, valía la pena…su madre había sido infeliz durante cuatro años, que era el tiempo que llevaba muerto su papá.

- Bienvenido, señor Oishi – saludó Haruko, con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

- Mucho gusto, Haruko-chan – le dijo el hombre, sonriendo.

Aunque para Haruko le parecía algo extraño, pensaba aceptarlo en la familia: si era el hombre que su madre quería, haría el esfuerzo por aceptarlo…pero aún así no le querría como su verdadero padre. Pero poco a poco, empezó a captar, que este hombre de apariencia inocente, mentía…mentía gravemente tanto en sus acciones como en su forma de ser, todo lo comprobó un día que su madre la dejó sola con él.

- Quítate la ropa, - le dijo el hombre.

Ella, sumisa y con lágrimas en sus ojos, tenía que hacerlo…sin embargo, ya no era la primera vez que lo había hecho. Muchas veces antes, ella había intentado negarse y escapar de la habitación, sin embargo, si se resistía, el sujeto le golpeaba y la violaba a la fuerza. Era mejor hacerlo sin rechistar…ya no era primera vez que ocurría. Haruko se quitó toda la ropa y se puso en cuatro en el piso. El hombre abusaba de esta forma de la niña seguido, cuando su madre no estaba presente…fue así durante mucho tiempo, cuando Haruko se bañaba, éste "padrastro" le obligaba a dejar una rendija abierta, donde podía espiarle.

(N/A: imagínense la escena de "Elfen Lied", de la historia de la pequeña Mayu…es más o menos similar…pero aquí es más fuerte…)

Un día, Haruko intentó recurrir a su madre:

- Mamá, ya no quiero que estés con esa persona…ya no quiero vivir con él, - le dijo Haruko, con algo de miedo.

- ¿Por qué, Haruko? – preguntaba fríamente su madre, sin mirarle.

- Porque has cambiado mamá…él no es una buena persona¡temo que te pase lo mismo…!

Tras decir esto, y sin valor de contarle el porqué lo decía, su madre le abofeteaba con fuerza, y luego le golpeaba una y otra vez, hasta dejarla tirada en el piso, más tarde, la mujer se puso a llorar, y se apoyó sobre sus rodillas.

- A quien no necesitamos¡es a ti! – gritó su madre – desde que estás aquí…desde aquél día…esa persona…

Y peor era, que después de decir esto, el odio de su madre comenzó a manifestarse mucho más seguido, las reacciones violentas fueron mucho más continuas. Y cuando le dijo esto a su madre, Syusuke no tardó en enterarse…y Haruko recibía más golpes, encima acompañado de esto, después de ser dañada el sujeto la violaba sin piedad, aunque estuviese inconsciente y llorando, y suplicaba que no le agrediese.

El daño psicológico fue muy traumante para ella, la menarquía le llegó antes de tiempo debido a los seguidos abusos sexuales que ella sufría, incluyendo el haber perdido la virginidad tan joven, hizo que sus pechos y todo su cuerpo se desarrollase antes de tiempo, y su actitud tendiese a ser más reservada de lo que en verdad era. Más…después de vivir dos años con este hombre, comenzó a entender que tendría que forjar el carácter para aprender a vivir de esa forma. Así que, a los trece años, Haruko comenzó a negarse cada vez que el tipo intentaba tocarla, y cuando esto ocurría, aunque él le golpease ella le respondía y conseguía escapar de él. Claro, después de esto, su "padrastro" le decía a su madre…quien también le daba varios golpes, aunque Haruko prefería mucho más eso a seguir siendo violada prácticamente todos los días. Sin hermanos, y agredida constantemente, Haruko comenzó a adquirir una personalidad mucho más independiente, y el amor era algo que había empezado a despreciar, por eso, prefería mantenerse sola la mayor parte del tiempo, ya que no sabía qué podía encontrar detrás de las sonrisas de las personas.

Poco tiempo después de haber cumplido dieciséis, se esforzó mucho para ganar la beca de una escuela pública…Honan, aunque ella no fuese buena estudiante, bastaba con ingresar a un buen instituto, ya que tras repetir el año, estaba claro que no le iban a aceptar en ninguna otra parte, así que decidió que por momento, subiría sus calificaciones. Aún así, antes de entrar en Honan, su cuerpo y su mente cambiaron completamente, ya que se vio afectada por poderes sobrenaturales, que partieron mostrándole una habilidad exclusiva de saber el futuro y el pasado, y con esto comprobó que el sujeto se había casado con su madre solo porque sabía que tenía una hermosa hija. Esto había sido un gran golpe para ella, y debió ser peor para su madre, quien casándose muy enamorada…se dio cuenta que Syusuke había dejado de tocarle desde que vivía allí…Incluso ya había empezado a ignorarla¿era posible que el sujeto siempre hubiese sido un vejete con complejo de lolita? No podía soportarlo.

(N/A: complejo de "Lolita" es algo q escuché en la serie "Loveless" xD por eso lo ocupo…con esto se refiere que tiene preferencia a los menores de edad, y en este caso, sufre de pedofilia)

Después de saber esto, con una madre loca que jamás se separaría de un hombre así, aún sabiendo que violaba a su propia hija…y obligándole a agredirle, Haruko comprendió que en esa casa jamás habría un lugar para ella, y decidió ocupar su poder para aprender mucho del arte de dominar los espíritus, y con esto, adquirió el trabajo de Kuchiyoseya. Entrenó mucho y resolvió bastantes casos menores, los cuales hicieron que ella se volviese bastante famosa entre los shamanes de la zona…ganando suficiente dinero, conseguiría irse de su casa, y vivir en un lugar más pequeño, pero en el que pudiese ser libre.

Este era su plan fijo, hasta que entró en Honan…y conoció a Horohoro, un idiota como otros, pero que parecía también dominar los poderes del shamanismo. Y así fue como conoció a varios de sus amigos, todo gracias a un simple cliente que quería que le enseñase el arte del shaman, junto con todos ellos…Haruko ahora estaba empezando a entender el significado de la palabra "amistad" y de preocuparse por lo demás…pero¿eso sería algo bueno…o algo malo?

**Fin del Flash Back**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Te dejaré escoger…- le dijo Hao, sonriente. – Tú verás si es que vendrás conmigo…o decidirás quedarte con esos incompetentes shamanes…pero dime ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?

- Yo…yo quiero…- tartamudeó Haruko.

Su cabello azul ocultaba sus ojos, y Hao esperaba impaciente su respuesta. No sabia qué contestar¿qué podría hacer? Hao le estaba ofreciendo entrar a su equipo¿y si se aprovechaba de sus poderes como lo había hecho con la otra chica?

-…¡Yo solo quiero encontrar un lugar donde poder vivir tranquila y pacíficamente! – le gritó Haruko, con decisión.

Con ayuda de su poder espiritual, el bumerang que estaba clavado en el suelo, se levantó y atacó por la espalda a Hao, quien se movió, más el bumerang consiguió rozarle, y hacerle una herida en la mejilla. Sorprendido, el shaman se llevó la mano a la mejilla con la herida, y le devolvió la sonrisa.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Ven, ven?? El triste pasado de Haruko tiene semejanzas al de Mayu lo sé…pero a q este es más terrible? Aunq la pobre Mayu-chan solo se le ocurrió irse de casita ToT arriba Elfen Lied mierda!!!! Aki…les viene el preview xD:

Después de que Hao apareció…los chicos han aparecido! O.o cuales serán las intenciones de Hao? Uhhh…hay nuevos enemigos a la vista! Vamos a morir! xD No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Batalla a la intemperie", no se me ocurrió un titulo mejor xP

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	11. Capitulo XI

**Capitulo XI:  
Batalla a la Interperie**

Mientras Haruko atendía al llamado de Hao, Yoh y Ayu seguían buscando a los muchachos…para avisarles lo que había ocurrido, no sabían quién era, pero una chica había caído en las manos de Hao, y ella resultaba controlar su poder de los vientos. Todos se decían que era muy posible que Hao hubiese enviado a Maya a buscar a Haruko porque ella también sabe dominar su poder…aunque para eso, también hubiesen recurrido a Anna, quien también puede controlar sus poderes. Yoh ya se había encontrado con Horohoro y Pilika, pero Ayu aún se encontraba buscando junto con Kururu a los que faltaban…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

No encuentro a ninguno de los chicos, he ido a casa de Yoh, y solo encontré a Anna viendo televisión, y me contó que Yoh hacia pocos minutos había estado allí. Me pregunto si será prudente ir al aeropuerto a buscar a Len y a los demás, y además…¿dónde podrían estar Chocolove y Haruko?

- ¿Dónde se habrán metido? – me preguntaba, mientras volví a acordarme de todo lo que mi hermana me dijo -...mamá, sé que tú no quisieses que esté triste... – dije mientras caminaba por un parque.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó alguien.

Su voz me era conocida, me voltee a ver…parece que he entrado a un parque sin darme cuenta¡ah¡Ahí está Haruko! Creo que está acompañada, pero aún así, voy corriendo adonde está ella.

- ¡Haruko! – grité, intentando volver a sonreír, aunque cada vez se me hacía difícil – al fin te encuentro, debemos irnos¡ya! - expresé cogiendo su mano, y jalándola.

- ¡¿Qué haces¡Suéltame! – dijo Haruko, resistiéndose a ser llevada.

Parecía que estaba algo alterada…como si le hubiese ocurrido algo.

- Es que ha ocurrido una emergencia, sino nos apresuramos podrían matarnos a todos – dije intentado que nos ayude, pues normalmente no le importa lo que sucede.

Fue entonces cuando miré al muchacho que le acompañaba, sus cabellos eran muy largos y castaños, llevaba una capa que cubría todo su cuerpo, más, una fuerte brisa de viento hizo que esta capa se levantase, mostrando un cuerpo en muy buena forma, sus cabellos volaron al compás de la ventisca. Me cubrí con la mano para evitar que me entrase algo al ojo, le vi bien…no sé porqué, pero a este sujeto yo le he visto antes, su rostro…sonreía pícaramente, era muy guapo. ¡Oh¿Por qué me estoy sonrojando? Esto solo sucede cuando estoy con…¡ya lo tengo¡Es el sujeto que había aparecido en mis sueños, que decía ser…!

-…La otra parte de Yoh – dije, sin darme cuenta, en voz alta.

Estaba muy sorprendida de verle en carne propia, y no solo yo, Haruko también se giró a mí, mirándome sorprendida.

- Es increíble, qué mala suerte que vea a este sujeto ahora…gomenasai, no tengo fuerzas para defender a Yoh de él, madre…

- ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! – gritó muy fuerte Haruko, que parecía estárselo aguantando.

La miré, algo asustada. Ella estaba muy molesta e intranquila, definitivamente no sabía como me siento…qué envidia, Haruko es muy fuerte. Recordé el comentario que dije, y miré hacia al frente…hacia un vacío indescriptible. Agaché la cabeza, sin parpadear, no podía estar triste ahora…mi madre debe estar en un lugar mucho mejor que esto…es verdad, ella fue muy buena, debe estar en el cielo…

- Pues…intentaba hablarle a mi mamá, - dije, mirando al cielo.

Haruko no me respondió, ella también bajó la mirada y suspiró. Creo que entiende como me siento, no sé porqué, pero tengo esa sensación. Sin poder resistirlo más, varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos, e ignoré completamente que el sujeto que ha venido por Yoh nos observaba, caí sobre mis rodillas, intentando controlarme.

- Gomen…nasai, es que...sé que mi madre no quiere que yo esté triste por su muerte, creo que lo que ahora debo hacer es rezar por ella, no entristeceré, porque sé que fue muy buena, debe estar en un lugar hermoso, sonriendo, como siempre lo hace – dije acordándome de su tierna sonrisa.

Me quedé viendo el cielo unos segundos, imaginando como ella podría pasarla en aquel divino lugar, sonreí, sinceramente, pues mi tristeza se había disipado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hao 's POV**

¿Muerta? La madre humana de Ayu Tsukimiya había muerto, no me lo esperaba, debe ser un golpe muy duro para ella…aunque la chica lo decía con calma, como si no le afectara, parece que es más fuerte que los demás humanos, lo demás lloran por cualquier tontería...

- Mi hermana me avisó sobre su muerte, sé que está muy dolida, apenas ha ocurrido hace dos días, pero... Recuerdo que mamá nos dijo que la muerte era una etapa más de la vida, sé que no fue una muerte natural, pues fue accidente automovilístico, pero, aún así, apuesto que se habría molestado si todos estuviéramos tristes...por eso, aunque no esté a mi lado, al menos físicamente, sé que nos acompañará en nuestro corazón – dijo la mujer, ésas palabras eran extrañas, pero entendía algo de lo que quería decir. – Haruko, te he estado esperando durante mucho tiempo¿qué has estado haciendo?

Yo hice carrasperas para ver si se daba cuenta de mi presencia, cuando ella me miró, parecía ser una chica algo tonta…aunque era muy bonita. Así que es ella, yo le mostré una sonrisa para que pudiese empezar a hablarle con más confianza. Sin embargo, tras esto, ella pareció que le incomodaba algo…ahh, debe ser el poder espiritual que corre por sus venas que aún no controla.

- Bueno yo…- partí diciendo.

- ¡¡Ahhhh¡¡Es igualito a Yoh!! – gritó, eufórica, apuntándome con el dedo.

Una gotita apareció en mi cabeza, al menos se dio cuenta de eso…aunque creo que lo dice porque me vio en sus sueños y allí yo decía algo similar a lo de Yoh y yo, todo gracias a mi madre humana que estaba poniéndola a prueba. Supongo que Ayu está preparada para lo que vendrá…

- Bueno, me presento – le dije, sonriendo – mi nombre es Hao Asakura, tú debes ser Ayu Tsukimiya…debes estar agradecida, los poderes que tienes en tu interior yo te los di…ya que eres tú quien está destinada a acabar con la familia Asakura…

- ¿Eh¡Oye¿tú eres quien me dio estos poderes?! – gritó, apuntándome aún. - ¡Claro¡Eres Hao¡Tengo muchas preguntas que hacerte!

Yo asentí con la cabeza, estaba confundido.

- ¡Pues déjame decirte que me diste una verdadera molestia! – me dijo. - ¡Cada cierto tiempo, tengo dolores en el pecho…y no puedo controlar mi martillo gigante! En realidad¿por qué fue necesario darme este poder¿Y qué es eso que tengo que destruir a los Asakura¡¡Yo soy incapaz de matar a nadie!!

Al decirme esto, sentí que algo pesado me caía en la cabeza…¿en verdad ella fue la elegida? En fin, eso no importa ahora.

- Pues si…tú y yo vamos a destruir a los Asakura, y luego nos encargaremos de los humanos…con el poder de mis extensiones, y con nuestro poder ¡seremos invencibles! – le dije.

- ¡Ah¡Tú tienes atrapada a una chica con un poder especial! – me culpó. - ¡No puedo creer que la estés obligando a darte su poder!

- Oh vamos, parto porque ese poder me pertenece después de todo…igual que el que posees tú, Haruko, Anna y Maya…bueno, aunque Maya me pertenece completamente, ya que es una de mis extensiones.

- ¡Te equivocas¡Ella es parte de Len¡Comparte el nombre con Len!

Supongo que la chica ya les explicó eso, qué bien, al menos comprende la importancia de los nombres, me acerqué caminando hacia las muchachas. Haruko se puso por delante de Ayu, protegiéndola, sin embargo, no la toqué, solo me quedé parado frente a ella…mirándola con una sonrisa, ella parecía algo nerviosa, pero me miraba desafiante, queriendo tomar valor. Qué ternura, esta chica es adorable.

- Pues…en ese caso, tú me pertenecerías también…- le dije. – Ya que tú y yo nos llamamos "Beloved".

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

- ¡No hay tiempo que perder¡Tenemos que apurarnos para encontrar a los muchachos! – le grité a Horohoro, a Pilika, a Chocolove, a Ryu, a Len y a Maya.

Al fin que Kururu quiso irlos a buscar al aeropuerto, al parecer los otros chicos aún no llegaban, así que Manta fue el único que se quedó esperándolos. Más eso no importaba, él entendió lo grave que era la situación…no es tiempo de pensar en Navidad si una chica está en problemas.

- ¡¿Dónde está Hao, Kururu?! – preguntó Horohoro.

- Pues estaban muy lejos de aquí…pero siento su presencia muy cerca de este lugar, - dijo ella, dudando - ¡ah¡Está en el parque Hâchiko¡También siento a Haruko y a Ayu que están con él¡Vamos!

- Estúpidas…qué hacen con él…no tienen nada mejor que hacer, - dijo Horohoro, entre dientes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Íbamos corriendo directo hacia el parque Hâchiko, Yoh y Horohoro iban muy adelante, parecía que eran los más preocupados por la situación…Pilika le gritaba a su hermano que le esperaba, y yo iba junto con Chocolove y Maya corría junto a mí. Diablos, quién sabía qué podía hacer Hao con ellas…además, verlo después de tanto tiempo…

- Son unas idiotas – comenté yo.

- Sé que te importa¡vamos, debemos apresurarnos! – me dijo Maya, con una sonrisa.

Es una tonta¿por qué dice eso si ni siquiera sabe lo que estoy pensando? Demonios, me estoy quedando de los últimos…tras decir esto, Maya me tomó de ambas manos y poniéndose delante de mí, sonriendo se echó a correr de una manera impresionante, llevándome mucho más rápido. ¿Por qué sus manos se sienten tan cálidas¿Qué hace a esta mujer tan diferente de las demás?...No lo entiendo…

Finalmente, llegamos al bosque, siendo guiados por ese pequeño espíritu…Kururu, ella nos llevó hasta la mitad del bosque, cerca del claro donde peleamos contra Tamaki. Allí estaban: Hao estaba muy cerca de las chicas, Haruko estaba puesta frente a Hao, sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros de distancia, pero parecía que a quien en verdad protegían era a Ayu. Llegamos junto a los demás y nos detuvimos a ver esa escena…Hao, con gran descaro, alargó su brazo para tocar Ayu, Haruko le tomó del brazo e intentó atacarlo con su poder espiritual, pero antes de poder siquiera tocarlo, dos sujetos de mi misma estatura aparecieron de forma súbita junto a Haruko, y estos le sujetaron de ambos brazos, apartándola de ellos.

Los sujetos deberían tener nuestra edad, uno tenía el cabello extremadamente largo y liso, color verde agua, con ojos color lila; y el otro, era una mujer, su cabello era igual de largo y liso, pero ocupaba un cintillo verde en el cabello y era de color morado, sus ojos eran verdes como el cintillo, y tenía la misma estatura que su acompañante. Ambos llevaban una yukata y de su cabello sobresalían dos largas orejas blancas, como las de Maya. Estos sujetos, que no sonreían, sostenían de ambos brazos a Haruko, quien apenas intentó librarse de ellos…pareció como si la hubiesen herido. Por otra parte, Hao sujetaba del brazo a una asustada Ayu, quien parecía demasiado sorprendida como para hacer un movimiento. Hao acercó lentamente su rostro al de ella, y la sujetó de sus hombros. Sus rostros estaban a pocos centímetros, nosotros nos quedamos paralizados en nuestro lugar, no sé qué ocurría…tal vez solo queríamos ver qué ocurría…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Sus ojos, tan profundamente negros como los de Yoh, pero sus cabellos mucho más largos, su físico…definitivamente era mucho más atlético que el de Yoh¿es que acaso su personalidad también tendría más cualidades? No podía…no, yo quiero a Yoh, no puedo dejar que algo así ocurra. Pero su mirada pareciese como si me tuviese hechizada, encima me sostiene con firmeza entre sus brazos, no puedo…no puedo…resistir…

- Puede que solo un nombre nos una…pero…¿no crees que es razón suficiente? – me preguntó él, en un susurro. – Si estás a mi lado…podrás ver a tu madre otra vez…la muerte no será un obstáculo para nosotros…

Su boca rozaba la mía, no podía concentrarme en lo que pasaba lejos de nosotros, solo podía mirarlo a él…a Hao Asakura.

- "Beloved", significa "Amado"…ése es mi verdadero nombre – dijo él, - y el tuyo también…"Los Amantes" sonaría bonito¿no? El nombre "Firelights" lo llevan mis extensiones, pero sabes que no eres una de ellas…tú eres solo mía…

Tras decir esto, sus labios se encontraron con los míos. Y me besó. Y yo también lo besé. No pude soportarlo más…sentía que en el interior de él vivía un amante, un corazón con sentimientos fervientes apunto de explotar. Al igual que el mío, no pude evitar besarlo. Mi primer beso…fue tan delicioso.

- ¡¡¡Ayu!!! – escuché gritar una voz conocida, a mis espaldas.

Hao me soltó lentamente, y yo sin poder más, y con un rubor en mis mejillas, di un suspiro y caí sobre su pecho. Él me sostuvo entre sus brazos, mientras miraba a los interventores, más yo no pude…me apoyé a su pecho, cerré los ojos y más de eso no recuerdo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Hao…¿qué está haciendo Hao aquí? Y aparte de eso¿cómo se atreve a besar a Ayu? Bien, yo ya sabía que hace tiempo ya él la estaba buscando…todos nosotros conocemos a Ayu por las cosas que hemos escuchado de ella: es la original destinada del señor Hao, la que comparte su verdadero nombre con él. Yo ya lo sabía, pero no quise decírselo nunca, por si los chicos eliminaban a Hao antes de tiempo…maldita sea, Yuuji y Sayaka están con Haruko, aunque no lo parezcan, ellos son muy fuertes…sobretodo porque comparten un mismo nombre, el poder de dos shamanes que se llaman igual es un poder ilimitado y sumamente peligroso. Son los únicos aparte de mí que tienen otro nombre que no sea "Firelights", ellos juntos son "Ángelus".

- ¡¡¡Ayu!!! – gritó Yoh.

Fue el único que consiguió reaccionar tras el beso de Hao y Ayu, después de esto, pareció como si Ayu abriese los ojos…pero se quedó dormida en el regazo de Hao, mientras éste notaba nuestra presencia. ¿Podría ser ese el primer beso de Ayu?

- Hermanito, qué agradable sorpresa – dijo Hao, sonriendo. – Cuánto tiempo…veo que vienes acompañado¡Maya¡Al fin te encuentro!

Demonios. Me vio.

- Veo que pudiste encontrarte con tu amado Len Tao, te felicito – me dijo, con esa típica sonrisa cínica en sus labios.

- ¡Quítale a Ayu tus sucias manos de encima! – le grité.

Creo que el más afectado por ver esa escena fue Yoh, en fin…no hay tiempo de pensar en esto. Todos liberamos nuestra posesión de objetos, Yoh, Len y Horohoro…sin necesidad de sus armas extras, hicieron una asombrosa posesión de segundo grado. Yoh tenía una espada enormeeee y larga, la lanza de Len era mucho más grande y tenía rasgos de la armadura de Basón, y por otra parte, Horohoro tenía una espada de hielo…que según escuché había conseguido gracias al amor de su hermana. Después de esto, todos aparecieron con sus espíritus gigantes…Amidamaru era enorme, Basón también…y se veía gordo (xDD). El espíritu de Horohoro se veía hermoso, era un guerrero de hielo, y Chocolove estaba sobre un tigre con ruedas en sus garras; el espíritu de Ryu y su posesión no la conocía…pero era impresionante, era una especie de carroza de la que sobresalían siete largas cabezas de dragones blancos.

Me sentí pequeñita junto a ellos¡pero no me quedaría atrás! Hice que el espíritu de fuego hiciese lo mismo…y creció una criatura de su mismo tamaño, un hombre con rasgos de ave, y alas de fuego, con una gran espada en la mano. ¡Si¡Esta es mi posesión después de largos entrenamientos! Todos se quedaron mirándome, perplejos.

- ¡¿Esta es la posesión de almas de Maya?! – gritó Horohoro.

- ¡Es muy hermosa¡Le queda mejor a ella que a Hao! – exclamó Yoh. – Las alas le dan más estilo al espíritu del fuego…

- Jah. Qué esperaban…todo esto se consiguió con un par de meses de mi entrenamiento especial, - dijo Len, orgulloso.

- ¡¡Muy bien¡¡Aquí vamos!!

Todos nos dirigimos a atacar a Hao, quien éste se veía bastante pequeño desde la altura en la que estábamos, sobre nuestros espíritus, sin embargo, el mismo pensamiento nos detuvo…¿Qué pasa si atacamos a Hao, y Ayu sale malherida? Tuvimos todos que echarnos para atrás y detener el ataque: antes que nada, tenemos que recuperar a Ayu.

- No se apresuren, chicos – dijo Hao, con una sonrisa. – No ven que la princesa se va a despertar…

Y tras decir esto, besó a Ayu en la mejilla, mientras ella dormía contenta, y la dejó en el suelo. Por otra parte, Yuuji y Sayaka soltaron a Haruko y la empujaron, ésta cayó cerca de Ayu, en el suelo, parecía algo alterada…y tras esto, los tres saltaron hacia atrás. Íbamos a atacarlos ahora, pero Yoh y Horohoro deshicieron su posesión, y fueron corriendo hacia donde estaban Haruko y Ayu, nosotros nos quedamos sin saber qué hacer, y logramos notar que tras de Hao, Yuuji y Sayaka, habían muchos más guerreros como yo…incluso más de los que yo conocía. Todos con las orejas blancas, entre ellos Tamaki también nos contemplaba a lo lejos, pero era el único que no sonreía…

- ¡¡Tamaki!! – lo llamé.

Me deshice de mi posesión gigante, y cuando llegué al suelo, corrí hasta donde estaban ellos…quería hablar con él¿por qué¡Tamaki siempre fue muy independiente de Hao! A diferencia de los demás…por eso fue uno de los pocos que se ganó mi confianza¡¿pero por qué sigue sirviéndole si su único deseo es ser libre?! Cuando corrí hacia ellos, Hao y sus seguidores se desvanecieron en el aire, Tamaki se fue con ellos…y yo caí sobre mis rodillas, sin poder aguantar un minuto más lo que estaba pasando. Rompí en llanto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Horohoro 's POV**

- Haruko, Ayu…¿se encuentran bien? – pregunté, cuando Yoh y yo llegamos a su lado.

Las dos estaban tiradas en el suelo, Haruko parecía algo atareada, pero estaba bien, pero Ayu estaba como en un estado K.O, Yoh la remeció bastante y no despertaba¿qué fue lo que hizo Hao aparte de besarla? Pareciese como si estuviese dormida…pues sonreía levemente¿pero eso por qué¿No que a ella le gusta Yoh? En fin, no es momento de aclarar esas dudas ahora…Maya había ido corriendo tras Hao y los demás, algo que nos pareció muy extraño¿deberá haber querido hablar con Hao o con alguno de los que estaban allí¡Eso me recuerda que Tamaki estaba con ellos! Me sorprende, pues escuché que Tamaki Yoko estaba viviendo lejos de Hao…y se encontraba en un apartamento, solo en la ciudad. Len se quedó pasmado, mirando fijamente a Maya¿le habrá afectado ver esa imagen?

Haruko pareció intentar levantarse, más…cuando lo intentó parecía muy débil, tenía heridas en ciertas partes del cuerpo…parecían hechas por cuchillos¿qué habría pasado?

- Fueron esos mocosos, - me dijo ella, como si hubiese leído mi mente. – Lo hicieron para que no me moviese tanto…tenía la fuerza para quitármelos de encima, pero aprovecharon que estaban con armas encima.

Si, estaba sangrando, y poco a poco perdía el conocimiento, la cogí y la sostuve entre mis brazos, para llevarla a casa con nosotros.

(N/A: cuando se refiere a "la cogió", me refiero a que la tomó como "a caballito", ósea en su espalda xD)

Me quedé mirando a Len, parecía algo alterado.

- ¿Estás bien, enano? – le pregunté.

- ¡Qué sí, estúpido! – me gritó, muy enojado.

Tras esto, Yoh tomó a Ayu, y partimos marchando lentamente fuera de ése lugar, todos íbamos caminando callados. Maya miraba al suelo y estaba de las últimas…es primera vez que no la veo pegada, caminando junto a Len. Qué extraño.

(N/A: Yoh no tomó a Ayu como Horohoro tomó a Haruko, Yoh la tomó como la típica "princesa" xD ósea, la forma más clásica como los chicos toman a las chicas q están en estado K.O)

- Enano…encima que me preocupo por ti te pones así…no tienes remedio – reclamé.

- ¡Nadie dijo que te preocuparas por mí, idiota! – me respondió el picudo.

Creo que su actitud me está colmando la paciencia.

- Si no tuviera a Haruko en mis brazos, te golpearía – le dije, dispuesto a pelear.

- ¡Eso es solo una excusa! – me gritó el enano. - ¡La verdad es que solo tienes miedo de que pueda darte una paliza!

- Ya, no es tiempo de discutir – nos paró Yoh.

Len y yo le quedamos mirando algo afectados, no lo había dicho de la forma que lo decía siempre…parecía mucho más…¿intranquilo? Eso no era propio de nuestro amigo Yoh.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los shamanes llegaron sin ningún otro contratiempo a casa de los Asakura, donde Haruko y Ayu fueron atendidas de forma inmediata. Haruko tenía heridas graves, al parecer echa por navajas que traían los sujetos que le habían sostenido. Pero Ayu simplemente parecía profundamente dormida…¿qué realmente había ocurrido? Haruko estaba muy débil, pero aún así había recuperado la conciencia en lo que iba del camino, y había luchado por permanecer despierta.

- Alguien nos estaba siguiendo…- dijo ella, mientras Fausto curaba de sus heridas.

- ¿Qué¿Quién? – preguntó Horohoro, confundido.

- Yuuji y Sayaka, - contestó Maya, desde un rincón de la habitación. – Y al parecer siguen cerca de aquí…

- Yo también creí que alguien nos seguía, - recordó Yoh – pero como no eran muy fuertes…preferí dejar que hiciesen lo que quisiesen…

- ¡Tonto¡Yuuji y Sayaka son uno de los seres más fuertes que acompañan a Hao!

- ¿Eh¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Horohoro, otra vez.

- Se ve que no entienden…ellos ocultan su poder espiritual para que no los presientan, sin embargo, ellos llevan un nombre diferente al de "Firelights" por eso no obedecen las órdenes de Hao, ya que no son dependientes a él…

- Entonces¿por qué lo ayudan? – preguntó Anna.

- Pues…creo que es porque ellos tienen los mismos ideales que Hao. Sin embargo, su verdadero nombre es "Ángelus"…

- No hablen de nosotros cuando no estamos…Maya, cuánto tiempo…- dijo una voz que parecía venir de afuera.

Todos salieron corriendo a ver quiénes les hablaban, afuera estaba nevando mucho. Maya abrió los ojos, sorprendida, los demás reconocieron a esos sujetos como los tipos que habían apuñalado a Haruko…

- ¡Yuuji¡Sayaka! – gritó Maya, al verles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Estos sujetos…son los mismos de ésta tarde, aquellos que sostuvieron a Haruko y le hicieron ese daño. Parecían ser dos niños normales, como nosotros, excepto por sus orejas y por esas expresiones tan altaneras.

- Cuánto tiempo, Maya – dijo el hombre. – Parece que te crecieron un poco…

Al decir esto, Maya se cubrió los pechos y se ruborizó¡¿qué demonios le estaba diciendo?! Aunque aún estoy enfadado con Maya, no puedo soportar que le falten el respeto de ésta manera…Saqué mi cuchilla y los amenacé:

- ¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo aquí?! – les pregunté, - ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que la batalla por hoy terminó?

Horohoro llegó junto a mí, y les miró algo disgustado.

- Espera Len, - me dijo – ustedes hirieron a una buena amiga mía, y pienso hacerles pagar por eso ahora mismo…

Haruko pareció sorprenderse por el comentario, y sinceramente yo también. Jah, qué patético es, pero está bien, si quiere pelear con ellos que lo haga…no es mi responsabilidad. Bajé la cuchilla, y Horohoro hizo su posesión de objetos. Sin embargo los niños se cruzaron de miradas y soltaron una carcajada sin pudor alguno.

- ¿Qué…tú vas a vencernos? – preguntó la mujer, apuntando con desprecio a Horohoro.

Horohoro hizo un gesto molesto, yo también me fastidiaría, estos sujetos son irritantes.

- No lo molestes, Sayaka, - le dijo el otro muchacho – él solo está bromeando…además, no venimos acá a pelear, sino que estamos aquí para darles una noticia…

- ¿Una noticia? – escuché decir a Yoh.

- Así es, dentro de dos días, se llevará acabo una batalla…¡las Luces de Fuego contra los amigos de Yoh Asakura!

- Si ustedes ganan – dijo la mujer – nosotros nos lo tomaremos en serio, y el señor Hao liberará a la portadora de la mariposa del aire…Pero si pierden, Maya vendrá con nosotros…

- ¡¿Yo?! – gritó Maya.

No pude evitar sorprenderme por lo que pedían, me adelanté hasta ellos y les pregunté, algo molesto:

- ¿Por qué Maya, eh? – les pregunté.

Ellos me miraron como si la respuesta fuese obvia.

- Pues porque Anna Kyouyama no nos interesa, - dijo el hombre.

- Y porque Ayu Tsukimiya y Haruko Matsumoto tarde o temprano estarán de nuestro lado, - explicó la mujer.

Todos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar esto…¡¿qué quería decir con esto?! Lástima que Ayu no estuviese despierta para explicarnos, pero Haruko si lo estaba y no nos había contado nada de lo que había pasado con Hao. Los sujetos se rieron maliciosamente, mientras se desvanecían entre unas plumas de ángel que les rodeaban:

- Recuérdenlo, dentro de dos días en el terreno baldío – dijo el peliverde.

- Y ni se les ocurra faltar…- dijo su acompañante.

Seguido de una risa escalofriante, la pareja desapareció frente a nosotros, junto con una bella salida de plumas blancas. En dos días¿eh?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Finalmente he despertado…¿cuánto tiempo exactamente ha transcurrido…desde que estoy dormida? Miro hacia todas partes, ya era de noche, y estaba en casa de los Asakura. Busco desesperadamente a alguien, pareciera ser que no hay nadie…pero apenas abro la puerta de la sala de estar…en un cambio totalmente de ambiente, todos estaban cenando en grande: se encuentran Chocolove y Horohoro, algo ebrios y tirando muchos chistes de los cuales la única que ríe es Pilika. Yoh y Anna están sentados juntos…¡demonios! Aunque parece que estuvieran escuchando que el señor Ryu les está contando algo, por otra parte, el señor Fausto se encuentra junto a su esposa, amándose como de costumbre (xDD). Veo a Maya intentando llamar la atención de Len, como siempre, pero este parece ignorarle…qué extraño¿se habrán peleado? Len está molesto.

Hubo algo que llamó mi atención…una persona que estaba entremedio pero no hablaba con nadie, es más, parecía sumisa en sus pensamientos ¿qué hacia Haruko allí? Los chicos me vieron llegar y todos exclamaron un "¡¡POR FIN DESPERTASTE!!"

- ¿Qué¿Cuánto rato he estado durmiendo? – pregunté, confundida.

- Nah…solo unas seis horas – dijo Horohoro, entre risas y alcohol.

¡¿Seis horas?! Demonios, eso me pasa por ser tan dormilona…pero no recuerdo nada de lo que ocurrió antes de eso. Me siento junto con Yoh, quien parece no prestarme atención. ¿Eh? Qué extraño…pareciese como si algo le preocupase. De pronto, alguien entra azotando la puerta a donde estamos todos.

- ¡¡Bienvenidos a casa!! – gritó el pequeño Manta, quien entraba, pero no estaba solo.

A sus espaldas aparecieron otras personas, y los chicos en la mesa parecían muy atónitos de ver a esas personas allí ¿quiénes serán? Era una mujer muy hermosa, alta, de unos veinte años…ropas chinas, su cabello era verde y estaba amarrado, y sus ojos profundamente azules. Junto a ella, un hombre con la piel azul y también vestimentas chinas la acompañaba…creo que era un muerto, pues no se sentía ni una clase de calidez en él, pero era guapo. Junto a ellos, estaba un joven sonriente, de cabellos verdes, y ojos del mismo color, su apariencia era como la de un niño inocente¡era muy adorable¡Parecía una chica!

- ¡¡Lyserg¡¡Jun!! – gritaron todos, al unísono.

Parecían muy emocionados de ver a esas personas allí, salieron corriendo hacia ellos, excepto Haruko, Maya, Len y Anna, quienes fueron los únicos que se quedaron en sus lugares.

- Oye¿tú conoces a estas personas? – preguntó Maya a Haruko.

La peliazul negó con la cabeza, yo también me quedé con la curiosidad de saber quiénes eran.

- Él es Lyserg, uno de los amigos de Yoh y los demás – explicó a Anna. – A decir verdad vino especialmente desde Inglaterra para ayudarnos en la misión…y la mujer que ven allí, es la hermana mayor de Len.

Mm…mm…mm…

- ¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE¡¿Es su hermana mayor?! – gritamos las tres.

¡Era increíble que Len tuviese una hermana tan guapa! Aunque él también es lindo, pero ella tiene un aire de una mujer serena y tranquila…cosa que le hace falta a un chico tan alterado y carácter tan fuerte como el de Len. Maya era la más sorprendida de todas¡creo que nadie le dijo que tenía una hermana! Me pregunto cuál será su reacción…

- ¡¡Onee-sama!! – gritó Maya, lanzándose con furor hacia la joven.

Haruko, Len y yo nos desmayamos a lo animé (xDD) y contemplamos de lejos como Maya abrazaba a Jun diciéndole "onee-chan" y esas cosas, la mujer parecía no entender nada, pero aún así le sonreía.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

Mierda…¡¿qué está haciendo mi hermana aquí¿No que se había quedado en China con nuestros padres? Ahora que está aquí nos distraerá completamente en la misión…y eso que en solo dos días es el combate.

- ¿Cómo te llamas, jovencita? – preguntó amablemente mi hermana.

- ¡Mi nombre es Maya Natsume! – gritó Maya, como una niña pequeña. - ¡Es un placer conocerte, onee-chan!

¡Esto es demasiado vergonzoso! No puedo saludar a mi hermana así…intento escapar por la retaguardia, pero alguien me atrapa antes que me vaya, veo a mis espaldas, y Maya está sujetándome con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¡Adonde vas…Len! – preguntó, con mil venitas en su frente.

Parece que estoy condenado a quedarme aquí, pienso con cascaditas en mis ojos. En fin, después de contarle toda la historia a Lyserg y a Jun, parecieron comprender la situación.

- ¡Ya veo¡Entonces tú eres la prometida de mi hermano Len! – exclamó mi hermana.

- Bueno…no es tanto así…- intenté explicar.

Pero Maya me golpeó y explicó su versión de la historia:

- ¡Si¡Len Tao y yo somos pareja¡Es un placer conocerte, adorada onee-chan!

- Qué niña tan linda, ya era hora que Len se encontrara una mujer estable en su vida…

- ¡Hermana¡¿Qué estás diciendo?! – le grité, totalmente avergonzado.

Era una situación demasiado embarazosa, los demás solo reían. Maya se abrazó a mí otra vez. ¡Es tan vergonzoso que lo haga en público!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

- ¡Estamos destinados a estar juntos ya que tenemos el mismo nombre, Len! – dijo Maya, alegremente.

Sin embargo, eso me hizo recordar algo…una realidad que los otros ignoran. Incluso estando cerca de allí, Haruko también lo ignora, ya que ella fue atacada por esos chicos. Miré a Yoh, quien seguía riendo con los comentarios de los demás…me alegra tener nuevos amigos al grupo, no conocía a ese tal Lyserg Diethel, el shaman de Inglaterra, sin embargo es algo tímido. ¿Seré capaz de decirle a Yoh y a los demás que mi verdadero nombre es "Beloved"? El mismo nombre que lleva Hao…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

Yeeahh! (H) Jun y Lyserg llegaron…me encantan esos peliverdes!! (esa palabra existe? O.o weno no importa xD toi loka!) arriba la Navidad…oussh, no van a poder celebrar una Navidad tan tranquila si las extensiones de Hao tan molestando ¬¬

Len parece muy molesto, y hay un accidente en el baño ¡Horohoro¡No te metas donde no debes! Sin embargo, Maya aún no está tranquila, y Anna tampoco. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Sentimientos escondidos", los dos días ya pasaron.

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	12. Capitulo XII

**Capitulo XII:  
Sentimientos Escondidos**

- Hermana…¿por qué viniste? – preguntó finalmente, Len.

- ¿Qué por qué vine¡Pues eso está claro, Len! – exclamó Jun Tao. - ¡Por Navidad!

Al escuchar esto, el shaman de sangre fría sintió otra vez que algo pesado le caía en la cabeza, Ayu y Pilika sonrieron mucho al escuchar esto, ya que ellas eran las más ansiosas para que la Navidad llegase, incluso ya habían empezado a decorar la casa. Era de esperarse que los familiares quisiesen pasar juntos en familia y amigos en la Navidad, en ese momento, un pensamiento inundó a Ayu, que decidió transmitir en ese momento:

- Eh…chicos, - les llamó tímidamente – me preguntaba si…¿yo podría celebrar con ustedes la Navidad?

- ¡Claro que sí, huerita! – gritó Horohoro. - ¡Para qué están los amigos!

Todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo, incluso Anna, quien sabía lo de la muerte de sus padres. A decir verdad ella, Yoh, Haruko y Manta eran los únicos que se habían enterado…por el momento, los demás no preguntaron, simplemente estaban de acuerdo en que se quedara con ellos. Fue entonces, cuando Horohoro se dirigió a Lyserg, curioso.

- ¿Y tú? No creo que vengas aquí por Navidad…- dijo el ainu.

- Pues…a decir verdad no, - aceptó Lyserg – aunque bien pasaré la Navidad aquí…ya que no tengo familia, pero mi verdadero motivo…es que vengo a ayudar a una amiga.

- ¿Te refieres a la mariposa del aire? – preguntó de repente, Anna.

Lyserg asintió con la cabeza, los demás adaptaron un aire de seriedad.

- Ella fue capturada hace bastante tiempo ya…por Hao, - explicó Lyserg – y desde entonces…él está ocupando su poder para crear extensiones con orejas blancas, Las Luces de Fuego.

- ¡Si¡A ese sujeto no se le ocurre darnos un descanso ni en víspera de Navidad! – exclamó Horohoro.

- Pues está claro…tenemos que intentar acabar con esto pasado mañana, - dijo Haruko – si es que esto no se llega a extender más…

- Lyserg¿tú piensas ir con nosotros? – preguntó Yoh.

- Por supuesto, - respondió él – nada me haría más feliz…que salvar a mi amiga…

La cara de preocupación que puso Lyserg, se quedaron mirándola de cerca Ryu, Maya y Pilika, quienes eran los que más apreciaban la belleza y la ternura del muchacho. Los tres se sonrojaron mirándolo.

- ¡¡Ayy¡¡Qué lindo!! – gritaron los tres.

Maya se abrazó a Lyserg con corazoncitos en los ojos. Len golpeó enojado la mesa con el puño.

- ¡Es el colmo¡Estamos hablando de algo tan serio como la vida de una persona que cayó en manos de Hao¿¡Y ustedes solo se dedican a gritar "que lindo"!? – explotó Len.

Molesto, se paró de la mesa, siendo seguido y llamado por Basón, que le seguía con dificultad. Todos se quedaron observando al shaman que se marchaba…sobretodo Yoh y Horohoro, ambos se levantaron de sus lugares, pidiendo permiso, y le siguieron.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Len 's POV**

¡¿No tiene nada mejor que hacer?! Apenas llega y se lanza encima de Lyserg, encima siempre anda diciendo que me quiere ¡y quemó toda la escuela por lo de Kumiko Hayase! Es el colmo…esa mujer no tiene ningún sentido de la responsabilidad amorosa que recae en mí, yo jamás me he enamorado y no pienso…

- ¿Qué te pasa Len? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Demonios, aquí vienen Yoh y Horohoro a joderme con algún sermón¡no estoy de humor para nadie!

- No me pasa nada, - respondí secamente. – Solo estoy algo cansado…

- Len…sé que es molesto para ti que Maya le preste atención a otros chicos aparte de ti, - comenzó diciendo Yoh, - pero si lo piensas bien, tú tienes muchas chicas a tu alrededor que te quieren…y aunque tú no lo notes, Maya siempre está tomándote en cuenta.

- Es verdad¡qué daría yo porque una chica como ella me mirase a mí y solo a mí! – exclamó Horohoro, riendo.

Ellos no entienden nada…no comprenden como me siento¿cómo podrían? Yoh está comprometido con Anna, y encima tiene a Ayu. Y Horohoro se conformaría con salir con cualquier persona con tal de tener una novia…

- Ustedes no pueden entenderlo…- les dije, sin mirarles. – Ustedes no pueden entender cómo se siente uno…que la mujer que quieres te mire por un estúpido nombre…

Es verdad, solo es por el nombre, si por eso fuese…si a Maya le hubiese tocado cualquier otra persona, estoy seguro de que en este mismo instante estaría con él. Yoh y Horohoro guardaron silencio…espero que ahora puedan entenderlo.

- Comprendo, - dijo Yoh, para mi sorpresa, muy calmado. – A mí me pasa lo mismo, Len…mi nombre se comparte con mi prometida, yo creía que mis antepasados eligieron a Anna porque vieron algo en ella…pero no fue más que para hacerme ser más fuerte.

Me voltee a verle. Era cierto…si por Yoh fuese, estoy seguro de que no estaría con Anna.

- Me gustaría haber elegido a Anna no solo por un simple nombre, y tampoco porque mis padres me lo hubiesen dicho…- dijo Yoh.

En ese momento, le quedé mirando…quería preguntarle si es que en verdad hubiese escogido a Anna después de todo, o habría preferido a Ayu…Pensé en decírselo, pero antes que nada, Fausto llegó hasta donde estábamos nosotros.

- Disculpen por molestarlos, - dijo Fausto, en cuánto llegaba donde estábamos nosotros. – Horohoro…¿estas seguro que esos niños solo hicieron cortes con navajas?

- ¿Eh¿Te refieres a Haruko? – preguntó el ainu. – Pues…si, eso fue lo que ella dijo.

- Es muy extraño…

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Fausto? – preguntó Yoh.

- Tenía graves lesiones en todo el cuerpo, aparte de las heridas que le produjeron esos niños…tenía moretones en todas partes, y parecían ser de gran gravedad. También aproveché curar esas heridas…y fue cuando me di cuenta…

- ¿De qué te diste cuenta? – dijo Horohoro, impaciente.

-…Me di cuenta que ese daño no se lo produjo un niño…eran golpes de adultos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Ayy…estoy muy cansada, me pregunto que estarán haciendo los otros chicos. Nosotros nos dedicamos a hablar con los recién llegados¡Jun Tao es muy simpática! Es una mujer muy agradable, aunque Maya no se quita de encima de ella…me pregunto qué habrá molestado a Len, hump, Maya no debería mirar a otros chicos si dice que quiere a Len¿no?

- El viaje fue agotador, - comentó Lyserg – estoy exhausto…

- ¡Ya lo tengo¡Vamos a darnos un baño! – exclamó Manta.

Oh, es cierto…Pilika me contó que en este sitio hay un lugar de aguas termales…yo también quiero ir¡pero esperaré que los chicos terminen!

- ¡Está bien! Si Lyserg va yo con gusto les tallaré su espaldita, - dijo Ryu, con mucho ánimo.

- Será muy agradable…¿puedo darme un baño yo también? – preguntó Jun Tao.

Hubo un silencio algo largo, entonces las narices de Manta, Chocolove y Ryu parecían escurrir ¡¿sangre¿Qué fue lo que dijo¿Qué les pasa? No comprendo, pero en fin, los chicos escupieron lo que bebían y estaban muy sonrojados.

- Pero…Jun, nosotros vamos a…- intentó decir Manta.

Fue interrumpido con Ryu, que de un golpe mandó a volar al pequeño.

- ¡Con mucho gusto, señorita Jun¡Después de todo, es un baño mixto! – dijo Ryu, con una sonrisa de pervertido en sus labios. - ¡Vamos todos a darnos un baño¡Y les tallaré la espaldita!

¡¿Queeee?! Me sonrojé de golpe¿es que las chicas pensaban ir con ellos¿Bañarnos todos en la misma tina? Bueno, aunque parece que las aguas termales son muy grandes y podemos disfrutarlo juntos…como una piscina, pero…¡¿quién fue el que propuso esta idea¡¡Ahhh¡Qué vergüenza¡Pero yo también quiero bañarme en las aguas termales!

- No hay problema…- dijo Anna, de repente – las mujeres podemos ponernos bañadores debajo de las toallas…

Al decir esto, di un suspiro de alivio…al menos no habrá demasiado contacto. Pero…ver a Yoh en toalla¡¡hace que me ponga como un tomate!!

- Si onee-chan va, yo iré – dijo Maya, emocionada.

- Bueno, si es en bañador…creo que no hay problema – sonrió Pilika.

Y tras decir esto, los chicos fueron corriendo a cambiarse a una habitación, y nosotras también. Ya que había un solo baño…no teníamos otra, sin embargo ¿dónde estaban Yoh, Len y Horohoro¿Es que ellos no se van a bañar con nosotros? En fin, eso no importaba…llegamos a los baños termales Anna, Pilika, Maya, Jun, Haruko y yo…los chicos aún no llegaban así que decidimos meternos solo con toalla, por el momento.

- ¡Ahh¡Qué rica está el agua! – exclamé.

- Así que esto es lo que llaman "un baño de aguas termales", - comentó Maya - ¡se siente muy bien!

Todas estábamos contentas en el agua, mientras nos relajábamos…nos olvidamos totalmente de los chicos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Manta 's POV**

¿Qué demonios están haciendo¿Se demoraron apropósito? En fin, todos ya estábamos listos, pero Ryu y Chocolove decidieron esperar un poco más…¡me siento como un pervertido haciendo esto! Ellos dos comenzaron a pasar un palo de bambú tras la puerta, ocupándolo como un telescopio para ver cómo las chicas se bañaban¡no tienen remedio!

- Oigan¿saben lo que les puede pasar si es que las chicas los descubren? – les pregunté, sentado en un lugar junto a Lyserg.

- Si, pero al menos podré ver a las chicas en toalla, - dijo Ryu, emocionado mirando. - ¡Mira lo hermosas que son! La señorita Anna se ve muy bien…

- Pero a decir verdad…si las ves así, no están nada mal…- comentó Chocolove.

Ahhh…ya me imagino lo que pasará, conociendo lo inteligentes que son Anna y Haruko, lo terminarán descubriendo y les darán una paliza. De pronto, entraron al baño Yoh, Len y Horohoro, estaban en toalla igual que nosotros.

- Hola chicos¿qué hay? – preguntó Yoh, sin prestarles atención.

- Oigan…¿por qué no entran? El agua va a enfriarse…- comentó Horohoro.

- ¡¡E…esperen!! – alcancé a gritar.

Ni Ryu ni Chocolove se dieron cuenta, pero Yoh y los demás entraron sin más al baño¡¿cómo demonios se les ocurre hacer eso?! Desde donde estábamos nosotros…asomamos la cabeza, estaba todo cubierto de vapor…¡¿cómo Ryu pudo ver algo con toda esta niebla?! Obviamente, el vapor hizo que Yoh y los demás no vieran que "alguienes" estaban en las aguas termales, y se metieron sin pudor alguno.

- Ahhh…el agua está deliciosa, - escuché decir a Yoh.

- ¡Esto es el paraíso! – exclamó Horohoro, entrando al agua.

Nosotros estábamos conteniéndonos desde la puerta¡¿qué demonios estará pasando allá dentro¿Es que las chicas se quedaron dormidas o qué¿Por qué no hay reacción alguna?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Haruko 's POV**

Ayy…esto es demasiado relajante, llevamos aquí un buen rato, la piel se nos va a arrugar completamente…encima las demás parecen tan adormiladas como yo. Pero de pronto, sentí las voces de los chicos hablar entre ellos…y luego sentí que el agua se movía un poco¿qué estará pasando? En fin, no entendí mucho y seguí relajándome, a mi lado estaban Jun y Ayu, quienes también tenían los ojos cerrados…disfrutando del agua…

PUNI

(N/A: "puni" es cuando algo suave entra en contacto…no sé si saben a lo que me refiero xD)

¿Eh¿Puni? De pronto empecé a sentir un contacto algo…alguien…se está…

- ¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – grité a toda potencia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Desperté de golpe…¡ahh¡Cuánto tiempo hemos estado aquí! Miré hacia todas partes¡el agua estaba moviéndonos de un lado a otro! Onee-chan y Ayu parecían tan sorprendidas como yo…¡¿qué está pasando¡El agua empezaba a estremecerse y estábamos dando mil vueltas en un torbellino! Nosotras gritábamos sin entender nada, dando mil vueltas en el agua…noté que ¡Anna no estaba en ninguna parte! De pronto, sentí como si un terremoto empezase a estremecer el lugar…¡¿qué está pasandoooooo?!

Cuando el terremoto se detuvo, todo el vapor se había dispersado del lugar, el agua se tranquilizó y la tierra también, vi a Anna fuera del agua…mirando furiosa hacia donde estábamos nosotras, junto a sus pies…Manta, Ryu, Lyserg y Chocolove estaban amarrados con una soga, y lloraban cascaditas de sus ojos. Por otra parte, me voltee a ver¿¡ehhh¡Horohoro tenía la marca de una mano en su cara! Y Haruko estaba roja como un tomate, y le miraba furiosa…¡¿es que el muy pervertido se metió aquí¡¡¡¡AHHHH¡Yoh y Len Tao también están aquí!

- ¡¿Qué demonios hacen aquí?! – gritó Ayu, parándose y saliendo de la tina.

- ¡¡Horohoro, eres un completo pervertidooooo!! – gritó Haruko, muy molesta.

- Estos sujetos lo sabían, y no entraron al agua por ese motivo…- explicó Anna, colocándole un pie en toda la cara a Ryu y pateándolo.

¡Demonios¡Quién sabe qué cosas pudieron haber pasado mientras dormíamos!

- ¡Len¡Eres un depravado! – le grité, sonrojada.

- ¿¡De qué estas hablando¡Nosotros no hicimos nada! – me contestó. - ¡Ni siquiera sabíamos que ustedes estaban aquí¡Y ustedes…! – se dirigía a los amordazados por Anna. - ¡No nos dijeron nada!

- ¡Ni siquiera notamos que se iban a meter dentro! – le gritó Manta, - ¡te juro que no tuvimos nada que ver!

- Está bien, les perdonaremos la vida – dijo Anna, con una venota en la cabeza. – Pero todos ustedes recibirán un castigo…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yoh 's POV**

Maldición…si tan solo nos hubieran dicho que las chicas se estaban bañando…¡nosotros no hicimos nada! Encima Horohoro fue el que tuvo toda la culpa…¡¡y que Anna nos haya colgado al árbol más alto de la ciudad es un completo ultraje!! Estamos todos los chicos amarrados de pies a cuello…como orugas, colgando en un enorme alerce, lo peor…es que si intentamos soltarnos caeremos duro abajo. ¡Esto es horrible! Dormiremos aquí toda la noche…con los mosquitos.

- No puedo creer que sigamos acá arriba…- dijo Len, muy enojado.

- ¡Al parecer no nos va a bajar! – lloró Horohoro.

No había otra alternativa, las chicas se veían pequeñitas desde aquí arriba…pero en fin, no nos quedaba otra. Todos miramos feo a Horohoro…¡¿a quien se le ocurre apoyarse en los pechos de Haruko?! Aunque por otra parte lo entiendo…¡no veíamos nada¡No podíamos saber si las chicas estaban allí! Creo que debimos haber escuchado a Manta al fin de cuentas…Solo Fausto, el único hombre que se quedó abajo…curando las heridas de Haruko¡¡¡y nosotros qué!!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, la noche pasó y los shamanes se quedaron colgando del árbol como orugas…se quejaron durante un buen rato, pero Anna se encargó de callarlos a su manera (xD) el día siguiente había llegado, y las chicas como de costumbre, lo primero que hicieron fue ir al jardín a recibir el puro aire de la mañana.

- ¡Ahh¡Qué rico dormí!...¿Eh? – dijo Ayu, apenas vio que algo extraño estaba en el suelo.

Junto con las demás vieron a Yoh y a todos los demás, totalmente apaleados tirados en el suelo…¡¿qué había ocurrido?! Ayu corrió a ayudar a Yoh, Pilika y Jun corrieron en yukata a sus respectivos hermanos…mientras las demás se preguntaban qué era lo que había pasado.

- No dejaban de hacer ruido…- dijo Anna, apoyada en la pared.

Todos tuvieron una gotita general, sin embargo habían otra cosas en qué pensar…¡el combate era mañana! Tras saber esto, los shamanes desayunaron rápido, Yoh y Horohoro se sometieron (obligados) a un intenso entrenamiento, y por voluntad propia, Ayu y Len les siguieron. Todos los espectadores reían al verles entrenar, sin embargo…había una persona que no estaba presente, ya que parecía tener "cuentas que saldar":

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Tamaki 's POV**

¿Eh¿Está sonando el timbre¿Quién puede venir a estas horas? Ohh, está bien, son las once…puede ser algún repartidor…Cuando abrí la puerta, muy adormilado y antes de preguntar quién era recibí un fuerte bofetada de una molesta Maya. ¿Qué le hice? Sin preguntar, me empujó adentro de la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí…me empujó hasta que choqué con la pared, ella me sujetaba de los hombros y no me miraba…parecía que estaba llorando.

- Maya¿qué te…? – intenté preguntar.

Me llevé la mano a mi mejilla¡si que pega duro! Ella me miró de frente, y un par de lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? – me dijo, llorando. - ¿Por qué¿Por qué sigues a Hao¿No que tu sueño era ser una persona independiente como todas las demás? No te entiendo…Tamaki…

Tras decir esto, cayó en llanto sobre mi pecho, y me abrazó con fuerza…no supe que responderle. Es cierto, fui uno de los primeros en ser creado por Hao, la extensión que equivale a miles…ya que sé transformar los malos espíritus en demonios materializados, y ocuparlos a mi antojo. De esta forma he estado encubriendo mis verdaderos deseos…Maya¿cómo explicártelo? Como decirle que lo último que quiero en este mundo es pelear contra ella y sus amigos…no tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño…ni a ella ni a nadie.

- Creí que después de haber atacado a Yoh, a Ayu, a Horohoro…¡y a Len Tao! Sabiendo lo que siento por él…tendrías suficiente, - me dijo Maya, parecía molesta.

No, ella aún no se da cuenta. La tomé de los hombros, he intenté decírselo.

- Maya…yo no tengo motivos para…- intenté decirle.

- ¡No tienes motivos para seguir a Hao! – me gritó. - ¡Huye de él¡Ya tienes este departamento¡Arma una vida tranquila como siempre has soñado!

Ella me volvió a abrazar, no podía seguir así…no podía aguantar todo lo que pensaba¿tendría el valor suficiente para decirle todo? Maya, yo no tengo motivos para seguir a Hao y hacerles daño, es verdad…sin embargo, tampoco tengo motivos para unirme a su bando. No tengo motivos para nada, yo solo ansío una vida tranquila…a tu lado. A pesar de todo, no puedo devolverte este abrazo. Desde que te fuiste de Hao y seguiste el camino para estar junto a Len Tao…pareciese que nada vale la pena ya…ni seguirlo…ni enemistarme con él…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Maya 's POV**

Después del rato…me tranquilicé, y me senté a tomar un té junto con Tamaki. Él, que había sido mi amigo durante tiempo…me dijo que todo cambiaría el día en el que yo encontrase a Len Tao, yo creí que se refería a que se aliaría conmigo y nos ayudaría a pelear contra Hao…es verdad, no tiene motivos para pelear contra él¡pero a él no le desagradan los humanos¡Entonces porqué le ayuda en un plan tan terrible!

- ¿Qué exactamente pasará mañana? – le pregunté, sin querer mirarle a la cara.

- No puedo decírtelo, - me respondió él.

Demonios¡¿por qué es así ahora¡Antes nunca me hubiese ocultado algo!

- Pero te diré…- dijo él – que hasta ahora, de las 26 extensiones de Hao, solo quedamos 13 de ellas.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté, no entendía qué me decía.

Pero era cierto, varias extensiones débiles nos habían estado fastidiando hacía tiempo… sobretodo a mí, me han estado molestando tanto extensiones como seguidores de Hao que le acompañan desde siempre.

- Tú te deshiciste de todos los aliados de Hao, - me dijo él – y de dos de sus extensiones…sin embargo, tus amigos, Yoh y los demás…se han deshecho en total de 11 extensiones débiles que él ha creado…para probar sus poderes.

- ¡Eso significa que…quedan 13 extensiones! – dije, haciendo cálculos.

Tenía razón, cuando yo era aliada de Hao, éramos 26 en total…contándome a mí y a Tamaki, los chicos y yo hemos acabado con 13…y yo ya no estoy a servicios de Hao, así que deberían quedar 12 de esas extensiones por eliminar.

- Mañana se enfrentarán unas cuántas de ellas – me dijo Tamaki – si consiguen derrotarlas, estoy seguro que Hao cumplirá su palabra…y les devolverá a la chica.

- ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso? – le pregunté, incrédula.

- Porque él ya usó todo el poder multiplicado en diez que le quedaba a ella…ahora está muy débil, y Hao preferirá ir por otra…deben tener cuidado.

Ahora que lo pienso…a lo mejor lo dice porque la siguiente soy yo, si mañana perdemos el combate, yo tendré que ser sumisa a Hao…y lo más probable es que me quite mi poder. Pero…¡no soporto que me diga todo esto siendo que no está de nuestro lado! Me levanté furiosa y miré a Tamaki, muy molesta. ¡Es un cínico!

- ¡¿Y a ti en qué te convendría?! – le pregunté, alterada - ¡tú estas en el equipo de Hao, no¡Eso significa que debería importarte un comino nuestra vida!

Un par de lágrimas cayeron de mis ojos…¡¿qué le estaba diciendo?! Pero es verdad…no conozco a todas las extensiones de Hao, pero el único que yo quiero salvar es a Tamaki. Él ha sido como un hermano para mí todo este tiempo…pensaba en marcharme de su casa, me disponía a irme por la puerta, él me miraba sin expresión alguna…como siempre, pero antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y dándole la espalda, le dije:

- Si pelearás con nosotros…si osas aparecerte en la batalla…no tendré piedad…

Y sin querer escuchar la respuesta, salí corriendo de ese lugar…azotando la puerta, varias lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. ¡¿Por qué¿Por qué se está haciendo esto así mismo? Es que no sabe que…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ayu 's POV**

Me giré a ver quien venía¡pero si allí está Maya¿Dónde se habrá metido en todo el día? Se acercó a nosotros, quienes estuvimos todo el día en un entrenamiento infernal…guiado por la cruel de Anna…Maya tenía una expresión sumamente deprimida en su rostro, pasó junto a nosotros y todos le miramos con preocupación¿qué habrá estado haciendo mientras nosotros no estábamos? No lo sé…pero Maya pierde el control más fácilmente que cualquiera de nosotros, así que preferimos mirarla a lo lejos, mientras iba a lavarse el rostro con un poco de agua. Estuvo llorando. El único que parecía no interesarle lo que pasara…era Len.

- ¡Muy bien¡Continuemos con el entrenamiento! – gritó. – Esta vez, intentaremos hacer la posesión de objetos en un límite de tres segundos…

¿Cómo es posible que siga así como si nada¿Es que Maya no le importa? En fin, creo que tampoco es tiempo de preocuparse por sentimentalismos…yo tampoco estoy del todo bien por lo de mi madre¡pero debo superarlo¡Pasaré una bella Navidad con los chicos y tengo que estar contenta porque Yoh estará junto a mí! Con decisión, hice que Kururu le hiciese la posesión de objetos y volvimos al entrenamiento…mañana sería un día pesado para todos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La mañana siguiente llegó a Fumbari oka como cualquier otra, sin embargo…para los chicos era un día muy especial. Aunque quisiesen ocultarlo, desconfiaban un poco que sus poderes serían suficientes para derrotar las extensiones de Hao, Maya decidió callar lo que había pasado el día anterior con Tamaki…si estaba dispuesta a pelear con él, lo haría…y como antes había dicho, no tendría piedad. Yoh era el que solía hacer comentarios positivos en esos momentos, pero muchos pensamientos lo invadían en ese momento…¿Por qué Hao se mostró tan interesado en Ayu? Se sorprendió mucho cuando ambos se besaron, peor era…que Ayu pareció disfrutar del beso¿era posible que a ella le hubiese gustado? Esos pensamientos recorrían la mente de Yoh sin cesar…Len tampoco estaba muy concentrado, su hermana estaba dispuesta a acompañarle y a apoyarle en todo lo que pudiese. Sin embargo, aunque en el fondo estaba muy contento de que ella viniese a verles…la situación y la inseguridad que estaba viviendo en ese momento era demasiada…¿realmente Maya…le quería? Era algo que por estúpido que parezca, le preocupaba.

Chocolove y Ryu estaban dispuestos a ayudar a sus amigos en lo que pudiesen, y eran de seguro los que iban con más ánimo, junto con Horohoro, que también quería darle una buena paliza a esos estúpidos Luces de Fuego. Ayu también estaba dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí…pero…¿qué pasaría si Hao hacia acto de presencia otra vez¿Y si se le ocurría besarla de nuevo? La pelirroja apartó estos pensamientos de su mente, y decidió prepararse para el combate. Lyserg solo tenía en mente que no permitiría que Hao le quitaría la vida a otro ser querido. Y Manta y Pilika iban a acompañarles, hasta la tensión ellos sentían, de lo que podía ocurrir en este combate…Haruko estaba muy malherida, y Fausto le había dicho que no fuese, más ella se había negado, y había ido con ellos de todas formas: no podía dejar esto así como así.

Todos salieron de la residencia de los Asakura, se reunieron en la entrada, cada uno sumergido en sus pensamientos…pero luego, como era de costumbre, las miradas se centraron en Yoh, quien estaba demasiado distraído. Sin embargo, una chica dio un salto, y exclamó, apuntando un puño hacia el cielo:

- ¡¡Daremos lo mejor de nosotros¡Venceremos a Hao! – gritó Ayu.

Después de estas palabras, las sonrisas volvieron, Yoh le miró sorprendido…era la primera vez que no era él el que daba ánimo a su equipo. La pelirroja le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo:

- No importa lo que pase, - dijo Ayu - ¡yo siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte!

Yoh le devolvió con una sonrisa…estaba impresionado, aún después de lo su madre, Ayu sabía sacar fuerzas de donde no existían para sacarlos adelante. Él también solía hacer eso, pero en esa situación su inseguridad le estaba consumiendo…¡no podía permitir que todo se echara a perder!

- Yoh, olvidas esto…- lo llamó una voz en sus espaldas.

Todos los shamanes, incluyendo a Yoh y a Ayu, se giraron…para ver que Anna le entregaba a Yoh la espada Haruzame.

- ¡Oh, casi la olvido! – sonrió el shaman. - ¡Qué despistado soy! Gracias, Annita.

Ella le miró con frialdad, como siempre, sin embargo…mientras Anna y Ayu miraban a Yoh, cada una desde una postura diferente, la brisa calmó la tensión del lugar, y una vez tomando a Haruzame, Yoh se dispuso a marcharse, junto a Ayu y los demás. Anna se quedó en casa, mirando desde el alféizar como ellos partían al terreno baldío…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Anna 's POV**

¿Desde cuando había empezado a sentirlo?...Es cierto, todo comenzó hace cinco meses, cuando habíamos derrotado a Hao y el torneo de shamanes se había pospuesto…jamás nos imaginamos que esos poderes regresarían y nos volverían a hacer la vida imposible…

Menos pensaba que esos poderes se depositarían en Ayu Tsukimiya, la chica más torpe de todo el curso…tampoco me esperé que esos diminutos poderes que apenas le dejaban ver espíritus, se convirtiesen en una amenaza, en poderes de Hao que habían nacido de ella. La prometida de Hao Asakura…la mujer que desde un principio estuvo destinada a estar con él, se enamoró, por semejanza a él…se enamoró de Yoh. Probablemente en el subconsciente de Ayu la confusión entre Yoh y Hao siempre estuvo…ya que conoció antes a Yoh que a Hao, era de esperarse que se enamorase de él. Sin embargo…jamás pensé que me afectaría tanto, que a Yoh, quien ningún corazón lo toca en ese sentido, que para él todas las personas son sus amigos y no existen diferencias…jamás creí que si no me miraba a mí, mirara a quien pertenece a Hao. A su hermano.

Sé que esto no debe molestarme, pero me sorprende mucho que así hayan resultado las cosas…cuando dos personas comparten un nombre, hay una atracción entre ambos, o al menos entre uno de ellos. Aunque no lo quieran, Maya si ama a Len y no solo por el nombre que ambos llevan…sino porque es algo que al nacer te indica, es algo así como un instinto. Reconozco que Ayu tuvo esa atracción por Yoh, debido a que él es semejanza de lo que sería "su hombre ideal", y lo mismo me pasó a mí…pero…¿Yoh¿Él qué es lo que querrá realmente¿Llevar el peso de Loveless en su espalda¿O intervenir en los destinados de Beloved?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Preview:**

&·$·/($(/())·"! me emociono xD al fin llegamos al capi 12!! Q?? o.o la dura q Fanfiction tiene el capi 12 del fic q tanto me he dedicado aki??? Si tai leyendo esto: te amoooo!! xD por tar siguiendo la historia…ojala les guste y disfruten leyendola tanto como yo goze escribiendola dejen reviews al pasar plisss!

Chocolove ha empezado un duro combate contra un seguidor de Hao, y Lyserg también ha decidido a enfrentarse a uno de los malos o.o pura pelea y acción. No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "¡Ánimos para un duro combate!", shikos! Derroten a las extensiones o los pishuleo!

**_Reviews onegai! n.n_**


	13. Capitulo XIII

**Capitulo XIII  
¡Ánimos para un duro combate!**

Los chicos llegaron todos juntos al terreno baldío, que estaba cubierto de nieve, listos para la pelea, todos iban caminando en silencio…muy atentos, mirando a todas partes. Los espíritus de todos se pusieron en alerta, como si algo les molestase…o más bien, algo estuviese apunto de aparecer. Siguieron el camino, y a medida que avanzaban, sentían cada vez más escalofríos. El camino, guió a los espíritus hacia un pantano con nieve que estaba muy fundido.

- Esperen…- los detuvo Yoh, - quiero que Manta y los demás se queden aquí…

- ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero Yoh…! – gritó Manta, queriendo acompañarlos.

- Estoy de acuerdo, - expresó Horohoro – puede que de aquí en adelante las cosas se pongan peligrosas…

- ¡Hermano! – alegó Pilika, queriendo ir con ellos.

- Si algo ocurre, hermana, quiero que los protejas – ordenó Len, a su hermana mayor.

- No tienes ni que decírmelo, Len – le sonrió Jun.

Los chicos dejaron allí a Manta, Pilika y a Jun, y los demás muchachos siguieron su camino. A decir verdad Yoh le hubiese dicho a Ayu que también se quedase, ya que ella aún no controlaba del todo su poder y podía ser que la batalla se pusiese muy seria…

--

**Horohoro 's POV**

Fue entonces cuando Kururu nos detuvo, ella siempre aparece cuando hay problemas.

- Está cerca de aquí…- dijo ella, mirando a su alrededor.

Todos miramos hacia todos lados, curiosos, no vimos nada, ¿qué se supone que está cerca? Fue entonces cuando vimos caer a un par de pájaros…muertos, ¿cómo demonios alguien es capaz de matar a criaturas de la naturaleza que no tienen nada que ver con esto?

- Hn... Sólo están intentando advertirnos... – dijo sin menor cambio en su voz, Len.

Él observaba la sangre, de una manera atenta, como si fuese especial verla. Ése pequeño siempre ha sido muy especial cuando se trata de la muerte. Yo también sentía algo de miedo a medida que el tiempo pasaba, nos volteamos para ver qué ocurría…la presencia estaba a nuestras espaldas.

- Lo más seguro es que deseen que vayamos – dijo Haruko, con una sonrisa.

- Entonces no les hagamos esperar – expresó Len, como divertido.

Pero, antes de que diéramos un paso, un extraño sujeto cayó de un árbol, deteniéndonos.

- Les doy la más cordial bienvenida a su muerte…– dijo él sonriendo de forma maliciosa. – Yo soy Ashura, y de aquí ya no tienen escapatoria – agregó preparándose para empezar la lucha.

- ¿Ashura? ¿Ashura?...¡¡Achuuuu!! – exclamó Chocolove.

- ¡Ya llegaste con tus chistes de tercera! – le grité.

Ashura es un shaman alto, tez media, de cabellos largos y azules, y ojos verdes y grandes, las orejas blancas salían de su cabeza…así que era uno de las extensiones de Hao. Su vestimenta consiste en un pantalón negro, y todo su cuerpo era protegido por una extraña armadura dorada, en su frente poseía un fragmento de una perla dorada incrustada.

- Tú no eres contra quien hemos venido a pelear – dijo Yoh, - así que apártate…si es que no quieres salir lastimado…

Yoh dijo esto dando un paso para pelear, sacando a Haruzame. Ayu pareció preocupada.

- Ahorra tus energías, Yoh – dijo, adelantándose, Chocolove.

- ¿Así que tú quieres morir? De acuerdo – dijo el shaman de vestimentas extrañas.

Ashura le sonrió y sacó una espada de gran tamaño, y con un solo movimiento cortó varios árboles que por allí estaban. Parecía ser un arma de gran peso, pues perdía un poco el equilibrio al llevarla. Le hizo la posesión a esa arma, y también a la armadura que llevaba puesta.

--

Así comenzó la batalla entre Ashura y Chocolove, el último mencionando utilizó su posesión de sus garras de hierro, pero Ashura tenía una poderosa armadura en sus brazos y piernas que lo defendía de la mayoría de los ataques de Chocolove.

- Esta armadura es una de las mejores, no podrás destruirla con tu baja cantidad de poder espiritual – expresó Ashura, antes de propinarle un certero golpe en el estómago a su contrincante.

- ¡¿Qué esperas Chocolove?! ¡Levántate! – gritó Horohoro, esperando que su amigo batalle con todo su esfuerzo.

- ¿Yoh, crees que Chocolove logre vencerlo? – preguntó Ayu, con temor en su voz.

- No te preocupes...él no se dará por vencido fácilmente – respondió Yoh, intentado calmar los nervios de Ayu.

-...Sí – dijo la chica, asintiendo.

Ayu bajó la mirada, no podía evitar sentir temor ante la batalla. Miró de reojo a Haruko y Maya, quienes parecían no cambiar su expresión…para ellas, las batallas eran lo más normal del mundo.

- Es un humano muy débil, como todos... No vale la pena que avance al siguiente oponente – dijo pateándolo mientras Chocolove intentaba mantenerse en pie.

- Maldito... ¡¿estás diciendo que soy débil?! – dijo furioso el moreno, mientras su poder espiritual aumentaba cada vez más.

- ¡¿Pero qué...?! – expresó el shaman de orejas, sorprendido de que eleve tanto su poder espiritual.

- ¡Eso es! – dijo confiado Yoh.

Chocolove empezó a contraatacar, mientras un confundido Ashura sentía los fuertes golpes atizados por el joven de ojos pequeños, el seguidor de Hao intentó defenderse con su armadura, y Chocolove utilizando sus garras a la máxima potencia que podía, logró hacerle un raje.

- Así que tu armadura es indestructible, ¿eh? – dijo burlonamente Chocolove.

- Miserable... ¡No me subestimes! – gritó Ashura, mientras un resplandor cubría su cuerpo.

Hasta que de sus brazos brotaron unas extensiones que parecían espinas, y sus ojos no tuvieran brillo, como si no tuviese alma.

- Ay mi madrecita querida ¿qué es eso? – preguntó Chocolove, atónito.

- ¡Te dije que no me subestimaras, inútil...! – dijo el sujeto, furioso.

Antes de proporcionarle golpes fuertes, que además quemaban la piel de Chocolove, cada vez que el shaman lo rozaba.

- ¡Chocolove, no dejes que te golpee! ¡Su piel es como un veneno contra la tuya! – dijo fuertemente Yoh, para advertirle lo que podría sucederle.

- Pero entonces, ¿cómo puede derrotarlo? – preguntó Ayu – su estilo de vencerlos es pelear con las manos…cuerpo a cuerpo.

- No sabía que Hao había creado a alguien tan poderoso…- comentó Maya, impresionada.

Len le miró de reojo: no podía evitar estar molesto. La chica parecía contenerse, no conocía a ese tal Ashura, pero parecía fuerte. Ayu estaba muy preocupada por lo que podría suceder en la batalla intensa que se cernía.

- ¡Le ganaré! ¡¡No se intenten meter en mi batalla!! ¡¿Les quedó claro?! – expresó Chocolove, decidido a acabar con Ashura.

- Sí... ¡tienes que vencerlo Chocolove! – animó Yoh.

Chocolove sonrió, y volvió a batallar con Ashura, las garras de Chocolove era su opción forzada para enfrentarse al sujeto, mientras Ashura podía utilizar cualquiera de sus estrategias, entre las cuales figuraban, de preferencia, los golpes de su piel venenosa. Había pasado bastante tiempo y Chocolove tenía varias quemaduras por los golpes de Ashura, y el shaman de cabellos azules tenía cortes de sus garras de tigre. Ambos estaban con sus energías bajas, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse.

- Admiro tu fuerza... – dijo algo jadeante Chocolove.

- Para ser un simple humano...tampoco lo haces mal... – dijo el hombre, sonriendo por el combate que sostenía con Chocolove – pero...ya es hora de acabar... ¡con esto! – agregó al tiempo que se abalanzaba contra Chocolove para darle un golpe final.

Certero, como para acabar con él de una vez por todas, pero Chocolove, con sus últimas energías logró detenerlo, utilizó todo lo que quedaba de poder espiritual para alargar al máximo el poder de sus garras de tigre…y ser enterradas en el estómago de Ashura, quien rápidamente escupió sangre de su boca, y cayó al suelo congelado, sin poder moverse. Su estómago había sido completamente perforado…

-...Mátame – pidió el hombre al encontrarse vencido.

- ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?!... – expresó Horohoro, sorprendido.

Chocolove cayó al suelo con nieve, agotado, por la poca cantidad de energía que le quedaba. Aún así no entendía bien lo que Ashura le pedía.

- No tiene caso...si no me matas, la información de tu forma de batallar irá directo hasta donde Hao, – explicó, - además…prefiero morir antes de que él me vea así…

Una lágrima apareció en el rostro de Ashura, quien lloraba por lo patético que se veía en esos momentos, sin terminar la frase, pues de su boca empezó a salir sangre, para después su cuerpo fue prácticamente desintegrado por un poder invisible...

- ¿Qué está sucediendo? – preguntó Yoh, al momento que el cuerpo de Ashura eran sólo cenizas.

Ayu se llevó las manos a la boca, sin poder creer lo que veía. El cuerpo de Ashura se hizo cenizas, y solo quedó el fragmento de la perla en su frente…

- Sólo me deshago de lo que no me sirve...– se escuchó una voz.

- ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Déjate ver, estúpido! – gritó Len.

Esa frase sonaba idéntica a algo que diría Hao, más su voz sonaba de otra persona. Todos los chicos miraban hacia todos lados, esperando el ataque de otro shaman…sin embargo, Maya fue la única que reconoció la voz de ese sujeto, y quedó fija, mirando el cuerpo hecho cenizas de Ashura. El fragmento de la perla dorada, flotó, yéndose entre los arbustos, los chicos lo siguieron, Chocolove era sostenido por Horohoro; la perla parecía indicarles donde ir, su brillo era intenso, y pesar de estar a una regular distancia, los podía seguir alumbrando.

- ¿Qué rayos no esperará ahora? – preguntó Len, mientras corría para alcanzar la perla.

- Otro shaman... – dijo débilmente Chocolove, pues no estaba en buenas condiciones.

- Es verdad, Ashura advirtió que si no lo mataban, entonces el estilo de batalla de Chocolove iba a saberlo Hao... – recordó Yoh, mirando a Maya: - ¿qué sabes tú de eso?

- Te juro que no tengo idea…- dijo ella – tampoco tenía idea de que existía una perla con el poder de aumentar el poder espiritual de alguien…

- Entonces tenemos que cambiar de luchador, además, Chocolove no está en su mejor estado... – expresó Len.

Mientras los chicos llegaban al final del camino producido por el brillo del fragmento de la perla.

- Así que pudieron vencer a Ashura, ¿no? Es una proeza para un humano, pero... él no es tan fuerte...– dijo la voz de un shaman saliendo de las sombras que lo cubrían. – Tsk. Qué patético es Ashura, aún con la fuerte armadura medieval que le dio el señor Hao…fue vencido tan fácilmente.

Un sujeto apareció como resurgiendo de la oscuridad. Frente a ellos, apareció un hombre con ropas andrajosas y negras, cabello negro como la noche amarrado en una cola, y curiosamente llevaba el sombrero como el de una bruja…parecía que estaba jugando con algo que tiraba de un hilo, cuando notaron bien, se dieron cuenta que colgando del extremo del hilo estaba un fragmento de la joya.

- ¡¡Usui!! – gritó Maya, parecía sorprendida.

El shaman tomó el fragmento que traía Ashura, y lo guardó en un bolsillo. Luego, por suposición, Lyserg pensó que el fragmento que llevaba Ashura contenía la información que necesitaba para Chocolove, y usando el poder de su cordón, trajo el fragmento de la perla hasta donde estaba él.

- Yo me encargaré de él... – dijo Lyserg, mostrando el fragmento a su enemigo – esto no lo necesitarás...

Al decir esto, el fragmento pareció intentar escapar de la palma de Lyserg y con un brillo cegador, desapareció.

- ¡Demonios! El fragmento desapareció...– dijo un frustrado Horohoro.

- Tenemos que evitar que los fragmentos desaparezcan así... por que si no, van a saber cual es la forma de batallar de todos nosotros... – dijo preocupada Ayu.

- No se preocupen, no me tardaré... – dijo Lyserg, y se lanzó a la batalla. - ¡Péndulo en forma de torpedo!

El ataque del péndulo de Lyserg parecía no llegar hasta donde estaba Usui. Lyserg se quedó perplejo, viendo como el shaman ignoraba su ataque…fue entonces cuando Usui sacó prácticamente de la oscuridad un arma enorme…parecía una espada pero de un tamaño gigante, y encima era muy pesada.

(N/A: es igualita a esa cuchilla q ocupa Sanosuke Sagara de "Samurai X", es un arma enorme y de mucho peso que solo las personas de gran poder pueden portarla!)

Usui tomaba el arma sin ningún problema, y sonreía despiadadamente, usando el arma para cortar árboles, que caían en el lugar donde estaba Lyserg. Éste esquivaba los ataques de Usui he intentaba atacarlo, pero cuando hacía esto…el sujeto aprovechaba para atacar con su gran espada y ocasionarle profundas heridas a Lyserg. Aún así, débilmente, Lyserg aprovechó la distracción para aprisionar a Usui con su cordón.

- No me vencerás... – le dijo Usui, - ¡ilusión henge!

Tras decir esto, Usui puso en el pecho del joven un sello. Lyserg detuvo el ataque…parecía que su mirada estaba perdida, y se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigos, fue entonces cuando fue corriendo a atacar a Yoh.

- ¿Qué haces Lyserg? – preguntó el chico, cuando Lyserg intentó atacarlo con su péndulo.

- ¿No lo ves? Él cayó en una de mis trampas, - explicó Usui – la ilusión henge hace que veas la cara de tu enemigo en cualquier otra persona…peleará contigo hasta el final, y aunque me mates no acabarás con mi hechizo...sólo puedes acabar con él, provocándole una herida profunda en donde he dejado mi sello...pero si haces algo así, podría morir, ¿no lo crees?

El sujeto sonrió malignamente, para luego reír del espectáculo que veía. Se puso sobre uno de los árboles del pantano, mientras Lyserg atacaba a Yoh.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó Ayu, poniéndose delante del chico de cabello verde.

Pero Lyserg seguía intentando atacar a la extensión, que tenía frente a sí, según él... Y Ayu recibió una incisión del péndulo en forma de torpedo, que la apartó de donde estaba.

- Lyserg... – dijo Ayu.

La chica no podía soportar que atacase a Yoh, cogió su brazo malherido, que sangraba por el corte recién recibido.

- No te esfuerces en hacerlo entrar en razón...- le aconsejó Usui, desde el árbol – no puede reconocerlos, a cualquier persona podría tomar como su oponente.

- ¡Ya cállate, idiota! – le gritó Maya, muy molesta.

Lyserg seguía atacando a Yoh, y él en un intento de eludir sus ataques, dejó como nuevo oponente de Lyserg a Horohoro.

- ¡No te quedes ahí! – gritó Yoh.

El chico cogió histérico del brazo a Horohoro, sacándolo del peligro en el que se encontraba, ya que él no comprendía bien el porqué Lyserg les atacaba.

- Idiota... – dijo Len, interponiéndose entre Yoh y Lyserg – veamos si es verdad lo que dices...

Al decir esto, Lyserg se dispuso a atacar a Len, quien esquivaba todos los ataques del joven.

- Pero, ¿qué intenta hacer? – preguntó Ayu..."a cualquier persona podría tomar como su oponente" – ...¡es verdad!

Len seguía esquivando los ataques de Lyserg, y en uno de sus descuidos, Lyserg consiguió sujetar el cuerpo de Len con el cordón de su péndulo. Len miró con desprecio el hilo que le sostenía y le apretaba…ya había estado en esa situación alguna vez…sin decir nada, solo unos quejidos de dolor, ya que Lyserg apretaba con fuerza, Len usó su lanza para destrozar completamente el péndulo de Lyserg y de un salto, llegó hasta donde estaba Usui. Lyserg corrió hacia él, para seguir con la lucha, y Len dio un salto dejando pelear a Lyserg con el verdadero enemigo.

-...Sí era verdad...– dijo Len.

El chico esbozó una sonrisa media burlona y a la vez, triunfal, mientras llegaba junto con los muchachos.

- Así que ese era tu plan, ¿no Len? – dijo Yoh, riendo como siempre.

- Ése estúpido dijo la debilidad de su sello... – expresó Len, viendo como Lyserg lidiaba con Usui.

"Len protegió a Yoh...eso demuestra que si aprecia a sus amigos, no importa cuanto intente negarlo", meditaba Maya, disimulando su sonrisa. También Ayu dio un suspiro de alivio.

Usui no podía seguir esquivando los ataques de Lyserg y no le quedaba fuerza para sostener su arma, pues la herida que tenía no lo dejaba moverse libremente, así que utilizó otra de sus técnicas. La de sellar movimientos. Para eso, su mano se incrustó en el pecho de Lyserg, con la otra mano libre, hizo movimientos en el aire, que anulaban el poder del sello anterior, haciéndolo desaparecer, pero, dando más fuerza al de ahora... Luego saltó apartándose de él.

- Le quitó el pergamino en su pecho – comentó Horohoro.

Él pensaba en porque Usui haría eso. Fue cuando todos notaron que un nuevo pergamino se había puesto en el cuerpo de Lyserg, quien se había petrificado frente a su rival.

- ¡Selló sus movimientos! – gritó Haruko, sorprendida de que alguien pudiese hacer eso.

- Ésta es una de mis mayores técnicas... – explicó Usui, sonriendo. – Pronto perderás absolutamente toda tu movilidad…

- ¿Dé que... hablas? – preguntó Lyserg, mientras cogía su pecho herido.

El shaman mostró su mano, donde estaba la sangre de Lyserg.

- No podrás vencerme... – dijo mientras probaba la sangre que tenía en su mano – solo te quedan cinco minutos para moverte...y muy dificultosamente...

"¿Qué haré? Si solo son cinco minutos...debo encontrar la forma de vencerlo", se decía Lyserg, intentando encontrar algo que pueda ayudarlo.

- Y, para que no haya interferencias... – dijo Usui.

Fue entonces cuando tomó con ayuda de su poder espiritual, su gran arma, mientras Lyserg abría los ojos y pensaba un "¡lo tengo!" Los chicos, a unos metros del lugar de la batalla, observaban angustiados.

- ¡Demonios! ¿Cómo ayudaremos ahora a Lyserg? – dijo Horohoro, molesto de no poder hacer nada por su amigo.

- Si es que la situación lo amerita, tendremos que interferir – dijo Maya. – Usui nunca ha perdido un combate antes…será muy peligroso dejarlo en manos de Lyserg.

Todos se quedaron observando a la chica, quien parecía realmente preocupada. En verdad ese tal Usui parecía realmente fuerte… dejando a un lado su arma, Usui ataca con puños a Lyserg, quien apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

- ¿Ves que no me podrás vencer? – le dijo el shaman, mientras le propinaba agudos golpes al muchacho.

"Es el momento", pensó Lyserg, dándole un golpe en "cierta parte", una patada que alejó a Usui buena distancia de él, aunque agotando gran cantidad de energía. La sangre que brotaba de la herida de Lyserg era suficiente, Morphin hizo posesión de objetos al interior de Lyserg, lo que le daba las fuerzas para poder moverse con dificultad…pero al menos le permitía darle unos buenos golpes al shaman. Usui, furioso, tomó su arma precipitadamente.

- ¡¡Miserable!! ¡Te voy a matar! – gritó Usui.

Sin embargo, por el ataque anterior de Lyserg, que había tocado su hígado y le había hecho un daño horrible, no podía hacer fuerza…y encima con la patada de recién, Usui se había precipitado en tomar su arma, y caer débilmente al suelo. El arma cayó sobre él…y de tan pesada que era, que no pudo levantarse otra vez. El gorro de brujo cayó de la cabeza de Usui, dejando mostrar dos orejas blancas. Los chicos llegaron corriendo hasta donde estaba Lyserg.

- ¿Qué fue todo eso? – preguntó Yoh, sorprendido.

- Pues…pude romper el hechizo gracias a que Morphin poseyó un órgano en mi interior…que me dio facilidad para moverme, y aprovechando esto…supuse que si le daba un golpe bajo se molestaría, y cuando la gente se molesta suele actuar de manera súbita, sin pensarlo – explicó Lyserg, algo débil. – Y al tomar su arma, estando con la herida que le hice hace un rato…

- ¡Claro! ¡Perdería el equilibrio! – exclamó Ayu, entendiendo. - ¡El arma es tan pesada que es imposible que la fuerza humana pueda sostenerla! Usui sujetaba esa enorme arma con su poder espiritual…

- ¿Y ahora qué haremos para romper el hechizo? – preguntó Yoh, confundido.

- Solo tenemos que hacer esto…- dijo Maya, acercándose a Lyserg.

El shaman estaba muy débil, se desplomó en el suelo sin poder aguantar…no solo por el hechizo que le prohibía moverse, sino también por la herida que hace poco le había ocasionado Usui con su arma. Maya dio un suspiro y tocó con las manos el pergamino que estaba en el pecho Lyserg…en pocos segundos se cumplirían los cinco minutos y Lyserg quedaría sin movimiento para siempre. Maya acercó su cara a la de Lyserg, quien se sonrojó un poco, topó su frente con la del joven, y cerró los ojos…empezó a transmitir su poder espiritual al de Lyserg, y con fuerza, tomó el pergamino y se arriesgó a quitarlo. El sello que había aparecido en la piel de Lyserg había desaparecido…y éste perdió el conocimiento.

- ¡Ya está! – exclamó Maya.

- Oh, ¡conseguiste quitar el sello! – exclamó sorprendido, Yoh.

El pergamino se desvaneció en las manos de la chica, haciéndose polvo. Eso le recordó a Ayu que Usui aún tenía los dos fragmentos de la perla. Justo en ese momento, el fragmento del bolsillo y el que estaba en la mano de Usui, se pusieron a brillar de manera intensa, como demostrándoles que todavía no habían sido recogidos, pero como el otro pedazo, flotó escapando de las manos de Ayu.

- ¡Demonios! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! – gritó la pelirroja, disgustada.

- ¿Qué haremos con él? – preguntó Len, mirando al inconsciente Usui.

- ¡Yo digo que le demos una paliza! – gritó Horohoro.

- No hay tiempo para eso, - advirtió Yoh – Chocolove y Lyserg están muy malheridos…será mejor que los llevemos donde Fausto y sanen sus heridas…

--

**Manta 's POV**

Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que Yoh y los demás fueron a enfrentarse con esas extensiones…Jun parece muy confiada de que lo conseguirán, pero Pilika está rezando para que no les ocurra nada. No sé que pensar, estoy muy nervioso por si llega a pasarles algo, pero al mismo tiempo confío plenamente en ellos.

- No se preocupen…los chicos ya vienen de regreso, - escuché decir – solo que dos de ellos vienen muy malheridos…pelearon valientemente con Ashura y Usui.

Me giré molesto, las chicas también se voltearon a ver quién decía tales palabras. Un muchacho…parecía tener cerca de diez años, llevaba un buzo azul y su cabello era castaño, sus ojos azules y tenía varias pecas en el rostro. Su sonrisa era traviesa…noté que en su cabeza habían dos pequeñas orejas blancas, ¡imposible! ¡Él era uno de los de Hao!

- ¡¿Quién eres?! – pregunté, después de una pausa.

- Me llamo Makoto Eiri, voy en quinto grado – dijo él - ¡ustedes deben ser los amigos de ésos sujetos que vencieron a Ashura y a Usui!

Al parecer, éste niño sabe qué es lo que está pasando dentro del pantano…es increíble que éste sujeto sea cómplice de Hao, su semblante es muy inocente.

- Fueron peleas impresionantes, - dijo él lanzando puños y patadas al aire – ése Chocolove usó todo lo que tenía…y el joven Lyserg es increíble, ¡descubrió el punto débil de Usui!

Jun se puso en posición de batalla, ya que sacó un par de sus pergaminos, Lee Bruce Long también se puso en posición de combate. El pequeño no cambió su expresión, parecía muy confiado de que la batalla estaría a su favor…

- No me hagas reír, - dijo Makoto. – Qué posesión tan pobre…se nota que no sabes nada de taoismo…

- ¡¿Cómo dijo…?! – grité, sin creer lo que escuchaba.

Al decir esto, el niño dio un golpe con el pie al suelo y de la nada, más de veinte zombis con pergaminos en su frente, y con vestimentas de ninjas salieron de la tierra…como explotando. Todos ellos eran idénticos a los zombis que controla la dinastía Tao, sin embargo, éstos no tenían ropas chinas sino que tenían ropas ninjas, y por otra parte, los pergaminos en sus frentes eran diferentes a los de Jun. Al parecer, Makoto Eiri también es un taoista…

- ¡Ataquen zombis, utilicen la técnica de los shurinken! – gritó el niño.

- ¡Lee Bruce Long! ¡Ataca! – gritó Jun.

- ¡Si! ¡Jun Tao! – respondió Lee Bruce Long.

Él no necesitaba de los pergaminos para obedecer las órdenes de Jun, él ya no era un zombi…él tiene un corazón latente que le impulsa para pelear por su dueña, ¡no como esos zombis sin vida que controlaba Makoto! El combate comenzó con una gran desventaja para Lee Bruce Long, quien aunque peleaba con mucha más presición que sus oponentes y parecía ir ganando…los zombis que controlaba Makoto le superaban en cantidad, y atacaban por todos lados. La mayoría de esos zombis eran hombres y ellos estaban vestidos de azul marino, mientras que las mujeres llevaban unos trajes rojos, y llevaban el cabello amarrado en una coleta. El niño sonreía ante las técnicas de Lee Bruce Long, parecía confiado de ganar…

--

**Len 's POV**

Salimos corriendo del pantano. Yoh llevaba en su espalda a Chocolove y Horohoro se encargaba de Lyserg, ambos estaban inconscientes, pero por cosa de suerte…estaban vivos. A decir verdad los combates me sorprendieron mucho, sobretodo como Lyserg finalmente se encargó de su enemigo…lo que me molestó fue que Maya le compartió su poder espiritual para quitarle el sello, y esto la dejó muy débil. Ahora está siendo ayudada por Ayu y Haruko, ya que de vez en cuando pierde el equilibrio y se cae. Cuando llegamos a las afueras del pantano, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos…

- ¡¡Hermana!! – grité, descontroladamente.

Yoh, Horohoro y todos los demás también parecían en un estado de shock al ver lo que nuestros ojos presenciaban…Jun, Manta y Pilika se encontraban inconscientes, y muy malheridos en el suelo. Mi hermana era quien parecía la más dañada, y junto a ella, yacía Bruce Long, quien pareció haber recibido una fuerte paliza…Manta y Pilika no estaban tan lastimados, pero también parecía que alguien o algo los había golpeado. Corrimos desesperadamente, todos, hacia donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Pilika! ¡Qué fue lo que pasó! – llamaba Horohoro a su hermana, desesperado. - ¡Pilika! ¡Por favor abre los ojos!

Yoh tomó a Manta entre sus brazos, totalmente pasmado por cómo su amigo intentaba despertar. Ayu se dirigió hacia donde estaban ellos, muy preocupada:

- ¡Manta! ¡Manta por favor resiste! ¿Quién les pudo haber hecho esto?

- Ma…Ma…- tartamudeó Manta, levantando un brazo.

Todos nos quedamos observándole, Manta levantaba su brazo lo más que podía, apuntando hacia al frente de nosotros…una niebla cubría completamente el lugar, evitándonos ver, hasta que logramos comprobar una figura…una figura parada sobre una roca. No parecía un enemigo muy grande…una vez la niebla se disipó, vimos a…¡¿un niño?!

- ¿Fuiste tú el que le hizo esto a Manta y a los demás? – preguntó Yoh, con un tono frío en su voz.

Es imposible. ¡Ese pendejo no pudo hacerle esto a mi hermana y a Bruce Long! Parece que apenas cursa los diez años…y además tiene cara de bebé.

- ¿Quién pregunta? – dijo ése mocoso, de forma altanera.

- Yo soy Yoh Asakura…

- Ah, tú eres el famoso Yoh…eres una completa molestia para el señor Hao.

Al decir esto, intenté buscar en su cabeza las orejas…creo que las vi, pero son demasiado pequeñas. Creo que eso se debe a que éste sujeto es enano. La forma de hablar de este mocoso no me agrada nada, es muy altanero.

- He esperado mucho por conocerles…mi nombre es Makoto Eiri, - dijo el mocoso – deberían sentirse bien de tener tan buenos amigos…hicieron todo lo que pudieron para detenerme… para ser solo un grupo de estúpidos humanos, son fuertes…

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! – gritó Horohoro, molesto.

Pilika estaba entre sus brazos, y tanto él, como Yoh y yo, estábamos en verdad muy molestos por lo ocurrido. Pero ése mocoso no estaba ni una pizca de arrepentido por lo que había pasado, sonreía como cuando un niño está apunto de realizar una travesura.

--

**Yoh 's POV**

- Les pondré un trato, - dijo Makoto. – Si ustedes me ganan…les entregaré a Sayuri sin rechistar…

¡¿Sayuri?! ¡Ese nombre ya lo había escuchado antes! Claro, ése es el nombre de la chica del aire, la amiga de Lyserg…y no solo eso, ella también es…miré fijamente a Manta, quien agonizaba del dolor…¡no puede ser!

-…Pero si ustedes pierden, - dijo el niño, apuntándonos – no solo Maya vendrá con nosotros, sino que me entregarán a Bruce Long…

El mocoso apuntó con el dedo a Lee Bruce Long, que yacía en el suelo, gravemente lastimado y con una lanza parecida a la de Len, enterrada en el pecho. ¿Por qué quería a Lee Bruce Long?

- Es un zombi sumamente poderoso…- dijo el niño, como respondiéndome. – Estoy muy interesado en él…

Increíble. ¿Éste niño en verdad fue el que hizo todo esto? Pilika está inconsciente, Jun parece muy malherida…y ni hablar de Lee Bruce Long, que si no fuese un zombi, diría que está muerto. Por otra parte, me enfurece mucho que le haya echo esto a Manta…estoy casi seguro que todo pasó porque…

- Así es, Yoh – dijo de repente, Makoto – la mujer que controla los vientos es Sayuri Oyamada, la hermana menor de tu amigo…le dije un par de cosas de ella y se lanzó a atacarme, ¿imprudente no crees? Y estábamos en plena batalla…

¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo supo que…?

- Cálmate Len Tao, - dijo el niño – tu hermana fue la que empezó a desafiarme, yo a decir verdad solo quería pelear con ustedes…ella fue quien me detuvo.

¡Pero si Len no dijo nada! Esto es muy extraño, éste chico habla sin que nosotros le transmitamos ninguno de nuestros pensamientos…además, ¿cómo supo el nombre de…?

- De todas formas, Horohoro…- siguió diciendo, Makoto – Pilika fue quien gritaba y chillaba, ¡me insultó mucho! No podía soportar otra más de sus insolencias…por eso la ataqué.

Es muy extraño…éste chico parece que…

- ¿Leo todos sus pensamientos? ¡Bingo! – gritó Makoto.

Todos los presentes nos sobresaltamos, impresionados, era por eso que sabía exactamente todo lo que decíamos antes de decirle nada…sentí que Manta estaba tosiendo, le sostuve entre mis brazos e intenté hacer que reaccionara.

- ¿Manta? ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

- Yoh…ese sujeto…es demasiado peligroso, - me advirtió Manta, con una voz muy débil – pero…por favor…salva a mi hermana…

Después de esto, Manta perdió sus fuerzas y perdió la conciencia, en mis brazos…¡no puedo soportarlo un momento más! Len, Horohoro y yo nos levantamos, dejando a los chicos al cuidado de Ayu, éste mocoso, Makoto Eiri, se las vería muy caro…

--

**Preview:**

Crío hermoso Makoto Eiri!! Ajajajaj xD sorry pero tengo la imaginación atrofiada…oigan shikos, si les gusta el fic no duden en escribirme y hablar con mi persona! Feliz me gustaría escuchar algunos comentarios, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica constructiva…solo no sean tan crueles ToT ahora lo q viene mañana:

Anna y Tamaki empiezan un combate de demonios, por otra parte, los chicos son teletransportados a otro sitio fuera del combate, y ven la oscuridad de sus corazones! . No se pierdan el próximo episodio, "Ilusión", jojo un new personaje aparece frente los shikos .


	14. Capitulo XIV

**Capitulo XIV:  
****Ilusión**

Mientras los muchachos llevaban acabo un combate contra Makoto Eiri, el taoista leedor de mentes, Anna se encontraba tranquilamente en casa, bebiendo un poco de té…mientras Fausto estaba junto con su esposa. Todo parecía estar tranquilo por esos lares, aunque ella podía imaginarse lo que estarían viviendo los shamanes en ese momento. Tras los árboles de cerezo, que estaban cubiertos de nieve, se escondían dos criaturas con orejas blancas.

- ¿Estas segura de que la mejor forma es espiarle? – preguntó el hombre de cabello plateado, a su acompañante.

- ¡Escucha, Tamaki! ¡Yo me encargaré de Anna Kyouyama y tú de ese sujeto extraño! ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó la mujer.

Quien estaba junto a Tamaki en ese preciso momento, era Shinobu Kousei, una chica de cabello largo y castaño claro, hecho una cola de caballo muy alta…puesta llevaba una yukata de esas antiguas, con sandalias. Los pantalones eran negros y la parte de arriba, al igual como el color de sus ojos y de su listón de cabello, era color rojo. En su espalda, portaba un arco y flecha, y se encontraba espiando a Anna en esos momentos.

(N/A: para q tengan una referencia ^^ el peinadito se parece al de Sango, y sus vestimentas son igual de forma…pero de diferente color, que las de Kikyou…para los q no saben de q hablo, vean la serie "Inuyasha" aunq me sorprendería q no la hubiesen visto…)

- ¡Muy bien! Esta es mi oportunidad de mostrarle al señor Hao de lo que soy capaz, - se dijo a sí misma, Shinobu.

A Tamaki le apareció una gotita en su cabeza.

- Me sorprende que seas una extensión de Hao…¿es que no sabes que Anna Kyouyama tiene un sexto sentido muy agudo? – le recordó Tamaki. – Estoy seguro de que ya sabe que estamos aquí…

- ¡Shht! ¡Cállate que nos va a escuchar! – le gritó Shinobu.

Ella era sin duda la extensión más torpe que tenía Hao, era una itako de la edad media…por eso usaba el arco y flecha, y Hao le había encargado ocuparse de Anna, claro que le pidió a Tamaki que le hiciese compañía, para que no hiciese ninguna tontería…sin embargo, eso le era muy difícil, ya que Shinobu en sí es una chica problemática.

- ¡De acuerdo! ¡Vamos ahora! – gritó la chica. - ¡Está distraída! ¡Jamás sabrá quién la atacó!

- De hecho…- dijo una fría voz a sus espaldas. – Si no gritaras tanto…con lo pensativa que estoy, TAL VEZ no hubiese sabido que están aquí…

Shinobu se volteó asustada, mirando a una muy enojada Anna. Tamaki suspiró, ya se esperaba esta escena…ya que después de todo, parte de los recuerdos que tenía Hao de Anna, estaban en Tamaki, y sentía conocer esa actitud de ella.

- ¿Qué están haciendo aquí? – preguntó Anna, en tono amenazante.

- ¡Wah! ¡Tamaki…! – gritó con miedo, Shinobu, abrazándose a Tamaki.

El hombre de cabello plateado quedó viendo a Anna, con su mirada vacía, igual que la de la itako. Tamaki liberó a dos de sus demonios, atados a sus cadenas; al mismo tiempo, Anna sujetaba su rosario…"Tiene grandes poderes" pensó, sintiendo como las perlas de su rosario temblaban. Miró con desprecio a sus bestias, y Anna decidió soltar a Senki y Gokin, los guardianes de Hao, que ella controlaba ahora.

- ¡Pero si son Senki y Gokin! – exclamó Shinobu. - ¡Jah! Cuando acabemos contigo…ellos volverán con el señor Hao…

- No te entrometas, - la cortó Tamaki.

- ¡Pero Tamaki…!

- Déjame esto a mí, Shinobu, si te inmiscuyes en esta batalla…saldrás gravemente lastimada.

La muchacha accedió, mientras comenzaba una sangrienta batalla entre los demonios entrenados de Tamaki y los guardianes de Anna.

**Yoh 's POV**

¡No puedo ver sus movimientos! Con un solo tronar de sus dedos, Makoto Eiri hizo que apareciese una docena de zombis ninjas, dispuestos a atacarnos, eran tantos, que todos los que estábamos en buen estado decidimos contraatacar. Len, Horohoro, Maya, Ayu, Ryu, Haruko y yo nos encontramos batallando contra los interminables zombis…son muy rápidos, y lo peor es que cuando acabamos con ellos…aparecen más. Pareciese como si emergiesen de la tierra…de pronto, me encontraba peleando, cuando caí en una oscuridad que salió de la nada, ¡¿qué? ¿Y el enemigo? ¿En donde me encuentro?

Es un sitio oscuro y frío…pero me recuerda a algún evento del pasado, claro…ya sé dónde estoy, es esa cueva…esa cueva que me llevó a entrenar mi abuelo, Yomei, fue una de las peores experiencias que he vivido. Los sonidos se extinguen en la oscuridad, ni siquiera Amidamaru está a mi lado…sientes como si tus párpados desapareciesen, y tu cuerpo fuese absorbido por la misma oscuridad. ¿Será aquí donde Usui entrenó? Después de todo, parecía sacar sus trucos de la oscuridad…no veo nada, no puedo sentir. Ni siquiera sé exactamente si aún estoy con vida…¿qué son estos sentimientos que me inundan? Recuerdo cada uno de los rostros de mis amigos…sobretodo, recae en mí el pensamiento de Anna y Ayu, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ver más allá de eso? Pareciese como si mis sentimientos estuviesen siendo detenidos por una barrera, como si más allá de ver a la gente como amigos…es una dimensión completamente desconocida, esto que llaman "amor". No consigo pensar las cosas con claridad.

El nombre "Loveless" es deletreado cuidadosamente en mi cabeza, y aparece gravado en mi mente…¿qué es esto? Toco con cuidado mi nuca, que es cubierta por la melena de mi cabello…siento que una cicatriz empieza a hacerse de forma dolorosa ahí atrás…"Sin amor", ¿será posible que Anna y yo, cuando lleguemos a tener una fría relación, nos haremos más fuertes? Pero eso no tiene lógica…por otra parte, pareciese como si Ayu estuviese día a día más ligada a Hao…es mi imaginación tal vez, o es porque soy un paranoico, pero en verdad…esa imagen, ese beso que ocurrió entre Hao y Ayu está grabado en mis retinas, como algo que aún no puedo comprender.

**Maya 's POV**

Me encuentro peleando con aquellos extraños ninjas…de forma constante, apenas acabo con ellos, vuelven a aparecer más…¡¿es que no se cansan? Makoto hace que nazcan del suelo, conozco perfectamente su estilo de batalla…hace que peleemos contra ellos, y luego aprovechará nuestros puntos débiles para hacernos caer, ya que él nació con el don de leer la mente. Fue entonces, cuando los zombis fueron tragados por la tierra…¡¿qué…? Poco a poco se van desintegrando, y soy tele transportada a otro lugar…¡esto no era algo que yo recordaba que Makoto sabía hacer!

Aparezco en otro lugar, en otro momento…caen flores de cerezo, ya he estado antes aquí… veo salir muchos alumnos y alumnas de un instituto, ese uniforme me es curiosamente familiar, ¡claro! ¡Es la secundaria Sêinan! Veo a mucha gente saliendo, parecía un día normal de clases…qué extraño, creía que habían suspendido las clases por lo del incendio, en fin, ¿dónde estará Len? Lo busco dentro de las aulas, y no le encuentro, miro hacia la ventana…y lo veo, lo veo en el patio, como es de costumbre, suele leer un buen libro bajo un árbol. Pero no estaba leyendo un libro…está acompañado, y muy bien acompañado, junto a él, están Kumiko Hayase, esa chica de su salón que lo besó el otro día, también habían muchas otras chicas de otros salones…y junto a él también estaba Pilika, todas con un delicioso obento, hecho por ellas…¡y todas dándole de comer en la boca! No podía soportarlo, ¡y Len parecía disfrutarlo!

Un par de lágrimas se desprender de mis ojos. No estoy segura de qué es esto…solo…si estoy durmiendo, quisiera despertar…

**Ayu 's POV**

¡No entiendo! ¡Cada vez que doy un golpe certero con el chipote, pareciera como si volviesen a germinar de la tierra! Intento hacer todo lo posible…pero de pronto, los ninjas se desvanecen de la nada, ¿qué es esto? Estoy en otro sitio, en un lugar diferente…¡ah! ¡Ya no tengo mi martillo y Kururu tampoco está conmigo! Miro hacia al frente…veo esa escena otra vez, la escena de mis sueños, Hao está sujetando a Yoh, veo justo la escena en la que él le roba el alma…¡maldita sea! ¡Esta vez no pude hacer nada! Sin soportarlo, corrí hasta donde estaban ellos, pero antes de que pudiese darme cuenta…Yoh había desaparecido, su cuerpo inerte ya no estaba, y yo corría hacia Hao sin darme cuenta, él me cogió mientras corría y me abrazó con fuerza. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es tan cálido? Yoh también es así…pero esta sensación es sumamente diferente…

Hao me atrajo hacia él…abrazándome, ¿es acaso esto la realidad o una simple ilusión? Hao está junto a mí…y tengo la oportunidad de decirle como me siento, ¡pero…si yo quiero a Yoh! Siento…siento como si todos los recuerdos que he vivido con él se van desintegrando de a poco, como si lo que he vivido con Yoh no valiese nada…¡pero eso no es verdad! ¡Yo a él lo quiero mucho igual como a todos los demás y como a todo lo que ha pasado! No me… arrepiento de nada.

**Len 's POV**

Intento deshacerme de los zombis de ése estúpido mocoso, furioso ataco…es imposible que Bruce Long haya perdido contra éste sujeto y sus estúpidas marionetas. Junto a mí, veo que Yoh, Ayu y Maya habían perdido el conocimiento…¿qué les ocurre? Parece que estuvieran inconscientes.

- ¡Idiotas! ¡Si se quedan allí, los atacaran! – les grito.

Intento ir donde ellos, pero antes de darme cuenta…ya no estaba en aquél terreno solitario, peleando contra los zombis de ése mocoso. Estoy…¿estoy en el castillo de mi padre? Ésta escena ya la recuerdo antes, llevo puesta mis vestimentas chinas y mi capa negra, me estoy enfrentando contra la enorme posesión de objetos de papá…Jun se encuentra a un lado, malherida, furioso…intento atacar, pero Basón no está conmigo, ¿qué ocurre? ¡No puedo atacar si no puedo hacer la posesión de objetos! Mi padre intenta atacarme y salto a un lado, al caer, me encuentro junto a alguien…la miro bien, ¡¿es Maya? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? Mi padre utiliza sus manos para intentar golpear donde yo estaba, ¡diablos! Si esto sigue así, también harán daño a Maya…me lanzo hacia el lado, empujándola, mientras mi padre ataca por la retaguardia, sujeto a Maya de los hombros y la estremezco. La llamo por su nombre una y otra vez…pero parece como si estuviese durmiendo, como si sus ojos vigorosos de vida…estuviesen muertos, como si no tuviese alma.

- ¡Maya, despierta! – le grito una y otra vez.

Mi padre no nos ha vuelto a atacar, miro hacia donde él estaba…pero él no está, compruebo que Tamaki Yoko se encuentra en lugar de mi padre. ¡¿Qué hace él aquí? Su mirada vacía me observa fijamente…y el nombre "Gravitation" aparece frente a mí, luego, poco a poco…esas palabras empiezan a romperse, al igual como el cuerpo de Maya…se desintegra entre mis brazos, y Tamaki sonríe con picardía…

**Haruko 's POV**

Parece que estamos perdiendo refuerzos…poco a poco todos están decayendo, ¡debo aguantar! Somos la única esperanza de esa chica, y no pienso hacer que los esfuerzos de Lyserg, Chocolove y Jun Tao sean en vano…me dispongo a hacer un ataque general a todos los zombis, antes de que intenten levantarse, me dirijo corriendo hacia donde está Makoto Eiri, sonriendo con confianza. Es entonces…mi ambiente cambia completamente, ¡qué pasa! ¡Esto debe ser una ilusión! Detengo mi ataque, y aparezco en un lugar totalmente diferente…es… es…¡no puede ser! ¡Es mi casa! Hay una niña, una niña está llorando en el rincón…intento acercarme, para ver si puedo ayudarle, pero antes de que pueda llegar a ella, aparece un hombre, intentando calmarla.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Haruko-chan? – pregunta esa voz adulta, muy familiar. - ¿No quieres venir a brazos de papá?

Me quedo paralizada, viendo esa escena…el hombre sujeta a la niña, quien grita "¡no quiero!" cientos de veces, gimoteando y suplicándole, al sujeto que la atrae hacia él…ella hace lo posible por zafarse de sus brazos, pero él la acaricia y la lleva a su habitación…Después de eso, los gritos de dolor, los golpes y el abuso de una pequeña criatura…me tapo los oídos, no quiero escucharlo…no más…no quiero sentirlo otra vez…una señora entra corriendo a la sala en la que estoy, y la niña vuelve a estar llorando sigilosamente en un rincón. La mujer llega y en vez de abrazarla y reconfortarla, la abofetea y la agrede sin piedad. Este tipo de historias, son las historias que aparecen en la televisión y la gente suele decir "pobrecita", ignorando la realidad de que hay gente quien en verdad sufre de estas violaciones…tan pero tan cercanas a uno…

Me pongo a gritar, descontrolándome…no puedo aguantarlo, quiero salir, quiero salir de allí, no quiero recordar todos esos momentos, que marcaron mi vida de forma tan traumática. Peor aún…no estoy libre de esos días.

- Hey, no creo que esa sea forma de tratar a una chica…- escuché decir a mis espaldas.

Me voltee, impresionada…ya no estaba allí, ya no estaba en casa. Estaba en otro sitio, un lugar en el que yo nunca había estado, me encontraba bajo un árbol…nevaba mucho, los copos de nieve caían sobre mí, pero yo no tenía frío. Es más, sentía una calidez inexplicable en mi corazón, a mis espaldas, una voz, una sonrisa se dirigía a mí:

"¡¿Cómo demonios hiciste eso?"…"¡Eso es algo que no te importa!"…"¡Espera un momento!"… "¡Vamos, pide un deseo!"…"¡¿Cómo que no iras?"…"¡No es momento para sentimentalismos!"…

Fue entonces, cuando las ilusiones de los cinco chicos…se quebraron en miles de pedazos, todos contemplaron estupefactos…como las escenas que estaban viviendo, se hacían trizas, debido al ataque que cierto ainu había hecho.

- ¡Espabílense! ¡El combate todavía no termina! – les dijo Horohoro, con una sonrisa.

Tanto Yoh como Maya, Len, Ayu y Haruko…no entendían cómo habían aparecido otra vez en el lugar de la pelea…a su alrededor, todos los zombis ninjas que pelearon contra ellos, se desintegraban en mil granos de arena, y un Makoto muy histérico llegaba hasta donde estaban ellos.

- ¡Oh, no! ¡Mis zombis! – gritó, angustiado. - ¡Miserable! ¡Acabaste con todos mis zombis!

- ¡Y el siguiente…eres tú! – le gritó Horohoro.

El chico hizo aparecer su posesión de primer grado, su tabla de nieve, y aprovechando la nieve del lugar, él se podía mover con mayor facilidad, confundido Makoto intentó hacer reaccionar a otros de sus zombis ninjas…sin embargo, todos los que aparecieron, terminaron congelados por el ataque de Horohoro.

- ¡Kau kau furiwante!

(N/A: así se escribe o no? bueno si estoy mal háganmelo saber xD jojo)

Horohoro realizó su ataque al pequeño de Makoto, quien solo cerró los ojos, para recibir el terrible ataque del ainu de hielo. El chico quedó atrapado en un cubo de hielo, pero dejando libre su cabeza, de forma que pudiese hablar.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Ya suéltenme! ¡Déjenme ir! – gritó Makoto, muy molesto.

Horohoro lo amenazó con su espada de hielo, Ikkpasui.

- Dinos…¿dónde está la chica? – preguntó el ainu. – Sé que aprovechaste de su poder para hacernos ver esas ilusiones…

Makoto, algo asustado, les dijo donde podían encontrarla, y finalmente, una vez que Horohoro soltó al pequeño, éste salió corriendo y llorando del lugar. Len hizo uso de su cuchilla dorada para acabar con el sello que la cubría, fue cuando una capa de vidrio invisible se quebró…al igual como lo había hecho con las ilusiones que les habían provocado a los chicos. Detrás de esa capa de ilusión y niebla, una cruz sujeta de miles de cadenas que eran sujetas del aire, sujetaban junto a la cruz el cuerpo de una chica. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto por unas túnicas blancas y sangraba mucho, estaba cubierto por las cadenas que la amarraban a aquella cruz. Su cabello era largo y castaño claro…ella abrió lentamente los ojos, para verlos, su mirada estaba llena de tristeza y era sumamente profunda, sus ojos eran de color miel y su piel muy blanca.

(N/A: jeje ^^ a los q vieron "Magic Knight Rayearth" – "Las Guerreras Mágicas"…las vestimentas de esta chica son iguales a las del personaje Presea)

Yoh usó su cuchilla de buda y con ayuda de Len, cortaron las cadenas que la aferraban a la cruz, ésta chica descendió lentamente de donde estaba…la cruz se desintegró cuando perdió el contacto con ella. Y la chica cayó muy lentamente sobre los brazos de Horohoro, quien la esperaba abajo, su cabello y las túnicas que la cubrían cayeron al compás del viento. Horohoro se sonrojó al ver lo hermosa que era…todos se acercaron a ver que la chica despertaba.

- Sayuri…Sayuri Oyamada, - la llamó Yoh, - ¿estás bien?

La chica les miró sin expresión alguna, parecía ser algo seria pues su mirada era muy vacía y no sonreía absolutamente nada.

- Ya todo está bien…ya pasó el peligro, - le dijo Ayu, con una sonrisa. – No tienes porqué temer…somos amigos de tu hermano.

- Él hizo lo imposible para defenderte…

Ryu mostró a Sayuri a Manta, quien estaba inconsciente.

- ¡Y no solo él! – le dijo Horohoro, algo avergonzado. - ¡Lyserg también fue todo un héroe por intentar salvarte!

-…¿Lyserg? – preguntó la chica, abriendo un poco los ojos.

- Debe estar muy confundida, - dijo Maya – Hao abusó tanto de sus poderes que debe de haber perdido la memoria, ¡pero no se preocupen! La recuperará en un par de días, será mejor que volvamos a casa…

Todos los demás asintieron, ayudando a Jun y a Pilika, quienes habían despertado, pero aún así estaban malheridas. Los chicos debían de llevar a muchas personas…ya que la batalla había sido extensa y peligrosa. Aunque Manta y Lyserg no despertasen para verla…pero una nueva camarada se había sumado al equipo.

- ¡Ahhh! – gritó Ayu de repente.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – preguntó Horohoro, confundido. - ¿Te duele la herida?

- ¡No! ¡No es eso!...¡Ése mocoso salió corriendo con los fragmentos!

Cuando los chicos recordaron esto, dieron un suspiro…y dándose por vencidos, siguieron su camino.

**Horohoro 's POV**

Íbamos llegando a casa de Yoh, en mis brazos yo tenía a Sayuri Oyamada…¡me sorprende mucho que sea la hermana de Manta! ¡Es tan bonita! Aunque no ha hablado casi nada en el camino…parece ser algo tímida…eso o como bien dijo Maya, no recuerda nada, aunque pareciese que reaccionó un poco cuando escuchó hablar de Lyserg. Cielos, tomándola así, me doy cuenta que es muy ligera…

- Oye Horohoro, - me llama Yoh, quien en sus espaldas llevaba a Lyserg justamente. – Dime… ¿cómo pudiste derrotar a Makoto Eiri?

Ah, es cierto, ellos no se dieron cuenta…

- ¿No se dieron cuenta? – pregunté, curioso. - ¡Pues imaginé que ese sujeto no nos dejaría peleando con zombis, sino que aprovecharía que sabe leer las mentes!

- Yo también sabía que haría algo semejante, - dijo Maya – pero no me imaginé tal cosa… Makoto nunca ha podido hacer a su enemigo ver ilusiones como Usui.

- Si…pero con el poder de Sayuri lo hizo…me di cuenta porque mientras todos ustedes caían inconscientes, parecían que estaban sumergidos en un sueño…mientras que por más que Makoto intentó…yo no caí en su trampa.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Ayu, confundida.

- ¡Pues porque no hay nada que inquiete a este corazón, no señor!

**Haruko 's POV**

¿Qué no hay nada que inquiete su corazón? ¿Es eso posible? Horohoro siempre está tan alegre, y es tan infantil…no lo soporto, pero a la vez me gusta esa parte de él…¿eh? ¡Ah! ¡Ya no sé ni qué estoy diciendo! En fin, creo que era de esperarse de que él fuese un chiquillo sin ningún sentido de la realidad…estoy ayudando a caminar a Pilika, si, ella es la mayor prioridad de Horohoro, algo así como "su punto débil". El verla así creo que le hizo reaccionar furioso, pero aún así mantuvo la calma…y se detuvo a ver qué es lo que Makoto estaba tramando. Qué sorpresa, al parecer no es un estúpido como yo pensaba…lo que no entiendo, es porqué… porqué él se infiltró en la oscuridad de mi corazón…apareció así de la nada y me llevó hasta otro lugar. ¿Qué será eso?

Hubo un estremecimiento en la tierra…parecía ser un terremoto, todos nos asustamos y nos movimos de un lado a otro. Esta presencia…podía ser…sin aguantarnos, Maya y yo fuimos las únicas que reaccionamos y salimos corriendo tras esa presencia. Como era de esperarse, fuera de la casa de los Asakura, en una dura y sanguinaria batalla, Tamaki y Anna estaban combatiendo con sus monstruos…una extraña mujer de yukata roja y con orejas blancas hacia de espectador. Los chicos nos siguieron, confundidos, y se sorprendieron al ver a Anna…peleando contra los demonios de Tamaki.

- No lo haces nada mal, - sonrió Anna, confiada.

Dos guardianes estaban de su lado, y no parecían tener ningún rasguño. ¡Imposible! ¡Esos son los legendarios Senki y Gokin! ¿Es que esos terribles guardianes están a las órdenes de Anna? Tamaki le devolvió la sonrisa, sus demonios se habían desintegrado.

- Parece que se me están acabando los demonios…- sonrió Tamaki, qué extraño…¿por qué actúa así? – Tendré que ocupar otros métodos para acabar contigo…

- Pues úsalos, tómate esto en serio ¿quieres? No haces nada más que usar tus demonios… pero sé que tu potencial es mucho más alto…Tamaki Yoko…

- ¡Anna! – gritó Yoh.

La itako se detuvo a vernos, cambió su sonrisa confiada a una mirada fría y sin expresión, Tamaki y la mujer que miraba también nos quedaron mirando, parecían sorprendidos de vernos tan pronto allí. Los chicos también se sorprendieron al verles, pero quien aparte de sorprendida, parecía algo asustada…era Maya.

**Maya 's POV**

¿Qué…qué está haciendo? ¿Acaso quiere adelantar nuestro combate? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Tamaki? Yo lo último que quiero es enfrentarme a él. Ya acabamos con tres extensiones, los chicos estamos exhaustos de tanto pelear…y tenemos a varios heridos, yo ayudo a Onee-chan a mantenerse en pie, no quiero iniciar un combate ahora. Anna parece estarse enfrentando a él, pero no parece muy contenta de vernos. La torpe de Shinobu también parece sorprendida de vernos.

- ¡Oye, Tamaki! – dijo ella, de repente. - ¡Aprovechemos de acabar con ellos también!

Tamaki me miró de pronto, como siempre…su mirada no tenía expresión. No sé porqué, pero siento un dolor en mi pecho, como si en verdad no quisiese pelear con él…pero tengo que soportarlo.

- Dejémoslo hasta acá, - le dijo Tamaki, a Shinobu.

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero yo quiero pelear contra ellos! – gritó Shinobu, como si pudiese pelear con alguien…- ¡Quiero encargarme de Maya por ti!

Tanto yo como Tamaki nos sorprendimos por aquél comentario, ¡¿es una broma? ¡No pienso pelear con Shinobu Kousei! ¡Es la más débil e idiota de todas las extensiones! No entiendo porqué sigue viva después de todas las cosas que han pasado…

- No, no es necesario…ya me encargaré yo de eso, - dijo Tamaki, dándonos la espalda.

¿Qué quiere decir con eso? Tamaki se giró y me miró fijamente, sonriendo de una forma muy dulce.

- Eso es lo que tú quieres…¿no? – me preguntó.

Sentí que todos los chicos se detenían a mirarme, no sabía qué responder…¿en verdad quiero pelear con Tamaki? Está bien, sería genial pelear con él con su verdadero poder, nunca he podido combatir contra Tamaki con sus verdaderos poderes…ya que él siempre pelea con sus demonios para divertirse. Pero yo no quiero que él sea mi enemigo…

- ¡Vamos Tamaki! ¡Acaba con ellos! – interrumpió Shinobu, gritando como siempre, - ¡ellos no son nada para ti! Los apaleaste hace un tiempo ¿no? ¡Para ti esto es un juego de niños, mátalos!

- ¡Deja de gritar! ¡Eres una escandalosa! – le cortó Anna, por primera vez, parecía realmente furiosa. – Tamaki, terminemos este combate en otra ocasión…

Él le devolvió la sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza, acto seguido, hizo que sus demonios desaparecieran y sus cadenas volviesen a su cuerpo. Caminó lentamente, con una sonrisa en sus labios, y sin decir nada…pasó junto a mí, aquél instante fue tan lento y me hizo sentir tan extraña. Tamaki pasó de largo…no dijo palabra, y yo intentaba guardarme las mías, y también mis lágrimas. ¡Es un idiota! Tamaki pasó de largo, pero Shinobu se quedó entre Anna y nosotros, maldiciéndonos…

- ¡Te odio, Maya Natsume! ¡Ya entiendo porqué eres una molestia para el señor Hao! – me gritó Shinobu. - ¡Te desperdiciaste completamente por culpa de Len Tao! ¡Y ahora estás echando a perder a Tamaki!

No entiendo a qué se refiere…aunque no quiero escucharle, las palabras de Shinobu de todas formas hacen que me sorprenda…¿cómo que yo estoy echando a perder a Tamaki?

- ¡Lo digo porque…! – Shinobu estaba colérica - ¡…porque Tamaki no tocará a tus amigos… porque él está enamorado de ti!

- ¡¿Eh? – se me escapó.

Tras esto, y dejándome en un estado de shock, Shinobu salió corriendo, pasó junto a mí, muy molesta…siguiendo a Tamaki. Todos quedaron perplejos al escuchar esto…y yo era la más sorprendida…¿qué…está enamorado de mí? ¿Qué lo eché a perder? ¡Claro, eso significa que él…! Él jamás quiso estar con Hao…pero ahora no tiene motivos para no estar con él… demonios, esto cada vez se hace más confuso…Caigo sobre mis rodillas, sin salir de mi ensimismamiento, ¿qué debo hacer…?

**Ayu 's POV**

¿Qué el señor Tamaki está enamorado de Maya? ¡Eso explicaría porqué no quiso matar a los chicos cuando pudo! Y también, Maya nos dijo que Tamaki era sumamente independiente de Hao, y que incluso no odiaba los humanos…que quería ser uno de ellos. ¿Sería posible que estuviese junto a Hao para castigarse así mismo? Pues si deja a Hao…entraría a ser parte de nuestro equipo…y si eso pasa ¡para él sería un gran golpe! Después de todo, Maya lo abandonó a él y a todos los demás…por Len. En mis brazos tengo a Manta inconsciente, la herida aún me molesta un poco, pero aún así…viendo la expresión perpleja de Maya, intento arreglar la situación:

- ¡Muy bien chicos, vamos a entrarlos ya! – les dije. – Si nos quedamos afuera…cogeremos frío, creo que pronto se acercará una tormenta…

- Si, tienes razón – dijo Yoh, sonriendo.

Así todos entramos a la casa de los Asakura, intentando no recordar lo acababa de suceder. Jun, Pilika, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove y la chica, Sayuri, fueron directo a acostarse a la cama, Fausto nos atendió a todos…partiendo por Sayuri, quien tenía las heridas más graves. Fausto me curó el bracito que Lyserg me había dañado…Todos nosotros nos dedicamos a tomar té en la sala de estar…había un silencio muy incómodo, e Yoh era el único que no nos acompañaba, me pregunto si estará con los enfermos…

- ¡Ya lo decidí! – escuchamos decir a Yoh.

Todos nos giramos a ver, confundidos. Yoh entró a la sala con una enorme mochila, ¡¿queee? ¡¿Adonde se va?

- Yoh, ¿para qué es eso? – preguntó Horohoro, confundido.

- ¿Te vas de excursión? – preguntó Haruko, también extrañada.

- Algo así…voy a ir a pasar una semana en Izumo, - contestó Yoh - ¡iré a decirle a mi abuelito que me entrene!

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Oye, espera! ¡Yo también quiero ir! – le dije.

- ¡Si, y yo también! – alegó Horohoro. – ¡No te perdonaré que entrenes solo! Después de lo que pasó…¡no permitiré que hagan daño a mi hermana otra vez!

- Es por eso que lo hago, - dijo Yoh – yo tampoco aceptaré que hagan más daño a gente inocente, por nuestra culpa…el entrenamiento en Izumo será intenso, ¿seguros que quieren venir?

- ¡Por supuesto! – gritamos Horohoro y yo.

Luego, todos nos quedamos mirando a Len y a Haruko, quienes estaban cruzados de brazos como los chicos serios de la situación.

- Está bien…- cedió Len.

- Ya que…- respondió Haruko.

¡Estaba claro que eso es un "si"! Así que emocionados, Horohoro y yo nos preparamos preparando nuestras maletas…Len y Haruko también preparaban las suyas. Anna estaba allí, sin embargo no le quise ni ofrecer ir con nosotros, ¡después de lo que ocurrió hoy, no creo que sea conveniente!

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó Maya, cuando entró a la habitación.

Ouch, me había olvidado de ella…si vamos todos, con Maya habrá un ambiente muy tenso, ¿será posible que Len ignore el hecho de que después de todo Tamaki si está enamorado de ella?

- Pues…iremos una semana a Izumo, ¿vienes? – la invitó Len.

Me desmayé a lo animé (xDD)…¡¿esa es su reacción? ¡Con lo celoso que es Len! Creía que iba a reaccionar de peor forma…Maya aceptó encantada, así que a fin de cuentas los seis iríamos a Izumo a entrenar con el abuelito de Yoh, ¡sii! ¡Me muero por conocerlo!

**Yoh 's POV**

No me imagine que fuéramos a venir tantos…a decir verdad también quería que Manta estuviese aquí con nosotros…sin embargo él fue uno de los más afectados…el descubrir que finalmente la dueña de la mariposa de los vientos era su propia hermana, Sayuri Oyamada, quien ha vivido por más de tres años en Inglaterra, fue todo un golpe para él. No suele hablar mucho de ella…pero creo que ella y él son los hermanos más pequeños de la familia Oyamada, los otros tres son muy grandes…mayores de veinte años, con exitosos negocios en el extranjero, y rara vez ven a su familia. Creo que Sayuri es un año menor que Manta, pero aún así es igual de buena en sus estudios…aunque ahora le hemos intentado hablar de su hermano y los demás y pareciese que no recuerda nada. Solo parece recordar algo cuando le mencionamos a Lyserg…pero él aún no despierta después de la batalla con Usui, así que supongo que no hay progreso.

Nos encontramos los siete (Ryu también decidió acompañarnos) viajando por aventón…en un camión de un sujeto amable que nos paró en el camino. El viaje a Izumo dura aproximadamente dos días en auto…así que estaremos ¡¿tres días entrenando? Bueno, si le ponemos esfuerzo creo que todo estará bien…

- Solo quedan nueve…- dijo de repente, Maya - ¡pero si Shinobu está entre ellos! ¡No tendremos de qué preocuparnos!

- ¿De qué hablas? – le preguntó Ayu.

- Pues…en total son trece extensiones de Hao, pero menos yo…y menos Ashura, Usui y Makoto, que fueron derrotados…¡solo quedan nueve!

Esas eran buenas noticias, aunque nueve de esos sujetos…sigue siendo un número grande si se refiere a que son igual de fuertes.

- ¿Tamaki y esa extraña mujer de ayer están entre ellos? – preguntó Horohoro.

Creo que la tensión se sintió en Maya y Len al escuchar mencionar a Tamaki. La chica de cabello rosado hizo una pausa.

-…Pues si, pero Shinobu no puede ni matar a una mosca…es una tonta – respondió Maya.

- Si…y esos chiquillos molestos de Yuuji y Sayaka – dijo algo molesta, Haruko.

- Así es, solo necesitamos derrotar a ellos dos, a Kyo, a Mukuro, a Suzuki, a Ranko…y bueno, a Tamaki…

- Esos gemelos me inquietaron mucho, - dijo Ayu, algo preocupada – atacaron con navajas a Haruko…y parecían tener mucha confianza en sí mismo…

- Todos tienen su gracia. Ellos y Tamaki son los más fuertes…

Me pregunto porqué, ¿qué tendrán ellos que son tan especiales? Maya, como leyendo mi mente, dijo:

-…Puesto a que ellos no son dependientes de Hao…por eso, no tienen limitaciones a la hora de pelear…


	15. Capitulo XV

**Capitulo XV:  
Izumo y el mundo de los sueños**

Los siete muchachos llegaron un martes por la mañana al templo de los Asakura en Izumo, en solo una semana celebraban Navidad…y ellos solo se preocupaban por su entrenamiento. Llegaron en la madrugada, la nieve había alcanzado toda la ciudad, y a Yoh, quien ésta era la ciudad en la que había nacido…le traía muchos recuerdos. La primera en recibirlos al llegar, fue Tamao, quien alegre llegó a la puerta:

- ¡Bienvenidos a casa! – exclamó ella, emocionada de ver a su amado Yoh.

Sin embargo, su expresión cambió sorprendentemente al notar que los cuatro chicos venían acompañados de tres extrañas mujeres: una de ellas era bajita y estaba junto a Yoh; la otra tenía dos orejas blancas y la otra era demasiado proporcionada.

- ¡Konnichiwa Tamao! – exclamó Yoh, - ¡cuánto tiempo sin verte! ¿Cómo supiste que veníamos?

- Pues…la señorita Anna me avisó, - dijo Tamao, sonriendo. – El señor Yomei les espera en la sala principal, adelante…

- ¡Hey, Tamao! ¡Por aquí! – gritó una voz a lo lejos.

Los chicos miraron sorprendidos, al notar que había un muchacho entrenando con una espada de bambú…y junto a él, estaban Ponchi y Conchi (los espíritus del zorro y el mapache que están al servicio de Tamao) junto con el espíritu de un perro…El muchacho era menor que los chicos, debía de tener unos doce años, su cabello era azulino y sus ojos color celestes…era muy tierno para su edad.

- Tamao, no sabía que tenían a otro alumno entrenando, - comentó Yoh, sorprendido.

- Pues si…su nombre es Kaoru Kaidou…hace un par de meses que está entrenando con nosotros…el señor Yomei ha sido muy bueno con él.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Kaoru es huérfano, y el único que lo acompañó desde su nacimiento hasta la muerte fue su fiel perro, Jiro…sin embargo, su perro murió hace un par de meses. Pero el señor Yomei lo recibió en la casa y él quiso aprender de los shamanes con la única intención de volver a estar junto a su perro…

- Qué tonto, - comentó Len.

Sin embargo, la reacción en Ayu y Maya fue totalmente contraria:

- ¡Que tierno! – gritaron las dos al unísono. - ¡Que chico tan sensible!

A todos les apareció una gotita en la cabeza, con el comentario, mientras Yoh entraba a la casa, Tamao no soportaba la curiosidad que le causaban las extrañas chicas que habían llegado. Una de ellas era muy seria, mientras que las otras dos no hacían nada más que gritar…

**Ayu 's POV**

El señor Yomei fue muy cariñoso con nosotros y nos ofreció su hospitalidad…al parecer Anna le mantenía al tanto de quiénes éramos y cómo habíamos aparecido en las vidas de los chicos. A él le tengo mucho respeto y estima, es una persona de carácter algo fuerte, pero también, como todos, tiene su lado sensible, que no lo dejar escapar casi nunca, pero en sus acciones rudas las deja notar. Su mirada algo vacía pero en el fondo con corazón…me recuerda curiosamente a la de Anna. Tamao es una chica muy dócil, solo se descontrola cuando está junto a Yoh, una chica mucho más pequeña que nosotras…deberá tener doce años, su cabello era como el de Maya, pero era muy corto, sus ojos eran morados…había que admitir que era muy mona, acabo de conocerla, parece que está aprendiendo a usar su poder espiritual.

Qué extraño. Ella lleva años practicando con los Asakura y su progreso es extremadamente lento…al igual como ese tal Kaoru, que está entrenando en el patio. Me gustaría platicar con ella, es algo tímida, pero espero poder llevarme bien con ella...siento que hay algo que nos une, no entiendo que será…hay algo en ella que se me hace muy familiar...

- Oye…¿qué tal si vamos a fastidiar a ese muchacho? – preguntó Maya, con una voz pícara.

Estaba apuntando a Kaoru, al parecer a ella le gusta meterles miedo a los chicos tiernos e inocentes.

- ¡Maya!...– la llamó Len, el cabello se le había parado otra vez.

- ¡Está bien, Len! – se resignó ella, con un suspiro.

Mientras Len y Maya se dedicaban a discutir como era de costumbre, Haruko aprovechó para ir a hablar con el muchacho, y Horohoro e Yoh estaban atentos al itinerario de entrenamiento que les estaba dando el señor Yomei. Yo, mientras tanto, revisaba un par de cosas que me había echado Kururu a la mochila…

- ¿Qué es esto?...– le pregunté.

Abrí uno de los papeles, en éste decía: "La brisa acaricia el sueño del mañana, y..."

- ¡Kururu! – grité, ella apareció inmediatamente a mi lado.

- ¡Qué! ¡Tienes que escribir la canción para el festival! ¡Ni siquiera la has empezado! – me gritó ella.

Siempre arruinando mis vacaciones con actividades de la escuela…

- Ni siquiera lo he empezado…- murmuré, - ¡pero aún tengo tiempo para hacerlo, no!

- ¡Eres una irresponsable!

Kururu empezó a pegarme con su chipote otra vez.

- ¡El festival es dentro de tres semanas! – reclamé, arrugando mis intentos de canciones.

- ¡Si, pero con todo esto, apenas tendrás tiempo para concentrarte en la escuela! – me dijo ella.

Por una parte tenía razón…pero como ya dije, soy mala en esto, y componer una canción es todo un obstáculo para mí…¡lo peor es que tendré que cantarla frente a toda la escuela! ¿Qué voy a hacer? Estas cosas de creatividad son un fiasco…y así, Yoh, Horohoro, Ryu y Len empezaron con el duro entrenamiento que les sometía el señor Yomei. Recordé entonces la forma en la que Chocolove y Lyserg habían enfrentado a esos sujetos…y como Horohoro descubrió la farsa de ése niño…las batallas cada vez son más complicadas, tal vez deba batallar la próxima vez…porque si los oponentes son cada vez más fuertes, entonces, se me haría más difícil poder enfrentarlos…

Realmente las pruebas que les sometía Yomei eran muy difíciles, debo entrenar más…ahora por mi cuenta, como lo hacen los chicos…porque si no lo hago, podría perder, y está en juego mi vida y la de todos…no debo temer ya, debo pelear, no quiero ser una carga para Yoh y los demás. Decidiendo esto, me sumé al fuerte entrenamiento que les hacían hacer a los chicos…

**Haruko 's POV**

Sé que algo no está bien desde hace varios días ya…Ryu está actuando de una forma muy extraña, pareciese como si estuviera en otra parte. Lo observo hacer el entrenamiento…en verdad parece muy distraído y muy callado, eso no es normal en él. Quedo mirando de reojo a Kaoru Kaidou, ése niño…pareciese como si una sombra le estuviese siguiendo, me acerco a él, intentando parecer amigable:

- Hola, ¿qué estás haciendo? – le pregunto, sonriendo.

- Estoy jugando con el espíritu de mi perro, Jiro, - me dijo él – desde su muerte me he sentido muy solo…¡pero gracias a las enseñanzas del señor Yomei, he podido volverlo a ver!

Es cierto, éste chico está aquí por su querido Jiro, quien al parecer estuvo con él hasta su último respiro. Me agaché para estar a la altura de Kaoru, éste se sonrojó un poco al verme tan de cerca…

- ¿Sabes? Cuando la gente muere, tal vez es mejor que puedan descansar en paz, - le expliqué – porque…si es que los espíritus permanecen sin ninguna razón aquí, lo más probable es que se transforme en un espíritu atado a la Tierra…

- ¡Ya lo sé! Por eso es que quiero ser un shaman…si Jiro es mi espíritu, no tiene porqué requerir de un descanso eterno…

- Pero no creo que tú quieras pelear…

Kaoru me quedó mirando, con una mirada afectada, luego bajó la vista…tenía razón, él en el fondo tiene miedo a ser un shaman, es a lo mejor la razón por la cual este mal espíritu le está siguiendo. Como Kuchiyoseya, puedo distinguir cuando una persona está siendo seguida por alguna sombra…Tengo miedo que Kaoru no pueda darse cuenta de que su inseguridad está atrayendo a los entes.

**Maya 's POV**

- Así que una perla…hace mucho que no se habla de las joyas de Enbotsu…no creí que volviesen a ser usadas…- me dijo el señor Yomei.

Estaba explicándole todo lo ocurrido, al parecer el señor Yomei sabía la razón…estoy curiosamente interesada por esa perla.

- ¿Ya conocía la leyenda de las joyas de Enbotsu? – pregunté.

- Por supuesto, cuando era joven me enfrenté a él…un shaman que se dedica a fabricar joyería que puede afectar al poder espiritual, cuando él escapó de prisión, los sacerdotes enviaron a matarlo…pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo y él usaba el poder de su perla para aumentar su poder…se dio cuenta que al aumentar de manera impresionante sus poderes, la perla también consumía de ellos…

- Eso quiere decir…que la perla también absorbe el alma de quien la usa…

Eso tendría sentido, a lo mejor por eso Sayuri perdió la memoria, cuando Hao usó la perla con ella…era probable que absorbiera fragmentos de su memoria.

- Escucha…los poderes que le dio la joya a Enbotsu fueron asombrosos, pero el costo fue sumamente serio…- me aclaró Yomei – él perdió la vida a causa de esa perla…

- ¡Imposible!...¡Es por eso que Hao no ocupa la perla con él mismo! – grité, comprendiendo.

- Así es, si lo hace…el resultado puede ser el mismo, la hermana de Manta está en mucho peligro, además creo que fue brutalmente secuestrada por uno de los hombres de Hao…

No puede ser, pero al juzgar por las cadenas que ataban a Sayuri a aquella cruz…esa forma de atacar y ese daño, no me cabe ninguna duda…¡debió haber sido Tamaki el que la atacó! Ese maldito, con tal de hacerse daño está afectando a los demás…¡¿es que no puede abrir los ojos? Yoh apareció jadeando, muy cansado por el entrenamiento.

- Descuida abuelito, - le sonrió – lo venceremos…ya lo verás…

Yomei cerró los ojos y también sonrió, Yoh y los demás decidieron descansar un momento, ya que siguen algo débiles, sobretodo Ayu, por la herida de su brazo. Len apareció junto a ellos, era el único que estaba en óptimas condiciones…

- ¿Qué están haciendo? ¿Ya se cansaron? – preguntó Len, tomando un poco de agua.

- ¡No fastidies! – le gritó Horohoro.

Tenía el pecho desnudo y estaba sudando, ¡se ve tan sexy! Aunque los demás están igual, excepto Ayu claro, que está ocupando un buzo deportivo, ¡Len es el único que se ve genial!

- Te ves muy bien, Len…- le dijo Maya, algo sonrojada.

El chico también se ruborizó, y Horohoro no tardó el llegar a su lado y golpearlo con el codo.

- Ayy…Len, ahora entiendo, la verdad es que estás tan agotado como nosotros pero quieres lucirte ante Maya, - le dijo el ainu – bueno…si ese es tu motivo no te culpo…jeje.

- ¡¿De qué estas hablando? – le gritó Len, sonrojado.

- ¡Qué hermosas aves! – exclamó Ayu, mirando al cielo, distraída.

Los chicos discutían, mientras Ryu aún estaba callado…sumergido en sus pensamientos, Yoh se acercó a Ayu, quien perseguía las aves.

- ¡Esperen! ¡No se vayan! – gritó Ayu.

Las aves volaron precipitadamente, pero era porque Tamao les tiraba unas migajas de pan al suelo…y éstas comían de allí.

- ¿Verdad que son lindas? – le dijo Tamao, sonriendo.

- Jeh, si…creo que les agradas, cuando intenté acercarme se espantaron de mí – dijo la pelirroja, riendo torpemente con cascaditas en sus ojos.

- Si les demuestras que no les vas a dañar, ellas no te temerán…

Ayu se acercó lenta y cuidadosamente hacia donde estaba Tamao, alimentando a las aves, la chica le entregó a Ayu unas cuantas migajas de pan, y la pelirroja empezó a lanzarlas bajo sus pies. Las aves, sin problema, se acercaron a ella y empezaron a comer.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Qué bueno, no se han ido! – exclamó Ayu, uno de los pajarillos se posó en su cabeza. – Oye, ¡qué gracioso eres!

Yoh y Tamao reían, viendo cómo el ave miraba a Ayu desde su cabeza y ésta sonreía y le intentaba mirar, Ayu cogió al pajarillo y se quedó viéndolo por un rato.

- Es un gusto conocerte pajarito, ¡mi nombre es Ayu Tsukimiya!

La chica sonreía mientras hablaba con el pájaro, Horohoro y Len dejaron de pelear…viendo extrañados como Ayu hablaba con él, se veía muy graciosa.

- ¡Creo que lo llamaré…Anthony! – exclamó Ayu.

Tamao se cayó con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Emm…¿no crees que es un nombre algo…? – dijo Tamao, pero después se puso a reír.

Los chicos se quedaron mirando como Ayu y Tamao reían, era curioso…no estaban seguros en qué pero se parecían bastante, aunque Tamao era mucho más tímida, parecía que se había abierto fácilmente con Ayu. El señor Yomei pensaba seriamente en lo que podía ocurrir en la batalla si Hao ocupaba la joya de Enbotsu con sus extensiones…

- Oigan, ¿dónde está Haruko? – preguntó de repente, Yoh.

- Ah, debe estar vagando por allí…- comentó Horohoro, como desganado.

- La última vez que lo vi, estaba con Kaoru – dijo Tamao, haciendo memoria.

Maya frunció el ceño, como confundida…¿con Kaoru? Eso le pareció algo muy extraño, y sin más, decidió ir a buscarla, los chicos continuaron con el entrenamiento, después de su descanso.

**Haruko 's POV**

Ya se ha hecho de noche, los chicos han entrenado arduamente todo el día con su poder espiritual…y yo no puedo dejar de pensar que ése niño, Kaoru Kaidou, está siendo seguido por una sombra. No estoy segura de lo que pueda ser, pero parece que soy la única que se ha dado cuenta. Ahora me encuentro en el techo del templo de los Asakura…noto que alguien está subiendo hacia donde estoy yo, no necesito girarme para saber que es Maya.

- Oye, ¿dónde has estado? – me pregunta. – Los chicos y yo creíamos que te habías ido…nos preocupamos mucho.

- Hn, ¿adonde más voy a ir? – le respondí.

Hubo un silencio, una pausa bastante larga mientras Maya se sentaba junto a mí.

-…¿Tú también te diste cuenta, no? – me preguntó.

Asentí con la cabeza. Al parecer no soy la única…el comportamiento tan extraño de Ryu, y aquella extraña sombra que sigue a Kaoru…encima es un chico muy inseguro, y parece que tiene miedo a las batallas, ¿cuál es la realidad de éste asunto?

- Tengo miedo de que ése espíritu absorba el alma de ése pobre niño…- comentó Maya, - y no solo eso…Ryu también está siendo absorbido por ella…¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué solo ellos?

- Debe ser los que tiene mayor facilidad para entrar en sus sueños…

- ¿En sus sueños?...Eso significa que Suzuki está metido en todo esto…

No entendía muy bien a lo que se refería Maya, pero después de esto, ella desapareció con una llamarada, ¿es que no se puede ir de una forma menos escandalosa?

**Ayu 's POV**

¡Estoy exhausta! Los chicos y yo nos dimos un baño y luego nos tiramos en la sala, ya era de noche y queríamos dormir temprano para no tener problemas mañana…¡Yoh se ve tan lindo en su yukata! Todos los demás nos acomodamos en nuestros futones, solo Maya y Haruko no estaban con nosotros, Tamao y Kaoru dormían en otras habitaciones…separadas claro, después de todo este templo es enorme y ellos son los únicos que están entrenando en la vitrina. Sentía que alguien se levantaba…¿quién es? Me giré lentamente, de forma que no supiesen que estaba despierta…era Len, ¿por qué se levantaba estas horas de la noche? ¿Estaría preocupado por Maya? Salió sin decir nada de la habitación…¡ahh! ¡Tengo curiosidad! Yo también me levanto de mi futon y voy siguiéndole, para ver adónde va.

Len camina por el pasillo de templo, parecía algo adormilado…o confundido, me pregunto qué es lo que le ocurre. Veo que abrió la puerta de la salida, ¿qué piensa hacer? Tras esa puerta, una hermosa luna en un cielo estrellado se muestra…y la figura de una chica se voltea hacia él: era Maya, en una linda yukata, ¡ayy! ¡Esto es muy romántico! Por nada del mundo me perderé de esta escena…

**Maya 's POV**

Me sorprendió ver a Len tan tarde levantado…parecía que su mirada estaba perdida, parece que está como sonámbulo, qué curioso, se acerca a mí y yo no puedo aguantarme…¡es tan guapooooo! De la nada, Len me abraza efusivamente, yo le devolví el abrazo…a nuestras espaldas brillaba una luna llena, era un ambiente muy bonito sin embargo…es demasiado extraño que Len demuestre este tipo de cariño, veo al suelo, no tiene sombra…y entiendo porqué estaba actuando así…

Con fuerza, y con algo de dolor, lo empujo y lo aparto de mí, luego lo amenazo con Horaiken, la adorada espada que él me obsequió…Len no cambia la expresión, veo su mirada totalmente vacía…¡lo sabia! ¡Está cayendo bajo el control de ese espíritu! Lo más probable, es que si no lo atrapo ahora…yo…pero…¡no puedo hacerle daño a Len! Cuando intento atacarle, él no reacciona, ni siquiera parpadea, ¡es como un zombi viviente! Furiosa y confundida, sin saber qué hacer…bajo a Horaiken, sigue siendo Len aunque esté dormido, ése maldito espíritu está ocupando el cuerpo de Len para confundirme…él ahora debe creer que está en un maravilloso sueño. ¡Esto debe ser obra de Suzuki! Furiosa, abofeteo a Len.

**Ayu 's POV**

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué pasa! ¡No entiendo! ¿Por qué Maya empujó a Len cuando éste tiernamente la abrazó? ¡Se veían tan bien! Pero ahora Maya amenazó a Len con su espada, y después de guardarla, le golpeó…¿qué pasará ahora?

- ¡Oye! ¡¿Quién demonios te crees como para venir a golpearme? – gritó Len, como volviendo en sí. - ¡Eso me dolió mucho! ¡Discúlpate ahora, Maya!

La chica pareció contenta, le devolvió una sonrisa y ésta vez fue ella quien lo abrazó. ¡No entiendo nada!

- ¡Eres tú Len, realmente eres tú! – gritó Maya, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¡Pues claro que soy yo! ¡Ahora venga, suéltame! – le gritó Len.

- ¡No quiero!

- ¡Que me sueltes!

Y así empezaron otra vez a discutir, como siempre, Maya intentando estar con Len y éste regresando a ser el chico frío de siempre…pero ¿qué fue todo eso? ¿Qué exactamente pasó? Pareció como si Len hubiese sido poseído por alguien o por algo…

A la mañana siguiente, los chicos partieron enseguida con el entrenamiento…pero hubo un momento de receso, en el que Maya pidió hablar con todos, incluyendo a Yomei. Los únicos que no estaban allí eran Ryu, Tamao y Kaoru.

- ¿Dónde están los demás? – preguntó Maya, molesta.

- Pues…no lo sé, salieron muy temprano – comentó Yomei.

La chica suspiró, y fue cuando comenzó su relato:

- ¡Chicos! ¡Estamos en graves, graves problemas! – comenzó diciendo, Maya, - Suzuki, una de las extensiones de Hao…está utilizando sus poderes para hacer que espíritus malignos entren en nuestras cabezas…

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué te volviste loca? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? – preguntó Horohoro, incrédulo.

- ¡Maya tiene razón! Eso puede pasar perfectamente…- defendió Haruko – yo misma lo vi… Ryu ha estado siendo engañado por un espíritu, y Kaoru también…ese chico tiene alucinaciones con un fantasma…

- Yo sabía que los espíritus pueden entrar en los sueños…¿pero cómo es eso? – preguntó Yoh.

- Suzuki usa el poder de su flauta encantada, el sonido que emite solo lo pueden escuchar los espíritus…es un sonido relajante que si es bien usado, los espíritus pueden introducirse en los sueños de los humanos – explicó Maya.

- Los sueños son la separación de la vida y la muerte, - comentó Haruko – los espíritus malignos, cuando entran a los sueños humanos…intentan convencerlos de que se pasen al lado oscuro.

- ¡Y terminan asesinándolos! Kaoru y Ryu deben haber sido atacados porque son muy inocentes y no se dan cuenta de lo que está pasando…

- Pero oigan, anoche a Len le pasó lo mismo, ¿no? – dijo Ayu. - ¡Yo lo vi!

- Es verdad, anoche desperté junto a Maya…en otro lugar, - recordó Len – no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora…pero imaginé que había sido sonámbulo…

- Dime Len, ¿tú recuerdas qué fue lo que soñaste? – preguntó Yoh.

- No, no recuerdo nada…

- ¡Claro! ¡Es por eso que Kaoru está tan confundido! – gritó Maya. - ¡Un espíritu está acosándolo en las noches y él no se da cuenta!

- ¿Estas segura? Creo que la única que lo está acosando eres tú…– dijo Horohoro, aún sin creer ni una palabra.

- ¡¿Qué dijiste?

Maya se tiró sobre el ainu y empezó a darle unos estirones, el chico lloraba y gritaba, al mismo tiempo que Kururu aparecía junto a ellos y golpeaba a Maya con su chipote…haciendo que se tranquilizase.

- ¡Ya cállense! ¡No solucionarán nada peleándose! – gritó Kururu. – Es cierto…la melodía de una flauta se ha estado escuchando…una vez al mes suena esa hermosa música, creía que era algo bello y me tranquilizaba al escucharlo…

- ¡¿Por qué no dijiste nada, Kururu? – la regañó Ayu.

- ¡No tenia idea de que esa música podía hacer que los espíritus entrasen en los sueños!

- Y no solo entrar en ellos…- dijo Haruko – también pueden hacerte soñar diferentes cosas, pueden ser buenos o malos sueños, todo depende de las intenciones del fantasma…

- Entonces, está decidido, - dijo Yoh – esta noche comprobaremos si nuestras suposiciones son ciertas…

- ¿Qué? ¡Pero qué podemos hacer nosotros! – le dijo Ayu.

- Veremos si ése espíritu entra otra vez en el sueño de Kaoru, jeje.

**Ayu 's POV**

¡No puedo creer que estemos haciendo esto! Después de entrenar tanto con el poder espiritual, estamos todos en yukata…intentando entrar sigilosamente a la habitación de Kaoru, por suerte…ni él ni Tamao ni Ryu escucharon nuestra conversación. Y el señor Yomei nos dio permiso para hacer esto…¡me siento como una pervertida! Entramos a la habitación de Kaoru, quien dormía como un angelito en su futon…bien, ¡¿y ahora qué haremos?

- El espíritu ya entró en su mente…- dijo Haruko, - tenemos que apresurarnos…

Claro, es muy fácil decirlo.

- Muy bien, Maya, lo dejaremos en tus manos…- dijo Haruko.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Yo que tengo que hacer! – gritó Maya, en un susurro.

- Cuando curaste a Lyserg no te diste cuenta, pero cuando le compartiste tus poderes…abriste el alma de Lyserg y su interior, por eso que cuando con tus propias manos destruiste el pergamino, destruiste todo el sello…

- Si, pero yo lo hice porque sabía que podía…fue algo así como intuición…

- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? ¡Todas nosotras tenemos una habilidad especial!

¿Una habilidad? ¿Nosotras? ¡Ah, se refiere a ellas! A las chicas que poseen los elementos de Hao, me gustaría yo también tener poderes especiales…Ni los chicos ni yo parecieron comprender.

- Verás, - dijo Haruko – Anna tiene una intuición agudizada que le permite percatar todo… Sayuri puede crear ilusiones con magia, yo tengo la habilidad del ojo del dragón, y puedo ver el pasado y el futuro…no estaba segura, pero cuando tú le diste tu poder a Lyserg, lo comprobé… ¡tu poder es abrirnos la puerta entre el mundo humano y el mundo espiritual!

-…¡Claro! Ahora entiendo, - dijo Yoh, dando un golpecito – eso quiere decir que Maya puede abrirnos la puerta hacia los sueños de Kaoru, ¿no?

- ¡Exacto!

- Bien…¿y qué es lo que tengo que hacer? – preguntó Maya, tan confundida como yo.

- Solo tienes que centrar tus poderes en Kaoru, dos personas te sujetarán de las manos y sus almas serán tele transportadas hacia la mente de Kaoru…

- Jah, lo haces ver muy fácil…está bien, lo intentaré, ¿quiénes serán los que vendrán conmigo?

Hubo un silencio, no estoy segura…¿será peligroso entrar a mentes ajenas? En fin, como era de esperarse, después de la pausa, Len se levantó, haciendo el papel del chico valiente.

- Yo lo haré, - dijo el chico.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Yo los acompaño! – exclamó Yoh, con una sonrisa. – Será una experiencia divertida…

Ahhh…¡si me hubiesen dicho que Yoh iba…! Con gusto lo habría acompañado…en fin, Horohoro, Haruko y yo nos quedamos de espectadores, mirando con temor. Haruko le indicaba a Maya lo que tenía que hacer…ella apoyó la cabeza de Kaoru entre sus piernas, cerró los ojos y empezó a cubrirlo con su poder espiritual. Yoh y Len también cerraron los ojos y tomaron a Maya, uno cada mano, vi claramente como ellos también eran cubiertos por el poder espiritual de ella…parecían llamaradas de fuego, como un ave encendida que los cubría. ¡Fue un espectáculo impresionante! Poco a poco, conseguí ver como el alma de los tres chicos atravesaba una barrera completamente diferente…como si sus espíritus poseyeran al cuerpo de un dormido Kaoru.

- Tengan cuidado…- susurró Kururu, quien estaba junto a mí.

No sé porqué, pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

**Yoh 's POV**

La sensación de ser cubiertos por el fuego de Maya, fue algo impresionante…cada vez hacia más y más calor, como cuando nos enfrentamos a Hao, dudé un poco cuando decidí acompañarla a ella y a Len, pero si muestro inseguridad ahora no podré enfrentarme con el enemigo de más adelante. Y ese pobre niño está siendo perseguido por aquél aura extraña… cerré con fuerza los ojos, y sentí que mi espíritu era trasladado a otro lugar, la sensación de pasar de mi cuerpo a la mente de Kaoru fue algo que jamás voy a olvidar…¡es como cuando uno va en bajada de una montaña rusa y el estómago te da mil vueltas!

Al llegar, Len y Maya se encontraban junto a mí…estábamos en un lugar completamente diferente: era una fiesta, una fiesta de gala, y todas las personas estaban vestidas con mucha elegancia. Los hombres usaban ternos y las chicas hermosos vestidos…no vimos a ningún rostro conocido por allí, caminamos un poco, muy confundidos.

- ¿Dónde estamos? – pregunté, después de la pausa.

- Este es el sueño de Kaoru, - explicó Maya – qué extraño…¡somos los únicos que no estamos bien vestidos!

- Eso no será necesario, miren allá – indicó Len.

Vimos hacia al frente, y fue cuando distinguimos al chico de cabellos azules, Kaoru estaba con un terno negro, pero estaba solo…parecía tan confundido como nosotros. Nos le quedamos mirando e intentamos ir hacia él…le llamamos por su nombre, pero parecía estar algo despistado…como si algo fuese a ocurrir. Justo en ese momento, una ráfaga de viento se apoderó del lugar, ¡las mesas! ¡Los banquetes! ¡Las personas! Todo voló sobre nuestras cabezas, y parecía como si todo el lugar fuese a derrumbarse en cualquier momento…apareció frente a nosotros un humo como proveniente de las nubes…era muy extraño. Len cubrió a Maya y yo me protegí con el brazo…maldición, Amidamaru no estaba conmigo.

Finalmente, el huracán había terminado…y no quedaba absolutamente nadie ni nada, solo infinitas nubes que flotaban en medio de la nada…ni siquiera nosotros estábamos en un lugar físico, notamos que Kaoru tosía e intentaba buscar entre las nubes, fue cuando un resplandor movió todo el humo. Un alma, un alma brillaba, ¡era Jiro! ¡El perro de Kaoru!

- ¡Jiro! – gritó Kaoru, parecía tan sorprendido de verlo allí.

El perro ladraba alegremente, y al ver a su amo, empezó a correr con fuerza hasta donde estaba Kaoru, quien también iba hacia él. Kaoru abrazó a Jiro, y éste le lamía toda la cara… ¡fue un reencuentro muy bello! Kaoru lloraba de la felicidad y acariciaba a su perro, que movía la cola contento.

- ¡Jiro! ¡Jiro! ¡Realmente estás aquí! – gritaba Kaoru, llorando y muy feliz - ¡al fin, amigo mío! Estas a mi lado…no permitiré que nada nos separe…

Que bien, finalmente Kaoru pudo reencontrarse con Jiro…estaba muy contento, pero Len no parecía feliz de ver esa escena.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Len? – le pregunté, extrañado.

- Algo no anda bien aquí…- comentó Len.

Me sorprendió que dijese eso, miré a Kaoru, que estaba con su perro…de pronto, otro resplandor apareció y apartó las nubes de su lugar. Jiro se dio vuelta, dejando a Kaoru, y corrió hasta donde estaba esa figura…de la persona que acababa de aparecer frente a nosotros. ¿Quién era? Antes de contestar mi pregunta, una mujer apareció tras las nubes, su cabello era increíblemente largo y negro…sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, muy profundos, y su piel blanca como la nieve. Esa chica llevaba un vestido de gala color rosado, muy hermoso. Jiro se acercó ladrando y moviendo la cola hacia ella…la chica le acarició la cabeza y le devolvió la sonrisa.

- Jiro es un muy buen perro, - dijo la mujer…dirigiéndose a Kaoru. – Que lástima que un ser tan cruel lo asesinó…

¡¿Cómo? ¿Alguien mató a Jiro? Esa parte de la historia no la sabía…a lo mejor era ese el verdadero motivo por el cual Kaoru quiere hacerse más fuerte, ¿quién pudo haber sido tan cruel…?

- Lo sé…hay gente en verdad despreciable en este mundo, - dijo Kaoru, parecía molesto.

El chico bajó la mirada, y apretó los puños, nosotros solo estábamos allí de espectadores… pero creo que entiendo la rabia que puede producirle.

- No te preocupes, si te quedas conmigo…podrás ver a Jiro cuantas veces quieras, - le dijo la mujer. – Si me acompañas, Jiro vivirá para siempre contigo…siempre.

Kaoru subió la mirada, parecía confundido. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Ése espíritu quiere llevarse al alma de Kaoru! No puedo permitirlo, me precipité…y fui corriendo hasta donde estaban Kaoru y la mujer que acariciaba a Jiro, Len intentó detenerme pero no podía dejar las cosas así.

- ¡Kaoru! ¡No seas tonto! ¿Crees que eso es lo que Jiro hubiese querido? – le grité. - ¿Morir con él? ¡Despierta, Kaoru, esto es un sueño!

- Solo estoy dándole la oportunidad de estar con su perro…- dijo la mujer.

- ¡Esto no es lo que él quiere! – sujeté a Kaoru de los hombros. – Kaoru, esto es un sueño, Jiro no está vivo…pero aún puedes mantenerlo dentro de tu corazón…

- ¿Un…sueño? – preguntó Kaoru, confundido.

Parecía que se estaba espabilando, la mujer me observó algo molesta.

- ¿Los quieres separar? ¡Odio la gente que hace eso! – gritó ella. - ¿Tienes idea de cuánto Jiro ha estado esperando a Kaoru? ¡No puedo hacerlo esperar más!

- ¡Si Jiro en verdad quiere a Kaoru, seguirá esperando! – le dije.

- ¡Ya estoy cansado de estas boberías! – escuché gritar a Len.

Él lanzó su ataque de cuchilla dorada hacia la extraña chica, quien voló por los aires para evitar el golpe. Era impresionante…parecía ser un espíritu con grandes fuerzas, los ojos de la mujer parecían brillar de furia.

- ¡VÁLLANSE YA! – gritó ella.

Acto seguido, estiró la mano hacia nosotros…como empujando algo, y una cantidad enorme de poder espiritual se disipó hacia nosotros, Maya, Len y yo salimos volando, golpeados por una enorme bola de energía que lanzó aquella mujer. Kaoru se quedó parado, bajo ella, muy confundido…mientras nosotros fuimos cegados por una luz impresionante.


	16. Capitulo XVI

**Capitulo XVI:  
Por las noches**

Los chicos despertaron esa mañana…muy confundidos, ¿ya era jueves? Yoh fue el primero en despertarse, y estaba sumamente impresionado…habían amanecido junto a Kaoru, Maya y Len también dormían a su lado. Apenas el chico se despertó, notó que Ayu y Horohoro le miraban, preocupados…

- ¡Al fin despertaste, Yoh! – exclamó ella, contenta.

- Nos llevamos un gran susto anoche…- dijo Horohoro.

Yoh se levantó de golpe, y movió un poco a Len y a Maya, que se despertaron con dificultad y muy confundidos. Maya abrió los ojos y se encontró frente a frente con Len.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Este es otro de esos sueños en el que Len duerme conmigo! – gritó la chica, histérica. - ¡Solo que esta vez traemos ropa puesta!

- ¡Ya cállate! – le gritó Len, hecho un tomate.

- ¿Y? ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntó Haruko, con su típico tono serio de voz.

- Pues…no estoy muy seguro, - dijo Yoh, riendo. - ¿Eh? ¿Cómo está Kaoru?

- Apenas el sueño acabó…él siguió durmiendo como un angelito, el espíritu maligno lo abandonó y ustedes perdieron el conocimiento…creo que consiguieron ahuyentarlo.

- Pero digan…¿qué pasó? – preguntó Horohoro, muy curioso.

- Estábamos en los sueños de Kaoru, - explicó Yoh – era como una noche de gala, y todo se esfumó cuando Jiro apareció…

- ¡¿Jiro? ¿El espíritu de ése perrito estaba allí? – preguntó Ayu.

- Pues si…pero no era el espíritu, parecía que en verdad estaba allí…con vida, y después del rato apareció una mujer vestida de gala. Es ella el espíritu…intentó convencer a Kaoru que se fuese al otro mundo con ellos.

- Es muy peligroso…- dijo Haruko – ella está ocupando el amor que siente Kaoru hacia su perro para llevárselo.

- ¡Que truco tan sucio! – gritó Ayu. - ¡De acuerdo! Esta noche yo iré…

- No, hacer eso fue muy peligroso para Yoh y para Len…y peor aún para Maya, quien ocupó toda su energía para abrirles la puerta hacia los sueños de Kaoru…creo que tendremos que recurrir a otro método.

**Ayu 's POV**

Ese día, Kaoru siguió normalmente con su rutina de entrenamiento, junto a Tamao. Parecía que en verdad no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado anoche…Maya terminó muy cansada, pero los chicos decidieron aprovechar al máximo su entrenamiento, ya que es el último día en el que estamos aquí…esta noche tendremos que solucionar esto, sino, no garantizaremos que Kaoru siga con vida.

- ¡Tsukimiya-san! – llamó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me giré, me encontraba perdida mirando caer la nieve…había olvidado que estamos en invierno. Kaoru y Tamao me llamaban, se ven muy lindos, ¡son como los hermanos menores que siempre he querido!

- Disculpe, señorita Ayu, - dijo Tamao, tan educada como siempre - ¿puedes ayudarnos? Es que Kaoru no consigue realizar su posesión de objetos…

- Claro, pero…¿estará bien que hagas tu posesión con el espíritu de Jiro? – pregunté.

Kaoru parecía algo inseguro, me pregunto si en verdad quiere convertirse en un shaman, según lo que Yoh me contó, al parecer el espíritu de Jiro fue llevado hasta los sueños de Kaoru gracias al poder de la flauta de los sueños de Suzuki, el tipo que Maya nos contó.

- Kaoru, ¿podemos hablar un momento? – le pregunté, con una sonrisa.

El chico me miró extrañado, y asintió con la cabeza. Fuimos hasta bajo un árbol, que estaba lindamente adornado por la nieve.

- Dime, ¿en verdad quieres convertirte en shaman? ¿O hay otro motivo en especial? – le pregunté.

Intentaba ser lo más cuidadosa posible en las cosas que decía, él bajó la mirada…algo deprimido.

- Pues…a decir verdad tengo un poco de miedo, - me confesó – un sujeto…un sujeto muy extraño que decía ser shaman, fue quien mató a mi querido Jiro.

- Así que fue un shaman…pero ¿sabes? ¡No tienes que odiar a todos los shamanes por eso, no?

- No, aunque antes si los odiaba, creía que eran humanos despreciables que usaban sus poderes a su conveniencia…pero desde que el señor Yomei, me ofreció hospedaje en su casa, entendí que no todos los shamanes son crueles…

- ¡Claro que no! ¡Ése sujeto debió de ser un loco! ¿Sabes? Yo hace poco también soy shaman…¡y me he dado cuenta de que es algo maravilloso! He conocido a shamanes muy malvados, pero la mayoría son buenas personas.

-…Tsukimiya-san, ¿crees que también los espíritus son buenos?

Me sorprendió mucho que lo dijese, sobretodo de esa forma tan afectada, ¡estoy segura que algo de él le recuerda al sueño de anoche!

- Pues…al igual como con los shamanes, no todos tienen buenas intenciones – le dije. – Dime…Kaoru, ¿por qué quieres ser un shaman? Si la idea no te atraía…

- En un principio me conformaba con ver espíritus, así poder saber qué está haciendo Jiro…sin embargo, poco a poco me vi envuelto en algo que en un principio no deseaba: transformarme en lo que más odio.

- ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué quieres ser un shaman?

Él bajó la mirada, parecía que se había sonrojado un poco…¡es tan mono!

- Tamao fue quien poco a poco comenzó a comentarme la idea, para ella…esforzarse cada día por alcanzar una meta, entrenar arduamente para ser mejor…aunque vivía en esta casa sin hacer nada más que labores hogareñas…verla a ella tan dedicada, hizo que tuviese el valor suficiente como para intentarlo…

Le sonreí, si que era un chico muy sensible…

- ¿Te gusta, verdad? – le pregunté.

Él, aunque estaba muy sonrojado y parecía que la conversación le incomodaba, asintió suavemente con la cabeza. ¡Ahora entiendo todo! Me levanté animosamente y le tendí una mano a Kaoru, él me miró extrañado.

- ¡Vamos! ¡Tenemos que seguir entrenando! – le dije, con una sonrisa.

Él también sonrió conmigo y juntos decidimos ir a seguir practicando con nuestro poder espiritual, no importaba qué fuese o si te gusta o no…¡si haces algo por la persona que amas siempre darás tu mejor esfuerzo!

**Manta 's POV**

Mmm…¿hace cuántos días que estoy durmiendo? Recuerdo que cuando Makoto me dijo que mi hermana era la prisionera…me enfurecí tanto que actúe de manera precipitada, y esos ninjas fueron a por mí. También Pilika y Jun fueron malheridas…pero ¡estoy en casa de Yoh! Y parece que Fausto curó todas nuestras heridas, entré a la sala, donde estaban Anna, Pilika, Lyserg, Chocolove y Jun tomando té…¿qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

- Anna…- intenté llamarla.

Me preocupé, tampoco veía a Yoh ni a los demás por ninguna parte, y todos los que estaban en la mesa, exceptuando a Anna, estaban con serias heridas en todo el cuerpo…al igual que yo, mis brazos y mi frente estaba cubierta de vendajes por la última batalla.

- No te preocupes, - me dijo ella, sin mirarme – nadie murió por suerte…aunque tu hermana era la más grave de todos…aún no tenemos la certeza de que sigue con vida…

¡¿Cómo? ¿Sayuri está aquí? Asustado, corrí por los pasillos de la casa, y abrí las puertas de una habitación…no, por favor no me hagan esto. Al entrar, vi a Fausto sentado junto a un futon, me miraba como si ya supiese que iría allí. En el futon, conseguí ver el rostro de mi hermana, cubierto de heridas, vendajes y parches.

- Estaba muy lastimada…- dijo Fausto – sufrió de una enorme pérdida de sangre…pero creo que se repondrá…aunque lo que me preocupa es que también recibió fuertes daños en la cabeza, pareciera que no recuerda nada.

- Ya han pasado cinco días – dijo Lyserg, a mis espaldas. – Nuestras heridas fueron graves… las suyas no fueron demasiado, sin embargo, al ser humanos se convierten en algo más serio…

- Pero…¡¿y Sayuri? – grité, eufórico. - ¡Yo acabo de despertar ahora! ¡En cuánto tiempo despertará ella!

Lyserg me miró con seriedad, noté que él también tenía graves lesiones.

- No lo sabemos…- dijo fríamente – tampoco tendremos la certeza de que nos recordará, Manta, tú y yo somos los más cercanos a ella…cuando escuchó tu nombre pareció como si fuese la primera vez que te hubiese visto…

Abrí los ojos, impresionado…no puede ser, ¡mi hermana no puede olvidarse de mí! Sería ilógico, somos parte de una misma familia…aunque nos vemos poco, en nuestra infancia pasamos muchos momentos juntos, fue la única de mis hermanas que en verdad me prestaba atención y me veía como todo un ídolo, ¡ahora puedo entender perfectamente como se sintió Horohoro cuando venían por Pilika! No pude aguantarlo, caí sobre mis rodillas y lloré un par de lágrimas. Ruego a Dios porque Sayuri recupere el conocimiento…y esté otra vez con nosotros.

- ¡Len! ¿Dónde estás? – llamaba Maya, incansables veces.

Ya era hora del almuerzo, y el único que no aparecía era Len, la chica se había puesto a buscarlo por todo el jardín, mientras Horohoro refunfuñaba porque quería empezar ya con la comida…el entrenamiento de ese día había sido más pesado que los anteriores, aunque en la tarde ya no seguirían con su rutina…ya que debían de estar en óptimas condiciones para la batalla que se enfrentarían esa noche.

- ¡Maya! ¿Y si partimos comiendo sin Len? – preguntó Horohoro, que no soportaba más.

- ¡Ustedes partan si quieren! – le respondió Maya. – Yo seguiré buscándolo…

Fue entonces cuando la chica subió la mirada, sobre las ramas de un árbol, muy acomodado estaba Len, durmiendo una siesta…Maya exclamó al verle, y Len, sintiéndose observado, se despertó con cierta molestia, y de un salto bajó del árbol…algo desganado, o avergonzado, no lo sabían.

- ¿Qué quieres? – preguntó con el mismo tono frío en su voz.

- Parece estar de mal humor…- dijo Ayu, en voz baja, algo atemorizada.

- Siempre es así…- le respondió Yoh, riendo.

- Oye Len, vamos a almorzar – le dijo Maya. – Necesitaremos energías para esta noche…

Len estaba apunto de ir a almorzar con ellos, fue cuando de forma inexplicable…recordó la confesión que había hecho Shinobu, hacia unos cinco días atrás…de que Tamaki, ése hombre que con tanta ira se había enfrentado pero se había acobardado de enfrentar, estaba enamorado de Maya. ¡De la mujer que tanto había jodido con estar junto a él! Len no pudo soportar sentir cierta rabia…cada vez que la veía, continuaba molesto por todo lo que había pasado…la quería lejos, pero a la vez la quería cerca.

- ¿Qué ocurre Len? – preguntó Maya, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. - ¡Ven, vamos a comer!

La chica lo cogió del brazo, tirándolo hasta donde estaban los demás, pero Len se soltó bruscamente casi en un golpe.

- ¡No me obligarás a ir! No tengo hambre…muchas gracias, - dijo Len, malhumorado.

- Bueno, no te obligaré…¿pero qué tal si nos haces compañía? – dijo Maya, aún sonriendo. – Anda, no te hará daño hacer vida social…

Maya parecía estar bromeando. Pero esto enfureció aún más a Len, quien no soportaba nada de ella.

- ¡Y qué si no quiero! ¡Maya, tú no eres nadie para decirme qué debo hacer! – le gritó Len, dejando escapar su ira en aquella frase.

La chica pareció sorprenderse por su reacción…se ruborizó un poco, se sentía avergonzada, ¿sería posible que estuviese incomodando de tal forma con él? Sin más, Maya bajó el perfil y pareció deprimida.

- Yo…lo siento, no fue mi intención molestarte – dijo finalmente.

Maya se giró y fue a almorzar con ellos, era primera vez que Len veía aquella expresión en su rostro…se dio cuenta de que se había desfogado con ella, y al no querer, o tal vez, no poder disculparse…se fue caminando del lugar, con las manos en los bolsillos.

**Len 's POV**

Diablos, le grité…no quería hacerlo…pero, ¡demonios lo hice! ¿Qué podía hacer? He estado aguantándome la rabia de lo que ha pasado todos estos días…y ahora finalmente he explotado, no puedo soportarlo, y lo peor es ¡que sigo preocupándome por ella!

"Quien lo diría…el asesino más temible de la dinastía Tao, el orgulloso Len, el chico de sangre fría…está enamorado…" esas palabras que me dijo Yoh una vez, entre su risa y sus bromas, rondan en mi cabeza ¿en verdad me había enamorado de ella? Era imposible, ni siquiera pasamos un día sin pelearnos y sin que haya problemas entre nosotros…eso que dijo Yoh, me está confundiendo…¡yo no estoy enamorado de ella…no puedo estarlo! Pero…¿por qué? Esa pregunta se repite una y otra vez en mi cabeza, se supone que sentimientos es lo que menos deben quedar en este corazón…

¿Por qué me quedo perdido mirando sus ojos? ¿Por qué cuando ella me toca…mi corazón se empieza a agitar? ¿Por qué odio verla con cualquier otra persona? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de odiar a Tamaki…? "Porque la quiere..." Me siento en una banca, y veo caer la nieve. No estaba seguro si lo que dijo Yoh es verdad, ¡¿pero qué digo? ¡Claro que no es verdad! ¡Qué tonterías estoy diciendo…!

**Flash Back**

Aún la nieve no llegaba a esos días fríos en la ciudad, sin embargo…las chicas entrenaban arduamente con Yoh y los demás, Ayu aún no controlaba del todo su poder espiritual y Maya seguía quemándolo todo. Len se encontraba recostado en uno de los árboles, intentando descansar…ya que escuchaba que las chicas, mientras entrenaban, chillaban mucho. Estaba aburrido, pues no había nada que hacer…unas manos cubrieron sus ojos…

- Maya…- dijo en tono aburrido.

La chica apareció alegremente junto a él, quitándole las manos, Len se quedó junto a ella, mientras Maya se acomodaba junto a él.

- Oh vamos, no seas tan serio…¡sonríe! – exclamó, mostrando una amplia sonrisa.

Len le miró secamente, sin hacerle caso, apartó la mirada y la ignoró.

- Oye Len, Ayu y yo tenemos un problema, - dijo ella sonriendo – los dolores en el pecho han disminuido, pero cuando vienen, aunque rara vez…son demasiado intensos, ¡uno llega a estremecerse del dolor!

-…¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? – preguntó Len, molesto.

- ¡Solo quería que tú nos entrenaras! Estoy segura de que nos superaremos si tú nos ayudas…

Len no le respondió, ¿por qué debería de ayudar a un par de chiquillas como ellas? Observó a Ayu, quien intentaba llamar la atención de Yoh…solo eran unas niñas con increíbles poderes, no era su responsabilidad…pensando esto, empezó a sentir el poder espiritual que emitía Maya…le observó. Ella estaba apretando su pecho, parecía adolorida.

- ¿Ves? Esto es lo que ocurre…- dijo débilmente, Maya.

Len se acercó a ella y la cogió de los hombros…el poder que emitía era más fuerte que la última vez, sin duda era similar al que había sentido en Ayu, solo que éste…parecía quemar. Su onda espiritual empezaba a disminuir, parecía que ya se estaba calmando, Maya se tranquilizó y subió la mirada, para verle…sus rostros estaban muy cerca, tal vez más de lo que Len hubiese querido.

- Ya se me pasó…muchas gracias, Len – sonrió ella, antes de caer desmayada apoyando se cabeza en el pecho del muchacho.

El chico se ruborizó un poco, pero sin tener opción, cogió a Maya entre sus brazos y la llevo a la casa de los Asakura…cuando éstos llegaron, Horohoro fue el que más escándalo hizo, molestando, aunque un simple ataque de su cuchilla dorada lo hizo callar. Len echó a Maya en un futon y la cubrió, no esperaba que algo así le preocupara…en especial siendo ella tan molesta como es. "Viéndola así…tan callada y dormida, es algo…como…tierna" pensó en esos momentos Len, mirándola detenidamente, al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió toda su cabeza, contradiciéndose así mismo.

- Pronto se levantará…mejor me voy – dijo Len, en un susurro.

Y salió de la habitación, mientras Maya dormía tranquilamente, y el chico se dirigió a donde estaban los demás.

**Fin del Flash Back**

**Ayu 's POV**

No pude evitar sentir una gran preocupación…¡era primera vez que Len y Maya se peleaban tan en serio! Lo peor era que esta noche combatiremos contra ese espíritu maligno, Haruko ya está preparando los sellos para atraparlo…

- Ayu, creo que tú eres la más indicada para acabar con él, - me dijo Yoh, de repente.

- ¡¿Eh? ¡Pero qué dices, yo no podré contra ese fantasma! – grité, exaltada.

No quería decírselo, pero la verdad es que…¡me dan miedo los fantasmas!

- Quiero que tú te encargues junto con Haruko de ese fantasma – me dijo Yoh, parecía preocupado. – Sé que es pesado…ya que ése espíritu es sumamente poderoso…pero confío plenamente en ustedes dos…

- En tanto, nosotros nos encargaremos de ése tal Suzuki, - dijo Horohoro, con voz decidida.

- ¡¿Y yo qué haré? – preguntó Maya.

- Tú cuidarás de Kaoru, es muy probable que ésa chica intente aprovecharse de él otra vez – contestó Haruko.

Creo que Maya se molestó un poco al dejarle un trabajo tan común, mientras que los demás iríamos a por Suzuki y ése extraño espíritu…me pregunto qué clase de oponente será.

La noche ya había arribado, los shamanes habían dormido una buena siesta para prepararse para la batalla…Len aún no había querido pedirle disculpas a Maya, mientras que en un sitio no muy apartado de allí, dentro de los territorios Asakura, bajo un árbol, un muchacho alto, de cabello rubio y ojos morados, con una perla en la frente…y dos orejas blancas, sus vestimentas eran rojas y como de combate. Un ave muy extraña voló hasta el hombro del hombre, era una especie de loro tropical con las plumas entre amarillas y verdes, y unos ojos azules con largas pestañas.

- Suzuki, esos niños tienen pensado venir para acá…- dijo el loro – los escuché mientras estaban hablando, ¿qué piensas hacer?

- Si pelea es lo que quieren, pelea es lo que tendrán – dijo el joven de cabellos dorados.

Después de decir esto, el chico empezó a tocar las notas de una flauta muy extraña…una flauta grande y con aspecto demoníaco, que a medida que las notas tocaban, unas ondas espirituales atravesaban toda la ciudad…la música solo era escuchada por los fantasmas, que se calmaban mucho al escuchar esta melodía.

- ¡Esa música! – exclamó Amidamaru, sobresaltado.

- Ya veo, ya empezó a movilizarse – comentó Yoh.

El shaman miró a sus amigos, y entendiendo la orden, todos asintieron. Yoh, Len y Horohoro salieron corriendo, vestidos y con sus armas, hacia donde sus espíritus acompañantes les guiaban…ellos eran los únicos que podían escuchar la melodía. Los chicos fueron llevados hacia la parte más de atrás del templo. Por otra parte, Ayu y Haruko preparaban sus armas, vigilando los pasillos de la casa de los Asakura…por si a esa fantasma se le ocurría aparecer, Maya se quedó en la habitación junto a Kaoru, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza.

**Ryu 's POV**

Hace varios días ya lo llevo pensando…¿quién será esa chica que desde hace una semana aparece en mis sueños? Desde que vimos a esos Luces de Fuego, ésa mujer ronda cuando duermo…no la he visto nunca, su cabello es muy largo que le llega a los tobillos y tan oscuro como la noche…sus ojos profundamente verdes y su piel tan blanca, ¡es una chica hermosa! Y tiene un cuerpo divino, aunque creo que la señorita Haruko es incluso más hermosa…que siempre se aparezca frente a mí, e intente a través de mis sueños, llevarme hacia un lugar desconocido. Siento como si ella sabe qué es lo que quiero…¿podrá ella ayudarme a buscar mi apreciado lugar favorito? Pero…¿ese lugar dónde está exactamente?

Pensando estas cosas, me levanto del futon, no puedo dormir…me levanto a beber un poco de agua. Cielos, los pasillos de noche son muy oscuros…tienen un aire algo tenebroso. En fin, camino sin problemas buscando el baño…es cuando veo a alguien aparecer entre la oscuridad, al fin del pasillo…¿quién es? ¿Es una persona? ¡Una mujer! ¡Y no solo eso, es la chica de mis sueños!

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto, intentando no parecer sorprendido.

Ella me mira sin expresión, sus ojos totalmente profundos y serios me recuerdan a los de la hermana de Manta, Sayuri.

- Necesito pedirte un favor…- me dijo ella.

No sabía a qué se refería, pero la lúgubre pero hermosa mujer se acercó un par de pasos a mí, llevaba el cabello suelto y puesto traía una chaqueta larga amarilla. Veces anteriores, había aparecido en mis sueños con vestidos o con uniformes del instituto femenino…tragué saliva, algo nervioso, ella me sonrió tímidamente.

- Tengo que irme lejos…- inquirió ella – quiero que tú me acompañes, tengo miedo a ir sola, y eres el más indicado…si voy contigo, estaré bien…

- ¿Qué te acompañe? ¿Adonde? – le pregunté.

El tenerla frente a mí era un verdadero sueño, un sueño del que no quisiera despertar, es tan hermosa, me siento cautivado en su mirada…

- Al cielo, - dijo ella - ¡vamos juntos!

Cuando dijo esto, ella tomó de mis manos…estaban muy frías, parecía como si no corriese sangre por sus venas, ¿qué quería decir esto? Un poder espiritual extraño se sintió en ella, y muchas nubes comenzaron a rodearnos. Ella aún me sonreía, y me jaló hacia sí, atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo…no sabía qué responderle, estaba perdido en sus ojos, no podía dejar de mirarlos…tanto que ni siquiera puedo pensar bien las cosas. Guiado por el impulso, acerco mi rostro al de ella, a esta chica de tacto tan frío, que aún sostiene de mis manos. Solo quiero saber…si sus labios son un poco cálidos…

- Si me das la mano no va a haber problema, - susurró la chica. – Vamos juntos, no pasa nada…

**Haruko 's POV**

¡Ése estúpido no sabe lo que está haciendo! Salgo corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el pasillo en el que se emitía aquella cantidad de energía…siento que el tonto de Ryu está con ella, y veo corriendo junto a mí, a Ayu, quien parece que también notó su presencia. Llegamos a un pasillo que hay mucho humo…como unas nubes en las que no se puede ver nada, sin embargo, tras esas nubes hay una increíble energía espiritual. Ayu y yo cruzamos miradas, aprovechamos de hacer la posesión de objetos, ella a su mazo y yo a mi bumerang…y entramos a la nube de humo.

Al llegar, nos encontramos en un círculo, en el que las nubes no entraban…esa energía la producía una mujer muy extraña, junto a ella, parecía en un estado de shock…estaba Ryu, ¡maldita sea! Me pregunto si ese idiota aún seguirá vivo…

- ¡¿Quién eres? – gritó Ayu, impetuosamente.

La mujer nos miró como con desprecio, sus ojos verdes parecían ser increíblemente intrigantes, era muy hermosa…a lo mejor el idiota cayó en la trampa de éste fantasma.

- Mi nombre es Chiaki, - dijo ella - ¿ustedes son amigos de los chicos de ayer?

- ¡Deja al señor Ryu en paz! – gritó Ayu, amenazándola con su martillo.

- Si intentas ir al cielo por tu cuenta…vas a perderte en una dimensión desconocida, - le dije – ¡y no podrás salir jamás!

La mujer pareció que cambió la mirada…sus ojos eran vacíos y su cuerpo se llenó de un aura oscura y maligna…no cabe duda de que es muy fuerte, puedo ver con mis propios ojos todo su poder.

- No interfieran…- dijo ella, expulsando su poder hacia nosotras.

- ¡Maldición! – grité.

Era demasiado fuerte, salté hacia donde estaba Ayu y la empujé hacia al lado…a esa tonta casi le llega su ataque…si es que ésas bolas de energía nos llegan a tocar, serán nuestras almas las que caerán en una oscuridad infinita, como le pasó a Ryu…

- ¡Escucha! ¡Sé que estás muy sola y que quieres llevarte a alguien contigo al cielo! - gritó Ayu, de repente. - ¡Pero debes dejar aquí al señor Ryu! Sé que es amable…pero si lo conoces bien, es muy molesto…¡no dejará de acosarte!

Qué tonta, ¡¿ahora se le ocurren decir esas cosas? En fin, me sorprendí mucho…¿sola? ¿Quiere llevarse a alguien al cielo? Eso me parece lo más lógico…los espíritus que sufrieron mucho en sus vidas llenas de soledad, suelen ser los más ligados a la oscuridad, aunque sus poderes no son malignos en sí…están corrompidos por sus deseos egoístas al querer involucrar a alguien más. Por más que solo quiera ir al cielo acompañada, jamás irá al más allá así…va a caer en un mundo de oscuridad y va a llevarse a su acompañante con ella…

- Entonces ese es el motivo…- comenté.

Ayu me miró sin entender, mientras yo preparaba mi ataque con el bumerang, ésa chica ocupaba sus poderes para levitar en el aire, y acercarse hacia nosotras.

- ¡Ah! ¡Qué haremos! ¡Sus poderes malignos son cada vez más fuertes! – gritó Ayu, con miedo.

Solo debo apuntar, y confiar en que todo va a resolverse, si consigo que esos sentimientos desaparezcan de su corazón…se quedará sin poderes. Pero, ¿cómo? Ahora no puedo garantizar que tendré el poder para apartarla de mí y de Ayu…

**Maya 's POV**

Kaoru duerme tranquilamente…no tiene idea de lo que está ocurriendo, hasta ahora, aquella sombra, aquella mujer de anoche no ha intentado entrar en sus sueños…y eso que la flauta de Suzuki ya empezó a sonar, me pregunto qué es lo que pasará ahora. Siento una poderosa presencia a pocos metros de donde estamos, tengo que cuidar de Kaoru…lo veo dormir ¡qué lindo es! Ahh, me gustaría que Len dejase ese maldito mal genio que siempre lleva consigo y decida mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos a la gente…aunque, que sea una persona fría, ¡también me gusta! En fin, solo puedo quedarme aquí…¿eh? Siento una pequeña presencia, está reduciendo sus poderes, se dio cuenta que la he sentido…me levanto de mi puesto y abro la puerta hacia el exterior.

Un ave sale volando de donde estoy. Era un loro muy extraño y cacareaba haciendo mucho ruido, sus plumas entre verdes y amarillas…más grande de lo común…ya veo, Ranko también está aquí…

Mientras Haruko y Ayu se enfrentaban al tenebroso poder de Chiaki, la espíritu maligna que controlaba a Ryu…no muy lejos de allí, Suzuki, el shaman de los sueños, tocaba con su flauta una melodía que le daba las fuerzas y el control de los espíritus, junto a él, un extraño loro cantaba y volaba sobre él. No parecía muy contenta…se posó en el hombro del joven y suspiró.

-…Ya volviste, Ranko – dijo el rubio, aún tocando – dime, ¿cómo le va a la encantadora Maya?

- ¡Hmp! ¡Esa mujer tan altanera como siempre! – chilló el loro. – Me vio pero no hizo nada…antes me hubiera quemado sin dudarlo…jeje, pero sus amigas están peleando con Chiaki, ¡a que no salen vivas de esa!

- Ya veo…supongo que todo está tal cual lo planeamos, ¿qué me dices de Yoh Asakura?

- ¡Si! ¡Yoh y sus amigos vienen para acá!...Señor Suzuki…¿quiere que me encargue de ellos?

El muchacho rió escalofriantemente, aún tocando su flauta demoníaca, el loro rió con él y se puso a volar sobre su cabeza otra vez, apenas cesó el aletear de sus alas un brillo cubrió todo el cuerpo del ave, y apareció frente a él…en el patio de los Asakura, una mujer con un corte escalonado hasta los hombros. Su cabello era verde y sus ojos azules, sus vestimentas eran una combinación de amarillo y negro, y de su cabeza salían dos orejas blancas. La muchacha sacó un par de cuchillos y sonrió a Suzuki…

- No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos…


	17. Capitulo XVII

**Capitulo XVII:  
Inseguridad**

Yoh, Len y Horohoro corrían a toda velocidad hacia donde sus espíritus acompañantes les guiaban: hacia donde estaba Suzuki tocando su flauta, el sonido de la flauta cada vez los confundía más, como si tuviese un hechizo sobre ellos. Por otra parte, un espíritu maligno, Chiaki, estaba controlando el alma de Ryu…y en esos mismos instantes se estaba enfrentando a Haruko y a Ayu.

**Len 's POV**

Corríamos lo más fuerte que podíamos, Amidamaru y Basón eran los que principalmente nos decían adonde ir…pero de pronto, de la nada se detuvieron, nosotros nos detuvimos con ellos.

- ¿Qué pasa Amidamaru? – preguntó Yoh, confundido.

Los miré fijamente…¡imposible! Parecía como si estuviesen encantados con el sonido de aquella famosa flauta, tanto Basón y Amidamaru comenzaron a parecer algo así como babosos…y se empezaron a encandilar tanto con esa música, que ya no escuchaban nuestras palabras.

- ¡Oye! ¡Basón espabílate! – le grité, molesto.

- Ay no, mi Koloro también parece hechizado – dijo Horohoro, mirando a su espíritu.

No entendíamos que ocurría, nuestros espíritus estaban completamente perdidos, sus miradas eran vacías y no escuchaban nuestros gritos ni llamados. Fue entonces, cuando un sujeto apareció subido a la rama de un árbol…próximo a nosotros, éste sujeto tenía una flauta muy extraña y tocaba de ella…aunque yo solo escuchaba el sonido de una música escalofriante, ¡ése debe ser el tal Suzuki! Saqué mi cuchilla de golpe.

- ¿Escuchan esta hermosa música? – preguntó el tipo, - ésta es la marcha fúnebre de sus chicas…y de ustedes también.

Qué hombre más insoportable, nuevamente…se llevó la flauta a la boca, Yoh dio la señal y todos corrimos hacia donde estaba ese sujeto, sin embargo, una figura que salió de los arbustos, nos detuvo.

- Veo que no han sido unos cobardes…- dijo la persona que nos daba la espalda. – Los felicito, han podido encontrar al señor Suzuki…sin embargo…- se volteó a vernos - ¡esta será su tumba!

Al verla, nos dimos cuenta de que era una mujer, Horohoro quedó bastante baboso al verla… era una chica de cabello verde y ojos azules, sus ropas eran muy ajustadas y provocativas, tal como le gustan a mi amigo éste.

- Pero…aquí falta uno, ¿no Suzuki? – preguntó la mujer, al hombre de la flauta. – No me digan que su amiguito se acobardó y huyó…

Su sarcasmo era muy estúpido…aunque bueno, supongo que Ryu no está a aquí, pero eso no interesa, podemos perfectamente con ella.

- Con nosotros será más que suficiente, - dije, confiado.

- ¿Eh? ¡Qué chico tan guapo! – exclamó la mujer, - no sabía que el famoso Len Tao tuviese una cara tan bonita. ¡Cuando esto termine, serás todo mío!

No entiendo a qué se refería esta mujer tan tonta, pero poco me importaba…Horohoro me miró con cara de pocos amigos e Yoh se puso a reír como de costumbre.

- Déjate de habladurías, vamos a pelear…- dije, algo molesto.

- Tú…vas a ser el primero en morir por tu insolencia, - me respondió Suzuki.

- ¡No matarás a ese! Él es mío, de acuerdo…yo lo mataré si quiero o tal vez me lo quede…jeje.

¡¿En qué está pensando esa mujer? ¿Y como que morir primero? Esos sujetos son unos impertinentes, no tienen porqué hablar así…son unos seres muy molestos, ¡¿quién se creen que son? Suzuki rió un poco.

- De acuerdo, Ranko…si los vences, te dejaré que te quedes con el chico de Maya, - rió Suzuki.

- ¡Jah! ¡Maya! – dijo la mujer, como con repulsión. - ¡Escuchaste Len Tao! ¡Serás mío!

Como si fuese un trofeo, esto está empezando a molestarme. Yoh, Horohoro y yo nos pusimos a la defensiva…todos con nuestras armas, sin embargo, había algo que no andaba bien, aunque intentábamos hacer la posesión de objetos…nuestros espíritus no reaccionaban, el poder de esa flauta aún hipnotizaba a Basón y a los demás. Los chicos y yo nos miramos desconcertados.

- El poder de Suzuki está haciendo efecto en sus espíritus, - dijo la mujer – ¡ríndanse! Sus espíritus no los escucharan, la única forma de romper el hechizo…es destruyendo el arma del señor Suzuki…

La mujer de cabellos verdes sacó como con arte de magia unos estiletes que sujetaba entre sus dedos…poco a poco, sus codos, sus pies y de sus brazos empezaron a salir dagas y cuchillos…en todo su cuerpo…

-…¡Ranko, el Stilleto Oscuro! – gritó la mujer. - ¡Ha llegado!

Nosotros estábamos listos para pelear, no importa que no podamos realizar la posesión, soy autosuficiente ya que sé pelear cuerpo a cuerpo…le mostraré cuál es mi poder. Antes de lanzarme a la batalla, esa mujer desapareció de donde estaba, ¡¿dónde se había metido? Lentamente, sentí que un par de manos tocaban mi cuello…imposible, está…atrás mío…esa estúpida pasó sus manos, tocando deliberadamente mi cuello, su respiración hacía cosquillas en mi nuca…quedé paralizado…cualquier movimiento en falso y podía usar una de sus estiletes…

- Qué monada, - susurró ella – eres demasiado para Maya ¿no?

Su voz se escuchaba más cerca, susurraba en mi oído…estaba demasiado nervioso, me sentía acorralado, si intentaba atacarle…ella podría hacerme cualquier cosa.

- ¡Disculpen la tardanza! – dijo una voz.

El ataque de una espada fue suficiente para que esa mujer saltase, y apareciese nuevamente frente a nosotros…alejándose de mí. Cuando ella aterrizó, tenía un raje en el brazo, como si alguien la acabase de cortar. Todos nos giramos a ver quien era, en una de las puertas de aquél enorme templo, y vimos a ¡¿Maya? ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? ¿No se supone que ella estaría cuidando a Kaoru? Nos quedamos muy impresionados, la mujer de cabellos verdes le miraba furiosa…

- ¿Les falta un luchador? – preguntó Maya, con voz decidida. – Aquí está Natsume Maya…a sus servicios, – ella mostró a Horaiken. – Ranko…¡no permitiré que toques a Len!

**Ayu 's POV**

Maldición…¡ésta tal Chiaki es demasiado fuerte! No sé de donde saca tantas fuerzas, pero a medida que Haruko ataca con su bumerang, éste se devuelve hacia nosotras…me lanzo para aplastarla con el poder de mi enorme martillo…pero cuando lanzo mi ataque y toda la tierra se estremece, me doy cuenta de que la mujer ya no estaba allí, ¡fallé! Y encima destruí gran parte del pasillo de los Asakura. ¡Ése estúpido del señor Ryu no se espabila!

- ¡Es inútil! – gritó el espíritu, con mucha furia.

Al decir esto, todas las tablas que mi posesión de objetos rompió, empezaron a levantarse, ¡ahh! ¡El suelo se está levantando! ¡Y Haruko y yo también estamos levitando! Ésta mujer sabe ocupar poderes psíquicos o algo así…puesto a que hace que demos vueltas y vueltas en el aire sin cesar, ¡me estoy mareando!

- ¡Bájanos de aquí! – le grito.

- Esto les pasa por interferir entre la amistad de Ryu y yo, - dijo la chica – dime algo…Ryu, ¿me acompañarás?

Ella tomó de las manos del tonto, y éste como un perro, baboso por sus "encantos", asiente con la cabeza y le toma las manos. ¡Demonios! ¡Con tal de que una mujer lo seduzca, él es capaz de todo! Intento detener su ataque…haciendo que mi mazo aumente tanto de tamaño, que sus poderes no puedan soportar el peso…¡ahhh! ¡Sigo volando!

- ¡Tonta! – me grita Haruko. - ¡Esto no se trata de fuerza física! Al igual como con Usui…ella nos levanta con ayuda de su poder espiritual…

- ¡¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? – le pregunto.

- La única forma de debilitar sus poderes…es haciendo que ella pierda esos sentimientos de rencor, y que su egoísmo no tenga a quien atacar…

- ¡Ah! ¡Lo tengo!

Me lancé hacia Haruko, y flotando, me puse atrás de ella, la chica no tenía idea de lo que yo estaba haciendo…no importa, después recibiré mi castigo.

- ¡Oiga, señor Ryu! – lo llamé, él nos vio con su mirada perdida. - ¡Mira esto!

Y sin mero aviso, le abrí toda la blusa a Haruko (xDD) viéndosele todo el brazier, ¡estoy segura de que esto funcionará! Y tal como lo esperaba, Ryu se espabiló y pareció que el hechizo de la chica se desvaneció…al ver a Haruko en sostén, ella me golpeó tan fuerte que salí volando (x.x)…pero al menos, aquél poder de levitación se desvaneció.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué está pasando? – gritó Chiaki.

Haruko cayó duro al suelo, mientras Ryu la observaba como un baboso. Ella se abrochó la blusa, mientras miraba extrañada a Chiaki, las nubes se habían desvanecido y ese poder espiritual ya no se sentía con la misma intensidad. La chica estiraba su brazo…como intentando soltar su poder, pero no pasaba nada.

- ¡Ahh! ¡Mis poderes! ¡Qué pasó! – gritó Chiaki, remeciendo su brazo.

- Jeje, así que ya no tienes poderes…- comentó Haruko, riendo maliciosamente.

El señor Ryu apareció junto a ella, seguía teniendo cara de hechizado…pero esta vez sus ojos iban directo a la blusa de Haruko. Ella solo con un golpe lo mandó a volar, ¡es increíble! Tronó sus puños y miró a Chiaki, quien caía sobre sus rodillas, totalmente pasmada.

- Bueno…ahora dejarás de hacer berrinche y buscarás el descanso eterno, - dijo Haruko, sacando un pergamino que guardaba dentro de su brazier.

Ése pergamino pertenece a los Kuchiyoseya, ¡es algo así como lo de los cazafantasmas! Tiene muchos sellos y son extremadamente poderosos…Haruko abrió el pergamino frente a Chiaki, pero ésta comenzó a hacer escándalo:

- ¡No! ¡Yo no me iré! ¡No buscaré el descanso eterno sola! – gritó Chiaki.

- Creo que no se querrá ir…- dije, con una gotita en la cabeza.

- ¡No juegues conmigo! ¡Espíritu insolente! – le gritó Haruko.

La peliazul se acercó a ella y mientras Chiaki gritaba y lloraba, ésta comenzó a jalarle la oreja y a darle estirones más golpes con chipotes entre otras cosas. ()

- ¡Será mejor que empieces a mostrar más de respeto! – le gritó Haruko, mientras la molía a palos. - ¡Sino, haré que te transformes en un zapato por el resto de la eternidad!

- ¡No! ¡En zapato no! – gritaba Chiaki, asustada. - ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Es que me sentía muy sola!

"¿Es así como Haruko captura a los fantasmas…?" pensé en ese momento, con una gotita en mi cabeza. ¡Estoy tan decepcionada! Fue entonces cuando llegó junto a nosotros, me sorprendió al verlo, ¿no que él debería estar con Maya? Kaoru llegó en su yukata, algo adormilado, cuando Haruko le vio, dejó de golpear a Chiaki…y también quedó mirándole de manera afectada.

- Kaoru…- susurramos ambas.

El peliazul se acercó a donde estaba Chiaki, y se agachó para estar a su altura, ella le miró sorprendida.

- Siempre supe que eras un espíritu, - le dijo Kaoru, con una sonrisa. – Si mal lo recuerdo te llamas Chiaki, y en tu vida eras una chica muy tímida, y encima siempre fuiste inválida ¿no? Por eso no tenías muchos amigos…

- Pero…se supone que no debías recordar nada…- dijo Chiaki, muy sorprendida.

Haruko y yo también nos quedamos sorprendidas, hacía tiempo ya que Chiaki parecía estar siguiendo a Kaoru…pero ¿él siempre supo lo que pasaba? ¡Y nosotros que creíamos que él no tenía idea!

- Una vez en un sueño me lo dijiste…- dijo el peliazul, - que no querías irte al cielo sin tener al menos un amigo, sabes, yo estaba dispuesto a ser tu amigo…pero cuando usaste a Jiro para llevarme al otro mundo…cambié de parecer…

Chiaki guardó silencio, y nosotras dimos unos pasos atrás, mientras él le hablaba suave.

- ¿Pero sabes? Una de las cosas más importantes que una chica me enseñó…era de que no todas las personas, ni los shamanes ni los espíritus son iguales…que no podíamos meterlos a todos en un mismo saco…

Oh, ¡eso se lo dije yo! Jeje.

- Por eso, es que voy a darte una oportunidad…- dijo Kaoru, indicando con el dedo: - cuando yo muera, te prometo que seremos amigos para siempre…pero hasta entonces, quiero encargarte que cuides a Jiro…

- ¿Eh? ¿A Jiro?

Tanto Chiaki, como nosotras estábamos muy sorprendidas. Ya veo, ya que Jiro también es un espíritu, lo mejor sería que Chiaki se encargase de cuidarlo.

- Quiero que acompañes a Jiro para que nunca se pierda, - le sonrió Kaoru - ¡y cuando yo sea un espíritu, te juro que iremos al cielo los tres juntos!

La chica asomó unas lágrimas en sus ojos, y sin poder aguantarlo más, se echó a llorar. Kaoru le acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza, mientras el espíritu de Jiro aparecía junto a ellos, y lamía el rostro de Chiaki. ¡Fue una escena tan conmovedora! Estaba apunto de ponerme a llorar yo también…si no fuese porque Kururu y Haruko me golpearon la cabeza, ¡porqué siempre la gente me golpea!

- Bueno, supongo que todo salió bien…- dijo Haruko, sonriendo.

- Si, es un alivio – dije, suspirando. - ¡Bueno chicos! Hasta entonces, Chiaki, puedes quedarte con nosotros y con Kaoru, ¡te aseguro que encontraremos algo que puedas hacer!

- Gra…gracias, - tartamudeó Chiaki, aún con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Oye…Ayu, - me llamó Haruko, algo tensa - ¿por qué tuviste que abrirme la blusa para vencerla?

Ay no, ahora ella me mira con esa mirada que tanto odio y asoma un puño furioso, ¡su cara está llena de venitas enojadas! ¡No quiero que desate su furia en mí!

- P-pues…- tartamudeé - ¡supuse que la fuerza que tenía Chiaki la sacaba del alma de Ryu, que tenía bajo su control! Así que…¡era la única forma de distraerlo!...

Demonios, mis excusas baratas no funcionan…y Haruko se está acercando paso a paso a mí, ¡a correr!

**Maya 's POV**

Los chicos parecían impresionados, pero Yoh y Horohoro parecían muy contentos de verme… ¡yo estoy dispuesta a acabar con esa estúpida de Ranko! Len es el único que se confunde al verme, no es necesario que él se interponga…apunto a Ranko con la espada Horaiken.

- Mira fijamente ésta espada, - le dije – éste fue un obsequio de mi amado Len…y en ella yo deposité mi corazón…

- Maya, ten cuidado, éste sujeto puso en trance a nuestros espíritus, - me advirtió Yoh.

- No te preocupes, Yoh, el ave de fuego no cae ante trucos tan bajos como la flauta de los sueños de Suzuki…ustedes ahorren energías para pelear con él, yo me encargaré de ella…

Ranko me miró con desprecio y lamió la herida de su brazo. No parecía muy contenta de verme…por supuesto que yo tampoco.

- Mira quien ha llegado…- dijo sardónicamente - ¿es que tú quieres entrar en la pelea, Natsume? Qué lástima, yo sola puedo ocuparme de Len.

Me enfurece que diga esas cosas, lo admito…pero Len no se defiende ni hace caso a sus palabras, creo que sigue sin querer hablarme, ¡hmp! Eso no importa ahora, le hice la posesión a Horaiken, la cual se transformó en una espada de fuego.

- Bueno, Len, ante tus ojos verás quien es la mujer que te merece ¿verdad lindo? – preguntó Ranko, guiñándole el ojo.

Len simplemente la miraba de mala manera y rehuía la vista hacia cualquier otro lado. Así comenzó el combate entre Maya y Ranko, la mujer cubierta de estiletes había notado que su punto débil era Len, así que decidió hacer el mayor uso de eso. Suzuki seguía tocando tranquilamente su flauta, cuando Horohoro intentó atacarle, fue impactado por una descarga eléctrica…Ranko hizo su primer ataque, lanzándole navajas a Maya, quien con rapidez las esquivaba.

- Simplemente es divino, ¿no? Sus ojos son tan lindos…después de todo lo que se me antoje hacer con él, le voy a quitar esos hermosos ojos dorados…- dijo Ranko.

Mientras decía esto, intentando distraer a Maya, le lanzaba estiletes, ella se defendía con su espada…en el fondo, aguantaba la rabia, pero decidió callar y seguir con la batalla. Ranko le lanzó muchas navajas, y con la mano, Maya las quitaba del camino, hasta que agitó la espada e hizo una herida en el estómago de Ranko, ella le miró con rencor.

- ¡¿Vamos a pelear o qué? – gritó Maya, sin contenerse.

En ese preciso momento, ella deseaba matar a Ranko más que cualquier otra cosa, no soportaba que fuese tan atrevida con Len, quien éste, miraba sorprendido la actitud que había adquirido.

**Yoh 's POV**

Vaya…parece que Maya está algo celosa de Ranko, ésa chica es demasiado descarada, debe molestarle como coquetea a Len…si es que las cosas siguen así Ranko terminará hecha cenizas, una batalla que tiene como recompensa ser la más fuerte para Len…no me gustaría hacerlas enfadar…jeje.

- Ya verás, Len, serás solo de Ranko…- dijo la mujer, riendo. – Serás mi amante preferido…

- No me convertiré en el juguete de nadie, - refunfuñó Len – menos de una mujer como tú.

- Si solo ustedes dos son los contrincantes, creo que nosotros ahorraremos energías, - dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Ah si? – comentó Ranko, - verás si consiguen salir vivos de ésta…no me importa que ataquen todos a la vez, los mataremos a todos…

- Basta de charlas, - dijo Maya, mirando con furia contenida a Ranko. – Acabemos con esto…

**Haruko 's POV**

Acompañados de Ayu, Kaoru y el espíritu de esa chica, Chiaki, fuimos corriendo hacia donde Kururu nos indicaba que estaba el sonido de la flauta…sin embargo, a medio camino, Kururu y Chiaki se detuvieron…como enamoradas de la música que se escuchaba. Conseguí ver con mi percepción del ojo del dragón unas ondas espirituales que hechizaban a los espíritus…en fin, tendremos que seguir sin ellas, aunque dudo que Ayu pueda pelear sin los poderes de Kururu. Corrimos hasta encontrarnos con una escena impresionante…una mujer de cabellos verdes y que usaba el "Stilleto Oscuro", atacaba lanzándole furiosa muchas navajas a Maya, quien las esquivaba rápidamente…de espectadores estaban los chicos, ¡oigan! ¡¿No que ellos iban a pelear y Maya se encargaría de cuidar a Kaoru?

Noté que un sujeto rubio estaba sobre la rama de un árbol, tocando la flauta demoníaca donde provenía aquél sonido que hechizaba a los espíritus. De un salto, me dirigí con mi bumerang a atacarlo…pero un campo de fuerza de energía eléctrica me dio la corriente, y caí pesado al suelo.

- ¡Haruko! – corrió Ayu hacia donde estaba yo. - ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Ése sujeto…es Suzuki, - dije a Ayu, débilmente.

Imposible, éste tipo puede dominar las descargas eléctricas…eso lo sé porque pareciese como si varios rayos eléctricos danzasen en torno a él, mientras él toca de su flauta. Será más difícil acabar con él…La mujer de cabellos verdes había atacado a Maya con una cuchilla que ocultaba bajo su traje, pero Maya consiguió protegerse con ayuda de Horaiken.

- ¿Sabes? Si no hubieses llegado en ese momento, estoy segura de que Len y yo nos hubiésemos besado, - le dijo la mujer.

Maya pareció sobresaltarse al escuchar esto, y perdió fuerza mientras sostenía la espada, y sin soportarlo, saltó hacia atrás, mientras la chica de cabello verde seguía lanzándole estiletes. Maldición…es muy astuta, está ocupando a Len para distraer la atención de Maya, si sigue así, estoy segura de que Maya no podrá evitar todas las navajas.

La batalla que se cernía dependía de la velocidad y la atención que se prestase en el combate…si Maya se descuidaba por un segundo, las cuchillas de Ranko darían en el blanco: debía de estar alerta, pero los comentarios que emitía la mujer le hacían perder la concentración cada vez más. Maya se defendía con su espada de fuego, y también esquivaba los estiletes…

- Escucha Natsume, ¿crees que Len se fijará en ti? – la provocó Ranko, - con esas orejas y ese cabello tan desaliñado…encima ni Tamaki quiso permanecer a tu lado…

Sus palabras eran mucho más cortantes que las propias cuchillas…para Maya, esas eran totales heridas que Ranko le provocaba, pero no pensaba darse por vencida tan fácilmente. Ranko hizo un ataque aéreo, lanzando una lluvia de agujas de acero, que clavaban el suelo y serían capaces de atravesar a una persona.

- Eres idéntica a mí…- murmuró Maya, mientras golpeaba las cuchillas con su espada – solo que tú eres más fea…

Esto hizo enfurecer a Ranko, quien puso cara de pocos amigos. Furiosa, se lanzó sobre Maya, con un ataque de estiletes en filas…

- ¡¿Crees que con eso me vencerás? – le gritó Maya.

La chica, con la mano, se puso a golpear para el lado las estiletes, sin embargo, iban tan seguidas que poco a poco empezó a agotarse ¿cuántas les había lanzado? Cuando Maya quedó con los brazos cruzados, por tantos golpes…notó que una estilete venía atrás de la última que había golpeado…iba directo a su rostro.

- ¿Y qué me dices, precioso? – dijo Ranko, acercándose a Len. - ¿Saldrás conmigo?

La chica se acercó provocativamente a él, juntando sus manos a un lado de su cara, el chico se echó para atrás…como asustado. Por otra parte, Maya había caído, dándole la espalda a los chicos…todos estaban preocupados que el daño hubiese sido mucho, Maya empezó a botar sangre, y se volteó, sonriendo, con la estilete en la boca…

- ¡Imposible! – gritó Ranko, impresionada.

Involuntariamente, Len sonrió ante la hazaña de la chica. Maya escupió la cuchilla, acompañada de un poco de sangre…su boca sangraba, pero nada grave, tomó a Horaiken y se dispuso a atacar a Ranko.

- ¡Ahora es mi turno! – gritó Maya.

A momento, ella atacó a su enemiga…y con todas sus fuerzas, Ranko intentó sujetar con ambas manos la espada de Maya, pero que no la partiese en dos…sin embargo, ¡la espada de Maya estaba muy caliente! "No soportaré…mucho tiempo más" pensó Ranko, algo asustada, ya que la espada en verdad estaba ardiendo.

- No seré vencida por una mujer como tú…- dijo la peliverde, - tú traicionaste a Hao…dejaste a quienes éramos tu familia…

Maya recordó a Tamaki, quien era la única persona que era lo que para ella la referencia de una familia.

-…Ustedes nunca fueron mi familia, - concluyó la chica.

- Veremos si mereces a ese premio…Len es todo un bomboncito. Ranko nunca se da por vencida si se trata de alguien tan guapo como él…

Maya la miró furiosa, y acto seguido, la espada se encendió en llamas, haciendo que Ranko la soltase de golpe y saliera de allí a toda velocidad…para no ser cortada por el filo de su espada. La mujer aterrizó bajo el árbol en el que Suzuki tocaba la flauta. Ranko quedó mirando a Len, quien le miraba fijamente…era su oportunidad…

- ¿Qué pasa, lindura…? ¿Quieres que yo te mate? – preguntó "inocentemente" la peliverde.

"Creo…que quiero matarla" pensó Maya, muy furiosa.

- Hey, Natsume, tenemos un problema…creo que tu chico me prefiere a mí, - comentó Ranko – creo que deberíamos olvidar el combate, ¡Len ya se decidió!

- ¡Cobarde! – gritó Maya, furiosa. - ¡Dices eso solo porque no quieres enfrentarte a mí!

- ¿Yo?...No seas tonta. – Ranko sacó un báculo dorado. - ¡Yo no tengo miedo a nada!

Acto seguido, del cielo empezaron a tronar unos truenos, los cuales, Ayu y Kaoru fueron los únicos en saltar y asustarse. Los truenos empezaron a centrarse en el báculo de Ranko…como si ella pudiese controlar la energía eléctrica del lugar, miraba con decisión a Maya, quien decidida, sujetó a Horaiken con ambas manos. "No debo temer…Len está conmigo, él sin duda que cree en mí" pensó la chica, mirando furiosa a la peliverde.

- Ya me harté de tu tonto juego…- dijo Maya, escupiendo más sangre de su boca. – Decidamos ahora quién es la más fuerte…

- No me hagas reír…Natsume.

Al decir esto, Ranko lanzó cinco estiletes en fila al piso, que se enterraron en la tierra…hasta Maya, ninguno de los presentes entendió porqué hacia eso, sin embargo, la chica sonrió malignamente, mientras que con un movimiento de su báculo, los truenos del cielo comenzaron a ser guiados por las cuchillas, que después de dar la corriente a ellos, terminaron electrocutando a Maya.

- ¡Maya! – gritó Ayu, muy asustada.

Ella corrió hacia "el campo de batalla", donde la chica de cabello rosado gritaba del dolor que le proporcionaban los rayos. Sin embargo, Haruko la detuvo.

- Esta pelea es de Maya y solo de Maya, - explicó la peliazul – nosotros…no debemos interferir.

- ¡Pero Haruko! ¡Podrían matarla! – gritó Ayu, entendiendo lo grave que era recibir un rayo directamente.

- No perderá…no puede perder…

La pelirroja miró insegura, el trueno ya había dejado a Maya, quien con el cuerpo quemado, cayó al piso, provocando que Ranko soltase una carcajada.

- ¿Lo ves? Natsume, soy demasiado fuerte para ti…esto es todo gracias al sentimiento de hermanos que hay entre Suzuki y yo…

Con dificultad, Maya pudo mantenerse en pie, con la mirada baja, y cada cierto movimiento que hacia, era electrocutada, sin embargo, pudo sostener a Horaiken en posición de ofensiva.

- ¿Quieres más? ¿No puedes entregarme a Len y ya? – dijo la peliverde, como aburrida. - ¡Por favor! ¡Evítate esta humillación!

- No…yo…yo jamás…me rendiré…- dijo débilmente, Maya.

Len estaba impresionado al ver lo terca que era, que aún con esas heridas tan graves, y después de haber recibido el impacto de los estiletes en forma de conector de electricidad, siguiese manteniéndose en pie. Ranko, mirándola con desprecio, le lanzó otra serie de cuchillas en fila…Maya, subiendo rápidamente la mirada, pasó con una velocidad increíble bajo los estiletes, evitando su impacto. Todos se quedaron impresionados…Maya atacó con su espada a Ranko, quien la detuvo con sus estiletes en cruz.

- Increíble, Natsume, veo que aún te quedan fuerzas, - dijo Ranko, sonriendo. – Pero es inútil… ¡oye Len! ¡Cuando acabe con esto, te prometo que serás el amante número uno de Ranko!

Len la miró con repulsión, mientras se sorprendía al ver que un aura muy extraña rodeaba a Maya, Ranko también se giró hacia ella, mirándole extrañada

- Debes de estar bromeando…- dijo Maya, con un tono frío en su voz. – Después no te quejes. Tú me obligaste a hacer esto…

Era una técnica que Hao le había enseñado, con los chicos no la había utilizado ya que era la perfecta prueba de una shaman desquiciada que ocupa su poder sin control. Sin embargo, a Maya poco le importaba la cordura en esos momentos…solo quería hacer cenizas (literalmente ^^) a Ranko, para sorpresa de todos, Maya enterró a Horaiken en la tierra, y a toda velocidad se acercó a Ranko, atacándola con una lluvia de puñetazos. La peliverde apenas pudo reaccionar, intentó evadir los ataques, pero Maya estaba totalmente inconsciente…no parecía la misma, la chica de cabello rosado subió la mirada y le dio un golpe certero en el estómago, a Ranko, golpe cuyo puño se encendió en fuego.

- ¡¿Pero qué demo…? – gritó Ranko, confundida.

El ataque de Maya se acumuló en su estómago, el brazo entero de Maya se había incendiado…y de él resurgió una enorme ave de fuego, que atacó en el estómago a Ranko, como un golpe infernal que quemó todo su cuerpo. La mujer voló por los aires acompañada de un grito de dolor por las quemaduras…y aterrizó fuertemente en el piso, siendo aún atacada por el ave voladora…el cuerpo de Ranko comenzó a desintegrarse de a poco, y finalmente, la verdadera identidad de la mujer se mostró…cuando el fuego del ataque de Maya hubo terminado…en el suelo se encontraba, cubierta de cenizas y gravemente lastimada…un loro de extraña especie.

- ¡Ah! ¡Pero si es un ave! – atinó en decir Ayu.

Maya caminó hacia donde el loro Ranko, herida y quemada, tosía una y otra vez, intentando emprender el vuelo.

- Un loro…es lo que eres, no haces nada más que hablar…- dijo Maya, mirándola con superioridad. – Deberías alegrarte de que no te quemé…sino hubieses sido la cena de ésta noche…

El loro, es decir…Ranko, pudo sostenerse de pie, y desde el suelo miró a Maya, con desprecio.

- Nos volveremos a encontrar, Natsume, - dijo Ranko – qué lástima, Len, tú y yo la hubiésemos pasado en grande…hubieses sido un gran amante…

Tras decir esto, el ave voló débilmente hacia donde estaba Suzuki, quien para sorpresa de todos, había dejado de tocar la flauta…y con esto, todos los espíritus recuperaron el conocimiento, confundidos y sin comprender qué había ocurrido. Los chicos se prepararon para la batalla: ahora, solo faltaba derrotar a Suzuki.


	18. Capitulo XVIII

**Capitulo XVIII:  
Golpe del rayo maléfico**

- Veo que pudieron vencer a Ranko…te felicito, Maya – dijo Suzuki, aún dándoles la espalda.

El rubio acarició al loro entre sus manos, estaba seriamente lastimada. Maya cayó al suelo inconsciente, y Ayu corrió hasta donde estaba ella. Amidamaru había regresado a la normalidad, así que Yoh hizo su posesión de objetos.

- No te perdonaré lo que has hecho, Suzuki, - dijo Yoh, molesto. – Yo seré tu oponente…

Suzuki, de un salto, bajó del árbol y dejó a Ranko en las raíces. Éste miró a Chiaki.

- Chiaki…entiendo que quieras tener amigos, pero no te librarás tan fácilmente de mí, - dijo Suzuki.

Acto seguido, el hombre empezó a tocar su flauta…Chiaki empezó a estremecerse al escuchar su sonido, todos le miraron sorprendidos ¡¿qué pasaba? La chica intentaba librarse del hechizo, se tapaba los oídos y cerraba los ojos…pero apenas los abrió, sus ojos brillaban como antes, dejando lucir su poder maligno.

- ¡Espera! ¡Chiaki! ¡Si usas tus poderes volverás a ser lo que eras! – gritó Ayu. - ¡Y nunca podrás ir al cielo…!

Pero Chiaki no podía escuchar su voz…estaba siendo poseída por el poder de la flauta de Suzuki, quien sonreía, confiado.

- Idiota, el poder de mi flauta aún la mantiene controlada…- dijo él – tu voz no llegará a ella, ¡a Chiaki le es muy fácil poseer a aquellos con inseguridad en su corazón!

Y tras decir esto, el poder de la flauta hizo que Chiaki atacase a Len…poseyendo su cuerpo, el shaman se puso a gritar y cayó sobre sus rodillas, intentando librarse del hechizo de la mujer, sus poderes malignos entraron en su mente y controlaron su cuerpo…como hace dos noches.

- ¡Len! – gritaron todos, viendo como Len era absorto por la oscuridad.

- ¡Miserable! – gritó Yoh, haciendo la posesión de objetos.

El chico se lanzó hacia Suzuki, haciendo su ataque de cuchilla de buda, pero al atacarlo…una descarga eléctrica atacó de la nada a Yoh, quien retrocedió sorprendido.

- ¡¿Qué es esto?

- Suzuki puede controlar los rayos, - dijo Haruko, dándose cuenta. - ¡Es muy peligroso! Tu cuerpo no resistiría una descarga así…Maya perdió la cordura al recibir directamente el rayo…

- ¡Cuchilla dorada! – gritó de repente, Len.

Horohoro tomó a caballito (xD) a Maya, quien seguía inconsciente, y dio un salto, esquivando los ataques de Len, Haruko tomó de la mano a Ayu y a Kaoru, haciendo que estos empezasen a correr. Yoh les quedó mirando con preocupación.

- ¿Adonde ves, Yoh? – preguntó Suzuki. – Yo soy tu oponente…

- ¡¿Qué le hiciste a Len? – gritó Yoh.

- Fue poseído por un espíritu a mis servicios, Chiaki aún obedece quien posea la flauta demoníaca…la única forma de salvarla a ella y a tu amigo, es destruyéndola, pero como verás…eso no te será posible…

Suzuki dejó la flauta con Ranko, quien la sujetó entre sus pies de loro, y voló hasta una rama, con la flauta. Yoh frunció el ceño, mientras que sonriendo Suzuki acumulaba energía eléctrica en su mano derecha, como preparando el ataque.

- Empecemos…- dijo el rubio, lanzando su primera descarga.

**Ayu 's POV**

¡Ahhh! ¡Qué le pasa a Len! ¡¿Es que se volvió loco? Todos estamos corriendo lo más rápido que podemos, porque ese histérico nos está atacando con el poder de su cuchilla…no parece el mismo, su mirada parece perdida, como si no tuviese alma…¡claro! ¡Está siendo controlado por Chiaki! Como esa noche en la que fue sonámbulo…

- Tendremos que separarnos, - dijo Haruko, aún jalándome del brazo. - ¡Corre! Vete por ese pasillo…yo después te alcanzo…

Diciendo esto, Haruko me empujó hacia un oscuro pasillo dentro de la casa de los Asakura, mientras Horohoro se iba por el jardín, con Maya en sus brazos. Haruko se fue junto con Kaoru a otro lugar…¡demonios! ¡Me quedé solita! Pero Len siguió a los chicos, no parece que está por ningún lugar…maldición, ése tonto de Suzuki no liberará a Chiaki tan fácilmente, ¡así Kaoru no podrá cumplir su promesa! Camino entre la oscuridad de la casa…ouch, choqué con alguien…está tan oscuro que no veo nada, me pregunto quién será…

- Go…gomenasai, - intento disculparme, pensando que podía ser el señor Ryu o Tamao.

Subo la mirada dificultosamente, y entre las sombras veo…¡¿Hao? ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? Me sobresalto, y echándome hacia atrás…me tropiezo, aahhh…¡qué torpe!

- Disculpa, ¿te asusté? – me preguntó, con una sonrisa.

Él me ofreció su mano…para poder levantarme, no sé porqué, pero su sonrisa me pone un tanto nerviosa…¡no puede ser! ¡De nuevo me estoy sonrojando!

- A…arigatou, - le digo, sin poder mirarle a los ojos.

Cojo su mano y él me impulsa para que yo pueda levantarme…no entiendo, ¿este sujeto es con quien comparto el nombre? ¿Por qué me siento así?

- La flauta de Suzuki es la que está haciendo que tu amiga haga esas cosas, - me explicó Hao – además…Len es un chico algo inseguro, y por eso ella puede entrar fácilmente en su cuerpo…con lo fuerte que es…

- ¿Te…refieres a que el señor Ryu y Kaoru también son inseguros? – pregunté, tímidamente.

- Probablemente…pero de seguro que hubiese sido más fácil entrar en ti, solo eres una humana que está aprendiendo a ser shaman…

Es cierto, me pregunto porqué Chiaki no entró en mi cuerpo.

- Te lo explicaré, - Hao se acercó un poco a mí – no quiero que nadie entre en tu cuerpo, no quiero que nadie te haga daño más que yo…

¡¿Qué? ¿A que se refiere con eso? ¿Es que tiene pensado hacerme daño? Hao camina unos pasos y yo retrocedo temerosa…no entiendo qué es lo que quiere decir, pero se siente muy cálido. Retrocedemos tanto, que mi espalda se encontró con la pared, y Hao coloca junto a mí una mano, acercando su rostro…

- Si no hubiese sido por Yoh, yo aún seguiría siendo tan fuerte como antes – dijo él. – No le basta con quitarme mis sueños…sino que piensa que puede arrebatarme la persona que más amo en este mundo…

¿A…que se refiere con eso? No…no puedo entender bien…

- No te entiendo, - le dije – dices que me amas porque eso te indica nuestro nombre…pero… ¡pero eso no es amor! ¡Amor es lo que yo siento por tu hermano!

Él cerró los ojos y sonrió, no sé si él puede comprender cómo me siento, esta confusión en mi cabeza…¡es horrible! ¡No quiero verlo a él como veo a Yoh! Son personas completamente diferentes, Hao es un maldito asesino que no tiene piedad por la gente…sin embargo, él parece que en verdad solo me querrá…

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué apareces constantemente en mis pensamientos? – digo, más para mí que para él. - ¡Si a quien yo quiero es a Yoh!...

Diciendo esto, dos lágrimas se asoman en mis ojos…maldita sea, estoy llorando otra vez. Intento disimularlo, pero no puedo evitarlo, lentamente…Hao acaricia mi rostro con sus dedos, tomando mis lágrimas…me mira seriamente, decido verle. Nuestras miradas se encontraron en un momento que no podía pensar claramente…

-…¿Estas molesta? – me preguntó, aún serio. – Si tú estas molesta…¿cómo debería estar yo? Un ser que es reconocido como un dios para los shamanes, la persona que aprendió a dominar el poder de los cinco elementos y es el ser más fuerte de éste mundo…

- Yoh te venció…no eres el más fuerte…- corregí.

- Fue entonces cuando comprendí que no puedo estar solo, necesito de amigos que sean como mi familia…y no solo eso, Yoh tenía un apoyo infalible que siempre estaría a su lado…

Imposible, me sobresalté…¿acaso él se refería a…? No, no quiero escuchar decirlo. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas…mientras buscaba la mirada de Hao, cuando estoy con él, una mezcla de odio y amor recae en mí…separados como en una barrera, y no puedo… simplemente siento que hago mal estando a su lado.

-…Anna – dije yo.

Él asintió con la cabeza. Es cierto, Yoh tiene a Anna, y aunque yo no quiera aceptarlo…él siempre ha estado a su lado, ¡pero no! ¡Eso no…! ¡Yo no lo permitiré! Creo que Hao se está dando cuenta que estoy demasiado angustiada como para hablar con claridad…sin decir nada más, él me sujeta entre sus brazos, y yo rompo en llanto…no puedo, no puedo dejar de llorar… ¡la verdad es que no comprendo nada los sentimientos de Yoh! Eso me produce una tristeza enorme…

- ¿Entiendes…cómo me siento yo? – pregunta Hao, mientras me abraza. – Soy un ser completamente omnipotente, y alguien como yo no debería seguirte…pero aunque no lo quisiera, mis ojos te buscarían…enviaría a mis extensiones, tenía que crear muchas de ellas para cuidarte…

- ¿Cuidarme? – pregunté.

- Lo último que yo quería era que te aliaras con Yoh…pero ya ves el resultado, los cinco elementos están sobre Maya, Haruko, Anna y Sayuri…pero, ¿no crees que falta uno?

¿Uno? No entiendo…Fuego, Agua, Tierra y Aire…ahí están todos, sin embargo, no dejan de mencionar cinco elementos. ¡Claro! ¡Una vez escuché mencionarlo! Miré a Hao, impresionada…aquello que yo jamás pensé que podría llegar, jamás creí…que eso fuese lo esencial…

- ¿A…Amor? – susurré.

Él, con una sonrisa, asintió. No podía creerlo…pero todas las piezas calzan, ¿será posible que el amor sea…sea yo? Hao tomó mi cara entre sus manos, y yo simplemente no sabía qué hacer.

- Cuando todo esto acabe…te darás cuenta que el elemento más poderoso es siempre el que vence, - me dijo él – tú y yo pertenecemos a él…y debemos de entregarnos a lo que nuestros nombres decidieron…

- Pero…¡¿por qué yo y nadie más? – pregunté, molesta.

Hicimos una pausa, Hao no me contestaba, pero aún seguía mirándome con esa sonrisa pícara en sus labios…me quedé mirando su boca, demonios…estoy cayendo otra vez. Hao se acercó lentamente a mí…pero…

**Yoh 's POV**

¡Suzuki es increíble! Es demasiado fuerte, por más que lo ataco una y otra vez esquiva todos mis ataques…a este paso, voy a terminar destruyendo toda casa de mi abuelo…Suzuki, sonriendo, de un salto aterriza en la entrada de mi casa. No ha intentado atacarme ni una sola vez…parece como si estuviese escapando de mí, qué extraño. Cuando lancé mi cuchilla de buda hacia él, Suzuki se quitó y ésa parte del pasillo fue destruido y vi…¡¿Hao? ¡No puede ser! ¡Hao está con ella!...Detuve el ataque, me sentía muy extraño… ¡¿qué demonios está pasando aquí?

- ¡Hao! – grité.

Él se volteó a verme, y efectivamente, Ayu se encontraba a su lado…parecía que se estaban abrazando…demonios, siento una presión en mi pecho otra vez, no entiendo, no entiendo nada de lo que está pasando…Hao, lo odio con toda mi alma, siempre ha sido así…pero esta vez, siento que ni yo puedo controlar lo que siento. Con rabia, realicé la posesión de segundo grado y lancé una espada fugaz de Amidamaru, hacia Hao.

- ¿Pero qué haces, Yoh? – dijo una voz a mis espaldas, - ¿aún no entiendes que tu pelea es conmigo?

Me voltee confundido, Suzuki lanzó el poder que había estado acumulando todo este tiempo… sobre mí, mi cuerpo se electrocutó de forma violenta, y caí estrepitosamente al suelo. Ese ataque fue muy fuerte, tal como dijo Haruko. Ése sujeto hizo todo esto a propósito para acercarme a donde estaban ellos…

Me siento, débil, no sé si podré ponerme de pie… esa imagen, la imagen de Hao besando a Ayu…aún está gravada en mi cabeza, ¡¿por qué no puedo concentrarme en la batalla? Por más que Suzuki me ataque, por más que intente salir no puedo escapar, estoy atrapado entre mi fuerza y mi corazón. No comprendo, supuestamente mi mente debería estar fría…pensando en la batalla, si mi nombre es algo tan cruel como "Loveless", ¿no debería yo comportarme como una persona completamente indiferente al amor? Tengo miedo, tengo mucho miedo que esta rabia que siento por Hao llegue a sobrepasarme…

Yoh no podía concentrarse bien en la batalla, sin embargo…mientras tanto, Haruko y Kaoru escapaban de Len, quien aún no recuperaba la conciencia e intentaba atacarlos como fuese. Los chicos se ocultaron tras un pasillo, mientras Len seguía de largo.

- ¡Ah, estoy agotada! – dijo Haruko, jadeando. - ¡Ese tonto no se aburre!

- Señorita Haruko, ¿usted también sintió eso? – preguntó Kaoru, muy preocupado.

- Ah, ¿te refieres a la presencia de ese hombre?...Jeh, Ayu puede ocuparse de él.

- ¿Eh? ¿La señorita Ayu?

Haruko sonrió para sí misma: era mejor dejar las cosas como estaban, si interrumpían en la batalla de Yoh…por mucho que él estuviese en peligro, él jamás podría superar esa rabia que siente. Lo mismo había ocurrido con Maya…tenía que dejar las cosas como estaban. Por otra parte, un trueno cayó sobre el puño de Suzuki…quien estaba tomándoselo más en serio, comenzó a reunir todo su poder en su mano, dispuesto a lanzarle su energía a Yoh, quien parecía muy desconcentrado…

- Pareciese ser que tenemos visitas, - dijo Hao, soltando a Ayu. – Me gustaría que nos encontráramos otra vez…en una ocasión más tranquila, ¿qué me dices?

Ayu miró tímidamente a Hao, no sabía qué responderle, solo se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Éste le respondió con una sonrisa.

- En tres días, ustedes volverán a Fumbari oka, ¿no es así? – dijo Hao, colocándole un dedo en los labios. – Nos veremos entonces…

Tras decir esto, el chico se acercó lentamente a Ayu y la besó en la mejilla…después se desvaneció en el aire. Yoh estaba pendiente de qué podía ocurrir entre ambos, pero en su cabeza habían tantos pensamientos que ya no tenía nada claro…sacudió su cabeza. "Tengo que concentrarme, Suzuki es mi oponente…ya me encargaré de Hao más tarde" pensó en esos momentos. Suzuki soltó una carcajada: él también era un sujeto que conseguía captar los sentimientos de los demás, como Ranko. Después de que el rayo cayó sobre su puño, él empezó a concentrar el poder entre sus manos…

- ¡Imposible! ¡Ha absorbido un relámpago! – gritó Kaoru, llegando a ver esa escena.

Él y Haruko llegaron junto a los chicos, viendo como Yoh intentaba seguir con la batalla… mientras confiado, Suzuki concentraba todo su poder entre sus manos…

- ¡Prepárate Yoh Asakura! – gritó Ranko, desde el árbol y muy lastimada. - ¡Vas a morir! ¡Experimentarás el golpe relámpago maléfico del señor Suzuki!...No es como esa técnica barata que usé con Maya…

- ¡Tú cállate pajarraco! – le gritó Haruko, desde el templo.

Suzuki sonreía a su oponente, concentrando una increíble cantidad de poderes en sus manos.

- Veo que hasta el gran Yoh Asakura, quien venció al todopoderoso Hao, tiene sus inseguridades…- rió Suzuki – ahora te haré una demostración de mis poderes…

Yoh frunció el ceño, parecía más molesto de lo normal. Aumentó su posesión de objetos, y se lanzó a atacar a Suzuki, quien seguía esquivándolo…sabía que al ver a Hao conversando de esa forma con Ayu lo había alterado de tal manera que no podría pelear bien. Suzuki, finalmente intentó golpear a Yoh…con la mano con la que contenía el impacto del rayo, por suerte…Yoh logró esquivarlo, por poco…aún así, el shaman fue electrocutado fuertemente, y cayó débil al suelo.

- ¿Pero cómo? – preguntó Yoh. - ¡Si ni siquiera me tocó!

- Tonto, - murmuró Suzuki – la energía de un rayo es tan grande que te atrapa con solo rozarte…no es necesario que te golpee para que recibas mi ataque…

Acto seguido, del cielo empezó a tronar…lentamente los truenos empezaron a reunirse alrededor de Suzuki, quien con furia…nuevamente se lanzó hacia Yoh. El shaman lo esquivó habilidosamente, sin embargo…nuevamente esa escena regresó a su cabeza, y en un descuido, Yoh perdió velocidad, y un trueno lo impactó. El chico se puso a gritar del dolor, y cayó al suelo…ya era segunda descarga que le llegaba.

- ¡Yoh! – gritó Ayu, dándose cuenta de lo que ocurría.

- No te acerques, Tsukimiya, - le advirtió Suzuki – si te acercas demasiado…puede caerte uno de mis rayos encima, y el señor Hao se sentiría muy triste si te hago daño…

- Pero…¡no puedo permitir que le hagas daño a Yoh!

Diciendo esto, Kururu apareció junto a Ayu, haciéndole la posesión de objetos a su mazo, el cual aumentó rápidamente de tamaño…Suzuki soltó una carcajada.

- No seas terca, niña, - le respondió – tú mejor ve a jugar a la casita con tus amigas…

- ¡¿Te estas burlando?

Yoh intentó levantarse: era inútil, el impacto había sido demasiado, los poderes de Suzuki eran increíbles…era casi un milagro que siguiese vivo, no le quedaba nada de energía…era posible que muriese allí mismo. Suzuki juntó sus manos y dijo unas oraciones, para después aparecer seis copias de si mismo… alrededor de Yoh. Cuando éste subió la mirada miró confundido: ¡¿siete Suzukis?

- ¡Técnica de las réplicas maléficas! – gritó Suzuki.

Ayu se sobresaltó, intentaba parecer segura…pero en el fondo tenía miedo, miedo de lo que podía llegar a pasar. Se puso a la defensiva, no podía perder esta batalla…

- No te confundas, no son ilusiones…- dijo el rubio – todos son yo, y todos son igual de fuertes…

Yoh aún no perdía la conciencia, pero estaba quemado y jamás podría realizar la posesión en ese estado. Tres Suzukis se lanzaron hacia Ayu, mientras que los otros tres se dirigieron hacia Yoh, el único que no hacía nada era el Suzuki original…el cual tocaba la flauta tranquilamente, bajo el árbol junto al loro Ranko.

- ¡Oye, espera! – gritó Ayu, - ¡tu combate será conmigo…!

La chica fue atacada por tres Suzukis, los cuales empezaron a golpearle sin piedad, ella con dificultad pudo esquivar los ataques…estaba más concentrada en lo que los otros podían llegar a hacerle a Yoh, que en ese estado jamás podría defenderse. Dos de las réplicas tomaron a Yoh de los brazos, y lo llevaron junto al tercer Suzuki…que empezó a patearle y a golpearle, Yoh fue cruelmente maltratado por él.

- ¡Señorita Haruko! – llamó Kaoru, angustiado. - ¡No podemos dejar esto así! Yoh está apunto de perder la conciencia y ésas réplicas van a matarlo…y la señorita Ayu no está mejor.

Ayu intentaba golpear a las copias con su martillo, pero con facilidad ellos la esquivaban y la atacaban con golpes por atrás: sabían mucho de artes marciales, eso se hacia notar. Finalmente, las tres réplicas que peleaban contra Ayu se echaron para atrás y concentraron en sus puños rayos que caían del cielo…

- Yoh Asakura, veamos si después de esto te quedarán ganas de seguir peleando…- dijo el verdadero Suzuki, desde el árbol.

Yoh no podía moverse, después de las descargas y de los golpes recibidos, apenas podía mantener la vista en alto…la tercera réplica que le golpeaba dejó de hacerlo, y se dirigió hacia Ayu, junto con las demás, a acumular su energía.

**Yoh 's POV**

No…no puede ser…esos bastardos, van a impactar a Ayu…debo detenerlos, pero mi cuerpo no puede moverse, encima estas copias me están reteniendo. Ayu intentaba defenderse de los golpes de las réplicas, sin embargo, ahora cuatro de las seis réplicas empezaron a reunir su poder en sus puños…como lo hizo Suzuki. Esto no está bien…

- ¡Relámpago de cuatro réplicas! – gritaron.

Acto seguido, los cuatro lanzaron rayos en forma de flecha…hacia donde estaba Ayu, ella apenas consiguió esquivarlos, pero el impacto le llegó…y ella se estremecía del dolor que le ocasionaba. Gritaba e intentaba de que dejara de darle la corriente…pero era inútil, sus gritos atravesaron mis oídos, pero ni eso pudo hacer que moviese un dedo. Odio esto. No puedo dejar que ése imbécil de Suzuki me venza…pero ¡¿qué puedo hacer? Si ni siquiera puedo moverme y no creo poder vencer a estos sujetos que me sostienen…

- Si haces eso, Hao se molestará contigo – dijo Haruko, desde el templo.

- Hmp, eso no es importante ahora…- comentó Suzuki - ¡qué me dices, Yoh Asakura! ¿Dejarás morir a tu amiga así…?

Maldición, en verdad que lo intento…hago lo posible, pero apenas puedo mantener la vista fija en lo que le están haciendo. No, no puedo dejar que muera…porque si muere, todo sería por mi culpa ¡solo por mi culpa! Fui yo quien la incitó para ser shaman y para acompañarnos…no es su responsabilidad pelear contra Suzuki…yo solo quería que estuviera aquí…con nosotros…conmigo…

- Eres un tipo con suerte, Yoh Asakura, - siguió diciendo el rubio – eres el protagonista y a la vez espectador de esta tragedia…Deberías darme las gracias.

No…no tengo nada que agradecerle a este sujeto…¡Demonios! ¡Si tan solo me quedase poder espiritual! Ayu sigue siendo electrocutada, si sigue así, es imposible que pueda salvarla…aún si consigo vencer a Suzuki, esas réplicas la siguen atacando. Suzuki se acerca a mí…con esa flauta en la mano, la flauta que conduce a los fantasmas, ¡ni Amidamaru está aquí ahora! Si tan solo…

- No te preocupes, Yoh Asakura, yo aliviaré tu sufrimiento…- me dijo, haciendo que un trueno nuevamente se concentre en su puño.

Me va a matar…pero no, no puedo rendirme ahora…¡no puedo rendirme!

**Haruko 's POV**

Genial, Yoh al fin está recuperando la conciencia…Ayu ya perdió el conocimiento por tantas veces que fue atacada por el rayo maléfico, yo me encargaré de esos sujetos…pero antes… ¡ah! ¡Yoh se ha movido! De un golpe, Yoh consigue soltarse de las dos réplicas que le sujetaban, y rápidamente hace la posesión de objetos a Haruzame…se nota que le cuesta mantenerse en pie, pero aún así hace lo que puede. Suzuki es el que está más sorprendido…

- ¡Maldita sea! – gritó Suzuki, - ¡aquí tienes otro relámpago…!

El chico iba a lanzar su puño contra Yoh, pero antes de poder golpearlo, Suzuki se detuvo, parecía pasmado.

- Mierda…he gastado toda mi energía con las réplicas, - dijo para sí mismo – apenas me queda reserva de poder espiritual…

- ¡Toma esto! – gritó Yoh, - ¡espada fugaz de Amidamaru!

Imposible, ¿cómo puede hacer esa técnica? ¿Cómo puede moverse después de recibir tantos ataques…? No, pero es lo más lógico…¡Yoh es un idiota! ¡Está ocupando su energía vital! ¡Si sigue así va a morir! Su alma habrá gastado tanta energía que ni siquiera podrá salvar su alma…

- ¡Estúpido! – le grité, y salté entre medio de Yoh y Suzuki.

- ¡Señorita Haruko! – escuché gritar a mis espaldas a Kaoru.

No tengo miedo, en cualquiera de los casos…sé perfectamente lo que tengo que hacer si es que la cosa se pone fea. Al verme, Yoh detiene su ataque, pero a mis espaldas, Suzuki va a lanzarme a mí su golpe del relámpago maléfico…

**Kaoru 's POV**

¡Oh no! ¡La señorita Haruko va a recibir el trueno concentrado en el puño de Suzuki! Parece que Suzuki va a utilizar sus reservas de poder espiritual…después de este ataque, no le quedarán más energías. De forma muy rápida, la señorita Haruko se voltea hacia Suzuki quien le va a lanzar su trueno…ella muestra un báculo muy extraño, ¿qué será?

- ¡Imposible! – gritó Suzuki, asustado. - ¡El báculo de Tritón!

La señorita Haruko sonrió muy confiada.

- ¡Dragón de agua! – gritó ella.

Fue un espectáculo impresionante que mis ojos jamás pudieron haber presenciado jamás…una ola enorme, una ola de agua como del mismo mar que tan lejos está, elevó los cielos atrayendo todos los truenos hacia ella…la ola tomó la forma de un dragón, y éste absorbió todos los rayos del cielo, mezclándose entre el agua, un dragón ultra poderoso apareció frente a nosotros… una mezcla de la imponencia de las aguas, y el peligro de los rayos, fue directo hacia Suzuki. ¡Ah! ¡Estoy seguro que si ésa criatura impacta aquí nosotros resultaremos afectados! Corro rápidamente hacia donde la señorita Ayu está inconsciente, la tomó en mis espaldas y salgo corriendo del lugar…antes de que el dragón impacte sobre nosotros.

- Increíble…- susurró Yoh, viendo en el cielo nacer al dragón supremo.

El shaman apenas podía mantenerse en pie, rápidamente…Ranko fue volando hacia Suzuki, quien le ordenó que tomase la flauta y se fuese, así ella lo hizo. Las seis réplicas, y Suzuki, apenas consiguieron escapar, para ser aplastados por el enorme poder del dragón de agua…y ocupando su poder de los truenos en su contra, Suzuki y los demás fueron completamente destruidos por ese enorme poder que también llegó a sacar volando gran parte del templo de los Asakura. Ranko escapaba mientras la gran explosión se llevaba acabo…hasta que alguien le sujetó de un pie.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Ahhh! – cacareaba el loro. - ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame!

- Dame la flauta y no te mataré aquí mismo…- dijo Horohoro, con voz amenazadora.

Estaba muy lastimado, ya que Len le había perseguido durante toda la noche, y a sus espaldas estaba inconsciente Maya…Horohoro parecía muy pero MUY molesto, así que, con miedo, Ranko cedió y le entregó la flauta para después salir huyendo.

- ¡Cuchilla dorada! – gritó Len a sus espaldas, atacándoles.

Furioso, Horohoro partió en dos la flauta, con mucha fuerza. Len se detuvo en ese instante, dejó su pose de combate y miró hacia todos lados…notó que estaba amaneciendo, ¿qué había pasado? Chiaki también había abandonado su cuerpo y estaba muy confundida…ambos no recordaban absolutamente nada.

**Horohoro 's POV**

Preferí no explicarles a Len y a Chiaki lo que había pasado, así que fuimos caminando hacia donde se había escuchado la gran explosión…solo espero que los chicos estén bien. Al llegar, vimos a Yoh tirado en el suelo…parecía muy quemado, y junto a él yacía Haruko, preocupados nos acercamos corriendo. Estoy harto de tener a Maya en mi espalda (¬¬U), sujetamos por los hombros a ambos y los remecimos…por suerte, Haruko solo estaba durmiendo, al parecer otra vez había usado todo su poder…qué tonta es.

- Está vivo, - dijo Len, sujetando a Yoh, - pero muy débil…debemos enviarlo a un hospital, en verdad su alma está apunto de dejar su cuerpo…

Le miré sorprendido: es verdad, Yoh está gravemente lastimado y no solo eso, parece que ocupó más energía de la que debía. Chiaki miraba curiosa hacia todos lados…como buscando algo, ¿qué le ocurría? La espíritu movió un par de tablas del templo que se había destruido… uff, por suerte nadie se alojaba allí…Sin embargo, bajo las ruinas, Chiaki consiguió encontrar entre los suburbios a Kaoru, quien sujetaba a Ayu en sus brazos.

- ¿Qué…fue lo que pasó? – pregunté, muy sorprendido.

No tuve respuesta, mis ojos, los de Len y los de Chiaki, fueron directamente a mirar hacia las montañas…donde un hermoso amanecer hacia presencia, ¿estuvimos toda la noche en esto? Claro, yo escapaba de Len que era poseído y los demás se ocupaban del sujeto…aunque al juzgar por como están las cosas…deduzco que Suzuki fue vencido. Una sonrisa se atravesó en mi boca: la verdad es que tenemos amigos de confianza.

- Ay…ay, ay, no recuerdo nada – se quejó Ayu.

Esa misma mañana, sin haber dormido casi nada…los chicos se marcharon muy temprano del templo, hicieron sus maletas, claro…antes, Yoh, Maya, Ayu y Horohoro descansaron y sus heridas fueron curadas por una itako amiga del señor Yomei. Después de pocas horas de sueño, aún así…los chicos decidieron volver a Fumbari oka, aunque claro, antes debían de despedirse de sus amigos.

- Gracias por todo, abuelito, ¡fue todo un entrenamiento! – exclamó Yoh, que aunque estaba débil estaba contento.

- Así es, ahora solo nos quedan siete…- dijo Maya.

- Ahhh…no sé porqué, pero ese número sigue siendo grande para mí, - suspiró Horohoro - ¿es que no nos piensan dar vacaciones?

Todos los chicos rieron, y junto a Yomei aparecieron Tamao y Kaoru, con una sonrisa, sus espíritus también estaban con ellos…y ahora tenían una nueva amiga: Chiaki también jugaba por el templo.

- Se los agradezco mucho, - dijo Kaoru – gracias a ustedes, tengo una nueva amiga…y esos sueños ya no me molestarán.

- ¿Verdad? Es todo un alivio…no sabes cuando te entiendo, - le dijo Ryu, con cascaditas en los ojos.

- Señorita Haruko, sus poderes son impresionantes…me gustaría algún día, ser un shaman tan fuerte como usted.

Haruko se sonrojó y giró la mirada, era primera que alguien la trataba como todo un ídolo. Aunque ella decía que eso le molestaba…en el fondo le parecía algo muy agradable. Luego, Kaoru se acercó a Ayu con una sonrisa.

- Muchas gracias, - dijo el peliazul – espero que tú también consigas dar tu mejor esfuerzo… por la persona que amas.

**Ayu 's POV**

Me sonrojé de golpe, ¿por qué dice eso? No atiné nada más que a asentir con la cabeza… confundida, Kaoru me guiñó el ojo y volvió junto a Chiaki y Tamao. ¿Soy tan notoria que hasta un chico como él se dio cuenta de lo que siento por Yoh? ¡No puede seeeeeer! Entonces, Tamao se acercó hecha un tomate…qué extraño, jamás le había visto actuar tan melosa, acto seguido le entregó un ¡¿obento? a Yoh…¿queee significa eso?

- Tome, don Yoh – dijo la chica, casi como un tomate. – Esto es para que no tenga hambre durante el viaje…y…¡ya sabe! ¡No gaste mucho dinero!

¡¿Obento? ¡¿Don Yoh? "¡¿Para que no tenga hambre durante el viaje?" Esto me es demasiado sospechoso…pero, ¿por qué sentía eso con Tamao, eso que me 'vinculaba' con ella? Estoy empezando a sentirme muy molesta…

- Muchas gracias, Tamao – le dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa. – Sabes que me encantan tus comidas…

¡¿QUE LE ENCANTAN SUS COMIDAS? ¡Oigan! ¡Esperen un momento!

- Bueno, ¡que tenga buen viaje! ¡Adiós! – dijo Tamao, y armándose de valor, para darle un beso en la mejilla a Yoh.

Esto último impactó de forma alarmante a Ayu y a Kaoru, quienes soltaron un gritó ahogado. Yoh también pareció sorprendido, y Tamao, más roja que una pelota (xD) salió corriendo y entró al templo, seguida por un risueño señor Yomei, y a Kaoru que se quedó helado en la puerta. Rápidamente, antes de que Ayu explotase, Maya la agarró por atrás y se despidió de los demás.

- ¡Bueno chicos! ¡Nos vamos! – gritó la chica, subiendo todas las maletas al auto. - ¡Adiós Kaoru!

El peliazul se despidió lentamente con la mano, sin salir de su ensimismamiento. Los demás estaban muy sorprendidos, pero aún así subieron rápidamente al auto a Yoh, y Maya se encargó de que Ayu entrase antes de que se pusiese a gritar…Ryu se puso a conducir a toda velocidad.

- ¡OYEEEE! – gritó Ayu, una vez arrancó el auto. - ¡COMO TE ATREVES A BESAR A YOH! ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

- ¡Ay, ya deja de hacer tanto escándalo! – gritó Horohoro, tapándose los oídos.

- ¡Estás exagerando, Ayu, no fue nada! – intentó decir Maya.

- ¡CLARO QUE SI LO FUE! ¡YA DECIA YO…! ¡TAMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Y con este ambiente de Ayu totalmente exaltada, los chicos regresaron a casa.


	19. Capitulo XIX

**Capitulo XIX:  
Verdaderos sentimientos**

Esa mañana, en la casa de los Asakura despertaron bastante flojos…ya que después de todo, la mayoría de los que allí dormían estaban malheridos y aún reposaban para curar sus heridas, como el doctor Fausto les había indicado…sin embargo, ése día domingo era especial, ya que Yoh y los demás regresaban a casa al fin, después de una semana estando en Izumo…

- ¡Ya llegamos! – gritó Yoh al llegar.

Junto a él estaban todos menos Haruko y Ayu, quienes habían decidido ir a sus casas…se habían ido sin avisar, ya que después de todo, ninguna necesitaba de ningún permiso para poder estar en casa. Ayu porque no tenía a sus padres, y Haruko porque éstos no cuidaban de ella. Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron los shamanes fue ponerse a dormir durante todo el día… cosa que disgustó mucho a Anna.

- Entiéndelos…estuvieron toda la noche peleando contra Suzuki, - dijo Manta, con una gotita en su cabeza. – Y fueron dos días de viaje…deben estar exhaustos, ni siquiera han podido dormir en camas decentes…

- Fueron a Izumo a entrenar ¿no? – dijo fríamente Anna, - lo más lógico es que estuviesen listos para algo así…

(N/A: Ellos saben todo lo que pasó ya que antes de irse a la cama, Yoh les dio un breve resumen de lo ocurrido. Obviamente censurando la parte de la pelea entre Len y Maya, la visita de Hao y su beso con Tamao.)

- Si, pero Yoh recibió choques eléctricos…¡eso debió haber sido muy fuerte! Entre otras cosas…qué bueno que pudieron derrotar a otra de las extensiones…

- Ah…esto me está hartando, desde que Hao regresó, mi casa parece un hospital…

- No seas así…()

**Maya 's POV**

Pasado mañana es el gran día…¡solo quedan dos días para eso que llaman Navidad! La mayoría de la gente está emocionada…hoy es lunes, y he ido a ver a Ayu, quien tiene toda su casa adornada con extraños arreglos y canta algo llamado "villancicos"…Haruko no está muy contenta, de hecho, parece que no le agradan mucho estas celebraciones. He preguntado por todas partes qué es la Navidad…y he escuchado cosas no muy agradables…ahora que estoy disgustada con Len, no hemos hablado desde lo que pasó en Izumo…

(N/A: Para los que no saben, en Japón la Navidad no es un evento familiar como aquí en Latinoamérica lo celebramos…Eso es más en Año Nuevo. La Navidad tiene más bien un parecido con el día de San Valentín. Dicen que si una pareja besa en noche buena estarán juntos el resto del año. Es por eso que Maya está tan triste.)

Por más que intento sentir su presencia…no sé donde está, dijo que saldría, pero…¿dónde? ¿Dónde podrá estar Len un día como este? Veo los copos de nieve, son hermosos, nunca antes había visto algo así…Len es como un copo de nieve, solo que le gusta estar solo, tal vez le moleste estar a mi lado por eso me evita tanto.

- Me gustaría saber más sobre Len – dije a mí misma, - quiero saber qué le gusta, qué es lo que quiere a futuro…cuáles son sus sueños, cuáles son sus miedos…saberlo todo…

Al decir esto, un copo de nieve me cayó en la nariz, ¡está tan frío! Qué bueno que llevo este abrigo sobre mí…es primera vez que siento esto. Me agaché donde estaba un estanque, y observé mi reflejo.

-…Pero, no le obligaré a nada – me dije mientras jugueteaba con el agua.

Entre tanto, Len escuchaba todo lo que la joven decía, tras un árbol la observaba atento, pero con una mirada confundida. "¿Realmente…estoy enamorado de ella?...No, eso no puede ser…es imposible" pensaba el chico, mientras la seguía contemplando.

- ¡Decidido! – saltó Maya, aún hablando para sí. – Cuando encuentre a Len lo invitaré a salir y lo llevaré a algún lugar que le guste…pero, ¿qué le gustará?...Veamos, es un chico algo duro y serio, le gustan las artes marciales…es muy veloz e inteligente pero tiene mal carácter…

"¿Por qué se preocupa por lo que me guste?" se preguntaba Len, muy confundido, mientras Maya seguía calentándose la cabeza.

-…Ahora, ¿a dónde puedo llevar a un chico así?...Etto…puede ser…a…¡aaahh! ¡Ni yo conozco entera la ciudad! – recordó revolviéndose los cabellos. – Pero…¿qué realmente sé de Len?

La chica se quedó pensando, mientras Len no se atrevía ni a respirar para que no le escuchara.

- No me gusta ver a Len tan solo…quisiera poder hacer que sonría, nunca lo he visto sonreír… estoy segura de que su sonrisa debe ser más bella y sincera que la de cualquiera – dijo Maya, sonriendo.

"¿Sin…ce…ra?" pensó Len, sin entender a qué se refería con eso, sin embargo…no pudo evitar sonrojarse…una vez su hermana le había dicho lo mismo.

- ¡Len! ¿Estás por aquí? – preguntó la joven, alzando la voz.

Accidentalmente, Len había hecho un sonido con las hojas, y Maya consiguió sentirlo. Len quería irse de allí, aunque prefirió quedarse…quería saber qué haría cuando le viese. Después de todo, él aún no se había disculpado…salió de detrás del árbol, acercándose hacia donde estaba ella.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le preguntó.

- Solo te estaba buscando para que fuésemos a almorzar, siempre desapareces cuando es hora de comer, Horohoro está molesto…jeje.

**Len 's POV**

Es verdad, suelo desaparecer cerca de la hora del almuerzo…aunque suelo comer en otros lugares a mi preferencia, ya que no todo lo que cocinan Manta y Pilika me satisface.

-…¿Y tú? – pregunté, sin pretender demostrar preocupación.

- Pues yo ya comeré por ahí, - sonrió Maya.

No comió, ¡es una estúpida…! ¡Solo…! Pero, aunque no quisiese aceptarlo, no había comido… por estarme buscando…¡¿por qué hace esas tonterías?

- Bueno…creo que los chicos ya no nos esperaron, - comentó ella. - ¡Ug! ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Mejor vamos a comer por aquí!

Es una tonta, no entiendo porqué actúa de esa manera…si tenía hambre debió quedarse en la casa y debió comer con los demás. Mi estómago gruñó, me sonrojé, ¡porqué esto siempre me pasa a mí!

- ¿Ves? Será mejor ir a comer, ya es tarde – dijo ella, mostrando un dedo.

No le respondí, solo sentí que me sonrojaba otra vez…desvié la mirada, ¡odio cuando esto pasa! Ella me tomó de la mano y sentí que el estómago se me revolvía…pero esta vez no era por hambre.

- Muy bien, vamos a algún lugar que te guste a comer algo, ¿te parece bien? – preguntó, con una sonrisa.

**Ayu 's POV**

Voy caminando tranquilamente por la calle…¡desde ayer que no veo a Yoh! Él y los demás han estado curándose de sus heridas, claro que el señor Fausto sanó las mías pero preferí regresar a casa después de eso…para no causar molestias, Haruko también prefirió volver a casa, aunque no tenía muchas ganas. No entiendo porqué sigue viviendo allí si se lleva tan mal con sus padres, aunque no entiendo porqué. En la mañana, Maya vino a casa buscando a Len y nos pusimos a hablar un poco…otra vez él desapareció a las horas de almuerzo…me pregunto si, a Yoh le gustaría probar mi comida…

Recuerdo el beso y el obento que le dio Tamao…¡ahhh! ¡Yo debí haber hecho eso! ¡Debí de haberle preparado algo para el viaje! Pero estaba muy herida en esos momentos…ya que Suzuki me lastimó mucho, para distraer la atención de Yoh…qué bueno que Haruko llegó justo a tiempo, ¡sino me habrían calcinado! Tocan el timbre, ¿quién podrá ser? Kururu se pone en mi camino, antes de que vaya a abrir la puerta…

- ¡No te atrevas…! – me dice, parecía molesta.

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – le pregunté, extrañada, - ¿estuviste molestando al cartero otra vez?...

Al decir esto, abrí la puerta, sin preocuparme, y fue cuando vi…¡¿Yoh? ¡Me sonrojé de golpe otra vez! ¿Por qué soy tan notoria? Espero que no vea que mi pulso ha empezado a incrementar la velocidad…maldita sea, ¡me pongo nerviosa otra vez!

- Ehh…ehh…¡Yoh! – grité, sorprendida.

No importa cuántas veces le vea…sigue siendo igual de guapo y no me canso de esa sonrisa, además mi corazón sigue latiendo como la primera vez que le vi…no cabe duda de que Hao se equivoca, esto en verdad es amor…estoy completamente segura de eso.

- Vine a visitarte, ya que pensé que podías sentirte muy sola – dijo Yoh, sonriéndome.

- ¡Nah! ¡Kururu me hace compañía! – le dije, moviendo los brazos. – Pero me alegra que estés aquí…vamos, entra.

Yoh entró tranquilamente, intuía que quería hablarme de algo…no sé porqué.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué se te ofrece? – le pregunté, sentándome en el sofá.

- Bueno…yo solo…- tartamudeó Yoh, - quería saber qué exactamente hablaste con Hao esa noche…

Me sonrojé otra vez…¿por qué quiere hablar de esto justo ahora? No entiendo, pero bueno, supongo que…¡ah! ¡Es cierto! ¡Lo de nuestros nombres, lo del elemento! Hao me ha revelado información importante…bien, se lo diré.

- Pues…¡me dijo que mi nombre es "Beloved"! – le dije, sonriendo.

- ¿"Beloved"? ¿Tú también tienes un nombre? – preguntó Yoh, confundido.

- Si…y al parecer es el mismo de Hao…por eso es que…

Yoh se levantó de golpe del sofá, sobresaltado:

- ¡¿El mismo nombre de Hao? – gritó.

No me esperaba ése tipo de reacción…¿tan raro es?

**Yoh 's POV**

Eso explicaría muchas cosas. Si Ayu es "Beloved" al igual que Hao…la combinación de ambos nombres haría una fuerza completamente extraordinaria, como Anna explicó esa noche, dos personas con un mismo nombre juntas…y no solo eso, el extraño poder que tiene Ayu en su interior, tan similar al poder que Maya tampoco puede controlar. A diferencia de Anna, Haruko y Sayuri, quienes ya pueden…

- Pero…¿no hay nada más que te una a Hao? – pregunté.

Ella no respondió, bajó la mirada, parecía algo angustiada. Todas las ideas se mezclaron en mi cabeza…mientras la miraba, ¿sería posible que Ayu fuese…?

-…El quinto elemento – dijo de repente, como respondiéndome.

Ambos estábamos igual de sorprendidos por lo que había dicho, Ayu se llevó sus manos a la boca, como si hubiese dicho algo que no debía.

- Go…gomen, - dijo ella – no sé qué es lo que me ha pasado…he hablado sin pensar…

Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de los hombros, Ayu parecía muy impresionada por lo que había hecho y se sonrojó un poco. ¿Era posible? ¿Es que acaso la razón de que ésos poderes naciesen de ella porque…?

- Ayu…¿es que tú sientes algo por Hao?

Hizo una pausa. Dudaba en contestarme.

-…No lo sé…

Sentí una punzada en mi pecho, una mezcla de sentimientos de dolor y angustia nacían en mí. Ayu no entiende nada, pero todas las piezas calzan…los cinco elementos, no se deja de mencionar eso, sin embargo…realmente ¿cuál es el quinto elemento? Si "Beloved" significa "Amado", si Hao quiere de verdad a Ayu…¿no sería obvia la respuesta? Cierro los ojos, no sé porqué…me siento muy molesto.

- ¿Qué pasa, Yoh? – me pregunta ella de repente.

- Es posible que tú seas el corazón, Ayu, - le respondí – es posible que Hao desee mezclar sus poderes y sus nombres para alcanzar una fuerza infinita…eso creo…

- Pero a decir verdad – dijo Ayu, de repente – yo dudo mucho que Hao me quiera como dice… mis sentimientos me guían en todo lo que hago…y no creo que él sienta algo por mí, ¡él solo quiere el poder para derrotarte!

Me sorprendió lo que dijo…es verdad, ella tenía razón…es imposible que Hao pudiese alguna vez enamorarse de alguien, pero si ese día llegase a pasar, estoy casi seguro que se enamoraría de Ayu. Le quedé mirando frente a frente, ella se sonrojó. Cuando estoy con Ayu me siento bien, siento que puedo ser yo mismo, sin embargo…cuando tocamos el tema de las extensiones o de Hao, siento que me hubiese gustado conocerla en otras circunstancias… inexplicablemente siento eso, que si nos hubiésemos conocido como nos conocemos ahora, como simples estudiantes todo hubiese sido diferente. Pero nuestros caminos se cruzaron entre medio de todo este alboroto…¿qué es en verdad lo que siento por ella? Esa pregunta me ha estado rondando desde aquél día en el que le dije que ella tenía poder espiritual y empecé a involucrarla en problemas innecesarios…me pregunto si…ella está contenta de esto, o hubiese preferido no haberme conocido…

- ¡Oh! ¿Tienes hambre? – me preguntó de repente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunté, extrañado.

- ¡Te haré algo de comer!

Apenas decir esto, se soltó de mí…había olvidado que aún le sostenía los hombros, me pregunto porqué me habré quedado así mientras la observaba, creo que se puso algo nerviosa. Después de un rato, Ayu volvió trayendo un plato de comida, ¡se veía apetitoso!

- ¡Ojalá te guste! Aunque te advierto que no soy una gran cocinera…- dijo ella, sonriendo.

Dejó los platos en el comedor y nos sentamos a comer, me siento algo extraño…no sé como explicarlo, no me canso de verla sonreír, comer junto a ella, la comida que ella acababa de prepararme…un sentimiento extraño me invadió, junto a ese sentimiento, sentí una soledad que hace mucho que no sentía…esto parecía ser una ilusión. No me cabría en la mente que alguien pudiese ser como ella, siempre sonriendo aunque haya vivido cosas malas, siempre preocupándose por los demás…últimamente ha habido muchas inseguridades en mi mente, y hacen que sienta un vacío…un vacío que Ayu parece llenar. Sentí un deseo enorme de tenerla entre mis brazos, sujetarla con fuerza y protegerla de cualquiera quien quisiese su alma…no sé porqué me vino este pensamiento a la cabeza, me había quedado mirándola, y solo supe que había sido bastante tiempo…

- ¿Qué pasa Yoh? ¡No has probado ni un bocado! – dijo ella, moviendo los brazos.

Esa mirada inocente, la que desbordaba en cariño, aún no puedo creer que le tenga tanto aprecio…jamás había sentido esto por otra persona, no me sorprende nada que su nombre sea "Beloved". Ella es como los demás…ella también me podría decepcionar…¿no?

- Ahhh…creo que la comida está un poco quemada, ¿no? – preguntó ella, nerviosa.

Creo que intenta evadir el tema, como si la comida hubiese sido la mejor excusa para olvidar lo que antes estábamos hablando. Estoy sumergido en mis pensamientos…tengo miedo a abrir si quiera mi boca, ya que no sé que podría llegar a decir…aunque de manera inexplicable, estoy muy feliz. Di un bocado al plato que me había preparado.

- ¿Te…gusta? – preguntó tímidamente.

La miré, observé su rostro, esperaba nerviosa mi respuesta…no podía decir nada, mi voz estaba apagada, intenté decir algo pero no pude…solo asentí, sin mirarla, ¿es esto eso que llaman "amor"?

**Ayu 's POV**

Aunque fue solo para evadir el tema…¡estoy muy contenta! ¡Qué bueno que le gustó! Ya entiendo porqué me gusta tanto…Yoh sin duda es la persona más maravillosa que he conocido, lo quedé mirando, cuán agradable se me hacía verlo tan calmado, era un chico tan inocente…levantó su mirada y nos quedamos viendo por un momento, fijamente, es la primera vez que Yoh me mira de una forma tan cálida…es decir, siempre su mirada es cálida, pero es como si esta vez fuese diferente. Como si me mirase a mí y nadie más que a mí. Bajé mi mirada y me sonrojé…éste silencio es incómodo.

Quería decírselo, pero no tenía el valor…sé que cree que me gusta Hao, después de todas las cosas que han pasado…hace unos momentos creí que la conversación era conveniente para decirle que la razón por la cual "no sé" que es lo que siento por Hao, es porque él se parece mucho a la persona que me gusta…¿pero tendré el valor de decirle a Yoh lo que siento? ¡Ahh! ¡Mientras más lo pienso más me sonrojo! ¡No sé que hacer!

- Salgamos, - me dijo de repente.

Le miré extrañada, ¿salir? ¿Adonde?

- En dos días es Navidad…¡y todavía faltan regalos! – dijo él, seguida de esa encantadora sonrisa.

**Len 's POV**

- ¡AHHHH! ¡QUE BELLO! – gritó escandalosamente Maya.

Hace rato ya que estamos llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes, nunca antes habían visto a una mujer con orejas blancas gritando por cada cosa que ve aquí…¡nunca antes había ella salido a pasear por la ciudad! Creo que está DEMASIADO emocionada, yo solamente camino por la calle, con la vista perdida, mientras ella no deja de mostrarme todas las cosas…

- ¡Oh! ¡Mira qué es esto! ¡Y esto! ¡Qué lindo es! – gritaba ella.

Me quedé mirándole un rato, en verdad es primera vez que Maya viene por los centros comerciales, a medida que avanzamos por la calle, parece en verdad impresionada por los adornos navideños que hay. Sus ojos brillaban como verdaderas estrellas…es muy infantil, pero por otra parte prefiero a que sea esa escandalosa niña…a que sea tan tímida como lo ha mostrado. No ha intentado abrazarme ni me ha dicho "te quiero" desde esa pelea…me pregunto que estará pensando…

- ¡Vamos a probarnos ropa! – exclamó ella.

¿Probar ropa? Me cogió de la mano y me llevó corriendo hacia miles de tiendas…se probó mucha ropa, en la que en verdad se veía muy bien, pero no quiso comprar ninguna, qué extraño, ella normalmente habría puesto una cara de cachorrito y me hubiese obligado a comprarlo…nos detuvimos en una tienda en la que Maya se quedó conversando con la recepcionista. Vi hacia todas partes…no era una tienda normal: era una tienda de gala.

- Oye Len, ¿qué tal si te pruebas esto? – me preguntó, mostrándome un terno negro.

- ¿Para qué? – pregunté, molesto.

- ¡Quiero ver como te queda! Por favor…

Me quedé viendo su rostro, sus ojos parecían brillar al querer verme vestido así. ¿Por qué es tan linda?...¡Ahh! ¡No puedo pensar en estas cosas ahora!...Pero no pude evitar sonreír ante su gesto…ella siempre está haciendo el payaso.

-…Está bien, - cedí, cogiendo la ropa y entrando al probador.

Me dirigí al probador y me vi en un espejo…no entiendo mucho esto de andar comprando ropa, pero las mujeres son así, además…si así consigo inconscientemente el perdón de Maya, está bien. Me estaba cambiando lentamente, mientras recordaba la expresión en su rostro…

- ¿Ya estás listo Len?...- preguntó ella, desde afuera.

Maya, confundida al no recibir la respuesta de Len, entró de todas formas a verle al probador, abrió la puerta y lo vio con la camisa puesta a medias…dejando notar en gran parte su pecho, la chica se sonrojó de golpe.

- Lo…¡Lo siento! – gritó, dando un portazo a la puerta.

Su rostro estaba completamente encendido, Len no pudo evitar soltar una risa por lo bajo. No le había molestado en absoluto, se puso la camisa y Maya pudo entrar a verle, ella aun así se sonrojó, ya que con aquella camisa ceñida, Len mostraba su esbelta figura.

- Te…te ves muy guapo – dijo Maya, sin mirarle, intentando parecer discreta.

Sin embargo, difícilmente podía ocultar ese rubor en sus mejillas. "Es primera vez que me doy cuenta…pero…en verdad, pero DE VERDAD que Len es muy guapo" pensó Maya, viendo después como Len salía con el terno puesto.

- ¡Bien! ¡Entonces…vamos! ¡Vamos a comprar éste verdad! – exclamó Maya, aún intimidada.

Len se contempló al espejo…no parecía muy seguro.

- Pero…¿para qué es todo esto? – preguntó el chico.

- Pues para Navidad…quería preguntarte…¡si te gustaría salir conmigo!

Maya se había arriesgado en preguntárselo, sin embargo…en su interior estaba carcomiéndose por dentro…¿es que a Len le gustaría la idea? ¿Y si no? ¿Qué haría si a él no quería y querría salir con otra chica? No podía dejar de pensar en esas cosas… cerró los ojos, muy avergonzada. "Después de todo, solo soy una molestia para él" se dijo así misma, retractándose enseguida de lo que había dicho.

- Lo siento, - dijo finalmente – de verdad…lo siento mucho, la verdad es que no sabía si ibas a aceptar así que te traje aquí sin pensarlo. Pensé que sería lindo verte bien vestido, como en una cita, y pensar en qué hermoso hubiese sido...Qué…qué tonta, ¿no?

Len la miró sin expresión alguna, no entendía muy bien a Maya, a veces era una chica muy descarada, en otras ocasiones muy cariñosa pero desde la última pelea…parecía estar algo… preocupada, y no mostraba sus emociones con toda sinceridad: ella definitivamente no era así. Su mirada parecía tener miedo de lo que él podía pensar, o de lo que él podía decirle…

**Maya 's POV**

Quiero salir con él…si que quiero hacerlo. Mi mayor sueño ahora es tener una cita de Navidad junto a Len, sin embargo, no sé si es que a él le guste mi plan…no me atreví a preguntárselo en todo el día que estuvimos recorriendo la ciudad, intentaba evadir el tema, solo quería verlo vestido así…solo una vez.

Len aún no respondía, no me atrevía a decirle todo lo que sentía…porque de alguna forma u otra sabía que terminaría siendo herida, no sé porqué. Fue entonces…cuando se escuchó una enorme explosión afuera, nos volteamos sobresaltados: era la presencia de una de las extensiones de Hao, ¡no puede ser! ¿Justo ahora? Tanto Len como yo salimos corriendo fuera del local para ver qué estaba ocurriendo…en la ciudad había un alboroto, la gente corría de un lado a otro… habían un par de humanos en el suelo, habían sido asesinados a sangre fría…

- Ahh, otra vez están escapando, - dijo una voz muy conocida. – Así será más difícil matarlos…

Len y yo nos giramos a ver quiénes eran: ¿Yuuji y Sayaka? Esos estúpidos…están haciendo un caos en la ciudad. Yuuji se giró hacia donde estábamos nosotros, pereció sorprendido.

- ¡Por fin salieron! – exclamó en un tono de reproche.

Eran los mismos sujetos de hacía tiempo, a Yuuji y a Sayaka, al ver a los chicos, les habían salido un par de alas similares a las de los ángeles…solo que las alas del chico eran hermosas alas blancas, mientras que Sayaka tenía alas negras. Los dos gemelos sonrieron al verles, Maya frunció el ceño, sintió como un escalofrío la recorría entera…y su mirada se nubló completamente, mientras veía horribles imágenes del pasado…

- ¿Maya? – preguntó Len.

Él la quedó mirando, no parecía la misma, parecía más furiosa que con otras extensiones. Parecía como si en ese preciso momento hubiese recordado algo…al ver a ésos chicos.

- ¿Qué hacemos Yuuji? Solo son dos de ellos, - comentó Sayaka. – Hubiese sido mejor matarlos a todos…

- Lo sé…no te preocupes, yo me encargaré de ellos.

Yuuji y Sayaka volaron por los cielos, riendo escalofriantemente, Len sacó su cuchilla y se puso a la defensiva: ésos sujetos tenían un enorme poder espiritual, y Maya parecía que no iba a reaccionar. Llovieron muchas plumas del cielo, Yuuji y Sayaka danzaban en el aire, en las manos de Yuuji aparecieron unos Sai en cada mano, y en las manos de Sayaka aparecieron un par de hoces. Terminando la danza, ambos se abrazaron.

(N/A: "Sai" son unas armas que son como un par de cuchillos pero muy delgados y largos, y se ocupan uno en cada mano.)

- Ten mucho cuidado…Yuuji, - le dijo la chica, aferrándose a él.

- No te preocupes, Sayaka, para mí…es un honor y un privilegio, arriesgar mi vida para salvar la tuya…

- Oh, Yuuji…

- ¿Qué? ¿Esto es "Kinshinsoukan"? – preguntó Len, con un tic en el ojo.

(N/A: La palabra "Kinshinsoukan" significa "Incesto" ^^)

Mientras Len decía esto, los gemelos se abrazaban provocativamente, y a medida que esto hacían…el poder de ambos se incrementaba de sobremanera. Len quedó impresionado ante tal poder, Yuuji y Sayaka sonrieron sádicamente: ellos eran "Ángelus", las extensiones de Hao más crueles y sanguinarias que había…Yuuji se lanzó con sus Sai hacia Len, éste los evitó con su cuchilla y empezó un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

- No importa si son hermanos o del mismo sexo, - explicó Sayaka, cruzada de brazos. – Mientras haya un amor único entre nosotros, seremos invencibles…

"Maldición…éste tipo es muy rápido, no podré seguirle el ritmo por mucho tiempo" dijo Len, esquivando a Yuuji e intentando atacar. Maya aún no salía de su ensimismamiento, y Sayaka se volteaba confusa, viendo quien llegaba…

- Miren quienes están aquí…- se dijo así misma, la chica.

Al mismo tiempo que ellos peleaban, Yoh y Ayu paseaban cerca de allí…escucharon el sonido de una gran explosión y fueron corriendo a ver qué era lo que ocurría: lograron distinguir a Len, peleando espadasos con un chico ángel, por otra parte, Maya miraba muy furiosa a sus enemigos: no podía contener su ira.. Yoh y Ayu se acercaron corriendo…fue cuando Ayu sintió como que un rayo le partía la cabeza, no soportó eso y cayó sobre sus rodillas.

- ¡Ayu! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – preguntó Yoh, angustiado.

Poco a poco, a la chica le empezaron a llegar recepciones…imágenes de un pasado no muy lejano, antes no había conseguido ver a esos gemelos, Yuuji y Sayaka, ahora les contemplaba bien, no podía creerlo…su mente había viajado en otro momento, en otro lugar. En el choque que habían experimentado sus padres, el accidente que había acabado con la vida de su mamá y de su futuro hermano…aquella gran desgracia que había intentado superar con todas sus fuerzas…no había sido un accidente.

La emisión del poder espiritual de Ayu se hizo notar en aquel momento, estaba furiosa, Maya se giró enseguida a verle…sorprendida le contempló, ¿acaso ella también había tenido esa visión…? Esos gemelos eran producto de muchos males: aquellos que se cruzaron en el camino de los Tsukimiya…aquellos que asesinaron a sangre fría al pobre de Jiro…aquellos que maltrataron a Sayuri hasta sacarle el último pedazo de energía espiritual…todas aquellas escenas aparecieron frente a los ojos de Maya y Ayu, sin poder creer lo que veían, sin controlarse, Ayu le hizo la posesión de objetos a su mazo y se lanzó a atacar a Sayaka.

- Vaya, pero si es Tsukimiya, - comentó la ángel – me pregunto si ésta chiquilla será digna de nuestro señor…

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Ayu, lanzándose hacia ella.

Sayaka sonrió sin remordimiento, voló con ayuda de sus alas, antes de que Ayu pudiese tocarles con su martillo…no sin antes hacerle un corte en el estómago con una de sus hoces. La chica cayó al suelo, sangrando, no pudo atacarle…sentía mucha rabia y tristeza, se quedó en el suelo y comenzó a sollozar. Yoh se acercó lentamente hacia ella, e intentó levantarla.

- Yoh…- dijo ella entre sollozos – fueron ellos…¡fueron ellos quienes mataron a mi mamá!

Yuuji dejó a Len y voló junto a su hermana, el chico gruñó con furia mientras los gemelos se abrazaban provocativamente, a momento que un montón de plumas blancas y negras los rodeaban, y tras una risa escalofriante, desaparecieron en el aire.

-…¿Pero qué dices? – preguntó Yoh, preocupado.

- Es la verdad…- dijo Maya, tras ellos. – Yo también pude verlo…aunque no me sorprende, puesto que "Ángelus" son los sirvientes de Hao más temibles…se dice que son seres sin corazón…

La chica de cabellos rosados también parecía tener la mirada perdida…con las imágenes que había visto, Len no se atrevió a acercarse, solo pensó en que había manchado el traje de gala sin siquiera haberlo pagado…Maya contempló al cielo con melancolía, todas las desgracias habían ocurrido por causa de Hao…definitivamente era algo imperdonable. Finalmente, Ayu rompió en llanto, y se apoyó en el pecho de Yoh…no podía soportar todo y se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado…el chico pasó su brazo por su espalda, de forma protectora.

**Yoh 's POV**

Después de todo…no había olvidado nada de eso, estuvo escondiendo sus emociones y esta vez no pudo mostrar de nuevo aquella sonrisa, y se está desahogando…¿por qué hace esas cosas? Yo no quiero demostrar sentimientos porque me hacen más débil…es mejor sonreír todo el tiempo y ocultar el dolor que uno lleva dentro, así te fortaleces a ti mismo, aunque después del tiempo esto te hace daño…pero ella, su vida está ligada a los sentimientos de por sí, no puede ignorarlos…¿por qué?

- Discúlpame…- me dijo, alejándose un poco de mí – es que…aún teniendo poder espiritual no pude protegerlos, no hice nada, ¡ni siquiera me di cuenta de cuando murieron! ¡Soy una tonta! ¡Debí imaginar algo así!

Len y Maya nos contemplaban a lo lejos, y luego apartaron la mirada y se giraron, no soportaron el seguir viendo esa escena. Ayu golpeó al piso y se estuvo culpando de la muerte de su madre y de su hermano, al no poder haber hecho algo, por eso no fue con ellos…se sentía culpable y creía que podría llevar más problemas para ellos…

- No sabías que iba a suceder, no tienes la culpa…- dije, sin atreverme a mirarla. – Todo esto fue por esos gemelos que lo hicieron con la intención de hacerte esto…

No podía hacer nada por ella, me sentía mal cuando la veía así, me dolía verla llorando… quiero calmarla de alguna manera, quiero quitarle esa carga que se impuso…

- ¿En serio…lo crees? – me preguntó.

Sus ojos mostraban un brillo de esperanza, es como si hubiese esperado eso desde que el accidente ocurrió.

- Si…lo creo – respondí, recargándola más contra mi pecho.

Ayu oyó aquellas palabras que salieron del chico que tanto le gustaba, sus palabras mostraban ternura, tranquilidad…por fin estaba liberándola de aquella carga que ella misma se impuso, que ella misma se obligó a llevar, levantó el rostro que hasta ese entonces lo tenía en el pecho de Yoh. Sus ojos mostraron nuevamente esa calidez única, Yoh limpió las lágrimas que intentaban salir, Ayu sonrió dulcemente y recostó su cabeza en el hombro derecho de Yoh, éste, dejándose llevar por su emoción recostó también su cabeza sobre la de la joven.

- Gracias…- susurró suavemente la chica.

Ella dio un suspiro de alivio, abrazando más al chico, que rápidamente había hecho un lugar especial en su alma, y ahora más que nunca. Ambos se quedaron en aquella posición por un tiempo, el lugar se encontraba vacío, la nieve caía delicadamente sobre ellos…como copos de nieve, la brisa acariciaba sus cabellos…el chico podía sentir a Ayu más que nunca, aquél calor y aquella dulzura que se había adentrado en lo más profundo de su alma, tanto que hasta se confundía con su esencia, ninguno quería moverse de ahí. Querían permanecer juntos, aunque supiesen del peligro que corrían…unidos por un mismo sentimiento, en aquella calma que intensificaba aún más con aquel sentimiento puro y dulce llamado amor…

[…]

- Gracias por todo, ¡adiós! – se despidió Ayu.

Yoh la había ido a dejar a su casa, ya era de noche y la nieve aún no cesaba. El chico regresó corriendo hasta su casa, con miles de pensamientos en su cabeza. No entendía realmente qué es lo que le había pasado en el día…solo sabía que Ayu finalmente había descubierto la verdad de la muerte de sus padres, ¿era eso algo que llegaría a afectarle? ¿Y si Hao les hubiese dado esa orden a los gemelos? Aunque Yoh no estaba tan seguro, ya que después de todo, Hao no quería hacerle daño a ella…sin embargo, le resultaba bastante sospechoso. Yoh volvió a casa sin ningún contratiempo, y en la entrada, se encontró a Anna, en una yukata, mirando caer los copos de nieve.

- Anna…si te quedas afuera cogerás un resfriado, - dijo Yoh, con una sonrisa.

La rubia le dirigió una fría mirada, y luego volvió a contemplar la nieve al caer. Ambos se quedaron en esa posición, uno junto al otro, sin decir nada…no hacían falta las palabras, Yoh y Anna se sumergieron en un extenso y profundo silencio.


	20. Capitulo XX

**Capitulo XX:  
Cita de Navidad**

- ¿Crees que estuvo bien? – preguntó Maya, de repente.

Ya llevaban mucho tiempo caminando, se estaba haciendo de noche, finalmente Len había pagado el traje y los daños causados al local (recuerden que es millonario ^^), finalmente decidió en llevárselo.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó.

- Ya sabes…dejarlos solos, ¿estará bien que entre ambos empiece a nacer un amor? Yoh está comprometido, ya sabes…

Ambos se detuvieron. Len quedó mirando a Maya, como si su comentario hubiese sido salido de lugar.

-…El amor se encuentra en el lugar que menos lo esperas, - dijo él – solo hay que dejarse guiar por la emoción, las reglas poco importan ahora…

Maya quedó mirándolo impresionada, Len caminó unos pasos dejándola atrás…ella había tomado una expresión algo triste, eso significaba que para él lo de los nombres era una especie de regla, ¿no? Len se detuvo y le quedó mirando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó el chico, fríamente como siempre.

-…Nada, - contestó finalmente la chica.

Y así, ambos siguieron su camino hacia la casa de los Asakura, podía que ésa noche se avecinara una tormenta de nieve…y lo más seguro era permanecer en casa.

**Ayu 's POV**

Llegué a mi casa demasiado contenta, es la primera vez…que siento a Yoh, fue algo completamente diferente a cuando abracé a Hao. ¡Fue algo tan agradable! Al fin he podido estar con él de forma sincera, ¿será posible que yo le guste? ¡Ah! ¡Al imaginarme eso me sonrojo otra vez! Estoy segura que él no es así con todas las personas…aunque me hubiese gustado estar más tiempo junto a él…aunque fue bastante lo que duró el consuelo, después de esto, me siento fuerte como para pelear contra ese par de gemelos.

Me dirigí a mi habitación, abrí la ventana para poder admirar el cielo despejado de nubes, las estrellas en ese momento se veían hermosas, aún más con el resplandor de la luna llena.

- ¡Ah! ¡Hoy ha sido un día grandioso! Aunque ha habido tristeza…éste día me hizo sentir una tranquilidad que no siempre se suele sentir…- dije para mí.

Observaba atentamente las estrellas, que parecían luceros en el cielo. Recordé nuestro abrazo, y las lágrimas brillantes que cayeron de mis ojos…fue algo tan cálido, Yoh es así de cariñoso, sin embargo, ésta vez dejaba notar tristeza, me sentí extraña al ver esa expresión en su rostro, como de una persona que jamás ha sido amada de verdad. Me gustaría saber qué es lo que siente su corazón, tener su confianza y que por su boca me diga qué es lo que le pasa con la gente…en la escuela no es un chico muy sociable, en cambio, con Manta parece que se abre sin problemas. Me pregunto si Anna ha conseguido llegar al corazón de Yoh, de modo que él le diga por voluntad propia lo que siente…a mí todavía no me ha dicho nada de él, aún no confía en mí.

- Quiero…saber más de Yoh, quiero estar cerca de él…- dijo Ayu.

El viento jugaba con su cabello anaranjado y sus ojos brillaban con la luna. La chica se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en su escritorio, aún mirando el cielo, su espíritu acompañante no quería hacer acto de presencia, ya que había notado que varias lágrimas se habían derramado otra vez en sus ojos. Kururu no soportaba verla llorar, por eso es que apenas podía aguantar que Ayu siguiese de tal forma a Yoh…en un principio creía que era un amor pasajero, un amor inconveniente, ya que el muchacho es un chico muy peligroso.

- Yoh…- suspiraba Ayu, cerrando los ojos.

Las lágrimas se resbalaban de su rostro, ella apoyó su rostro en el escritorio, intentando controlarse. Miró la hoja que tenía bajo sus brazos: tenía que escribir la canción que recitaría por "voluntad propia". Luego de un largo rato, se durmió en el escritorio, sin que pudiese ocurrírsele nada…con el lápiz en sus manos y la hoja llena de borrones. Kururu apareció junto a ella, estaba muy preocupada, junto a ella…una gama de brillos de diferentes colores apareció, Kururu no tuvo que voltearse para saber que Keiko Asakura estaba a sus espaldas.

- ¿Qué haces aquí otra vez? – preguntó Kururu, seriamente - ¿vienes a producirle pesadillas, Keiko?

- Entiendo tu odio hacia mi familia, - dijo suavemente Keiko – pero sabes que Ayu merece saber la verdad de todo…

- No, no tiene porqué saberlo…solo le haría sufrir más de lo que está sufriendo.

- Necesitamos que ella salve a nuestra familia de las garras de Hao…ella es la única que tiene el poder para destruirle de forma definitiva. ¡Tenemos que acabar con esto ahora!

- No permitiré que mates a Ayu…debe haber otra forma…

Keiko tenía una sonrisa dulce, y una mirada afable, parecía estar contenta de estar allí…miró con ternura a Ayu, quien seguía durmiendo. Ella siempre velaba por Ayu, ya que sabía que el poder que ocultaba Ayu no era una coincidencia…sino que ella era la auténtica alma gemela de Hao, y la única que compartía esa fuerza que él tenía con él. La intención de Keiko era tal como lo había planeado…que Ayu conociese a Yoh, y debido al parentesco que él tenía con Hao, enamorarse de él primero…un amor verdadero que no fuese a deshacerse jamás, con esa fuerza conseguirían al fin destruir el alma de Hao. Keiko venía muchas noches a ver a Ayu, por eso es que Kururu sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones…sin embargo no le gustaba la idea: sabía que la forma de que Hao muriese era que Ayu entregase su alma…

La flauta de Suzuki le había permitido a Keiko producirle esos sueños a Ayu, antes de conocer la verdad…para saber si es que el amor que sentía por Yoh era auténtico, si es que ella amaba de verdad a su hijo, haría lo que fuese para que él pudiese continuar su vida…y acabar con Hao. Aún así, Kururu se negaba con todas sus fuerzas.

- No puede…¡Ayu no puede hacer eso por un estúpido como tu hijo! – le gritó.

- No lo hago solamente por mi hijo…- le dijo Keiko, a medida que desaparecía en el aire. – Lo hago por todas las personas que han sufrido en manos de Hao…

[…]

A la mañana siguiente, Ayu despertó con muchos ánimos y ordenó rápido su habitación, al fin…esa noche sería la tan esperada Navidad, ¡ella tenía muchos deseos de pasarla con Yoh y los demás! Miró al cielo con alegría…no sabía porqué, pero sentía que un ángel cuidaba de ella, aunque no pudiese verla, sentía su esencia todas las noches.

**Kururu 's POV**

No quiero, no quería nunca que Ayu se enamorase de Yoh…no quería ni que lo conociera, aunque esa Keiko siempre me advirtió que no importaba lo que pasase, ellos dos se conocerían y Ayu se enamoraría de él antes que de Hao. ¡Pero porqué! ¡Hubiese preferido que el mundo hubiese sido un mundo de shamanes y Hao se hubiese quedado con Ayu! Yo no quiero que ella ame a Yoh Asakura…porque si lo que dice Keiko es verdad, si todo eso es cierto…significa que ése amor será tan fuerte…que Ayu llegará a…

Kururu estaba al borde de las lágrimas al imaginar a Ayu sacrificarse por Yoh, sobretodo porque ella era perfectamente capaz de eso…¡no podía aceptarlo! Era algo que realmente odiaba…Ayu había sido su amiga, era prácticamente como una hermana para ella, y si acababa talvez muerta para salvar a un hombre que no valía la pena…jamás podría perdonárselo. Pero al parecer, Ayu es la única que puede dar su alma para matar a Hao…

- Debo reunirme con los chicos…debemos adornar la casa entera de adornos navideños, ¡se verá tan bonita! – exclamó Ayu, contenta. - ¿Sabes Kururu? Voy a seguir peleando…he descubierto que a veces uno tiene que luchar por lo que quiere…aunque sigo teniendo algo de miedo a las peleas…¡ay! Pero que cosas digo, ¿verdad?

Ayu se golpeó despacio su cabeza y sacó la lengua. Kururu intentaba aparentar una sonrisa, mientras la chica se alistaba para ir a casa de Yoh.

**Yoh 's POV**

No entiendo porqué…pero Anna me pidió que saliésemos al parque de diversiones, ya que íbamos estar todo el día muy ocupados adornando la casa con objetos navideños…todos los chicos celebraremos juntos Navidad, ¡será muy divertido! Está nevando deliberadamente, el ambiente está muy hermoso y Anna se ve muy bien, esta es la primera vez que salimos los dos solos de forma tan casual…es algo así como una "cita", observamos la gran rueda de la fortuna y otros fuegos que ahí se encontraban.

- Mira eso, - me dijo Anna.

Parecía curiosa, yo me quedé mirando un juego de ésos que se golpea una campana con un martillo…y te dan un premio a cambio, Anna se quedó mirando un conejo rosa.

- ¿Lo quieres? – le pregunté con una sonrisa.

Ella no me respondió, me miró con esos negros ojos que ella tiene…su cabello rubio que tocaba sus mejillas. Anna es preciosa, bueno…siempre ha sido preciosa, si tan solo su carácter fuese un poco más…En fin, le di un poco de dinero al señor que atendía aquel puesto, él me pasó un martillo para probar fuerza.

Yoh iba a golpear, aunque como estaba algo distraído…golpeó menos fuerte de lo que debió, cosa que no consiguió llegar hasta arriba.

- Oh, no llegó lo suficientemente algo para ganar aquel peluche…pero ha ganado esto – dijo el señor, con una sonrisa.

Le dio a Yoh en sus manos un llavero, con una sonrisa se lo entregó a Anna, quien lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos. No tuvo que decir nada…Yoh se volteó y pagó de nuevo, el chico cogió el martillo decidido a ganar aquel conejo rosa, mientras Anna hacia girar el llavero entre sus dedos sin expresión alguna. Yoh golpeó fuertemente el martillo, haciendo que la campanita casi se salga de su lugar, sino tendrían que pagar el arreglo, el señor del juego aplaudió sorprendido.

- ¡Felicidades! Tome, ha ganado el mejor premio, es usted muy fuerte y tiene una linda novia – expresó el señor, entregándole el peluche.

Sonriendo, Yoh le entregó el peluche a Anna, quien se sonrojó un poco por el comentario del hombre. Los chicos siguieron caminando por el parque, Yoh miró de reojo a Anna, era primera vez que le veía sonriente, calmada…resopló y prosiguió el camino junto a ella.

- Gracias, - le dijo Anna después del rato, algo sonrojada.

- ¡No te preocupes! Aunque ocupé algo de energía espiritual para conseguírtelo…- dijo Yoh, sonriendo con una gotita en la cabeza. – Por cierto, Anna…¿tú lo sabías?

Anna se detuvo ante el comentario, Yoh parpadeaba curioso.

- Si…siempre lo supe, - contestó Anna – que esa chica se haya acercado a ti no fue una coincidencia…y nuestro encuentro tampoco lo fue…

Yoh cambió la expresión, parecía algo preocupado: era cierto, Ayu representaba el quinto elemento y en su interior también guardaban los poderes de Hao. Al igual que con Maya, Haruko, Anna y Sayuri…

- Solo que Hao la quiere – prosiguió Anna – y juntos, cumplirán su ambición…

Yoh no contestó, solo se acercó a la rubia, sonriéndole ampliamente.

- Vamos, subámonos a la rueda de la fortuna, - dijo el shaman.

Anna le miró, y para su sorpresa, le dirigió una sonrisa tímida, y ambos se subieron esa confusa mañana a la rueda, el cielo cubierto de nubes blancas…como si hubiese nieve en ellas, los copos que caían lentamente, y la ciudad que se veía desde tal altura. La rueda les ofrecía un hermoso paisaje, Anna apoyó su hombro en Yoh, quien no esperaba aquella reacción, pero le sonrió, y volvieron su vista al cielo. No entendían exactamente qué es lo que ocurriría de aquí en más…ni los sentimientos los invadían, solo tenían claro que deberían cuidar el mundo en el que vivían…para poder sentir esas confusiones otra vez…

**Maya 's POV**

Hemos salido temprano de casa para ir a comprar los regalos de los chicos…¡esta será mi primera Navidad! Estoy segura de que será estupenda, aunque no he hablado con Len el asunto de la cita…después de la aparición de Yuuji y Sayaka, todo regresó a la normalidad, él es el chico frío y yo la tonta que habla y habla. Me siento mal ya que aún no entiendo a Len, y aún no sé qué es lo que quiere para Navidad…es el único al que no le he comprado regalo.

- Ah…- suspiré, mientras estiraba mis brazos hacia arriba – ya está todo, ¿qué tal si vamos a tomarnos algo?

- ¿Eh? ¿Ahora? – preguntó Len, algo sorprendido.

- Vamos…después tendremos sed de estar ordenando la casa todo el día, ¡tenemos que armar el "arbolito" y esas cosas! ¿No?

Se notaba que Maya apenas comprendía lo que era la Navidad, ella sonrió ampliamente, Len desvió la mirada.

-…Haz lo que quieras – le respondió.

Maya decidió sentarse en el primer lugar que vio que podían pedir un par de jugos, se sentaron en una mesa que tenía dos sillas. Len se apoyó en su mano…como con aburrimiento, no estaba nada emocionado con el hecho de que Navidad se acercaba. Maya le pidió al mesero dos jugos de naranja.

- ¡Adoro el jugo de naranja! – exclamó Maya en todo infantil.

Ella ladeaba la cabeza, muy contenta. Len le miraba y no le respondía…estaba sonrojado, varias personas los miraban muy curiosos, parecía en verdad como si tuvieran una "cita"…eso lo enfadaba y avergonzaba.

- Dos helados para la mesa 5 – dijo un joven de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, el cual era el mesero.

El chico se acercó hacia donde estaban Len y Maya y les sirvió los jugos.

- ¡Arigatou! – exclamó Maya, sorbiendo del jugo por la pajilla.

- ¿Usted viene aquí a menudo? – preguntó el joven mesero a Maya.

- Es la primera vez que vengo – respondió ella.

Ella sonreía de manera alegre, mientras seguía tomando del jugo…ya que en verdad que tenía mucha sed. El joven sonrió ante el gesto.

- Ya veo…mi nombre es Daisuke Amano…

- Soy Maya Natsume, - dijo ella sorbiendo aún el jugo.

- ¿Maya? Qué hermoso nombre…esas orejas de gatita le quedan muy bien.

- ¿De gatita? – dijeron Len y Maya al unísono.

- Si…es un placer conocer tan bella dama…- dijo el chico, cogiendo la mano de Maya y besándola. – Si hay algo que se le ofrezca no dude en pedírmelo…

- ¡¿Eh? – preguntó Maya, ladeando la cabeza. – ¡El placer es mío!

La chica parecía no entender, pero finalmente le sonrió cálidamente, sin entender cuáles eran sus intenciones…A Len se le paró el cabello, mostrando que estaba molesto.

**Len 's POV**

¡¿Quién demonios se cree ese estúpido? ¿Qué pretende diciendo en ese tono las cosas? Me molesta cómo le habla…me molesta que la toque, ¡y me enfurece que la mire de ésa manera! Él no es nadie para acercársele…creo que lo voy a cortar en pedazos.

- Vamos…muéstrame tu lindo rostro, - dijo el idiota ése.

Cogió el mentón de Maya, forzándola a mirarlo…¡esto si es el colmo! Ella pareciese como si no le importara…¡pero qué falta de respeto! Creo que voy a matarlo…

- Disculpa, me estás lastimando – dijo Maya, intentando soltarse.

Él empezó acercar su rostro al de ella, y Maya no cambiaba esa estúpida expresión…¡¿es que no sabe tratar con estás cosas? ¡Yo jamás haría eso! Golpee la mesa con furia, haciendo que el vaso de jugo se derramase…

- ¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo, bastardo? – le dije, con el tono más frío que tenía. – Maya dijo que le estabas haciéndole daño…suéltala antes de que me ponga serio…

Puse mi mano en su muñeca y con fuerza lo quité del mentón de Maya, quien me miraba sorprendida por mi reacción. Aún sostenía su muñeca, empecé a apretarla cada vez más fuerte…poco a poco, quería romper cada uno de sus huesos.

- ¡Tú no eres nadie para decirme que tengo que hacer, enano! – me gritó.

Grave error…nadie toca a Maya, ¡y NADIE me llama enano! Si se hubiese callado hubiese sido una muerte rápida, pero ahora disfrutaré haciéndolo sufrir…Saqué mi cuchilla, llamando la atención de los testigos, le enseñé al sujeto el filo de mi arma y sonreí: éste sujeto no es nada para mí.

- ¡Basta Len! – me dijo Maya, cogiendo mi brazo. – Mejor vámonos...no debemos causar problemas…

- ¡Suéltame Maya! ¡Voy a partirlo en dos! – le grité, intentando zafarme de ella.

La chica, con mucha fuerza me sacó del local contra mi voluntad, el sujeto se había caído hacia atrás…impresionado y temblando de miedo, ¡qué patético! En fin, Maya me sujetó del brazo y me sacó corriendo de allí…toda la gente de la ciudad nos miraban extrañados. Creo que hicimos todo un espectáculo.

Ya había llegado la hora del almuerzo, todos los shamanes se habían reunido a comer y después de eso…todos se dedicaron a decorar la casa de forma muy bella, llena de cosas navideñas. Quienes eran las más encantadas eran Ayu, Maya y Pilika, quienes parecían adorar la Navidad…finalmente las heridas de todos habían sanado y todos iban corriendo a las tiendas a comprar los últimos regalos, a preparar el festín de la noche, las últimas cosas que faltaban… los chicos iban corriendo de un lado a otro arreglando la casa.

- Sayuri…- suspiró Manta, junto al futon donde dormía su hermana – ojalá estuvieras acá para disfrutar de ésta Navidad con nosotros…

- ¿Manta, qué haces? – dijo Anna, en tono de reproche, - ¡tienes que ir a comprar el pavo!

- ¡Es cierto, no nos dejen todo el trabajo duro a nosotros! – gritó Horohoro, llevando unas cajas.

- Esto parece todo un ejército, - dijo Yoh, riendo.

La gente corría de un lado a otro, mientras que las más contentas eran las chicas, quienes cantaban alegremente villancicos de Navidad.

- ¡Ah! ¡No tenía idea que la Navidad era tan divertida! – exclamó Maya, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- Ehhh…la Navidad es en la noche, - dijo Manta, con una gotita en la cabeza. – Lo que estamos haciendo ahora son preparativos para Navidad…

- Espero que nadie se haya olvidado de los regalos (¬¬) – dijo Anna, cruzada de brazos. – Sobretodo de los míos…

- Siii Anna – respondieron todos al unísono.

- Por cierto…Horohoro, necesito que vayas a recoger un encargo…

- ¿Un encargo? ¿De qué? – preguntó el ainu, confundido.

- Hace varios días que ordené por correo un pino auténtico de la montaña Ozore…quiero que vayas a recogerlo a la oficina de correo.

- ¡¿Quieres que vaya a buscar un árbol?

- ¿Alguna protesta?

Anna dirigió esa mirada que no le gustaba mucho al chico, y sin rechistar, tuvo que partir a buscar el árbol a la ciudad. Tomó un tren bala para llegar…eran las siete de la tarde y hacía mucho frío, toda la gente se estaba reuniendo con sus parejas, familia y amigos para celebrar aquella Navidad…¡¿y a él lo habían mandado a buscar un árbol?

**Horohoro 's POV**

Genial, ¡¿por qué solo tengo que ser yo? He estado vagando por la ciudad de noche…no encuentro absolutamente nada, ¿dónde era que quedaba la oficina de correos? Ah cierto, hacia la derecha del parque Suou…¿o no? ¡Ahh! ¡Me perdí!

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – preguntó una voz a mis espaldas.

Me voltee, confundido y de mal humor, fue cuando vi a Haruko…¿qué hace ella acá?

- ¿Em? Anna me ordenó ir a buscar un pino de verdad a la oficina de correos, - le expliqué - ¿sabes dónde queda?

- Ni idea…yo estoy de acá de paso, - dijo ella, apoyándose en la pared.

-…¿No celebrarás la Navidad con tu familia?

- Prefiero comer arañas antes de celebrar otra Navidad con ellos…- dijo Haruko, más para ella que para mí.

Su cara adquirió un semblante muy extraño…jamás había visto esa expresión tan triste en su rostro, Haruko no sonríe mucho pero suele ser una chica seria y fría que no demuestra emociones, en verdad…es una persona especial. Me apoyé en la pared, junto a ella.

- No sé qué tan terrible sea tu vida, - le dije – ni cuánto rencor sientas hacia tus padres…pero siempre he dicho que lo bueno de la Navidad es pasarla con tus seres queridos…

Me aventuré a mirarla, ella también me quedó mirando. Hubo un prolongado silencio, mientras nos contemplábamos…le mostré una sonrisa, y ella enseguida desvió la mirada, parecía…no estoy muy seguro, pero creo que se sonrojó un poco.

-…Yo no quiero a mis padres – me respondió.

- ¡Pues entonces ven y pásatela con nosotros! – le dije, - en este tipo de fechas, no hay nada mejor que los amigos…

- Horohoro…

Ella se giró a verme, parecía sorprendida de lo que le decía. Por primera vez, me dediqué a mirarla directamente a sus ojos…eran grandes y oscuros, tan profundos, como de aquellas personas que han sufrido mucho. Parecían que iban a llorar en cualquier momento. Me sentí un poco intimidado, así que cambié rápidamente el tema:

- ¡Hey! ¿Qué te parece si me ayudas a encontrar la oficina de correos? – pregunté, sonriendo.

Haruko me devolvió la sonrisa, pero esta parecía una risa pícara. Como de esas que suele poner cuando va a hacer alguno de sus comentarios.

- Jah, con tu sentido de orientación…no llegaremos nunca, - dijo ella.

- ¡Oye! ¡Qué es lo que dijiste! – le grité, molesto.

- ¡Nada, nada!

Parecía más contenta, eso estaba bien. Lo bueno de esta época es que hay que aprovechar al máximo con aquellas personas importantes…salí corriendo tras ella, mientras la nieve caía sobre nosotros.

- ¡Ya llegamos! – exclamaron unas voces.

A la casa entraron Yoh, Len, Manta, Lyserg, Chocolove, hasta Ryu () en terno negro y ropas muy formales. Todas las chicas se pusieron a gritar emocionadas, ellas también se habían vestido con hermosos trajes…Anna llevaba un vestido de gala negro, Ayu ocupaba un vestido diseñado por ella color rosa, Maya usaba un hermoso vestido blanco que combinaba con sus orejas. Pilika usaba un vestido también blanco y Jun uno azul. La casa estaba adornada completamente, el árbol navideño no hacia mucha falta con lo recargada que estaba la casa…

- ¡Muy bien! – exclamó Manta, haciendo de anfitrión. - ¡Todos a sentarse a la mesa mientras les traemos la cena!

- ¡Siiii! – exclamaron los más emocionados.

- ¡Yo te ayudo! – exclamó Ayu, siguiendo a Manta a la cocina.

Todos los chicos se sentaron en una mesa normal (es decir, no como esas chiquitas que usan los japoneses ^^) un mantel blanco la adornaba, y en medio varias velas y platos listos para servir la comida. Manta llegó con un buffet listo para servir, mientras que Yoh le miraba algo curioso.

- No parece que estuviese triste…- comentó el chico en voz baja.

Ambos observaron a Ayu, quien desde la cocina preparaba los alimentos y cantaba lindos villancicos navideños.

- Si…supongo que es mejor que nosotros tampoco se lo recordemos, - dijo Manta.

No debían de recordarle a Ayu lo de que ésa Navidad iba a ser diferente para ella…si no hubiese sido por aquél acontecimiento, que había ocurrido semanas antes de un día tan alegre.

- ¡Aquí está! – gritó Ayu, llegando con platos llenos de ensaladas gigantes.

Todo estaba listo para servirse y los chicos empezaron a exclamar emocionados, preparados para comer, sin embargo…fue entonces cuando Pilika, antes de que su tenedor tocase la comida, recordó algo.

- Oigan, ¿dónde estará mi hermano? ¿No creen que se ha tardado demasiado? – comentó.

- Debe de haberse perdido…- dijo Manta con una gotita en la cabeza.

- Es cierto, de seguro que está paseando por allí – dijo Anna, partiendo un pedazo de pavo. – Partamos sin él…

En aquél momento, sonó el timbre, los chicos no esperaban ninguna visita más. Maya se levantó de su puesto y fue hacia la puerta, para ver quién era.

- ¡Sorpresa! – exclamaron los recién llegados.

El grito fue tan fuerte que Maya se echó para atrás, confundida. Tras la puerta, muy sonrientes estaban el señor Yomei, Tamao y Kaoru…¿qué? ¿Es que habían viajado de Izumo? Maya se restregó los ojos, no creía lo que veía…

- ¡Feliz Navidad! – gritaron alegres todos, entrando a la casa.

Llevaban muchos regalos en bolsas, cuando los chicos, desde la sala los vieron llegar, quedaron igual de sorprendidos.

- ¡Abuelito! – exclamó Yoh, contento. - ¿Qué hacen por aquí?

- Pues…pensamos que estaríamos muy solos solo nosotros cuatro…- dijo el señor Yomei, con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cuatro…?

Junto a ellos, apareció la hermosa fantasma Chiaki, en un hermoso vestido color morado…no era como el que Kaoru había visto en sus sueños: era todavía más hermoso, ella se ruborizó y entró a la casa con los demás.

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Señorita Chiaki! ¡Qué bueno que está aquí! – gritó Ryu, sonrojado y con corazoncitos en sus ojos.

- Vaya, quien diría que tenemos más visitas…- comentó Anna.

Aunque la itako tenía una expresión de "maldición-tendremos-que-gastar-más-en-comida" que todos observaban nerviosos. Ayu dirigió una mirada horrible a Tamao, y Kaoru miró feo a Yoh, éstos chicos no se percataban de nada…sino que sonreían al ver que todos estaban reunidos.

- ¡Itadakimasu! – exclamaron todos, una vez sentados en la mesa.

(N/A: "Itadakimasu", su traducción es "Gracias por la comida" o "¡A comer!", se usa en Japón cuando las personas van a empezar a disfrutar del almuerzo o la cena.)

Los chicos partieron comiendo del pavo y de las ensaladas que habían ordenado Manta y Len, parte de la cena también era comida china.

- ¡Ah! ¡Esto está delicioso! – exclamó Ayu.

- ¿Y? ¿Ya es Navidad? – preguntó Maya, emocionada.

- No, Navidad es a las 12 en punto…señorita Maya, - dijo Kaoru, sonriendo.

Todos reían y hacían bromas, Ryu intentaba coquetear a Chiaki mientras Manta le recordaba que era un espíritu. Tamao hablaba muy alegremente a Yoh, aunque estaba algo sonrojada, Ayu y Anna no dejaban de mirarle…parecía como si saliesen rayitos de sus ojos (xD): había una nueva rival. Pilika conversaba con Len y con Lyserg, algo sonrojada por estar sentada junto a chicos tan guapos. Por otra parte, Fausto y su esposa, Eliza, se seguían amando (xD); Jun comía arroz muy a gusto, mientras Chocolove hacia chistes al aire, Kaoru miraba extrañado a Maya, que se zampaba toda la comida de un solo mordisco. Todos los demás platicaban y no hubo ni mención de Hao, de sus extensiones ni de las muertes provocadas… solo había felicidad en el ambiente.

**Haruko 's POV**

Demonios, ya son las once de la noche…¡queda una hora! ¡Y aún no encontramos la maldita oficina de correos! Éste estúpido de Horohoro…ha preguntado más de once veces por aquel lugar, no admite que estamos perdidos…cielos, ¿qué es una Navidad sin un lindo árbol? ¡Ah! ¡Esto no tiene que importarme! Después de todo…la Navidad es solo una pérdida de tiempo, una excusa para hacer comercio…Ya llevamos caminando horas, y no ha habido ningún progreso…estoy empezando a arrepentirme de pasar la Navidad con él…

- Oye, Haruko – me llama Horohoro.

- ¿Hn? – pregunto, mientras caminamos.

- ¡Haruko! ¡Espera!

- ¡¿Qué quieres?

No le observo, solo sigo caminando con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Cuidado con el…!

*PAF*

(N/A: Sonido de un golpe MUY duro… Haruko caminaba pensando todas estas cosas con los ojos cerrados ^^U y chocó con un poste.)

[…]

Me puse una bandita en la nariz, ¡se había puesto a sangrar como loca! Tras esto, Horohoro y yo seguimos caminando…estaba algo avergonzada por lo que acababa de pasar, pero eso no importa ahora…de pronto me detuve, sentí la presencia de algo…de un espíritu. Horohoro también se detuvo y me miró extrañado…

- ¿Qué te ocurre? – me preguntó.

Él no ha sentido nada, ¿será producto de mi imaginación? Miré para todas partes, y fue cuando la vi…una mujer, una chica más o menos de unos catorce años sentada en una banca cerca del parque Suou, su cabello era muy largo y rubio, estaba amarrado en dos trenzas bastante gordas, sus ojos eran de un color verde agua…su expresión era apagada y parecía una chica algo tímida. Sin embargo, sentía en ella una emisión de poder espiritual…el deseo de un alma desesperada…

- ¿Pasa algo con ese espíritu? – me preguntó Horohoro, también viendo a la chica.

- Es un espíritu aferrado a la tierra, - le expliqué. – Sus sentimientos hacia ese lugar son tan fuertes que no pudo dejarlo después de muerta…Me pregunto si…tal vez…

- ¡HOLAAAAAAAAAA! – se puso a gritar, interrumpiéndome.

¡Agss! ¡Ese estúpido de Horohoro no tiene delicadeza! Fue corriendo hacia la chica, con los brazos en alto, ella le miró extrañado mientras él se acercaba con una de ésas sonrisas bobas que tiene. En fin, si no tengo otra…me acerqué hacia donde estaban hablando ellos.

- Y dime, ¿cómo te llamas? – preguntó Horohoro, en tono infantil.

- Mi nombre es Akane, - respondió tímidamente la chica.

- ¿Estás esperando a alguien?

-…Bueno, algo así.

No estoy segura, pero algo me dice que estamos apunto de meternos en uno de esos problemas sentimentales que tanto odio…


End file.
